Near you
by Romy92
Summary: -Yo…sé la verdad. -¿Qué verdad? -Sé que no eres…como yo. Sé que eres…especial -Jasper no supo si debía alegrarse cuando Alice dijo la palabra "especial" en vez de la palabra "monstruo". AU. Jasper&Alice.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Prólogo-<strong>

**Forks, Febrero de 1958**

Tomó la mano de la mujer que caminaba a su lado, sintiéndose tranquilo y feliz, siendo consciente de que su vida no podía ir mejor.

Tenía todo lo que quería, y a pesar de que había tenido que trabajar duro para conseguirlo, estaba totalmente satisfecho con ello. Su vida era simplemente perfecta.

A sus veinticuatro años seguía estudiando en la universidad de Seattle para convertirse en profesor de Historia, cosa que enorgullecía enormemente a su madre. Su padre era el propietario de una de las empresas más exitosas del estado, por lo que no eran precisamente pobres.

Desde hacía más de un año, Jasper había conocido a Mary, su prometida, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado, ojos grises de mirada profunda, alegre y con mucha vitalidad.

Su romance comenzó pocos meses después de haberse conocido, y desde entonces no se habían separado en ningún momento. Dos semanas antes, Jasper había decidido proponerle matrimonio sabiendo que la respuesta de Mary sería un sí rotundo. No obstante, cuando ella le respondido afirmativamente y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, sintió que volvía a nacer, como si aquella respuesta lo hubiese sorprendido excesivamente.

Era consciente de que probablemente aquella decisión iba a ser algo precipitada, pero amaba a Mary, y estaba seguro de que jamás encontraría a otra mujer que le hiciera sentir lo mismo que ella. Aún así, cuando recibió el consentimiento de sus padres respecto a aquella noticia, sabiendo que ellos lo ayudarían en todo lo que hiciera falta, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Sabía que era un hombre afortunado. Probablemente era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y por esa misma razón no se olvidaba de darle las gracias a Dios por haberle proporcionado aquella vida que le había tocado vivir.

-¿En qué piensas? –la voz de Mary lo sacó de su ensoñación, devolviéndolo al mundo real, que resultó ser igual de perfecto que sus más profundos sueños.

-En ti –le contestó para hacerla sonreír. Y lo consiguió.

-Siempre que te hago esa pregunta me respondes lo mismo –se quejó ella, aunque no dejó de sonreír.

-Eso es porque siempre pienso en ti –respondió Jasper, acariciando con la mano que le quedaba libre la mano que Mary tenía enlazada con su codo.

Ella rió suavemente, y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo muchas ganas de que pasen estos meses –la escuchó murmurar, y sonrió para sus adentros, feliz de que ella estuviese tan ansiosa como él por casarse.

-Yo también. Pero estoy seguro de que la espera valdrá la pena –quiso consolarla a ella y de paso también a él mismo, porque sabía que aquella espera lo torturaría hasta el último minuto.

Mary asintió lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? –le preguntó él al cabo de unos minutos en los que se habían dedicado a caminar silenciosamente por el parque. El frío del invierno comenzaba a ser insoportable, y hacía que los huesos de Jasper se entumecieran a pesar de la agradable calidez que sentía al estar al lado de Mary.

-Sí –contestó ella, aferrándose con más fuerza al brazo de su prometido.

Eran las seis de la tarde y ya había anochecido, por lo que Jasper no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Mary fuese sola a casa aunque así lo hubiera querido.

Caminaron sin prisa por las calles del pueblo, charlando de cosas triviales, aunque terminando todas las conversaciones con algún comentario sobre su futuro matrimonio.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Mary, ambos se detuvieron, sin ningunas ganas de separarse.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de vivir contigo –le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste. –No me gusta tener que decirte adiós cada tarde, sabiendo que hasta el día siguiente no volveré a verte.

Jasper frunció el ceño, divertido. No podía evitar que le encantara lo dramática que solía ser, por lo que se rió entre dientes antes de atraerla hacia él para darle un beso cariñoso en la frente.

-Sólo tienes que esperar cuatro meses más –la animó frotando con sus manos los brazos de ella, intentando transmitirle algo de calor.

-Está bien –se resignó Mary con un suspiro cuando se dignó a separarse de él. –Entonces, hasta mañana –se despidió antes de colocarse de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios. –Y no llegues tarde –le pidió con seriedad, aunque después le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

-No lo haré –le prometió él, negándose a soltar la mano de Mary de entre las suyas.

Ella sonrió, y con un fácil tirón logró liberarse de su agarre, a pesar de que ella tampoco quería hacerlo.

Comenzó a caminar de espaldas por el camino de gravilla que la llevaría hasta la puerta de su casa, sin dejar de observar a Jasper.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? –le preguntó ella alzando la voz para que la oyera, fingiendo que no sabía la respuesta.

-Eso creo –le contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mary imitó su gesto, y después le sacó la lengua juguetonamente, antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr hacia su casa, sabiendo que si tardaba un poco más, no sería capaz de separarse de él.

-Yo también te quiero –musitó Jasper una vez Mary hubo entrado, siendo consciente de que ya no lo escuchaba.

Suspiró feliz, y acto seguido comenzó a caminar, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, deseando calentarlas aunque fuese un poco. Se encaminó hacia la tienda de bordados en la que había encargado un regalo para su prometida. No era nada lujoso, sólo un pequeño detalle que la haría recordarlo cuando no lo tuviese cerca.

Entró en el pequeño y humilde comercio y esperó hasta que le atendieron. Se alegró cuando vio el hermoso y delicado pañuelo blanco en el que había mandado bordar el nombre de Mary rodeado de algunas flores. Era algo muy sencillo, pero sabía que la haría muy feliz. Mary se contentaba con las cosas más humildes del mundo, por eso la amaba. Por su sencillez y por su naturalidad.

Pagó el obsequio, y después pidió que lo colocaran en una pequeña caja, para no tener que llevarlo en las manos. Se guardó el regalo en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, y se despidió de los comerciantes con un cordial movimiento de cabeza.

Acto seguido abandonó la tienda, sintiéndose solo en la calle. El frío había hecho que todo el mundo se refugiara en el calor de sus hogares, lo mismo que estaba dispuesto a hacer él en aquel mismo instante.

Se frotó las manos con fuerza antes de volver a introducirlas en sus bolsillos, y caminó automáticamente y con rapidez hasta su casa. Decidió atravesar uno de los callejones que le harían llegar antes, estando seguro de que nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría por allí a aquellas horas y con aquel horrible clima. No tenía miedo de los atracadores, más que nada porque era indudable que no había nadie en la calle.

Soltó con lentitud el aliento, que se evaporó en el aire cuando entró en contacto con el frío. Se le estaba introduciendo el frío del ambiente en los pulmones, y eso le provocaba dolor en el pecho, así que decidió ralentizar un poco el paso.

-Mmm…delicioso –se dio la vuelta con rapidez cuando escuchó aquella voz femenina en su oído. Comenzó a preocuparse al no ver a nadie detrás de él, así que sacudió la cabeza, creyendo que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. En cuanto volvió a girar la cabeza para seguir con su camino, se topó de repente con una mujer de piel morena que lo observaba detenidamente.

Se sobresaltó ante aquella aparición tan inesperada, pero después se tranquilizó, siendo consciente de que una mujer no iba a hacerle ningún daño.

-Discúlpeme, señorita –agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose algo avergonzado tras su sobresalto. – ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? –preguntó amablemente, sorprendiéndose en silencio al percatarse del fino vestido que llevaba aquella mujer. No comprendía cómo no había sufrido una hipotermia.

-Sí, yo diría que sí –respondió ella sin dejar de observarlo, cosa que lo incomodó un poco.

-Entonces, –murmuró con algo de dificultad. –dígame de qué se trata y la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda –siempre lo habían educado como a un caballero, siendo respetuoso y cortés con las mujeres, así que aquella vez no iba a ser menos.

-No tienes que hacer nada –le sorprendió el hecho de que lo tuteara sin conocerlo, pero decidió callarse prudentemente cuando la vio acercarse a él con lentitud. –Sólo quédate quieto –le exigió, colocando una de sus manos sobre su brazo, como si estuviera comprobando algo. Al cabo de unos interminables segundos, asintió satisfecha y sonrió, acercándose aún más a él, inclinándose hasta que sus pieles se tocaron. Aquella mujer estaba helada, y Jasper se estremeció, sintiendo el peligro en cada uno de los poros de su piel. –Creo que me vas a ser de mucha ayuda –le susurró al oído justo antes de hundir un par de afilados dientes en la piel de su cuello, haciéndole apretar con fuerza los puños para contrarrestar el brutal dolor que siguió a continuación.

Dejó de ver las sucias paredes de aquel callejón, y el fuego irrumpió en su mente al mismo tiempo en que invadió todo su cuerpo. Quiso gritar con fuerza para detener el ardor que se había instalado en su garganta, pero la voz se le había apagado, por lo que cerró los ojos, esperando la muerte que, estaba seguro, no tardaría en llegar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, hola de nuevo!<strong>

**Como podéis comprobar (y es obvio) he vuelto, y esta vez he venido para quedarme... jojojo... No, no es ninguna amenaza xD **

**Aunque se puede decir que es cierto, porque esta historia es la más larga que he escrito hasta el momento O.O Tiene 4O capítulos bien buenos y bien largos para que disfrutéis de ella si os gusta ;P**

**Eso sí, os tengo que decir que pasan muchísimas cosas y que por esa misma razón tardarán en pasar las cosas que todas queremos que pasen (espero no haberme hecho un lío demasiado grande xD) ¡Así que os pido paciencia!**

**Para aclarar dudas, el fic tratará sobre una humana y un vampiro, aunque un tanto especial (ya veréis por qué) **

**Bueno, pues nada, espero que os haya gustado el prólogo y que me lo digáis con un review de esos tan bonitos que soléis dejarme ;) Y como siempre, si os gusta, subiré capítulo los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes (y algún que otro fin de semana también)**

**¿Nos leemos el miércoles? ¡Espero que sí!**

**XOXO**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Supo que estaba vivo cuando el ardor que había desaparecido momentáneamente volvió, instalándose plenamente en su garganta. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sin saber exactamente con lo que iba a encontrarse. Parpadeó repetidamente y enfocó la vista al frente, encontrándose con un techo de madera algo descompuesto.

-Es bastante apuesto –escuchó una voz aguda proveniente de algún lugar de aquel sitio, y a continuación percibió otra voz, una que ya había oído antes:

-Cállate, Nettie. No lo he traído aquí por eso.

De repente, la cabeza se le llenó de palabras, de conversaciones que no tenían nada que ver con él, y supo que provenían del exterior del lugar en el que se encontraba. No sabía si era una cabaña, una casa…nada. No sabía dónde estaba, ni porqué. Tampoco cuánto tiempo llevaba allí.

Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo que la garganta estaba a punto de estallarle a causa del fuego que la invadía. Se colocó la mano en el cuello y se notó frío, helado, como si hubiese estado durmiendo encima de un trozo de hielo durante siglos.

-Ya está despierto –volvió a oír la primera voz que había hablado antes, y se dio la vuelta con lentitud.

-Sí, eso lo vemos todas, cariño –contestó otra voz que no conocía, y Jasper se detuvo cuando estuvo delante de aquellas tres mujeres.

Enfocó su vista en la única mujer que conocía, o con la que había tratado con anterioridad, y le dedicó una mirada fulminante. Cuando quiso hablar, un agudo dolor en la garganta le impidió hacerlo.

-No te esfuerces, antes de nada necesitas alimentarte –le informó la mujer morena sonriendo maliciosamente. –Traedme al humano –ordenó con voz firme, y las dos jóvenes que la acompañaban salieron de la habitación con rapidez, casi sin detenerse a mirar a Jasper.

-¿Quién eres? –se esforzó por hablar aunque fuese roncamente, ignorando por completo el ardor que le quemaba la garganta.

-Soy tu creadora –respondió con arrogancia, levantando la barbilla vanidosamente.

Jasper no comprendió aquella respuesta, y estaba a punto de volver a preguntar cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dando paso a una de las compañeras de aquella mujer. La joven llevaba a cuestas a un hombre inconsciente, a pesar de que ella parecía muy frágil. No tenía pinta de poder coger en brazos y sin ningún esfuerzo a un hombre que le doblaba el tamaño.

Jasper no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por aquel hecho, ya que una sed brutal acompañada por un fuego abrasador le inflamó la garganta, provocando que empezara a jadear.

-Vete, Lucy –le ordenó la mujer morena a la joven que había traído al hombre, que se había quedado quieta a su lado.

-Pero…María…–comenzó a dudar ella, como si no quisiera perderse lo que fuera que estaba por ocurrir.

-¡Largo! –gruñó la tal María asustando a la otra mujer, provocando que saliera con rapidez de la estancia.

Jasper se encontraba ajeno a todo esto, ya que por alguna razón que desconocía, sentía que aquel hombre tenía algo que él deseaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes sed? –le preguntó maliciosamente María, acercándose con lentitud hasta el hombre, que yacía tumbado en el suelo como si estuviese muerto. No lo estaba, Jasper podía percibir perfectamente el movimiento que hacía su pecho al respirar con algo de dificultad.

Jasper asintió, sin saber muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo aquella mujer.

-Pues…si lo quieres, tendrás que decirme primero tu nombre.

-Jasper –le contestó él de inmediato, pasando totalmente por alto el dolor que le provocaba forzar sus cuerdas vocales.

-Muy bien. Ahora, sólo sírvete –le pidió ella clavando con suavidad una de sus uñas en el cuello de aquel hombre, haciendo que un hilo de sangre roja resbalara por su piel.

La garganta de Jasper llameó ante la visión y el delicioso olor de la sangre, y como si fuese un animal recién liberado, se echó hacia delante, cogiendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de aquel humano. Clavó sin ninguna suavidad los colmillos en su cuello, recogiendo con su lengua todo el rastro de sangre que encontró.

No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando se percató de que la sangre le enloquecía. Antes le repugnaba, era algo que prefería no ver, pero en aquel momento sentía que la deseaba…que la _necesitaba_.

Tampoco le sorprendió su fuerza sobrehumana ni la rapidez con la que succionó toda la sangre de aquel hombre, siendo consciente de que quería más.

Una vez hubo terminado, dejó el cuerpo sin vida del hombre en el suelo y se acercó a María, pidiéndole con la mirada que le buscara más sangre.

-Tranquilo –le exigió ella con suavidad, apartándole un mechón rubio de la frente. –Podrás tener toda la sangre que quieras y más, pero antes debemos aclarar algunas cosas.

Jasper gruñó y se sintió como un animal.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –le preguntó con dureza, sabiendo que había algo importante que olvidaba.

-Te necesito –respondió ella. –Te necesito para formar el mayor ejército de vampiros que se haya visto jamás.

¿Vampiros? En aquel instante pensó que el mundo se había puesto del revés.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito, y de repente un dolor de cabeza brutal le sobrevino, haciéndole retorcerse de dolor. Tuvo que colocarse las manos en los oídos, intentando detener el cúmulo de voces que invadían su cabeza como si quisieran hacer que le estallara.

-Tranquilo, cielo –quiso calmarlo ella. –Eso sólo ocurre al principio. Cuando te acostumbres a tu nueva vida, nada volverá a hacerte daño –le aseguró.

-¿Qué me pasa? –preguntó él jadeante, dándose cuenta de que estaba arrodillado en el suelo. No supo cuándo había adoptado aquella postura, pero supuso que había sido por culpa del horrible dolor de cabeza anterior.

-No te pasa nada. Todos tus sentidos se han agudizado tras la conversión, y ahora eres capaz de verlo, oírlo y sentirlo todo con mucha más nitidez que antes.

-¿Conversión? –quiso ponerse en pie, pero las rodillas le temblaban a causa de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Nada de aquello podía ser real. Lo más probable era que al volver de casa de Mary hubiese recibido un mal golpe en la cabeza, y en aquel momento estuviese…

Entonces lo recordó: Mary.

-¿Dónde está Mary? –preguntó, sintiendo que empezaba a desesperarse.

-¿Quién es Mary? –inquirió la mujer con fastidio, como si no tuviese ganas de perder más tiempo con aquello.

-Mi prometida.

María sonrió con suficiencia, y se acercó a Jasper hasta que pudo acariciarle la mejilla, aunque él se echó hacia atrás, enfadado.

-¿Dónde está? –volvió a cuestionar enfurecido, sabiendo que si algo le había ocurrido a Mary, mataría a todas las personas que se le pusiesen por delante, importándole bien poco quienes fueran.

-Supongo que estará donde la dejaste. No sé quién es ella, cariño. Pero ahora debes olvidarla.

-¡No! –gruñó apretando con fuerza los puños a sus costados, negándose a creer aquello que le estaba diciendo.

-Debes olvidar tu anterior vida. Olvídalos a todos, Jasper. Olvida a tu familia, a tus amigos. Olvídala a ella. Ahora eres un vampiro, y me perteneces.

-No –negó él con la cabeza, furioso.

-Estás muerto, y nada de lo que hagas cambiará ese hecho. Acéptalo y empieza a acatar mis órdenes, o de lo contrario tendré que matarte –lo amenazó María mostrándole los afilados colmillos.

Jasper volvió a gruñir, deseando abalanzarse sobre ella para acabar con aquella maldita pesadilla.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –le preguntó con los dientes apretados, temblando a causa de la ira que lo invadía.

-Sólo debes obedecer mis órdenes –contestó María sonriendo triunfante.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-Hasta que consigamos el mayor ejército de vampiros neófitos del mundo –expuso ella, y aunque él no entendió aquella explicación, le bastó para poder preguntarle lo siguiente:

-Entonces, cuando tengas ese ejército que tanto deseas, ¿me dejarás marchar?

El rostro de María pasó de la felicidad al enfado en menos de un segundo, y durante un instante, Jasper sintió miedo de lo que podría hacerle. Él sentía que debía vivir por Mary. Debía estar vivo para poder casarse con ella. Aún no había rechazado aquella decisión.

-¿Querrás volver con Mary? –preguntó María hecha una furia, a pesar de que intentó disimularlo.

-Sí.

Ella asintió, y se acercó lentamente a Jasper, hasta que sus mejillas se rozaron. Cuando ella volvió a hablar, sintió su aliento en su oreja:

-Cuando esto acabe y regreses con ella, no tardarás en volver aquí de rodillas pidiéndome perdón. Y no te lo concederé, Jasper. Recuérdalo.

Antes de que él pudiera contestarle, ella ya se había marchado de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo aún aquel horrible ardor en su garganta. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que María lo había…convertido. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. ¿Convertido? Él era un humano. Los vampiros no existían, ni tampoco los monstruos, ni las hadas, ni los duendes… Aquello sólo eran fantasías y temores infantiles.

Se observó las manos y se percató de que habían adquirido un tono pálido que antes no tenían. Las unió y volvió a sentirse helado. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes, y cuando recordó el sabor de la sangre de aquel humano, notó que los caninos se le alargaban. Se asustó y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Había algo que no encajaba. Él no podía estar muerto. No.

Se dio cuenta de que en una esquina de aquella estancia había un espejo, y se acercó con lentitud hasta él, sin estar totalmente seguro de que aquello fuera lo correcto. Cerró los ojos y se colocó delante del espejo. Respiró hondo y abrió lentamente los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse poco a poco a lo que vio reflejado.

Era él, pero no parecía él. Su piel había perdido todo el color que antes había poseído, dejando paso a una palidez extrema. Lo que más le impactó fueron sus ojos. Jamás había visto algo igual. Estaban envueltos por unas oscuras ojeras, como si hubiese pasado años sin dormir. Y el color de sus pupilas era de un rojo intenso, más brillante que el color de la sangre. Se había convertido en un monstruo, y lo supo cuando volvió a desear con un frenesí casi incontrolable una simple gota de sangre.

Sí. María tenía razón. Se había convertido en un vampiro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hii! Aquí tenéis el primero de los capítulos. <strong>

**Como veis, ésto es sólo la introducción, así que la historia en sí no comenzará hasta dentro de unos pocos capítulos (y eso significa que tendréis que esperar para que aparezca Alice, pero sólo un poquito ;P) **

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capi y que me lo digáis en un review. Y por cierto, ¡no sabéis lo feliz que me he puesto al ver la buena acogida de la historia! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que pasaron a leer el prólogo y que dejaron un review^^ **

**Nos leemos el viernes. **

**XOXO**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Texas, ****Enero de 1959**

Jasper pasó aquellos meses entrenando, luchando y trabajando para María. Había aprendido a combatir contra los neófitos, y siempre salía victorioso en cada batalla. Era capaz de acabar con más de cincuenta vampiros en una sola noche, y a pesar de que María estaba empeñada en recompensárselo de algún modo, él ignoraba sus muestras de afecto. Todavía pensaba en Mary, y estaba totalmente convencido de que ella seguía esperándolo, sabiendo que él no la había abandonado porque la amaba de la misma forma que ella lo seguía amando a él. Aquel era el único pensamiento feliz que invadía su mente día tras día.

Cuando no batallaba contra otro ejército, se pasaba los días deshaciéndose de los neófitos que habían superado su primer año de vida, ya que María lo que quería eran vampiros jóvenes y descontrolados, capaces de acabar con una ciudad entera en menos de cuatro horas. Él sabía que probablemente aquel sería también su destino, pues estaba a punto de cumplir su primer año como vampiro. Un año en el que no había estado con Mary, un año en el que había matado a cientos de vampiros por María, y a cientos de personas por su sed. Jamás creyó que pudiese convertirse en un monstruo como el que era.

La parte buena de todo aquello, era que había hecho un amigo: Emmett. Resultó ser un vampiro con un sentido del humor peculiar, y el más humano que había conocido en su corta estancia allí. A pesar de ser tan joven como él, no había perdido su humanidad y seguía siendo tan tranquilo como cuando era humano. Su sed de sangre no era tan salvaje como la de Jasper, que había resultados ser casi incontrolable. Se podía decir que Emmett era como su consejero. Jasper le había hablado sobre Mary y sobre su vida como humano, y a pesar de que no le habían gustado las recomendaciones de Emmett, le venía bien escuchar de vez en cuando palabras tranquilizadoras.

Él intentaba calmarlo cuando sentía aquellas inmensas ganas de acabar con María, la culpable de toda su desgracia, y para aplacarlo, lo llevaba a la ciudad más próxima y le conseguía una víctima. Eso sí, Emmett siempre buscaba personas crueles que no merecían vivir, como asesinos o violadores. De ese modo, no le sentaba tan mal arrebatarle la vida a alguien. Jasper nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso. Sólo buscaba un humano, y el que tuviese la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, se convertía en su cena.

En una de las muchas noches que pasaron matando neófitos que ya no servían para la lucha, Emmett le explicó algo de su vida como humano. Nació en Tennesse en el año 1935, y provenía de una familia trabajadora. No había tenido novia, ya que había estado más ocupado trabajando, buscando dinero para poder alimentar a su familia.

-¿Y no los echas de menos? –le había preguntado Jasper, deseando encontrar a alguien que se sintiera tan nostálgico como él.

-Sí, claro. Pero en mi familia éramos muchos, y como éramos tan pobres, mis padres no tenían mucho tiempo para mí. No los culpo, es más, los entiendo, pero creo que al haber desaparecido, les he hecho incluso un favor. Ahora tendrán una boca menos a la que alimentar –le contestó con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Jasper. Incluso lo envidió. Ojalá él pudiera tomárselo con tanto optimismo.

Una noche en la que Jasper se encontraba particularmente enfurecido –como solía estarlo la mayoría del tiempo –, entró en la habitación de María, abriendo la puerta de par en par. Encontró a su creadora en compañía de sus dos amigas, Nettie y Lucy, que se habían convertido en un tormento para Jasper. No lo dejaban nunca en paz, vigilándolo por encargo de María para que no se marchara. Y de ese mismo tema quería hablar con su odiada creadora.

-Fuera –siseó, con la vista clavada en las dos sirvientas de María, que lo observaban con arrogancia.

-Marchaos –les ordenó María cuando se dio cuenta de la ira que emanaba de Jasper.

Las dos jóvenes salieron a paso humano de la estancia con algo de reticencia, dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó ella de mal humor, poniéndose en pie para acercarse a él, demostrándole que no le tenía ningún miedo.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste el día que desperté siendo un vampiro –decretó Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo nunca hago promesas.

Jasper gruñó, sabiendo que aquello iba a ser tan difícil como él había esperado.

-Sabes que me marcharé en cuanto me dé la gana. Puedo matar a tus amigas sin ningún esfuerzo –la amenazó, esperando asustarla aunque fuese un poco, pero María sonrió, confundiéndolo y enfureciéndolo a la vez.

-Si hubieses querido marcharte, ya lo habrías hecho –lo pinchó, acercándose aún más hasta él.

-No lo he hecho porque, al contrario que tú, soy un hombre de palabra, y te aseguré que me quedaría hasta que tuvieses tu maldito ejército. Pero me he dado cuenta de que jamás lo conseguirás. No, si no dejas de deshacerte de los neófitos que crees inútiles.

-Así son las cosas, Jasper. Yo te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso. Es mejor que empieces a olvidarte de tu vida como humano y empieces a pensar en tu nueva existencia como vampiro. Ahora sólo existimos nosotros –declaró ella, comenzando a enfadarse.

-¿Quieres que me acostumbre a ser un vampiro, cuando lo más probable es que dentro de un mes también acabes conmigo? –le preguntó apretando los dientes, deseando averiguar cuál era el plan de ella respecto a él.

-No. Tú no vas a morir, Jasper.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres diferente a los demás –decretó ella abrazándolo. – ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta aún? ¿No eres capaz de notar lo mucho que te quiero? –le preguntó, fingiendo tristeza. –Tú eres lo único que me importa ahora, Jasper.

Él intentó alejarla de su cuerpo, pero resultó inútil.

-Antes lo único que deseaba era liderar el ejército más poderoso de vampiros, pero ahora que te tengo a ti, sólo quiero que seamos felices –consiguió unir sus labios a los de él, pero Jasper la empujó hacia atrás, separándose de ella con rapidez.

-No vas a conseguir que te crea –declaró, limpiándose los labios con la camisa, dejándole claro que lo único que sentía por ella era asco. –Puedes dejarme vivir, pero con eso lo único que conseguirás es que me vaya.

María sonrió ampliamente, demostrándole que sus desplantes no le hacían daño, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres mi mejor guerrero, Jasper, y no te voy a matar sólo por que me amenaces. Por mí, puedes largarte ahora mismo, pero espero que sepas que no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente –lo amenazó, aunque él no tuvo miedo.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Jasper salió de la habitación dando un portazo, maldiciendo a aquella horrible mujer.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –le preguntó Emmett, una vez llegó a la cabaña de _descuartizamiento_, como la habían apodado ellos. Allí era donde acababan con los neófitos que ya habían superado su primer año de vida.

-Como siempre. Es imposible hablar con ella –le explicó brevemente la conversación que había mantenido con María, y después comenzó a maldecirla.

-Da igual, si te ha dicho que puedes marcharte, sólo hazlo –se encogió Emmett de hombros.

Jasper ladeó la cabeza y lo observó con una ceja levantada.

-¿No eres tú el que cree que eso es una locura? ¿El que piensa que no va a servir de nada volver, porque seguramente todos mis conocidos ya se habrán hecho a la idea de que no voy a volver jamás?

-Sí, pero sé lo que ocurrirá si no te vas y lo ves por ti mismo –accedió Emmett asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurrirá?

-Pues que te pasarás lo que te queda de existencia preguntándote qué hubiese sucedido si hubieses vuelto, y, lo siento mucho, pero no estoy dispuesto a pasar millones de años escuchándote lamentarte –declaró con firmeza.

-Probablemente tengas razón, pero no estoy muy seguro –dudó Jasper.

-¿No estás seguro sobre qué?

-Sobre nada.

Emmett frunció el ceño y después suspiró.

-Mira, –comenzó a hablar él, colocándole una mano en el hombro amistosamente. –lo más probable es que Mary haya rehecho su vida y que te lleves una desilusión. De todas formas, si no ha sido así, no podrás casarte con ella. Supongo que se extrañará al darse cuenta de que no envejeces nunca, y al final terminará dándose cuenta de que eres…algo extraño.

Jasper asintió, sabiendo que Emmett tenía razón. Pero sentía que no podía perder las esperanzas. Mary lo amaba, y no le entraba en la cabeza la idea de que lo hubiese reemplazado tan pronto y que ya se hubiese resignado a vivir sin él.

Era consciente de que jamás podría vivir una vida normal junto a ella, pero necesitaba saber si aún pensaba en él, si todavía tenía esperanzas de volver a verle.

-¿Ya te has decidido? –la voz de Emmett lo sacó de aquella ensoñación, y negó lentamente con la cabeza, más confundido que antes. –Bueno, no tengas prisa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –bromeó para quitarle importancia al asunto, y Jasper intentó sonreír, sin éxito.

Tal vez sí que debería olvidar su vida humana para empezar a centrarse en su existencia como vampiro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y ha aparecido Emmett! No sabéis lo mucho que me encanta este hombre xD (no tanto como Jasper, obviamente, ¡pero lo adoro!) <strong>

**Venga, que dentro de muy poco aparecerá Alice al fin, que ya sé que estáis deseando que aparezca ;) Pero ya os dije que tengáis paciencia, que en esta historia pasan muchas cosas y la cosa va lenta ;p**

**Tal vez subo el próximo capítulo mañana, o si no el domingo, depende de vuestros reviews^^ **

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**XOXO**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Texas, Enero de 1960**

Ya lo había decidido. Un año más allí ya le parecía suficiente tiempo desperdiciado, y más siendo consciente de que María no tenía intención de crear un ejército fijo. Estaba cansado de las frecuentes batallas, de despedazar neófitos y de masacrar humanos.

No podía quedarse más tiempo en Texas, dejando escapar sus últimas esperanzas de ver a Mary aunque fuese por última vez. Necesitaba saber si ella lo esperaba, si aún creía en la ilusión de verle volver junto a ella, aunque Jasper supiese que aquello ya no era posible. Se había hecho a la idea de que jamás podría pasar su vida junto a Mary. Él era un vampiro frío que mataba por la sangre, estancado en aquella apariencia de muchacho por el resto de la eternidad, mientras que ella seguía siendo una humana cálida, que crecería y envejecería junto a otro hombre que no era él.

Emmett lo había ayudado a aceptar aquella realidad, y a pesar de que le agradecía infinitamente su ayuda, sabía que ya era hora de marcharse.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? –le preguntó su amigo por enésima vez, observándolo detenidamente.

-Sí. Aquí no me queda nada –se encogió él de hombros.

-Hombre, gracias por tu sinceridad –se ofendió Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-No me refiero a eso, ya lo sabes. Creo que si no hubiera sido por ti, me habría vuelto loco –se sinceró. –Así que gracias por todo.

Jamás se hubiese esperado aquella reacción por parte de Emmett, y por esa misma razón no tuvo la oportunidad de apartarse antes de que él lo rodeara entre sus enormes brazos.

-¡No hay de qué! –casi gritó alzándolo en brazos, logrando que los pies de Jasper dejaran de tocar el suelo. –Hemos pasado muy buenos momentos, Jazz –le habló mientras lo abrazaba, y por una vez en dos años pensó que un vampiro podría morir asfixiado. –Te voy a echar mucho de menos –murmuró cuando lo soltó, y Jasper fue capaz de notar que Emmett realmente lamentaba su marcha.

-Yo también –le contestó cuando estuvo seguro de que el aire había vuelto a sus pulmones. –Pero estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos pronto –le palmeó suavemente el brazo para animarlo, y supo que lo había logrado cuando Emmett esbozó una alegre sonrisa.

-Eso no lo dudes. En cuanto pueda, yo también me largaré de aquí.

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro, ¿qué te crees? ¿Que voy a malgastar toda mi existencia sirviendo a María? –le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, y negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, espero de veras que volvamos a encontrarnos –deseó Jasper sonriendo levemente.

Emmett asintió, y caminaron juntos durante un rato por el bosque, hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos del campamento.

-¿Estás seguro de que María no te buscará? –le preguntó Emmett cuando se detuvieron.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, importándole bien poco si lo hacía.

-No creo. Pero si lo hace, me da igual. No sé lo que va a pasar conmigo a partir de ahora, pero lo único que sí sé es que no voy a volver con María –decretó firmemente. –Sólo espero que no la tome contigo y que no intente hacerte daño.

-¿Esa va a hacerme daño a mí? –se burló Emmett endureciendo los músculos de sus brazos orgullosamente. –Que lo intente –la amenazó, haciendo reír a Jasper.

-De acuerdo, con eso me voy más tranquilo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué más decir.

-Bueno, pues ya es hora de que me vaya. Cuídate mucho, y hasta pronto –se despidió de Emmett con algo de tristeza, y se sorprendió por ello. Jamás pensó que pudiese llegar a sentir amistad de nuevo por alguien, y mucho menos si ese alguien era un vampiro. Pensó que a partir de su nueva existencia, sólo tendría enemigos. Se alegró al percatarse de que no tenía porqué ser así.

-Hasta pronto, Jazz. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas –le deseó Emmett, y tras un breve asentimiento de cabeza por su parte, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr en dirección a Forks.

No tardó más de dos horas en llegar, y se sintió nervioso cuando reconoció muchas de las cosas que vio. En parte agradeció el hecho de que fuese de noche, así se ahorraría momentos violentos en el caso de que encontrara a alguien que lo conocía cuando era humano. Si eso ocurriese, no sabría qué hacer o qué decir. No había preparado nada, ninguna excusa o ningún discursito previo, así que sólo esperaba no encontrarse con nadie. Una gran parte de él dudaba que eso ocurriese, puesto que nadie en su sano juicio saldría en plena noche mientras empezaba a nevar.

Suspiró, y su aliento se evaporó en el aire. Aquella simple acción le hizo recordar la noche en la que murió. Había sido una noche como esa: fría, oscura y solitaria. Entonces, recordó algo. Un simple detalle que le puso los nervios de punta. Se desabrochó la chaqueta con rapidez, y cuando palpó el paquete que había en su interior, no supo qué hacer. Había olvidado por completo aquel obsequio. El pañuelo que iba a regalarle a Mary al día siguiente, cuando volvieran a encontrarse. Sus manos temblaron cuando abrió la pequeña caja, y se mordió el labio con impotencia cuando descubrió que, efectivamente, la hermosa tela aún estaba dentro.

Suspiró nervioso y la volvió a guardar, manteniendo la caja en sus manos, sintiendo que llevaba una parte de Mary junto a él. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse, hasta que decidió ir hasta la casa de los padres de Mary. Si no se había casado, lo más seguro era que continuase viviendo allí.

Una vez llegó, se asomó con cautela por la ventana, encontrándose con una cortina que le impedía la visión. Se quejó por lo bajo y se dirigió hacia otra ventana, deseando ver cualquier cosa que le indicase el paradero de su Mary. Se sobresaltó cuando reconoció a la madre de la que había sido su prometida sentada en el sofá, charlando animadamente con tres personas más. Sintió que su corazón se disparaba cuando se percató de que una de las personas que también se encontraba allí era nada más y nada menos que Mary. _Su _Mary.

Quiso golpear el cristal, decirle que había vuelto para estar con ella, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en ella. Sí, había madurado y cambiado, pero no era sólo eso. Había algo que antes no había estado allí. La boca de Jasper se abrió casi hasta el suelo cuando se detuvo a observar fijamente su abultado vientre. Mary estaba embarazada. Jasper abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin querer aceptar que aquello era cierto. Entonces, un par de brazos masculinos rodearon el cuerpo su ex-prometida, y a punto estuvo de morir de un infarto cuando descubrió a Peter. Él había sido uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, y no podía creer lo que le había hecho. Le había arrebatado al amor de su vida, casándose con ella y encima dejándola embarazada. Jasper no podía creer lo que veía, así que estrujó entre sus manos la caja que contenía el pañuelo, y la rompió en mil pedazos. Los mismos que formaban en aquel momento su corazón.

Quiso poder llorar a causa de la rabia que sentía, mientras apretaba el pañuelo desnudo en su puño, deseando destrozarlo.

Decidió que no quería ver más. Ya sabía lo que había sido de Mary y de su mejor amigo, así que comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sin rumbo. De repente, supo que no quería quedarse con el pañuelo. Mary lo había olvidado, y él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo respecto a ella. Volvió sobre sus pasos, y sin hacer ningún ruido dejó el pañuelo en la puerta, importándole bien poco si lo encontraban o no.

Suspiró, abatido, y sin volver la vista atrás, echó a correr hacia el bosque, deseando poder morir de alguna forma.

En aquel momento nada le importaba, y no estaba dispuesto a volver con María. Seguía estando seguro de que no regresaría jamás junto a ella, a pesar de que se lo había advertido: _"Cuando esto acabe y regreses con ella, no tardarás en volver aquí de rodillas…"_ No iba a hacerlo. No estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón. Era ella la que debía disculparse por haber arruinado su perfecta vida. Si jamás se hubiese puesto en su camino, en aquel momento sería él el que abrazara a su esposa, esperando con una inmensa felicidad a su primer hijo. Pero no era él, y no lo sería jamás. Y todo por culpa de María.

Comenzó a maldecirla en voz alta, sintiéndose miserable, siendo consciente de que ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir. Se sintió fatal al pensar que no le importaba a nadie. Nadie lamentaría su pérdida. Nadie lo sabría.

Caminó por el bosque nevado durante horas, sin saber adónde iba. Lo más probable era que estuviese dando vueltas sin sentido, pero eso no le importaba.

Se detuvo en seco cuando se topó de repente con una cabaña de madera, y los recuerdos lo asaltaron. Él había estado con anterioridad en aquella cabaña. De niño, sus padres solían llevarlo junto con sus primos a jugar con la nieve, y pasaban la noche en aquella hogareña casa. Recordó que le encantaba el invierno sólo por eso. Ni siquiera porque pudiera pasar el día jugando a hacer muñecos de nieve, simplemente porque estaba enamorado de aquella cabaña. Era propiedad de su padre, que la había mandado construir tan lejos del pueblo porque quería tener intimidad con su familia. Después, cuando él fue lo bastante mayor como para no querer jugar con la nieve, dejaron de frecuentarla. Por aquel motivo la había olvidado. Había estado más ocupado pensando en Mary.

Sacudió la cabeza y se decidió a entrar, sabiendo que allí dentro nadie lo molestaría. Se sorprendió una vez estuvo dentro, pues él no la recordaba tan amplia. Jasper se encontraba en el salón, en el que había una chimenea apagada, un par de viejos sillones y poco más. Al parecer, su padre se había deshecho de los demás muebles. Caminó lentamente por allí dentro, paseándose por las habitaciones. Entró en la estancia en la que él había dormido cuando era niño, y una parte de él se rompió al verla desalojada. En aquel mismo instante se dio cuenta de todo lo que había perdido con su conversión.

Volvió a suspirar, controlando las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar, aunque después supuso que no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentase. Era un vampiro. Ya no podía llorar.

Meneó la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Nada le apetecía más que la apacible muerte, pero no tenía fuego para hacerlo, y sabía que si sólo se desmembraba, no moriría del todo. Y él no quería eso. Él quería desaparecer por completo, sin dejar ni rastro.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea que, de alguna forma, era parecida a la muerte. No desaparecería físicamente, pero si lo hacía bien, nadie tendría por qué encontrarlo nunca.

Recordó que en aquella cabaña había un sótano, y supo que aquel sería el sitio idóneo para llevar a cabo su idea. Bajó a paso lento las escaleras, hasta que sintió el frío helado llegar hasta su piel. Aquello no le molestó; ni siquiera el frío sería capaz de matarlo. Caminó hasta una de las esquinas de la estancia, y una vez allí, con toda la ira que embargaba su cuerpo, levantó algunas de las tablas de madera que había bajo sus pies. Arrancó varios tablones, hasta que estuvo seguro de que si se estiraba, su cuerpo cabría perfectamente en el hueco que había creado. Entonces, usó sus manos para hacer un hoyo bien hondo en la nieve, como si se tratase de una tumba.

Cuando terminó, respiró hondo, estando convencido de que aquello era una buena idea, y sin pensárselo demasiado, se introdujo en el agujero que él mismo había elaborado. Se tumbó sobre la nieve, y comenzó a echarse por encima la nieve que había sacado para formar el hoyo, enterrándose en ella. Entonces, el ardor de su garganta le recordó que hacía horas que no tomaba sangre, pero ignoró aquel dolor. Ya todo le daba igual. Si no podía morir, dormiría por el resto de la eternidad. A los vampiros no les hacía falta dormir, pues nunca estaban cansados, pero si se lo proponían, sí que podían hacerlo. Y eso era exactamente lo que él iba a hacer.

Cuando creyó que ya estaba bien enterrado gracias a la nieve, se estiró mínimamente, cogió las tablas que había arrancado del suelo, y volvió a colocarlas donde antes habían estado. Así, si a alguien se le ocurría entrar en la cabaña y decidía pasearse por el sótano, no lo vería.

No sintió ningún tipo de claustrofobia. Simplemente sintió sueño, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sin ni siquiera haberse despedido de aquel mundo que tantas desgracias le había dado.

* * *

><p><strong>U_U Pobrecito de nuestro Jazz... Si se siente solo, que no lo dude, yo me entierro con él (seguro que fundiríamos la nieve y todo ;P) <strong>

**Bueno, dejando de lado mis pensamientos pervertidos, ¿qué os ha parecido el capi? Espero que os haya gustado, aunque estoy convencida de que el siguiente os gustará más... (_muahahaha..._)**

**Ya veis que he actualizado rápido, pero ahora os tendréis que esperar hasta el lunes, así retomaré el ritmo de siempre ^^**

**¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

**XOXO**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Forks, Enero de 2010**

De acuerdo. Estaba consciente. Algo había salido mal. Aquel no había sido su plan inicial. Además, aún había nieve bajo su cuerpo. Eso significaba que sólo había_ dormido_ durante… ¿unas cuantas semanas?

Maldijo por lo bajo y le arreó un puñetazo a la nieve que había sobre él, llegando a destrozar las tablas que lo habían estado protegiendo de las visitas indeseadas. Se levantó, y con varios movimientos de sus manos se deshizo de la nieve que cubría su cuerpo. Entonces se percató de que estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies. Vale, no había pensado en eso. Pero se suponía que ninguna de aquellas tonterías debían de haberle importado, porque en teoría, él debería haber dormido durante toda la maldita eternidad.

No comprendía lo que había ocurrido. Bueno, probablemente podía intuirlo. Simplemente era un idiota. ¿De veras había creído que enterrándose conseguiría dormir durante miles de años? Ni siquiera un tonto se creería esa patraña.

Resopló, harto de su asquerosa vida, y durante un instante su garganta le ardió, como si acabaran de marcarlo con un hierro al rojo vivo. Se colocó las manos en el cuello con desesperación, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, echó a correr escaleras arriba, saliendo de la cabaña. El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, pero no pudo importarle menos. Necesitaba sangre. De lo que fuera.

Olfateó el aire con ansias, jadeando y temblando incontrolablemente. Sentía que moriría en cualquier momento si no tomaba una simple gota de sangre. De repente, y como un regalo del cielo, escuchó voces cerca de donde él estaba. Gruñó como un animal enrabiado y comenzó a correr hasta el lugar del que provenían las voces. Se escondió detrás de un árbol para no ser visto, y sin detenerse a pensar en nada, se arrojó sobre la pareja que, probablemente, había planeado disfrutar de un día en la nieve. Ni los gritos que profirieron, ni los esfuerzos que hicieron por escapar lograron que Jasper se detuviese. Necesitaba toda esa sangre y más, por lo que cuando acabó y arrojó a la nieve el cuerpo sin sangre de aquella mujer, se levantó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sin rumbo.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando ordenar sus ideas, pero no pudo. No comprendía nada. No sabía por qué estaba despierto y no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado _durmiendo_. Supuso que no más de unas semanas, porque la nieve no había desaparecido. Aunque también podría ser que hubiese _dormido_ durante un par de años…

Se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual. Nada podría hacer que se sintiera mejor, ni siquiera el supuesto paso de los años. Resopló, sintiendo su garganta algo más aliviada después de haber bebido la sangre de dos personas adultas, aunque todavía no estaba saciado del todo.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, resignado, sin saber adónde ir. No quería volver a Forks, pues temía encontrarse de nuevo con Mary o con Peter, o con los dos. Sólo quería olvidar la imagen de familia feliz que había presenciado. Sacudió de nuevo su cabeza, deseando olvidarla. En aquel momento sólo tenía que…comenzar una nueva vida. Tal vez pudiera vivir en la cabaña para siempre. No le haría falta salir, simplemente para cazar, pero eso no sería ningún problema. Probablemente pudiera acostumbrarse a alimentarse de personas desgraciadas y crueles, como solía hacer Emmett. En ese momento recordó a su amigo, y deseó intensamente que estuviese bien.

Regresó a la cabaña con lentitud, y lo primero que pensó hacer fue arreglar el suelo del sótano. Era una estupidez, puesto que nadie más bajaría y vería aquel estropicio, pero necesitaba distraerse con lo que fuera.

Una hora después, hubo acabado, y eso que lo había hecho con la rapidez que usaría un humano. De acuerdo, tenía que hacer otra cosa.

Decidió salir a la calle y bajar al pueblo. Debería acostumbrarse a estar rodeado de humanos sin que le entraran las ganas de masacrar a todo el pueblo, y aquel mismo día empezaría su…_entrenamiento _personal. De repente, pensó en ir a visitar su antigua universidad. Total, Seattle no estaba tan lejos de allí, y mucho menos siendo un vampiro. No tardaría más de media hora en llegar.

Salió de la cabaña y aspiró todo el aire puro que fue capaz de retener en sus pulmones. Entonces, comenzó a correr. Le sorprendió el hecho de que aún recordara el camino desde Forks hasta Seattle, y se alegró cuando se percató de ello. Decidió detenerse justo en la entrada de la ciudad, para así poder caminar hasta la universidad como si fuese un humano de verdad. Tal vez aquella nueva vida no le resultase tan difícil como él había pensado.

Emprendió su camino a paso humano, y en el mismo momento en el que puso un pie en una calle abarrotada de gente, se sintió observado. De acuerdo, aquello no lo había esperado. ¿Tanto se notaba que era diferente?

-¿De dónde habrá salido ese? –escuchó que preguntaba alguien, y quiso esconderse porque se sintió incómodo.

-Seguro que habrá tenido que pagar una apuesta –oyó de nuevo otra voz que se estaba refiriendo a él, y no comprendió nada. ¿De qué puñetas hablaban?

Pensó en devolverles la mirada para intimidarlos a todos, pero cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió. Parpadeó seguidamente, clavando la vista en las ropas tan extrañas que llevaban todos. La mayoría de las jóvenes que vio llevaban pantalones vaqueros. Otras llevaban faldas que enseñaban más de lo que tapaban, y apartó la vista avergonzado. Se asustó cuando se topó de repente con un…chico, con el pelo verde y puntiagudo. Llevaba pendientes en la nariz y en el labio, e incluso llevaba los ojos maquillados.

Se apartó de aquella calle en cuanto pudo y después se detuvo, dispuesto a observar aquella sociedad tan rara. ¿De dónde habrían salido?

Algunas personas iban muy bien vestidas, y otras no tanto. Algunas hablaban solas, aunque llevaban una mano en la oreja, como si hablasen con ellos mismos. Jasper sacudió la cabeza, confuso. ¿Cuántos años habrían pasado desde que había decidido desaparecer?

No lo sabía, y no estuvo seguro de querer saberlo. Aquella sociedad era demasiado extraña para él.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, intentando recordar el camino que le llevaría hasta la universidad. Se percató de que los edificios habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que él estuvo allí, e incluso se quedó embobado mirando los coches. No se parecían en nada al que él había tenido cuando aún conservaba su humanidad.

Un rato más tarde llegó a la universidad, y subió las escaleras con lentitud, cada vez más sorprendido con las cosas nuevas que encontraba. No pudo evitar quedarse horrorizado al ver a una pareja de…enamorados, por decirlo de alguna manera, _devorándose_ la boca el uno al otro en medio de la calle. Él comprendía lo que era el amor, pero jamás había hecho eso con Mary en público. Aunque en realidad, jamás había hecho eso con Mary. Por lo menos, no de una forma tan exagerada. Se tensó cuando el joven devorador y devorado lo miró con mala cara.

-¿Qué puñetas miras? –le preguntó de malas maneras, y Jasper sólo sacudió la cabeza y continuó caminando, nervioso.

Santo cielo, ¿qué era todo aquello? El mundo se había vuelto loco, desde luego.

Se detuvo delante del edificio principal, feliz de que su universidad no hubiese cambiado tanto como aquella sociedad. Se entristeció al rememorar todo lo que había sido su vida y su no-vida, y se quedó de pie, observando la nada totalmente ido.

-¡Vamos! –escuchó la voz de una mujer cerca de él, pero no le dio importancia y no se movió.

-¡Ya voy! –oyó de nuevo otra voz, pero igual que había hecho antes, se mantuvo impasible, sabiendo que nadie le estaba hablando a él. – ¡Cuidado! –escuchó aquel grito demasiado cerca de él, y entonces pensó que, por lo menos, aquella exclamación sí que iba dirigida a su persona.

Y así fue. Sintió un cuerpo estampándose contra su costado, y a pesar de que no le dolió, sí que se sobresaltó. Tuvo tiempo de sujetar a la persona que había chocado contra él antes de que cayera al suelo, pero no tuvieron tanta suerte sus libros y sus apuntes, que quedaron desparramados por todo el asfalto.

-¡Oh, mierda! –gritó la joven que había sufrido la colisión contra su cuerpo, colocándose totalmente en pie. Se alisó los pantalones y se agachó para recoger el estropicio que habían causado todos sus folios. –Lo siento, no era mi intención chocar contigo… –se disculpó aún con la cabeza gacha.

Jasper se sintió algo culpable, aunque supo que no había sido culpa suya estar justamente allí en aquel momento.

-No importa –la excusó agachándose también para ayudarla. Recogió unos cuantos papeles y uno de los libros que habían caído, y después se levantó al darse cuenta de que ella ya había terminado.

-Gracias –le agradeció ella alzando al fin la cabeza, y Jasper pensó que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No podía ser ella. Aquella joven era idéntica a Mary…

Sintió que el corazón que había creído muerto comenzaba a palpitar dentro de su pecho como si de un tambor se tratara. Entonces se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de que no eran iguales, pero casi. La diferencia más notable era que aquella chica llevaba el pelo corto y algo despeinado. Mary siempre lo había llevado largo.

-¿Mary? –preguntó como si estuviese en una especie de trance, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía.

-¿Cómo sabes…? –comenzó a preguntar ella observándolo detenidamente, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque el sonido de un claxon la distrajo.

-¡Vamos, Alice! –gritó la voz que Jasper había oído justo antes de que chocaran, pero no ladeó la cabeza, a diferencia de ella que sí lo hizo.

-¡Ya voy! –exclamó para que la oyera la persona que la estaba esperando, y después volvió a mirar a Jasper. –Lo siento, pero creo que te has equivocado de persona. Y ahora, ¿me devuelves mis cosas? –le preguntó sonriendo con diversión, señalando con la cabeza el libro y los apuntes que Jasper aún sostenía en sus manos.

Se los devolvió sin abrir la boca, sin terminar de creerse aquello que estaba viendo.

-Gracias otra vez, y lo siento –se despidió ella una vez tuvo todas sus cosas, y a continuación echó a correr hasta el coche que la esperaba.

-¿Quién es ese tío tan raro? –Jasper escuchó cómo la chica rubia que conducía le preguntaba a la tal Alice.

-No sé, pero creo que se ha quedado atontado por el golpe –bromeó ella con su amiga, y después el coche arrancó.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, pensando que lo más probable fuera que el golpe sí que le hubiera afectado. No podía haber visto a Mary. Si ella hubiese sido Mary lo habría reconocido, y no había sido así. ¡Pero eran iguales!

No comprendía nada.

-No puedo creer lo que veo –escuchó a sus espaldas una voz conocida, y se tensó. – ¿Jazz?

No creía estar preparado para tantas emociones en un solo día.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y por fin se han encontrado! De una forma un poco extraña, pero algo es algo ;p Pobrecito de nuestro Jazz, que va más perdido en esta nueva época... ¡Si es que es un anticuado! xD <strong>

**¿Quién creéis que es la persona con la que se ha encontrado al final del capi? Acepto propuestas y opiniones :) Se puede decir que a partir aquí es donde empieza de verdad la historia, así que estad atentas.**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Jasper se dio la vuelta con lentitud, estando casi seguro de que todo aquel atontamiento era producto de su imaginación. O mejor, del golpe que había recibido. Sacudió levemente la cabeza. Ningún golpe podría atontarlo. Era un vampiro. Inmortal. Nada que hiriera a un humano podría herirle a él. Lo más probable era que se estuviese volviendo idiota.

-¡Por Dios, Jazz! –gritó su amigo Emmett corriendo hacia él con los brazos alzados, arrojándose sobre su cuerpo cuando estuvo a su lado. Lo levantó del suelo en un abrazo enorme que a punto estuvo de acabar con él. Pensó que si hubiese sido humano, ya estaría muerto. – ¡No puedo creer lo que veo! –exclamó emocionado, provocando que la mayoría de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor los mirasen como si fuesen un par de perturbados.

-Yo tampoco –murmuró Jasper con dificultad, sin aire en los pulmones. Aunque en realidad, era él el que no podía creer lo que veía. Había visto a Mary, pero no era ella. Eso era lo único que sabía. Y en aquel momento se reencontraba con uno de sus mejores amigos. Aquello era simplemente perfecto. –Ya puedes soltarme –le sugirió, empezando a notar dolor en los brazos a causa del apretón de Emmett.

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó su amigo dejándolo otra vez en el suelo, aunque su enorme sonrisa no se borró de su rostro. – ¡Es que esto es realmente genial! –volvió a gritar. –Si te soy sincero, no había esperado volver a verte –le comentó con sinceridad.

-Yo tampoco –musitó Jasper. No había esperado volver a ver a nadie más, y finalmente, allí estaba él, en su antigua universidad, sumido en una especie de trance tras el cruce con una joven idéntica a Mary y hablando con uno de sus amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde has estado durante todos estos años? ¡Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar! –comenzó a emocionarse Emmett, pero Jasper dejó de escucharlo en cuanto pronunció la palabra "años".

-¿Años? –sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Has dicho: "durante todos estos años". ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que me marché de Texas? –preguntó nervioso, sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Emmett pareció pensar en aquel cálculo durante unos segundos, y después sonrió, observando de nuevo a su amigo:

-Cincuenta. Estamos en el dos mil diez.

La boca de Jasper se abrió casi hasta el suelo, sin poder creer lo que Emmett le estaba diciendo.

-¿¡Han pasado cincuenta años! –alzó la voz horrorizado.

-Sí. Porque tú te marchaste en mil novecientos sesenta, y desde ese año hasta hoy, han pasado cincuenta –le explicó orgulloso.

-Sí, sé hacer cálculos, Emmett –refunfuñó Jasper enfadado sin saber exactamente por qué. No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Había estado enterrado en la nieve durante cincuenta años? Aquello no podía ser más irreal.

Entonces, se fijó mejor en su amigo y se percató de que parecía todo un jovenzuelo. Llevaba unas ropas muy extrañas: una chaqueta roja casi fluorescente con capucha, unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban verdaderamente anchos, y unas deportivas blancas y negras que brillaban. Además, él también llevaba folios y libros en las manos, además de una mochila negra colgada sobre un hombro. Tal vez hubiese decidido estudiar en la universidad.

De repente comprendió por qué todo el mundo lo miraba como si fuese un bicho raro. Él seguía llevando la ropa que usaba en el siglo veinte. Obviamente, la moda había cambiado muchísimo, y él parecía todo un adefesio. Y como si Emmett hubiese leído sus pensamientos, le preguntó:

-¿Qué llevas puesto, Jazz? –se dio cuenta de que lo observaba con una ceja alzada, aunque evitando a toda costa que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

Jasper sintió que se sonrojaba a pesar de no poder hacerlo.

-Yo…no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme de ropa –murmuró, deseando salir de allí.

-¿No has tenido tiempo de cambiarte de ropa en cincuenta años?

-Es que…digamos que no he estado vivo en estos últimos años –sabía que debería explicarle todo lo ocurrido a Emmett, pero no le parecía adecuado hacerlo en medio de una calle abarrotada de humanos que podrían escucharlos. –Ya te lo explicaré –le comentó para aplacarlo cuando vio sus intenciones de volver a preguntarle.

-Como quieras. ¿Tienes planes? –inquirió su amigo comenzando a caminar, pretendiendo que Jasper lo hiciera también.

-Pues…no –no tenía nada que hacer. Durante una milésima de segundo se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de seguir a la supuesta Mary para saber hacia dónde se dirigía, pero sabía que lo único que conseguiría con aquello sería torturarse.

-¿Te apetece acompañarme a mi piso?

-¿Tienes un piso? –preguntó gratamente sorprendido al darse cuenta de la buena vida que llevaba su amigo. Lo envidió.

-Sí. Comparto piso con otro estudiante.

Jasper se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella respuesta.

-¿Con un humano? –preguntó atónito.

-Sí –le respondió Emmett como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. –No te preocupes, Eddie y yo nos llevamos muy bien, y seguro que a ti también te caerá genial.

-Pero… –Jasper seguía sin comprender. – ¿Qué pasa con…la sangre? –inquirió en tono bajo para que nadie lo oyera.

-Bah, eso no es ningún problema –agitó Emmett su mano, quitándole hierro al asunto. –Mi sed está más que controlada. Te aseguro que pasar tiempo con humanos ayuda mucho, Jazz. ¿Tú no la controlas?

-No –respondió algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Eso es sólo cuestión de práctica. Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

Jasper asintió, sintiéndose mal por aquel simple hecho. Le encantaría poder tener tanta fuerza de voluntad como Emmett, pero sabía que él era un monstruo cegado por la sangre. Siempre solía ser así. Y la garganta ya estaba comenzando a avisarle de que necesitaba su dosis diaria de sangre, cosa que le preocupó. Por eso se detuvo de nuevo.

-Oye, Emmett, no sé si será buena idea que te acompañe. No creo que pueda controlarme si tengo que pasar mucho tiempo cerca de un humano y… –comenzó a parlotear, nervioso, pero Emmett le colocó una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes por nada. Lo tengo todo controlado –le aseguró su amigo con una sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a ninguna negativa, por lo que al final Jasper terminó resoplando y asintiendo, aceptando acompañarlo.

Ambos caminaron durante unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a un gran coche gris aparcado en el aparcamiento de la universidad.

-¿Esto es tuyo? –preguntó Jasper abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Sí. ¿A que mola? –presumió Emmett subiendo al asiento del conductor, y Jasper hizo lo mismo, pero sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. No sabía lo que significaba la palabra "mola", así que no le contestó. Se dio cuenta de lo atrasado que estaba cuando vio que Emmett cogía una especie de aparato pequeño y alargado, y se lo colocaba en la oreja. Se asustó cuando comenzó a hablar solo: –Hola Eddie –saludó a alguien, y entonces Jasper recordó que así había llamado a su compañero de piso. –Sí, ahora mismo voy. Voy a traer a un amigo con el que me acabo de encontrar, así que más vale que estés vestido –Jasper frunció el ceño mientras observaba detenidamente hacia delante, sin saber exactamente qué hacer mientras su amigo le mandaba a… alguien, que se vistiera. –Vale, hasta ahora –se despidió Emmett, lanzando el aparato al asiento trasero. –Ya está. Eddie ya está avisado –le comentó mientras arrancaba el coche.

Jasper sabía que se avergonzaría después de hacer aquella pregunta, pero necesitaba saberlo:

-¿Qué es ese aparato por el que estabas hablando?

-¿Cómo que…? ¿No sabes lo que es un teléfono móvil? –le preguntó Emmett atónito, y Jasper negó lentamente con la cabeza, comenzando a sentirse culpable por su notable atraso temporal. –Pues es eso, un teléfono móvil, si la misma palabra lo dice. Un teléfono que se mueve –le explicó.

-Yo tenía un teléfono en casa, pero tenía un cable –comentó él.

-Sí, pues esto es igual, pero sin cables. Te lo llevas a cualquier lugar y puedes llamar a quien quieras. Aunque claro, actualmente con un móvil puedes hacer mil cosas: conectarte a Internet, jugar a juegos, enviar mensajes, ver la televisión… –A Jasper la mitad de aquellas cosas le sonaron a chino, pero decidió callarse prudentemente, sabiendo que tanta información nueva lo único que haría sería confundirlo más. –Toma, juguetea un rato con él –Emmett le tendió el teléfono a Jasper, y él lo cogió con algo de respeto. –Tranquilo, no muerde –bromeó su amigo sin dejar de prestarle atención a la carretera.

Bueno, no sabía qué hacer con el aparato. Comenzó a tocar botones, sorprendido al ver que se encendía la pantalla, hasta que Emmett se lo quitó.

-No me lo rompas, gracias –le pidió con una sonrisa divertida. –Tranquilo, ya te enseñaré a dominar las nuevas tecnologías –le prometió guiñándole un ojo, y Jasper no supo si debía sentirse más seguro o no con aquella proposición.

Unos cuantos minutos después se encontraron delante de un edificio algo viejo, pero muy bien conservado, y ambos bajaron del coche. Entraron en él y subieron algunas escaleras. Se detuvieron delante de una puerta marrón y Emmett sacó un juego de llaves.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó antes de abrir la puerta, para asegurarse de que estaba todo bajo control.

-Eso creo –le contestó Jasper comenzando a ponerse nervioso, esperando no formar una masacre allí dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Al final resultó ser Emmett ;p No sabéis lo mucho que me encantaría tener un amigo como él, ¡es que lo adoro! <strong>**En el próximo capítulo empezarán a aparecer personajillos nuevos y bastante importantes para la historia :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review^^**

**¿Nos leemos el viernes? **

**XOXO**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

-¡Eddie, ya hemos llegado! –gritó Emmett nada más abrir la puerta, y Jasper lo siguió lentamente, sintiéndose tenso y nervioso.

-Genial, ya salgo. ¡Y deja de llamarme Eddie! –escucharon otra voz proveniente de alguna de las habitaciones, y Emmett comenzó a reír.

-No le gusta su apodo –se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina con Jasper pisándole los talones. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo comportarse. Él nunca había socializado con ningún humano, simplemente les arrebataba la sangre, y por esa misma razón no se sentía muy seguro. – ¿Te apetece tomar algo? –le preguntó Emmett abriendo la nevera, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Jasper. Ellos sólo tomaban sangre.

-Pues… –comenzó a hablar, queriendo decirle lo que realmente deseaba, pero no quería que el compañero de piso de Emmett descubriera su verdadera naturaleza, por lo que simplemente dijo: –No.

Emmett lo observó con una ceja alzada, y con una sonrisa ladeó su cuerpo hacia la nevera, sacando algo de ella.

-Anda, no tengas vergüenza en pedirme nada, Jazz –le entregó una bolsa de plástico llena de… sangre, haciendo que la boca de Jasper se abriera casi hasta el suelo. No podía creer lo que veía. ¿Emmett guardaba bolsas de sangre en la nevera?

-Pero esto es…

-¿Es que te sorprende? –le preguntó su amigo con el ceño fruncido. – ¿O es que has cambiado tu dieta?

-No…pero… ¿por qué tienes esto aquí? –le preguntó bajito, deseando por todos los medios que el compañero de piso de Emmett no apareciera en aquel momento. No sabría qué hacer si lo encontraba con una bolsa de sangre en las manos.

-¿Cómo que…? Jazz, yo necesito alimentarme, al igual que tú –Emmett parecía completamente extrañado, pero lo más probable era que no lo estuviera tanto como Jasper.

-¡Ya lo sé! –Aquella situación estaba incomodándolo demasiado – ¡Pero no comprendo cómo puedes tener una bolsa de sangre en la nevera del piso que compartes con un humano!

-¡Ah, es eso! –pareció entender Emmett. –No te preocupes, Eddie sabe que no soy…normal.

Jasper parpadeó repetidamente a pesar de que no necesitaba hacerlo, y a continuación escuchó pasos cerca de donde se encontraban ellos, por lo que escondió la bolsa de sangre como pudo. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que Emmett le había dicho a su compañero sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

Un chico de cabello cobrizo y de ojos verdes apareció por la puerta de una de las habitaciones y se acercó con lentitud hasta ellos, cosa que incomodó a Jasper.

-Hola –los saludó, aunque sin dejar de observar al acompañante de Emmett.

-¿Qué tal, Eddie? –lo saludó él con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así? –le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, para después volver a clavar su mirada en Jasper. –No me llamo Eddie, sólo Edward –se presentó con una leve sonrisa, intentando ser amable.

-Jasper –se limitó a responder él, nervioso y tenso, sintiendo que la garganta le ardía al ser consciente de que tenía una bolsa de sangre en las manos. Necesitaba tomarla cuanto antes.

-Eres igual de rarito que Emmett, ¿no? –le preguntó, pero sin la intención de sonar cortante ni desagradable. Sólo era curiosidad.

-Eso creo –murmuró Jasper sin querer meter la pata.

-Claro que lo es –intervino Emmett abriendo de nuevo la nevera, sacando otra bolsa de sangre para él, cosa que sorprendió extremadamente a Jasper. No comprendía cómo se atrevía a hacerlo delante de un humano. –Pero tranquilo, Jazz. Eddie, perdón, Edward –se corrigió él mismo al notar la mirada enfadada de su compañero de piso. –no dirá nada, ni saldrá huyendo, ¿verdad?

-No creo que estés tan loco como Emmett, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte –le aseguró Edward con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que logró apaciguar a Jasper sólo un poco. –Y con respecto a eso –repuso señalando la bolsa de sangre que estaba intentando ocultar. –puedes tomarla ahora mismo, no me voy a asustar. Y Emmett sabe que cuando necesitéis más, sólo me lo tenéis que decir. Y ahora, si no os importa, me vuelvo a estudiar. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Jasper –se despidió de ellos y se dio la vuelta, encerrándose de nuevo en su habitación.

-¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? –preguntó Jasper con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin terminar de creer lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –inquirió Emmett, que ya había terminado casi por completo su bolsa de sangre.

-Que… él consigue la sangre.

-Ah, sí. Edward estudia para ser médico, como su padre, y como está a punto de terminar la carrera, se pasa la mayoría de las horas haciendo prácticas en el hospital. Por eso, a veces, trae algunas bolsas de sangre para mí. Aunque si quieres, podemos compartirlas –le explicó Emmett con una sonrisa, escondiendo en el fondo de la basura la prueba de su alimentación.

-Esto es irreal –sacudió Jasper la cabeza.

-¿Qué es irreal?

-Todo. Que un vampiro comparta piso con un estudiante humano que sabe que vive con un monstruo, y que encima él le traiga la comida, cuando en un caso normal, él sería la comida –se exasperó Jasper. No le gustaba no entender las cosas.

-Jazz, sólo intento hacer una vida normal como una persona normal.

-Pero no lo eres.

Por unos instantes los envolvió un incómodo silencio, hasta que Emmett se decidió a responderle:

-Ya, pero me gustaría serlo. Ahora estoy bien. Estudio y vivo como una persona normal. No quiero ser un monstruo, como tú has dicho, y hace tiempo que dejé de considerarme uno.

Durante un segundo, Jasper se sintió mal porque sabía que su amigo había conseguido convertirse en una _persona normal _dentro de lo que cabía, mientras que él seguía siendo esclavo de sus más bajos instintos. Y sabía que, probablemente, siempre lo sería.

-Lo siento –se disculpó. –No soy quién para juzgarte.

-Bah, no importa –lo excusó Emmett tan alegre como siempre –Lo que importa es que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, y eso significa algo, ¿no crees?

Jasper asintió, y le echó un vistazo a la bolsa de sangre que aún tenía en las manos.

-Tómatela ya, anda, antes de que vengan las visitas.

-¿Visitas? –preguntó extrañado.

-Sí. A veces viene la prima de Edward a visitarlo porque vive en Forks, y como hoy es viernes y no se verán hasta el lunes o el martes, lo más seguro es que se pase por aquí. Pero claro, ella no sabe nada de… lo raritos que somos –sonrió cuando finalizó la frase. –Así que termínate eso antes de que aparezca por aquí –le pidió, y Jasper hizo lo que le ordenó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Se sorprendió al percatarse de que la _sangre envasada_ sabía realmente bien, y se alegró cuando el ardor de su garganta cesó, dejándole unas cuantas horas de tranquilidad.

Emmett le enseñó el piso, y él se quedó realmente estupefacto al descubrir todos los aparatos nuevos que desconocía, como por ejemplo el ordenador. También se sorprendió al percatarse de los cambios que habían sufrido algunos que sí conocía, como el equipo de música. Jamás habría pensado que de un _archivo virtual_, como lo había llamado Emmett, pudiesen salir canciones.

Un rato después, los dos se encontraban sentados en el sofá, charlando de temas triviales a pesar de que Jasper se moría por hacerle mil preguntas sobre María, los neófitos, o sobre como había logrado marcharse de allí.

Entonces, el sonido del timbre los distrajo a los dos, y Emmett se levantó del sofá para abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola, chiquitilla! –gritó, saludando a la persona que había tras la puerta, haciendo que Jasper sonriera ante aquel apodo. Se había dado cuenta de que Emmett tenía uno para todo el mundo, y no supo si alegrarse o no al percatarse de que él no tenía ninguno.

-Hola gigantón –escuchó una voz femenina que le resultó vagamente familiar, aunque esa no sonó tan emocionada como la de Emmett. – ¿Está mi primo?

-Claro, está estudiando, como siempre, porque él es muy aplicado –le contestó cerrando la puerta y comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia el sofá.

-Al contrario que tú, por lo que veo, que nunca haces nada.

-Oye, eso es mentira –rezongó Emmett. –Además, hoy estoy de celebración.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué celebras?

-El reencuentro con uno de mis amigos, ¿verdad, Jazz? –le preguntó sentándose a su lado, dejándole ver al fin a la persona que había llegado. Y a punto estuvieron de salírsele los ojos de las cuencas al ver a dicha persona. ¡Era ella otra vez!

-¡Anda! ¡Vaya casualidad! –se sorprendió ella, aunque no tanto como él, al darse cuenta de la coincidencia. –Volvemos a encontrarnos –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí…eso parece –murmuró Jasper con dificultad, sintiéndose algo violento por no poder apartar la vista de ella. Era igual que Mary.

-De acuerdo, me he perdido. ¿Ya os conocíais? –preguntó Emmett observándolos a los dos simultáneamente con una ceja alzada.

-No nos conocemos, sólo hemos…chocado antes –le explicó ella.

-Y si no os conocéis, ¿a qué esperáis para presentaros? ¡Menudo par de maleducados! –se quejó él cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez esperamos a que lo hagas tú, ya que nos conoces a los dos –se atrevió a hablar Jasper, deseando salir de aquel trance tan horrible. Sabía que si seguía estando delante de ella, no lo haría nunca. Sólo era capaz de pensar en lo parecida que era a Mary.

-Da igual, no te esfuerces –le pidió ella entre risas acercándose un poco más a ellos. –Me llamo Alice –le tendió la mano amablemente, y Jasper se tensó. Una cosa era hablar con ella, pero tocarla era otra. Y además, era humana. Tal vez se volvía loco y la despedazaba allí mismo.

Alejó aquellos horrendos pensamientos de su cabeza, y con lentitud y cuidado tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía, estrechándola en un suave apretón.

-Jasper –murmuró con dificultad a la vez que intentaba no respirar. No quería arriesgarse a hacer alguna barbaridad.

-¿Te ha dolido el golpe? –le preguntó de repente cuando soltaron sus manos, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿El golpe?

-Sí, cuando hemos chocado. Es que no miraba por donde iba, en realidad, porque tenía algo de prisa…y…

-Claro, como una cabra loca –refunfuñó Emmett interrumpiéndola mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a lo que ella le sacó la lengua.

-Ah, no, no. No ha sido nada –le aseguró Jasper, y entonces escucharon como se abría una de las puertas del piso.

-Hola, Alice –la saludó Edward acercándose a ellos.

-Hola –le devolvió ella el saludo, alegre.

-Veo que ya lo conoces –musitó señalando a Jasper.

-Sí, nos hemos visto antes en la universidad, y ha sido una coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado aquí.

-Me encantan las coincidencias, ¿a vosotros no? –intervino Emmett con una sonrisa radiante, al que todos contestaron con un extraño silencio.

-Bueno, ¿te parece si hablamos en la habitación? –le preguntó Edward a su prima, ignorando completamente el comentario de su compañero, a lo que ésta asintió y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a su primo.

-¿Qué te han parecido? –escuchó Jasper que le preguntaba Emmett una vez los dos primos cerraron la puerta.

Ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Quién?

-Edward y Alice.

-Ah…bien.

-¿Sólo bien?

Jasper se encogió de hombros, sin estar del todo convencido de decirle lo que realmente pensaba de Alice.

-Edward parece un buen tipo… y Alice…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ya le has echado el ojo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que molestó a Jasper.

-Deja de decir tonterías –le pidió con mala cara. –Es que… me recuerda demasiado a una persona que conocí hace tiempo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿A quién? –preguntó Emmett interesado.

Jasper suspiró resignado, y al final reconoció en silencio que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre aquello.

-A Mary.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues ya se han conocido oficialmente :) ¿Qué creéis que dirá Emmett sobre lo que acaba de decirle Jasper? <strong>

**Venga, que si me dejáis reviews mañana subo el siguiente capítulo^^**

**¿Queréis que nos leamos mañana? Pues ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. **

**XOXO**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron desmesuradamente, cosa que preocupó a Jasper. Probablemente no tendría que haberle dicho nada, pero sentía que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Había supuesto que ese alguien podría ser su amigo, pero en aquel momento no estaba demasiado seguro de ello.

-¿A Mary? ¿Tu prometida? –casi gritó Emmett, haciendo que Jasper se pusiera más nervioso que antes.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, esperando un sermón por parte de su amigo que probablemente le diría que lo suyo era obsesivo, que creía verla en cualquier rincón, y que ya era hora de que comenzara a olvidarse de Mary. Pero se sorprendió cuando no fue así.

-¿Tú crees que se parecen? –volvió a preguntar Emmett con una ceja alzada.

-Sí. Son iguales, excepto porque Alice es algo más bajita que Mary, lleva el cabello mucho más corto, y sus rasgos son algo diferentes. Estoy empezando a pensar que me estoy volviendo loco –admitió algo avergonzado, necesitando que su amigo le diera algún consejo.

-Pues…eso es lo que parece, si quieres que te sea sincero.

De acuerdo, aquello no era exactamente lo que Jasper había esperado oír.

-Gracias, eso me deja mucho más tranquilo –musitó sarcásticamente.

-A ver, Jazz, no puede ser Mary. Ella ahora tendrá unos… –se calló, haciendo cálculos mentales. –setenta y cuatro años. Alice sólo tiene veintitrés.

-Ya sé que no es ella. Sólo te digo que se parecen muchísimo, y eso es lo que me atormenta.

Emmett lo miró con algo de compasión, sin saber qué decir para ayudarle.

-Supongo que tendré que dejar de pensar en ello –murmuró Jasper al cabo de varios segundos.

En aquel momento escucharon que la puerta de la habitación de Edward se abría, y ambos sintieron el aroma de los dos humanos que había en el piso. Jasper dejó de respirar en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello. No estaba seguro de poder contenerse.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya –oyeron la voz de Alice hasta que se colocó delante de ellos, apoyándose en la pequeña mesa que había delante del sofá. – ¿Vais a hacer algo interesante este fin de semana? –preguntó observando alternativamente a Emmett y a Jasper.

-Supongo que tendré que enseñarle los alrededores a Jazz –le contestó Emmett con una radiante sonrisa. No parecía nada incómodo con la situación, a diferencia de Jasper, que sí lo estaba.

-Qué bien, seguro que te gustarán mucho –lo animó ella, contenta. –Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres? –le preguntó interesada, moviendo de un lado a otro su bolso. Parecía que no podía estarse quieta.

-Yo…soy de… –genial, no sabía qué responderle. No podía decirle que era de Forks, pues todo el mundo de allí se conocía, y además, era un pueblo muy pequeño. Era imposible que jamás se hubiesen topado. –De… –dudó, deseando que alguna buena respuesta acudiera a su mente.

-Es de Texas –contestó Emmett por él cuando lo vio metido en un lío, cosa que agradeció enormemente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es que has acabado aquí? –volvió a cuestionar ella.

-Porque tenía ganas de ver a su hermano, ¿verdad, Jazz? –quiso ayudarle Emmett, pero lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas.

-¿No habíais dicho que sois amigos? – inquirió Alice con una ceja alzada, aunque con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Sólo somos amigos, pero nos conocemos desde hace muchísimos años –respondió Jasper, riendo interiormente ante su broma privada y maldiciendo a Emmett por su torpeza con las palabras.

-Pues eso, que somos como hermanos.

-¿Y sólo has venido aquí para visitar a Emmett?

Jasper comenzó a cansarse de tantas preguntas. ¿No había dicho que ya se iba?

-Cosas de trabajo –se limitó a responder sin atreverse a cruzar sus ojos con los de Alice. No podría acostumbrarse nunca a mirarla sin llamarla Mary.

-¿Y en qué trabajas?

-¿Y esto qué es, una encuesta? –se quejó Emmett cruzándose de brazos. Parecía aburrido de tantas preguntas.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da? Sólo estoy intentando ser simpática –refunfuñó Alice colocándose las manos en la cintura, claramente ofendida. –Pero si tanto os molesto, ya me largo –se dio la vuelta, enfurruñada, y sin despedirse de nadie abrió la puerta y se marchó dando un sonoro portazo.

-Creo que te has pasado con ella –le comentó Jasper sintiéndose algo culpable. Sí que le incomodaban las preguntas, pero no por el hecho de que se las hiciera, simplemente era porque no tenía ninguna respuesta para ellas.

-Claro que no, el lunes ya se le habrá pasado el mosqueo –repuso divertido.

-No me extraña que mi prima te odie –escucharon a Edward detrás de ellos, hasta que al cabo de un par de segundos rodeó el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

Jasper se sorprendió ante aquel hecho. Un humano sentado junto a dos vampiros. Aquello era realmente asombroso.

-¿Tu prima me odia? –preguntó Emmett con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-En ocasiones como ésta, sí. Y no es de extrañar, eres insoportable.

-¿Ah, sí?

Jasper se encogió de hombros, sin querer dar su opinión respecto a aquel tema. Emmett dejó de darle importancia cuando volvió a fijarse en la ropa de su amigo.

-Oye, Jazz, ¿no crees que deberías cambiarte de ropa? Pareces un perturbado, y no estamos en Carnaval –apuntó con una risita que hizo sonrojar a Jasper.

-No tengo nada más que ponerme –murmuró, queriendo que el sofá lo tragara cuando notó la mirada de Edward. No necesitaba que todos se rieran de él.

-Eddie puede dejarte algo hasta que puedas comprarte ropa nueva.

-No sé si será una buena idea… –murmuró incómodo. No quería molestar más.

-Claro que sí. Seguro que tenéis la misma talla, más o menos. Además, no puedes ir por ahí con ropa del siglo pasado. Tienes que ir a la moda.

A Jasper la moda nunca le había importado demasiado, aunque sí era cierto que le gustaba vestir bien.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Le vas a dejar algo tuyo? –le preguntó Emmett a Edward, a lo que éste se encogió de hombros.

-Si él quiere…a mí me da igual. Mi prima siempre me está comprando ropa, así que puedes coger lo que quieras –apuntó levantándose y caminando hasta su habitación. Emmett le indicó a Jasper que lo siguiera, y acto seguido se levantó él también.

Jasper no sabía qué debía escoger porque no estaba al tanto de lo que se llevaba, por lo que confió en el buen gusto Emmett y Edward, y dejó que decidieran por él.

Media hora después lo habían vestido con un jersey azul marino con el cuello en forma de pico y con unos vaqueros negros, combinados con unas deportivas blancas. Le costó acostumbrarse a aquel calzado, pero al final decidió que no eran tan incómodas. Cuando se miró en el espejo ni siquiera se reconoció. No era que hubiese hecho un cambio drástico, pero aquel vestuario no le quedaba mal, y se alegró de haber dejado de parecer un perturbado, como lo había llamado antes Emmett.

-Caray, qué guapo. Ahora pareces un chico de ésta época –bromeó Emmett moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo, gesto que hizo sonreír a Jasper.

De repente notó que empezaba a anochecer, y pensó que ya era hora de marcharse. Tal vez pudiera ver a Emmett al día siguiente, o cuando a él le pareciese bien.

-Creo que yo también debo irme ya –comentó, colocándose bien las mangas del jersey.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Sí. No quiero molestar más. Imagino que vosotros tendréis que seguir con vuestra vida normal.

-¿Pero de qué puñetas hablas? ¿Acaso tienes un sitio dónde quedarte? –le preguntó Emmett.

-Bueno…sí –pensó en su cabaña, y supo que allí estaría bastante bien. No tendría compañía, pero sabía que debía meditar largo rato durante todo lo que le había ocurrido aquel día.

-Podrías quedarte aquí –se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Edward, y más cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba ofreciendo quedarse con ellos.

-Muchas gracias, pero no. Hoy, al menos, no –se negó amablemente, sabiendo que con Emmett no podría pensar en nada. No lo dejaría en paz durante toda la noche.

-¿Y porqué, hoy al menos no? –volvió a insistir Emmett.

-Porque hoy tengo ganas de estar solo –fue sincero con ellos, esperando que lo comprendieran.

Edward asintió y Emmett resopló, molesto.

-Eres un ermitaño, Jazz. En estos tiempos eso no se lleva.

-Pero sabes que yo no soy de estos tiempos –le contestó riendo entre dientes. –Bueno, pues muchas gracias por todo, de veras –volvió a agradecer, abriendo la puerta del piso.

-Espera –le pidió Emmett acercándose a él. – No volverás a desaparecer, ¿no? –le preguntó amenazadoramente con el ceño fruncido.

-No –contestó él, seguro de su respuesta. Por una vez en muchísimos años, tenía ganas de vivir aquella nueva vida.

-En ese caso, ¿te parece que nos veamos mañana? Así podré enseñarte todo lo que desconoces.

-Me parece muy bien –asintió Jasper, conforme. –Hasta mañana –se despidió, y a continuación salió del piso cerrando la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras a paso humano, y estaba a punto de comenzar a correr hacia Forks cuando sintió un olor conocido. Buscó por la calle hasta que lo encontró y no supo qué hacer. No sabía si acercarse a ella sería lo correcto, pero pensó que si llevaba ahí abajo más de media hora, sería por algo, y no creía adecuado dejar que una mujer estuviese sola en la calle cuando ya había anochecido.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? –fue su saludo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que lo escuchara.

Alice se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta con rapidez, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Me has asustado –le comentó con una sonrisa de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. –Estoy esperando a que vengan a buscarme mis amigas –le explicó, sentándose en el banco de piedra que había en la calle.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño hasta que vengan? –le preguntó sentándose a su lado aunque algo apartado. No quería correr riesgos.

-No, pero… ¿tú no tienes que ir a… algún lugar?

-No tengo prisa por llegar. Nadie me está esperando –murmuró sinceramente.

-Por eso pensaba que ibas a quedarte con Emmett y con mi primo.

-No quiero molestarles más. Y respecto a lo que ha dicho Emmett antes, lo siento. Seguro que no era su intención ser tan desagradable –sintió que debía disculparse con ella.

-Ah, no pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrada a las tonterías de Emmett. Aunque imagino que sí que estaba siendo algo pesada y entrometida.

-A mí no me lo ha parecido. Por lo menos, a mí no me estabas molestando.

Percibió por el rabillo el ojo que Alice estaba sonriendo, y se tensó cuando notó que lo estaba mirando.

-¿Ese jersey es de Edward? –le preguntó de repente con una ceja alzada.

-Sí –musitó Jasper algo nervioso. –Al igual que los pantalones y los zapatos.

-¿Y cómo es que lo llevas puesto tú?

-Porque… –bueno, no sabía qué contestarle a eso. –Mi ropa se ha manchado y tu primo se ha ofrecido amablemente a dejarme algo suyo –se alegró de que se le ocurriera aquella mentirijilla en aquel momento. Menos mal.

Alice asintió, y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-¿Tú vives en Forks? –se le ocurrió preguntarle a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta, simplemente porque no le gustaban los silencios incómodos.

-Sí, con mis tíos. Con los padres de Edward.

-Ah… –quería preguntarle por qué no vivía con sus padres, pero los faros y el claxon de un coche lo distrajeron.

-Ahí están –escuchó comentar a Alice, y a continuación la vio levantarse del banco. –Gracias por acompañarme –le dijo con una sonrisa que le hizo recordar aún más a Mary. –Espero que nos veamos pronto –se despidió antes de subir al coche, y Jasper asintió, deseando que aquello no tardara demasiado en pasar.

-Yo también –murmuró cuando el coche hubo desaparecido por la carretera, levantándose del banco y comenzando a correr en dirección a Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, tal y como os prometí si recibía bastantes reviews ;) Ya veis que avanzamos poquito a poco, pero ahí estamos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y que me lo digáis en vuestros comentarios. **

**¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

**XOXO**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Pasó toda la noche pensando en aquel día tan extraño. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que algún día viviría un día como aquel, no lo hubiera creído. Parecía totalmente irreal. Primero, había despertado de su letargo después de que hubiese decidido pasar el resto de la eternidad durmiendo. No entendía por qué había despertado, y estaba casi seguro de que jamás descubriría la causa de aquel hecho.

Por otra parte, se había reencontrado con su mejor amigo, justamente en la ciudad que él había decidido visitar cuando había decenas de estados en los que Emmett podría estar. Aún no terminaba de creerse del todo la suerte que había tenido al encontrarlo, y por esa misma razón lo agradecía infinitamente.

Después, había tratado con un humano como si él mismo también lo fuese, y a pesar de que había sido algo incómodo estar en su presencia, la sed no lo había molestado tanto como él había esperado. Se alegró al pensar que tal vez pudiera comenzar a ejercitarse para poder hacer una vida normal, como la que llevaba Emmett.

Y, finalmente, lo que más le había sorprendido había sido conocer a Alice. Pero no por ella, si no por la persona a quien le recordaba. Sentía que Mary había… reaparecido de nuevo, pero sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Ella no era Mary, y no lo sería por mucho que a Jasper le entusiasmara la idea. La que había sido su Mary se había casado con uno de sus amigos y había tenido hijos con él. Y en aquel momento no sabía dónde estaba. Probablemente ni siquiera estuviera viva. Sintió una punzada de dolor ante aquel pensamiento. Lo descartó inmediatamente. Prefería pensar que aún estaba viva, que había tenido una vida plena y feliz, y que había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto.

El amanecer lo sorprendió, pero en parte se alegró al ver los primeros rayos de sol. Aquello significaba que había comenzado un nuevo día para él. Un día en el que aprendería cosas nuevas sobre aquella época que tanto lo extrañaba.

El ardor de su garganta le indicó que ya hacía horas que no se alimentaba y no supo qué hacer. No quería arrebatarle la vida a ningún humano, pero no se le ocurría otra forma para conseguir sangre. Tal vez pudiera correr hasta Seattle de nuevo y pedirle otra bolsa a Emmett, pero ese pensamiento le hizo sentir como un aprovechado.

De acuerdo. No sabía qué hacer. Bueno, sí que sabía que la mejor opción que tenía era pedirle el sustento a su amigo, y prometiéndose a sí mismo que lo recompensaría de algún modo en el futuro, salió de la cabaña y echó a correr hasta Seattle.

Estuvo allí en menos de media hora, e intentó guiarse por entre las calles, pretendiendo encontrar el bloque de pisos donde vivía Emmett. Supo que no había perdido el sentido de la orientación cuando lo encontró al cabo de pocos minutos, y sonrió para sus adentros, orgulloso de sí mismo. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, llamó al timbre y esperó.

-Veo que me has echado de menos –lo saludó Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja una vez le abrió la puerta.

-Sí… –contestó, alegre. –No te importa que haya venido tan temprano, ¿no?

-¿A mí? ¡Qué va! Si había esperado que te quedases aquí durante la noche para poder ponernos al día. No me gusta tener que estar escuchando los ronquidos de Eddie. Aunque probablemente a él si que lo hayas molestado. Creo que esta noche no ha dormido demasiado, ¿sabes? –le comentó indicándole que entrara, cerrando la puerta cuando estuvo dentro del piso.

-No sabes lo agradable que es despertarse un sábado a las siete y media y escucharte hablando mal de mí, Emmett –ambos escucharon la voz soñolienta de Edward, y lo vieron salir de su habitación con el pijama y totalmente despeinado.

-No hablaba mal de ti, sólo decía la verdad. Y debes aprender que las verdades duelen –se defendió Emmett, quien lo único que recibió por parte de Edward fue el silencio. – ¿Vas a acompañarnos a dar una vuelta? –le preguntó con una sonrisa, pero lo único que hizo su compañero de piso fue volver a meterse en su habitación y cerrar la puerta, indicándole así que más le valía no volver a molestarlo.

-No tiene pinta de querer pasear –murmuró Jasper con una risita, sintiéndose algo mal por no haber reparado en que Edward era un humano y en que él sí que necesitaba descansar. Probablemente debería haber mirado el reloj.

-Bueno, también suele tener un humor horrible por las mañanas, así que no te sientas culpable –lo animó Emmett dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. – ¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó, dispuesto a comenzar su paseo y sus clases de iniciación al siglo XXI.

-Eh…sí…pero…yo…quería pedirte algo –comenzó a titubear Jasper, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por lo que necesitaba pedirle.

-Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras. Mientras no me propongas matrimonio…es que no creo que esté preparado para eso aún…soy muy joven, Jazz… –bromeó teatralmente para quitarle hierro al asunto. Y lo consiguió, porque Jasper sonrió mientras alzaba una ceja, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, no es algo tan especial como eso –le contestó él intentando por todos los medios no reírse.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que…necesito…alimentarme –habló bajito, y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Emmett abrió la nevera y le entregó una bolsa de sangre.

-Te encanta complicarte la vida, Jazz. Y además, me ofendes –le aseguró Emmett fingiendo enfado. –Cuando necesites algo como esto –le aclaró señalándole la sangre. –sabes que no tienes por qué dudar en pedírmelo. Es más, no tienes ni que pedírmelo. Sólo la coges, y se acabó –le aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

-Gracias, pero no quiero ser ningún aprovechado –le explicó abriendo la bolsa de plástico con cuidado para que no se derramara la sangre y se manchara el suelo.

-Aprovechado, no sé, pero tonto lo eres un rato –murmuró Emmett negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Jasper le puso mala cara y comenzó a tomar la sangre que tenía en las manos. Terminó con ella un par de minutos después, y se ocupó de esconder bien la bolsa en la basura para que nadie la encontrara por error.

-Bueno, ¿necesitas algo más? –le preguntó Emmett cuando hubo terminado, y Jasper negó con la cabeza, indicándole que ya podían marcharse.

Y así lo hicieron. Sin prisa, caminaron por las calles de Seattle mientras Emmett le explicaba todo sobre los coches y las nuevas tecnologías de aquel siglo. Jasper se lió con los ordenadores, los _pen drives, _losmp3_, _los_ Iphones_ y con todas las cosas que su amigo enumeró. Le pidió amablemente que antes de nada le hablara sobre los teléfonos móviles, ya que había comprendido más o menos en qué consistía aquel aparato. Emmett le enseñó a duras penas cómo funcionaba el suyo, pero no logró dominarlo del todo. Su amigo tuvo paciencia porque comprendía el atraso que Jasper llevaba, aunque de todas formas decidió dejar aquel enseñamiento de nuevas tecnologías para otro momento. Todo a su debido tiempo.

Jasper también se interesó por la música de aquella época, y se sorprendió de mala manera cuando Emmett le dejó escuchar algo de rap y de música electrónica.

-¿Esto es lo que escuchan los jóvenes de hoy en día? –preguntó horrorizado.

-Sí. Es lo que está de moda.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con Elvis?

-Elvis murió en el año setenta y siete. Hoy en día, pocos conocen al rey del Rock.

-Sí, y por lo que veo, tú has sucumbido a esa cosa que ahora llaman música –se quejó Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, que a ti no te guste no significa que no sea buena. Hay gustos para todo, Jazz.

Jasper asintió, y a continuación sintió un aroma que ya comenzaba a serle conocido. Al parecer, Emmett también lo sintió, porque empezó a peinarse y a comprobar si llevaba bien puesta la ropa.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Jasper extrañado.

-¡Chicos! –escucharon la voz de Alice desde el otro lado de la calle, y la vieron agitar la mano enérgicamente para que repararan en ella. Jasper se percató de que iba acompañada por dos chicas más, una rubia y una castaña, y también se dio cuenta de que Emmett se había puesto nervioso de repente y de que caminaba muy tieso a su lado.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –le preguntó en voz baja, cada vez más cerca de las chicas.

-Vas a conocer a mi futura esposa –le explicó su amigo con una sonrisa de hombre feliz en el rostro que confundió más a Jasper. ¿De qué hablaba?

-¿Qué? –preguntó, pero no pudo contestarle porque ya habían llegado junto a ellas.

-¡Hola! –los saludó Alice alegremente. – ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Pasear –contestó Emmett, pero Jasper se dio cuenta de que no estaba mirando a Alice, sino a la chica rubia que estaba a su lado. Estuvo seguro de que si hubiera podido, se habría sonrojado.

-Ah…qué bien –asintió Alice sin saber qué decir. –Y… ¿lleváis mucho tiempo paseando?

-Unas cuantas horas –respondió Jasper cuando se percató de que su amigo no estaba por la labor de hacerlo. –Pero no vamos a tardar en marcharnos.

-¡Oh! Qué maleducada soy –casi gritó Alice de repente. – ¡No os he presentado! –comentó observando a sus amigas y a Jasper alternativamente. –Chicas, él es Jasper, el chico del que os hablé ayer –el aludido se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Alice había estado hablando de él con sus amigas. Se descubrió esperando que les hubiese dicho cosas buenas. –Y Jasper, ellas son Rosalie –le explicó señalando a la chica rubia, que lo saludó con la mano. –Y Bella –comentó señalando a la chica castaña, que sonrió y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Él les sonrió a las dos, y no pudo evitar comenzar a reír al ver la mirada de tonto de Emmett, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rosalie. Tuvo que fingir que estaba tosiendo cuando Alice lo miró sin comprender por qué reía.

-¿Y vosotras qué estabais haciendo? –se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Comprar. Pero también nos marchábamos ya, a Bella no le entusiasma salir de compras. Se cansa rápido, como mi primo. Y por eso son tal para cual –le explicó a Jasper, y éste notó el codazo que la aludida le arreó a su amiga, totalmente sonrojada.

-¡Alice! –se quejó Bella, y Alice le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es cierto. Sólo tienes que aceptarlo –repuso ella con una sonrisa divertida en la cara que contagió a Jasper.

Y entonces, observando a Emmett pensó que otros debían aceptar, por el momento, que sus amores no fuesen correspondidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora ya los tenemos a todos más o menos situados. Claro, ni Emmett ni Edward podían quedarse sin parejita, ¿verdad? ;) Pero todo a su debido tiempo, que las cosas de palacio van despacio (o eso dicen)<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis en un review^^**

**¿Nos leemos el miércoles?  
><strong>

**XOXO **


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

-¿De modo que acabo de conocer a tu esposa? –le preguntó con diversión Jasper a Emmett, que desde que se habían despedido de las chicas hacía un par de minutos no había abierto la boca.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? –ignoró la pregunta de su amigo y le respondió con otra.

Jasper se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir. No había intercambiado ningún tipo de palabra con Rosalie, así que no podía opinar.

-Supongo que bien.

-¿Supones? –se detuvo Emmett de golpe, alzando la voz en medio de la calle.

-Bueno, no he socializado con ella. No hemos hablado ni nada, no sé qué decirte sobre ella.

-Pues podrías decirme que es una de las mujeres más guapas que has visto nunca –le contestó su amigo con una sonrisa radiante que a punto estuvo de hacer que Jasper estallara en carcajadas. Eso sí que era bueno. Emmett estaba atontado por una mujer. Y pensó que jamás llegaría a ver tal cosa.

-Sabes que te estaría mintiendo si te dijera eso –murmuró Jasper sintiéndose melancólico de repente, dándole una suave patada a una piedra que encontró por la calle. –Y no lo digo porque Rosalie sea fea, que no lo es, al contrario, pero ya sabes cuál es mi situación –se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando junto a Emmett, que lo observó con seriedad.

-Pues no, no la sé. No sé lo que ocurrió cuando volviste, y no sé qué te llevó a desear desaparecer del mundo.

-¿No puedes imaginártelo? –le preguntó sentándose en uno de los bancos que había en el parque en el que habían entrado.

Emmett lo imitó, y se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, pensando en su respuesta.

-Supongo que Mary había rehecho su vida –intuyó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí. Con Peter, uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia. Y además, la última vez que yo la vi, estaba embarazada –relató, entristeciéndose al instante en el que recordó aquella imagen.

-Lo siento por ti, Jazz… –Emmett le colocó una mano en el hombro para animarlo, sintiéndose mal por su amigo.

-Debo admitir que, muy en el fondo, tenía la intuición de que iba a encontrarme algo así. Pero nunca pensé que Peter fuese capaz de hacerme tal cosa…

-No puedes culparle –lo interrumpió de repente Emmett. –Tú…desapareciste inesperadamente, Jazz.

-Yo no quise hacerlo. Me obligaron –casi gruñó él, clavando sus ojos en los de Emmett.

-Lo sé –asintió su amigo con la cabeza, dándole toda la razón. –Pero piensa que… tal vez…hayas despertado de tu sueño por algo. Tal vez no te tocaba vivir antes, sino que es ahora tu momento para disfrutar de la vida.

Jasper lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, pareciéndole ridículo lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué vida? ¿A esto le llamas vida? –comenzó a sentirse pesimista, y estaba seguro de que nada de lo que Emmett pudiese decirle iba a cambiar su humor.

-Sí. Sólo tienes que acostumbrarte a ella, Jazz, y esperar.

-¿Esperar qué? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, apretando los dientes y los puños a la vez.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero así es como lo veo yo.

Jasper alzó una ceja, totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Crees que debo quedarme tranquilo, esperando… cualquier cosa?

-Sí. Limítate a vivir el día a día, Jazz. Olvídate del pasado y aprende a mantenerte en el presente –Emmett le palmeó amistosamente el brazo, y acto seguido se levantó del banco, instando a Jasper a que hiciese lo mismo.

Lo más probable era que Emmett tuviese razón, pero a Jasper aquello no le parecía buena idea. No estaba seguro de querer olvidar el pasado. No quería olvidar a Mary, a pesar de que sabía que no hacerlo era una completa estupidez. Ya no sacaría nada por más que pensara en ella.

Pasó el domingo en el piso de Emmett y de Edward. Intentaron enseñarle a jugar a la videoconsola, cosa que descolocó totalmente a Jasper. Cuando él era pequeño, se limitaba a jugar con una pelota y resultaba ser el niño más feliz del pueblo. En cambio, no comprendía cómo los niños de aquella época podían pasarse horas y horas delante de la televisión, enganchados a aquellas cosas. No terminaban de gustarle los videojuegos, más que nada porque lo volvían loco, pero decidió ser positivo y empezar a interesarse por las novedades de aquel nuevo siglo.

Cuando Emmett se percató de que había aprendido a dominar con algo de facilidad el móvil, decidió regalarle uno de los suyos que ya no usaba. Era un modelo algo viejo, pero para Jasper era, simplemente, perfecto.

-Así te tendré localizado –le comentó cuando lo puso al día de cómo funcionaba, y Jasper se sintió terriblemente emocionado al darse cuenta de que había conseguido su primer móvil.

Aparte de eso, intentaron iniciarle en el mundo de Internet, pero lo dejaron por imposible cuando se sobresaltó de mala manera al verse a él mismo en la pantalla, a través de la _web cam_. De acuerdo. Era un negado, pero no podía rendirse aún. Sólo llevaba despierto dos días, no podía aprenderlo todo tan rápido. Únicamente necesitaba tiempo y paciencia.

Decidió quedarse aquella noche con sus dos amigos en el piso, ya que no tenía ganas de estar solo. Emmett se alegró excesivamente, y estuvieron charlando toda la noche, escuchando las quejas de Edward porque no lo dejaban dormir con sus gritos, mayormente los de Emmett.

Por la mañana, ambos se marcharon a la universidad bien temprano, dejando a Jasper solo en el piso. Le habían dicho que podía quedarse allí sin ningún problema, o que si lo prefería, podía salir a pasear o a donde él quisiera.

Optó por la segunda opción. Se había dado cuenta de que el aire fresco le venía bien y le ayudaba a despejar la mente, cosa que necesitaba con frecuencia. De todas formas, tenía casi todo el día para ir a donde le viniera en gana, pues sus amigos no salían de clase hasta la tarde.

Decidió dar una vuelta por Seattle, por lo menos hasta que fuera lo bastante valiente como para regresar a Forks a indagar algo sobre su antigua prometida.

Y se encontraba pensando en ella cuando una voz aguda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole voltear para descubrir quién lo estaba llamando.

-¡Jasper! –no supo qué hacer cuando vio a Alice sacando la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta de una tienda. Decidió acercarse a ella. Seguramente sólo quería saludarlo.

-Hola –la saludó, intentando ser amable.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó abriendo del todo la puerta para salir a la calle. Jasper se fijó en que estaba en una pequeña tienda de ropa en la que no había nadie más aparte de ella.

-Pasear.

-¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer? El sábado también paseabas –le recordó con una risita divertida que le hizo sonreír.

-Bueno, por ahora no tengo más que hacer –se encogió él de hombros, siendo sincero. – Y, por cierto, ¿tú qué haces? ¿No tendrías que estar en la universidad? –le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-No, los lunes no tengo clase. Un día más de descanso –comentó, alegre. –Así que los lunes me hago cargo de nuestra tienda.

-¿Vuestra tienda?

-Sí. Es de Bella, de Rosalie y mía. La abrimos hace un par de meses, y la verdad es que no está yendo demasiado bien. Pero eso será sólo al principio –le guiñó un ojo, como si estuviese segura de lo que le decía. –Cuando tengamos más dinero y podamos ampliarla, será todo un éxito.

-No lo dudo –comentó él con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Te apetece entrar? –le propuso ella, esperanzada. Parecía terriblemente aburrida. –Así te la enseño. Además, ahora no hay nadie, y dudo que entre alguien en las próximas horas –murmuró con la voz apagada de repente, y Jasper sintió que no podía decirle que no.

-Me encantaría.

Alice le abrió la puerta para que entrara, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dispuso a enseñarle el local. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en hacerlo, puesto que era un espacio bastante reducido, pero Jasper se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella ropa que vendían le parecía bonita.

-Tenéis cosas bonitas –le comentó, observando detenidamente las prendas que había en el aparador.

-¿Sí? Algunas las hemos diseñado nosotras –admitió algo avergonzada.

-¿De veras? –cuestionó él con una ceja alzada.

-Sí. Imagino que por eso nadie suele comprar nunca nada. Tendremos que aprender a diseñar mejor –bromeó caminando hasta el mostrador y sentándose en el taburete que había detrás.

Jasper la siguió y se quedó tras la mesa, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a comprar algo? –le preguntó ella abriendo los ojos de par en par y poniendo cara de interesada.

-Em…todo lo que vendéis es para mujer. Y creo que yo de eso tengo poco –bromeó, tamborileando sus dedos en el mostrador.

-Ya sé que no eres una mujer, sólo estaba sugiriendo que compraras algo para hacerle un regalo a tu novia.

Jasper sonrió con el ceño fruncido. En parte le dio algo de pena que la tienda tuviese tan poco éxito, pero él no tenía a nadie a quien comprarle algo de allí. Ni siquiera una novia.

-Lo siento, pero en estos momentos no dispongo de ninguna novia. Pero te prometo que cuando tenga una, el primer regalo que le haré será alguna de vuestras prendas de ropa –le aseguró, pareciéndole algo imposible aquello que él mismo le estaba diciendo. Ya nunca volvería a tener novia ni nada que se le pareciese.

-Vale, te tomo la palabra –le advirtió ella con un una ceja alzada. Entonces, de repente, Alice agachó la cabeza como si tuviese vergüenza y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. –Oye…ahora que…eres amigo de mi primo y de Emmett, y como solemos encontrarnos siempre…había pensado que podríamos ir a tomar café algún día de estos… –le propuso casi con dificultad, y Jasper no comprendió su intranquilidad. No era como si le estuviese proponiendo algo indecente. Aunque él no podía tomar café, después de todo.

Igualmente, se vio incapaz de decirle que no.

-No veo por qué no –se dio cuenta de que la idea le gustaba. Mucho.

-¿No te molestaría acompañarme? Bueno, por lo menos hasta que encuentres algo mejor que hacer…

-Tranquila, tengo todo el tiempo el mundo –le respondió, riendo interiormente ante su broma privada. Lo peor de todo era que era cierto.

-En ese caso, te llamaré para quedar algún día –repuso ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Por cierto, ¿me das tu móvil?

A Jasper aquello sí que le sorprendió. ¿Para qué querría Alice su móvil? Como no lo sabía, se limitó a sacarlo de su bolsillo y a tendérselo a través del mostrador, interesado en saber qué iba a hacer con su aparato nuevo.

Alice lo observó extrañada, sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

-Me…refería a tu número de móvil… –le comentó, intentando por todos los medios no reírse.

-Oh…es que… –a pesar de que era naturalmente imposible que lo hiciera, Jasper sintió que enrojecía violentamente, sintiéndose imbécil. No podía ser más ridículo. –No sé cuál es mi número… –admitió mirando atentamente el mostrador. No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Seguramente aún se estaba riendo de él.

-¿No lo sabes?

Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mudo.

-¿Me dejas que compruebe si lo tienes guardado en la agenda?

Jasper no supo a qué agenda se refería, pero asintió con la cabeza sin abrir la boca. No quería volver a meter la pata.

Alice cogió el teléfono móvil y comenzó a toquetear los botones hasta que detuvo el incesante movimiento de sus dedos con la vista fija en la pantalla.

-Supongo que será éste. A ver, espera, que lo compruebo –se dirigió hacia el teléfono fijo que había en la tienda y marcó un número hasta que el teléfono móvil que había sobre el mostrador comenzó a sonar. – ¡Bingo! Es este –sonrió, orgullosa al darse cuenta de que había tenido éxito en su búsqueda.

Jasper la observó detenidamente, sintiéndose todavía avergonzado por su fallo.

-Bueno, pues algún día de estos te llamaré –le repitió ella entregándole el móvil, que él guardó con rapidez.

-De acuerdo –murmuró. –Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Gracias por…enseñarme tu tienda –se le ocurrió decir, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de Alice, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, estando seguro de que, gracias a su idiotez, se habría quedado sin café.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy, uy... qué inocentón que es nuestro Jazz... ¡Pobrecito! Pero sigue siendo adorable, ¿o no? ;P<strong>

**Bueno, pues ya veis que poco a poco se están conociendo, aunque después se conocerán más (cosa obvia xD) **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis en un review:)**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Aquella semana fue algo solitaria para Jasper. Únicamente solía ver a Emmett por las noches, cuando se quedaban hablando de todo y de nada. A Edward, en cambio, casi ni lo veía. Sólo cuando volvían al piso y cenaba en su compañía y en la de Emmett, y así hasta el día siguiente.

Jasper sabía que Alice se encontraba en la universidad, pero de todas formas evitó pasar por delante de la tienda, ya que aún se avergonzaba al recordar el fallo del teléfono móvil. Intentaba consolarse a él mismo diciéndose que era normal que hubiese malinterpretado la pregunta. De todas formas, tampoco le daba demasiadas vueltas a aquel tema.

Una de aquellas noches que pasaba manteniendo largas conversaciones con Emmett, se le ocurrió preguntar algo verdaderamente interesante, y se golpeó mentalmente por haber tardado tanto en sacar el tema:

-¿Qué ocurrió con María?

Emmett se puso serio de repente al escuchar el nombre de su creadora, y se encogió de hombros, mostrándose indiferente con el asunto.

-Su ejército se disolvió –se limitó a responder.

-¿Cuándo?

-Poco tiempo después de que te marcharas. Cuando se enteró de que te habías ido…se enfureció. Jamás la había visto tan enfadada.

-¿Te hizo algo? –inquirió él, preocupado.

-No. Ni siquiera me preguntó nada sobre ti, y eso que sabía que éramos amigos –comentó Emmett, todavía extrañado. –Durante algún tiempo pensé que saldría a buscarte, pero jamás hizo tal cosa. Se limitó a quedarse allí, enfadada todo el tiempo, discutiendo con Nettie y Lucy. Al final las terminó matando.

Jasper parpadeó innecesariamente, sorprendido al escuchar aquello.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se enteró de que también estaban decididas a abandonarla. Todos estábamos hartos de permanecer allí sin hacer nada. Llegó un momento en el que ni siquiera luchábamos.

Jasper se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, pareciéndole extraño el comportamiento de su creadora.

-¿Y qué ocurrió después? –preguntó a continuación, intrigado por saber el resto de la historia.

-Un día, apareció de repente otro ejército con más de setenta vampiros neófitos, y como hacía tiempo que no renovábamos el personal y María había ido matando a todos los que se atrevían a desobedecerla, nos derrotaron. Pero decidí marcharme de allí antes de que me hicieran papilla. Poco tiempo después me encontré con otro de los vampiros que había conseguido huir, y me contó que María había escapado también, pero que no tenía intención de volver a crear ningún otro ejército. Nunca más he sabido nada de ella, y no sabes lo tranquilo que he vivido desde entonces –finalizó su relato con una sonrisa despejada que dejaba entrever que aquella libertad le hacía enormemente feliz.

-Me alegro por ti. Aunque no me arrepiento de lo que hice –aseguró Jasper con firmeza. –Sé que alejarme de María fue mi mejor decisión, porque me conozco, y sé que si no hubiera vuelto y hubiese visto con mis propios ojos la realidad, habría estado toda la eternidad preguntándome qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiese regresado a Forks.

Emmett asintió, estando de acuerdo con él.

Un par de horas después, tanto Emmett como Edward se marcharon a la universidad, dejando de nuevo a Jasper solo. Pasó aquel día en el piso, intentando ponerse al día con su móvil y con Internet, pero no hubo manera. Ni siquiera consiguió encender el ordenador.

Aquella misma tarde, mientras Edward cenaba y Emmett hacía algo en el ordenador, sonó el móvil de Jasper, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Él lo cogió de la mesita en la que estaba colocado y observó la pantalla, sintiéndose nervioso.

-Tal vez es alguien que guarda mi antiguo número –supuso Emmett arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos a Jasper. – ¿Diga? –preguntó, extrañado. – ¿Alice?

Edward frunció el ceño sin comprender nada, y Jasper se tensó visiblemente, escuchando perfectamente la conversación que su amigo mantenía con Alice a través del móvil.

-¿Para qué me llamas a este…? Ah… ¿no me llamas a mí? –preguntó Emmett sin entender. – ¿Entonces…? ¿Tampoco buscas a tu primo? –cuestionó mirando a Edward, y negando después con la cabeza. – ¿A Jasper? ¿Para qué? –el aludido sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando escuchó un rotundo _"¿Y a ti que te importa?"_ a través de la línea. –De acuerdo, no te enfades, enana –se mostró ofendido, alejándose el teléfono de la oreja y tendiéndoselo a Jasper.

-¿Hola? –preguntó este algo nervioso. Estaba a punto de mantener su primera conversación vía teléfono móvil.

-_¡Hola! _–se sorprendió al escuchar su efusividad. –_Ya veo que dejas tu móvil en buenas manos_ –ironizó ella, refiriéndose a Emmett.

-Me lo ha quitado de las manos –le explicó, dándose cuenta de que sus amigos lo miraban sin apartar los ojos de él ni un segundo. Se sintió incómodo.

-_Bueno, pues desde ahora vigílalo mejor_ –le aconsejó Alice con una risita. –_Te llamaba para saber si te venía bien quedar mañana para tomar café_.

Y eso que Jasper había pensado que no se le ocurriría hacerlo.

-Sí. Me apetece mucho –le contestó, sintiéndose algo emocionado sin saber exactamente por qué.

-_¡Qué bien! _–casi gritó Alice, como si no hubiese esperado aquella respuesta por su parte. –_Entonces, ¿te parece bien si quedamos en la puerta de la tienda a eso de las…cuatro y media? _

-Perfecto.

-_De acuerdo. Entonces, hasta mañana_ –se despidió contenta, y colgó sin darle tiempo a responder.

Cuando volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa y se dignó a mirar al fin a sus compañeros de piso, se encontró a Edward observándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, y a Emmett intentando por todos los medios no reírse.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te llama mi prima? –inquirió sin rodeos Edward.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, sin entender qué era lo que le molestaba tanto.

-Quiere que vayamos a tomar café…

La estruendosa carcajada de Emmett lo interrumpió y le hizo fruncir el ceño, totalmente confundido. ¿Por qué Edward se enfadaba y Emmett se reía? Seguramente se había perdido algo.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –Jasper se sintió algo mejor al darse cuenta de que Edward tampoco comprendía la actitud de Emmett.

-No sé –respondió aún riéndose. –Es que no puedo creer lo que he visto. Te dejamos unos días solo y ya vas rompiendo corazones. No sabía eso de ti, Jazz –le arreó un suave puñetazo en el hombro, como si estuviese dándole ánimos.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Emmett, pero sea lo que sea que has creído, es un malentendido –intentó explicarle él cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba tomándose en serio las palabras de su amigo.

-Claro que no. Vas a tener una cita con Alice.

-No. No es ninguna cita. Sólo es… –quiso buscar una palabra apropiada para denominar aquella salida totalmente amistosa. –Un encuentro entre amigos. Sólo vamos a tomar café. Bueno, lo tomará ella, pero yo la acompañaré.

-¿Y por qué tú? –intervino Edward, aún con los brazos cruzados.

Jasper se encogió de hombros otra vez, dándose cuenta de que a su amigo no le gustaba aquella idea.

Seguía sin entender aquella actitud tan seria.

-Porque me lo pidió el lunes –al decir aquello, los ojos de Emmett se agrandaron, y por aquel mismo motivo Jasper se apresuró a explicarles la verdad: –Me la encontré en la tienda que tiene con sus amigas y… no sé. Me preguntó si algún día me apetecería acompañarla a tomar un café, y me pareció una grosería decirle que no.

-Pero…no hace ni una semana que os conocéis… –volvió a protestar Edward.

-¿Y qué pasa? Sólo somos amigos y sólo iremos a tomar café. ¿Tanto cuesta eso de entender? –Jasper comenzó a enfadarse ante tanta insistencia.

-Yo lo entiendo perfectamente –comentó Emmett. –Y después del café vendrá la cama, luego la boda y luego los niños –anunció feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que no ayudas demasiado –murmuró Edward fulminándolo con la mirada.

Jasper negó con la cabeza, todavía algo confundido ante la actitud de Edward. Tal vez debería de haberle dicho a Alice que dejaran ese encuentro para otro día, pero él mismo tenía ganas de salir y de conocerla un poco más. Y eso no le parecía ningún delito, aunque, al parecer, aquella era sólo su opinión.

Al día siguiente, Emmett se despidió de él con una sonrisa burlona y con un movimiento insinuante de cejas que le molestó aún más, pero decidió ignorarlo y prepararse para su encuentro con Alice.

A las cuatro y veinte ya se encontraba delante de la tienda, esperando con impaciencia a que llegara. Se sorprendió al verla aparecer por la esquina de la calle a y veinticinco. Mary siempre lo hacía esperar, y cuando se percató de en quién estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza. No quería empezar a comparar a Alice con Mary.

-Creo que es la primera vez que un chico llega antes que yo a una cita –lo saludó ella con una sonrisa, y él se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra _cita_. De acuerdo. Decidió que sería una cita entre amigos.

-Pues normalmente suele ser al revés.

-Conmigo eso nunca pasa. Soy más que puntual –comentó orgullosa, instándole a caminar a su lado.

-Puede ser, pero ésta vez he llegado yo antes –la picó él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Eso no pasará la próxima vez. Tenlo por seguro –le aseguró Alice.

Volvió a sorprenderse al escucharla. Había dicho: _la próxima vez. _Así que esperaba volver a salir con él. Aquello lo descolocó. Después se golpeó mentalmente. Sólo quería socializar con él, nada más. No debería estar dándole vueltas a todas y a cada una de las palabras que decía.

Sólo necesitaba relajarse.

-¿Adónde quieres ir? –le preguntó Alice, sacándolo de aquella ensoñación.

-No sé, no conozco las cafeterías de por aquí, así que elige tú.

Ella asintió enérgicamente, como si ya hubiese elegido con anterioridad algún sitio.

-Entonces, te llevaré a mi cafetería preferida, seguro que te encantará el café que preparan.

Jasper asintió, sintiéndose algo incómodo con la situación. Imaginaba que ella no se molestaría cuando no pidiera nada.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos más, hablando del mal tiempo que estaba haciendo últimamente, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cafetería del centro. No había mucha gente, cosa que alivió a Jasper, que aún no se encontraba demasiado cómodo entre grandes multitudes. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del centro y esperaron hasta que la camarera fue a atenderles.

-Yo quiero un _capuccino_ y un cruasán de chocolate blanco. ¿Y tú? –le preguntó Alice haciendo que la camarera lo mirara con el bloc de notas en la mano, preparada para apuntar.

-Yo…nada, gracias –contestó él.

-¿Nada? ¿Vas a estar mirándome merendar? –se quejó Alice, cruzándose de brazos cuando él asintió.

La camarera se marchó una vez se convenció de que Jasper no iba a pedir nada, y los dejó a los dos discutiendo.

-Pues para eso no hacía falta que vinieras –volvió a protestar ella, desviando su mirada de la de él.

-¿Qué más da que pida algo o no? Ahora mismo no tengo hambre, Alice –intentó explicarle.

Un par de segundos después, ella descruzó los brazos y asintió con la cabeza, algo avergonzada por su rabieta de niña pequeña.

-De acuerdo. Pero te aviso de que como luego te quejes por el hambre, te comerás mi puño –lo amenazó, haciéndole sonreír. –Y eso que había decidido invitarte a merendar…

-En ese caso, dejaré que me invites otro día –le aseguró, percatándose del brillo en sus ojos tras la promesa de _otro día_.

* * *

><p><strong>^-^ ¡Qué adorables! Más o menos como Emmett, que ya piensa en boda y en niños ;P<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi, aunque creo que os gustará más el próximo, en el que empezarán a conocerse más. En el siguiente descubriremos muchas cositas sobre Alice, así que si queréis que actualice mañana, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer :)**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**XOXO**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

-¿Seguro que no quieres nada? –volvió a preguntarle Alice unos cuantos minutos después, cuando la camarera le trajo el _capuccino_ y el cruasán que había pedido.

-Seguro –asintió él con la cabeza, deseando que dejara pasar el tema. Aunque en realidad, sí que le sabía mal no poder tomar un simple café. Era un detalle que parecía no tener importancia, pero él lo echaba de menos. Incluso había olvidado el sabor del chocolate, cosa que le hacía sentir tremendamente mal. Aquel era otro detalle que demostraba la poca humanidad que quedaba en él.

-Pues nada. Espero que te diviertas viéndome comer –le comentó ella con una sonrisa, justo antes de darle un gran bocado a su cruasán.

-¿Está bueno? –le preguntó cuando la vio tragar, y Alice asintió con ganas, relamiéndose los restos de chocolate que tenía en los labios.

-Buenísimo –afirmó antes de volver a morder el cruasán. – ¿Seguro que no quieres un mordisquito? –inquirió de nuevo, mostrándole el trozo de cruasán que le quedaba.

-Mejor cómetelo tú –le pidió intentando no malinterpretar aquellas palabras. Probablemente sí que le daría un mordisquito, y no precisamente al cruasán. Sacudió discretamente la cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos. No podía estar sediento de nuevo. Había tomado dos bolsas de sangre antes de salir del piso.

-Bueno, así que eres de Texas –escuchó la voz de Alice otra vez, y lo agradeció. Necesitaba distraerse y no pensar más en la sangre.

-Sí. Aunque algunos de mis antepasados vivieron en Forks –mintió, aunque en parte, era cierto.

-¿Ah, sí?

Él asintió.

-¿Y ahora nadie de tu familia vive en Forks?

-No. Creo que no, vaya.

-¿Y tus padres están en Texas?

-No… –no supo qué contestarle a aquello, pero decidió decirle la verdad, o por lo menos, lo que él creía. –Ellos murieron –lo más lógico era que sus padres hubiesen fallecido, desgraciadamente.

-Oh…vaya, lo siento –se lamentó ella. –Aunque, de algún modo, te entiendo. Los míos también murieron –le explicó con la voz algo apagada. –Tuvieron un accidente de coche hace siete años.

Jasper la observó en silencio, sintiéndose mal sin saber por qué.

-Por eso vivo con mis tíos. Y también vivía con Edward hasta que decidió independizarse con Emmett –le contó antes de darle un sorbo a su _capuccino_.

-¿Hace mucho que se conocen? –se interesó Jasper, aliviado al ver el cambio que había dado la conversación. No le resultaba agradable hablar de familiares fallecidos.

-Unos…tres años –respondió ella, colocando las manos en la taza para que se le calentaran. –Y por cierto, ¿al final encontraste a la persona con la que me confundiste? –le preguntó con una sonrisita.

Jasper frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Sí, cuando chocamos la primera vez que nos encontramos, me llamaste Mary –le aclaró Alice al ver su cara de duda.

-Ah… –farfulló él bajando la vista. ¿No podían hablar de otra cosa? –No la encontré –_y no la voy a encontrar, _se dijo mentalmente, entristecido.

-Por un momento pensé que de verdad te referías a mí –le comentó Alice observándolo detenidamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te llamas Mary? –inquirió él con una ceja alzada, y se sorprendió cuando ella asintió.

-Mi primer nombre es Mary. Me lo pusieron por mi abuela, ¿sabes? –le explicó risueña, y por un momento Jasper se paralizó. Tal vez…eran familiares. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza sin importarle lo que ella pensara de él. No podían ser familiares. No podía estar hablando con la nieta de Mary. Seguramente había millones de mujeres que se habían llamado Mary en aquella época. –Y me pusieron Alice por mi madre. Por desgracia, el nombre es lo único que me queda de ellas ahora.

-¿Tu abuela también falleció? –se sintió totalmente grosero al hacerle aquella pregunta tan poco apropiada, pero no pudo evitar sentirse fatal cuando pensó que, posiblemente, la Mary que él tanto había amado ya no estaba.

-Sí. Mi vida es algo desgraciada, ya lo ves –se encogió ella de hombros con la cabeza gacha, y Jasper quiso golpearse en aquel mismo instante. Era un idiota. Ya no se preocupaba por los demás, sólo por él, y por aquel mismo motivo había entristecido a Alice.

No supo qué hacer hasta que decidió sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de la de Alice para intentar animarla otra vez. Debía dejar de hablar de desgracias, si no, ella jamás querría volver a salir con él. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de aquella revelación. El no quería que Alice decidiera no volver a salir con él.

Decidió dejar aquel tema para otro momento. En aquel instante, debía animar a una jovencita que él mismo había deprimido.

-No te desanimes –le pidió. –No hemos venido aquí para eso, ¿verdad? –le preguntó queriendo cogerla de la mano, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. No sabía qué ocurriría si la tocaba, y no quería correr ningún tipo de riesgo.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, levantándola lo justo como para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Hemos venido a tomar café, pero tú no estás tomando ninguno –murmuró ella, y él sintió que debía sonreír ante aquel reproche. Tuvo la sensación de que se lo recordaría siempre.

-Bueno, entonces aceptemos que ni tú ni yo estamos haciendo lo que deberíamos hacer. Así estamos en paz, ¿qué te parece?

-Pues muy mal –protestó Alice algo más alegre que antes, cosa que tranquilizó a Jasper. –Pero bueno, es la primera vez que salimos, no puede salir todo bien, ¿no crees?

Él asintió con una sonrisa, y se percató de que ella ya casi había terminado su café. Unos cuantos minutos después, se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a pagar. Cuando salieron de la cafetería, comenzaron a caminar sin saber muy bien adónde ir.

-¿Cómo es que tú no tienes ningún piso en Seattle? –le preguntó Jasper, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Pues…porque de momento estoy bien con mis tíos. Yo soy muy nerviosa y activa, y suelo estresarme mucho con la universidad. No creo estar aún preparada para poder llevar todos los estudios y también un piso. Aún no soy lo bastante madura como para hacer todo eso –admitió ella con una risita. –Además, a pesar de que quiero mucho a mis amigas y sé que estaría genial con ellas, necesito a mi familia cerca.

Jasper asintió, entendiendo a qué se refería. Más de una vez él también había sentido aquello. Había necesitado sentir de cerca el cariño de su verdadera familia, pero por desgracia, se lo habían arrebatado.

-Antes de que mis padres murieran, yo era algo…rara. Bueno, como todos los adolescentes. No tenía nada claro, solía enfadarme por todo, tenía la sensación de que todo estaba en mi contra, me pasaba los días discutiendo con mis padres… Lo típico que suelen hacer los adolescentes. Y creo que cuando comprendí que jamás volverían y que no volvería a verles, crecí de repente. Por eso no quiero separarme aún de mis tíos. No quiero cometer el mismo error que con mis padres.

Jasper tuvo la sensación de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, las conversaciones que mantuvieran ese día serían igual de tristes.

-No creo que cometieras ningún error. Todos los adolescentes son alocados, y en lo último en lo que piensan es en que van a perder a sus padres. Tu comportamiento era normal –quiso animarla él.

-Sí, pero me arrepiento de no haberles dicho a menudo lo mucho que les quería…

-Ellos lo sabían –le aseguró Jasper.

Alice lo miró y asintió en silencio, intentando sonreír.

-Bueno, más vale que cambiemos de tema o al final acabaremos haciendo un drama –le pidió, y Jasper asintió, estando totalmente de acuerdo con ella. –De modo que, según tú, no tienes novia –le soltó de repente, poniéndolo nervioso. ¿Por qué siempre hablaban de algún tema que resultaba incómodo para él?

-No –se limitó a responder, observando detenidamente el asfalto que estaba pisando.

-Eso no puede ser. Seguro que tienes alguna amiguita especial por allí en Texas –insinuó Alice con una risita. A él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-No tengo ninguna amiguita especial, ni novia, ni nada que se le parezca –tuvo la sensación de que su voz había sonado más seca de lo que él había pretendido, pero empezaba a odiar ese tema.

A parecer, Alice notó aquel cambio en su voz, y se detuvo en medio de la calle con cara de culpabilidad.

-Oye, si crees que debo callarme y dejar pasar el tema, dímelo –le pidió, y Jasper se percató de que Alice deseaba por todos los medios que no se enfadara con ella.

-No es eso –murmuró, retomando de nuevo el camino lentamente, observando a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo. –Es que…no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de la última novia que tuve –fue sincero y no supo por qué. Supuso que necesitaba hablar del tema con alguien que no fuese Emmett, y Alice le pareció la persona idónea.

-¿Te hizo daño? –se atrevió a preguntar ella en voz baja.

Jasper se encogió de hombros sin estar seguro de su respuesta. Mary sí que le había hecho daño, pero no había sido conscientemente. Ella se había casado con otro porque creyó que su anterior prometido la había abandonado. De un día para otro había desaparecido, y nadie más de su familia supo nada de él nunca más. Era normal que ella hubiese rehecho su vida.

-Se casó con mi mejor amigo –murmuró automáticamente, y supo que había cometido un error cuando vio los ojos de Alice abiertos de par en par.

-¿Es una broma? –casi gritó ella, alarmada.

Jasper negó con la cabeza, arrepentido de haber hecho aquel comentario.

-Es una historia algo complicada, y no tengo ganas de hablar de ella –quiso escaparse por la vía fácil, esperando que Alice fuese comprensiva y le diera un respiro. Se alegró cuando así fue:

-Lo entiendo –repuso asintiendo lentamente. –Pero si algún día necesitas hablar de ella, ya sabes –le sugirió amistosamente, y él sonrió, dándole a entender que así sería.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué tal van los novios? –quiso saber, siendo consciente de que en aquel momento le tocaba preguntar a él.

Alice se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa delatora en el rostro, aunque algo triste.

-No sé.

-¿No lo sabes? –Jasper no comprendía eso. En su época, un chico solía tontear con la chica que le gustaba, y si el sentimiento era mutuo, comenzaban a salir juntos como una pareja normal. ¿Cómo se podía no saber algo como eso?

-No. Lo mío también es algo complicado.

-Pero… ¿estás interesada en algún chico? –quiso ayudarla.

-Hace algunos meses pensaba que sí. Pero ahora…no lo veo tan claro. Creo que sólo fue un enamoramiento pasajero.

-¿Y él que siente por ti?

-Supongo que lo mismo. No está demasiado interesado en mí, la verdad. Tiene otras amiguitas que le gustan más que yo.

Jasper se confundió. ¿Se suponía que en aquel nuevo siglo un hombre coqueteaba con diversas mujeres? Aquello sí que le resultaba extraño. Desde luego, él jamás había hecho tal cosa. No creía que jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer fuese algo digno de admirar.

-Pues en mi humilde opinión, deberías dejar de pensar en él –le sugirió, intentando aconsejarla.

-Ya lo hago. Me da igual lo que haga con su vida. Yo no tengo ganas de seguir siendo el segundo plato de nadie –se cruzó ella de brazos mientras continuaba caminando a su lado, y Jasper sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Eso mismo pienso yo. Creo que debes esperar a encontrar al hombre que sólo sea capaz de pensar en ti. Al que desee tu compañía por encima de todas las demás, y que sepa valorarte por quién eres –le comentó pensando en Mary, pero cuando volvió a la realidad, se encontró con los ojos de Alice que lo observaban detenidamente.

-¿Tú crees que hoy en día existe algún hombre así? –le preguntó esperanzada, y él asintió lentamente.

-Sí. Sólo tienes que esperar para encontrarlo –le explicó, y se sintió feliz cuando Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Supo que no tardaría nada en encontrar a aquel hombre, porque estaba seguro de que cualquiera en su sano juicio sería capaz de enamorarse de Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Incluso él... Aunque aún no lo sabe... =) <strong>

**Bueno, tal y como os prometí, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os haya gustado mucho, mucho. **

**Ya conocemos algo más de la historia de Alice, y estad alerta, porque muchas de las cosas que acabamos de descubrir son importantes ;) **

**¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

**XOXO**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Pasó un par de horas más con Alice, hasta que ella decidió marcharse de nuevo a Forks. Él había querido acompañarla, pero no quería levantar ningún tipo de sospecha por su parte. A pesar de todo, no se había sentido demasiado bien cuando la había visto subir a aquel autobús. Le había parecido que no debería haberla dejado sola, pero se consoló convenciéndose mentalmente de que no le ocurriría nada malo. Ella era capaz de cuidarse perfectamente sin necesitar a nadie más.

Llegó al piso de sus amigos a eso de las ocho de la tarde, y se los encontró a los dos viendo la televisión.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu cita? –fue el saludo de Emmett, acompañado por un insinuante movimiento de cejas.

-Bien –contestó Jasper, intentando que las provocaciones de su amigo no le afectaran.

-¿Habéis decidido salir otro día? –escuchó la voz de Edward, y se percató de que no había apartado la vista de la pantalla en ningún momento. Aún estaba molesto y Jasper continuaba sin saber por qué.

-Puede que volvamos a salir, sí –quiso ser directo para ver si Edward hacía lo mismo y le explicaba de una vez qué era lo que tanto le fastidiaba.

Lo único que recibió por parte de su compañero fue un bufido molesto.

-Tienes que contarnos los detalles –intervino Emmett palmeando el sillón que había al lado de el sofá, indicándole a Jasper que se sentara. Lo hizo, pero no para explicarle ningún detalle. No había nada para contar. – ¿Y bien? –insistió al ver que Jasper no abría la boca.

-Sólo hemos ido a la cafetería y a pasear. Ya está.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Hablar.

-¿Sólo? –cuestionó Emmett con una ceja alzada, y Jasper comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Tan raro era en aquella época que un chico y una chica salieran sólo a tomar café y a pasear? ¿Qué se suponía? ¿Que ya debía haberle colocado un anillo de compromiso en el dedo?

-Sí. No sé por qué te extrañas tanto, eso era lo que te dije que haríamos –comentó cuando vio los ojos entrecerrados de Emmett.

-Pensaba que haríais algo más interesante.

-¿Cómo qué? –entonces se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba pensando, y se apresuró a hablar de nuevo: –Da igual, no me contestes –le pidió, deseando interiormente que dejara estar aquel tema. –Ya os dije que somos amigos y se acabó. Y no entiendo por qué a ti te sorprende tanto ese hecho –dijo señalando a Emmett. –Y no entiendo por qué a ti te molesta –repuso señalando esa vez a Edward, que lo observó desinteresadamente.

-No me molesta –murmuró él encogiéndose de hombros. –Sólo quiero que no la ilusiones demasiado.

Jasper lo observó parpadeando repetidamente, atónito.

-¿Qué? –ya se había vuelto a perder. ¿A qué venía eso?

-Mi prima se ilusiona mucho con todo lo que le gusta, y parece que tú le has caído bien. No quiero que se lleve una decepción contigo, así que espero que sepas lo que haces.

Jasper captó con rapidez el mensaje que se ocultaba detrás de aquellas palabras, y se molestó, aunque no lo manifestó. De algún modo, directa o indirectamente, Edward le estaba pidiendo que no se acercara demasiado a su prima. Que mantuviera las distancias con ella y que fuera prudente. Aquello lo sabía mejor él que nadie, pero había empezado a pensar que no tenía por qué resultar ningún peligro para Alice. Tal y como le había dicho a Emmett, eran amigos, y a él le resultaba cómoda aquella relación. Se había sentido bien con Alice, y consideraba que el hecho de acompañarla de vez en cuando no le hacía daño a nadie. Ni siquiera a ella misma.

-Sé lo que hago –le respondió seguro de sí mismo. –No tengo la intención de tener con Alice nada más que una amistad, así que puedes estar tranquilo – aseveró.

Edward asintió sin decir nada más, y acto seguido se levantó del sofá y se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta después.

-No sé qué diantres le pasa –murmuró Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sólo quiere proteger a su prima –quiso convencerse Jasper.

-Sí, supongo que será eso. Ellos siempre han estado muy unidos, e imagino que no querrá que ningún tipo le haga daño.

-Pero yo no tengo esa intención. Además, ya le he dejado claro lo que hay entre Alice y yo.

Emmett lo observó con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo, y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Bueno, no le des muchas vueltas. Sólo quiere asegurarse de que Alice está bien, y ahora que tiene exámenes en la universidad, está insoportable. No se lo tengas en cuenta –le pidió, y Jasper asintió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

De alguna forma comprendía el malestar de Edward, pero él necesitaba creer que podía llevar una vida normal, que podía hacer lo mismo que los humanos. Se había cansado de considerarse un monstruo, y a pesar de que sabía que lo era, estaba dispuesto a cambiar con tal de que su existencia fuese mejor.

Alice era el primer paso. Había logrado una buena amistad con ella y no quería que se rompiera. Aquella tarde se lo había pasado muy bien, y a pesar de que la sed de sangre lo había incomodado en algún momento, la había sabido llevar con naturalidad. Estaba comenzando a comprender que él también podía fingir que era un humano más, aunque el tiempo no pasase para él.

Justo una semana después, todos se sorprendieron con la visita sorpresa de Alice al piso. Sobretodo porque era un jueves por la tarde, y ella únicamente visitaba a su primo los viernes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue el saludo de Emmett en cuanto la vio parada enfrente de la puerta. A Jasper no le hizo falta verla. Había sentido su aroma desde antes de que tocara el timbre.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo también me alegro de verte –murmuró Alice entrando sin ser invitada, pasando por el lado de Emmett tranquilamente. –Hola a todos –saludó amistosamente cuando encontró a Edward y a Jasper. El primero estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, y el segundo simplemente estaba a su lado sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué quieres, Alice? –preguntó su primo con desgana sin despegar la vista del libro.

-He venido a haceros una proposición muy interesante –anunció, sentándose en el brazo del sofá que ocupaban su primo y Jasper.

-Jamás hubiera pensado eso de ti, Alice. Creía que eras algo más considerada, teniendo en cuenta que uno de nosotros es tu primo. No sabía que te iban esos rollos incestuosos, y mucho menos que te interesaban los cuartetos –intervino Emmett negando muy seriamente con la cabeza a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

Esquivó por los pelos el cojín que Alice le arrojó a la cabeza, y comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado cuando la vio sonrojarse violentamente.

-Eres un cerdo –murmuró ella ofendida, girando la cabeza para observar a Jasper que la estaba mirando con una ceja alzada mientras intentaba esconder una sonrisa. Edward, por su parte, continuaba leyendo el libro mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría. – ¿Alguien me va a escuchar o es mejor que me largue cuanto antes? –preguntó casi enfadada, y Jasper asintió lentamente, indicándole que por lo menos, él le haría caso. Edward suspiró y cerró el libro, dejándolo después sobre la mesa, poniendo su atención en su prima. –Gracias –repuso ella ignorando completamente a Emmett. –Sólo quería saber si os apuntáis a la fiesta que se celebra este fin de semana.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Han montado una fiesta y no me he enterado? –alzó la voz Emmett como si estuviera perdiéndose un gran evento.

-Eso parece –murmuró Alice con los ojos entrecerrados. –Pero bueno, vendréis, ¿verdad? –preguntó parpadeando repetidamente, interesada.

-¿Dónde la van a hacer? –preguntó Edward.

-En casa de Rosalie.

-¿Qué? –volvió a gritar Emmett, haciendo que Alice se tuviera que tapar los oídos. – ¿Rosalie va a celebrar una fiesta y no me ha dicho nada? –Jasper tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver a su amigo desesperado porque "su futura esposa" no le había dicho nada de su fiesta. El pobre parecía desolado, y Jasper se limitó a negar con la cabeza, divertido.

-Ya te he dicho que sí. Además, no te quejes, podría no haberte avisado –protestó Alice.

-¿Pero por qué tengo que enterarme por ti? –se quejó de nuevo Emmett.

-Mira, pregúntaselo a ella el sábado, ¿te parece?

-Claro que se lo preguntaré –le aseguró cruzándose de brazos, ofendido.

-Genial, entonces, nos veremos el sábado –comentó ella, alegre, levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta la puerta.

-Espera, yo…no creo que pueda ir –murmuró Jasper fingiendo que se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no? –Alice entrecerró los ojos, deteniéndose de golpe. – ¿Es que tienes otros planes?

-No, pero no conozco a nadie y… –en realidad, no quería ir porque no estaba seguro de poder controlar su sed. Además, no sabía cómo eran las fiestas de aquella época, y no estaba convencido de que saliera bien. Todavía no se sentía seguro dentro de una gran multitud, y lo último que quería era causar una masacre.

-Esa no es ninguna excusa –se negó Alice. –Conoces a Emmett y a mi primo. Me conoces a mí, conoces a Rosalie y también a Bella. Fíjate si conoces a gente.

-Sí, pero…

-No hay peros que valgan. Tú vendrás y se acabó –aseguró Alice convencida. Se despidió de ellos con la mano, y sin que Jasper pudiera decirle nada más, se marchó.

Se quedó observando la puerta cerrada con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin estar seguro de lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Le acababan de obligar a ir a una fiesta?

-Ya era hora de que alguien celebrara una fiesta –escuchó la voz de Emmett detrás suyo, que había vuelto a su estado normal de alegría.

Jasper se dio la vuelta y se topó con la mirada de sus dos amigos.

-No puedo ir a esa fiesta –murmuró.

-Claro que puedes. Irás con nosotros –quiso animarlo Emmett.

-No lo entiendes. No podré controlarme –le explicó mortificado.

-Sí que podrás. Ten un poco más de fe en ti mismo, Jazz. Ya verás como lo pasaremos bien –Emmett se acercó a él y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro. –Y por cierto, creo que ya es hora de que vayamos de compras.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jasper, confuso y nervioso.

-Tienes que comprarte ropa, no puedes pasarte la vida usando la de Edward.

Jasper se sintió avergonzado ante aquel comentario. Le hizo sentir como un vagabundo.

-No tengo dinero.

-Pero yo sí –comentó Emmett con una sonrisa radiante que no le gustó demasiado.

Jasper comenzó a pensar que todo aquello era irreal. Primero, una chica le obligaba a ir a una fiesta, y segundo, su amigo le obligaba a ir de compras. Jamás hubiera pensado que algún día tendría que pasar por todo aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues nada, un capítulo sin mucha cosa interesante, pero importante como todos =) Sólo os digo que el próximo capi es bastante larguito y que promete. Mucho.<strong>

**Yo pensé que el capítulo anterior os iba a gustar más, pero me equivoqué. De todas formas, si no os gusta también me lo podéis decir, ¿eh? ;)**

**¿Nos leemos el miércoles? Lo dejo a vuestra elecicón :)**

**XOXO**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

-Esto no va a salir bien –musitó Jasper negando rotundamente con la cabeza, sin quitarle ojo a la casa que tenía delante de él. Aquella música que surgía de allí y que se oía desde la otra esquina de la calle no le entusiasmaba demasiado.

-Claro que sí. Lo vamos a pasar genial. ¡Será nuestra primera fiesta juntos! –gritó Emmett rodeándolo con un brazo de forma amistosa mientras hacía lo mismo con Edward. –Además, estoy seguro de que vas a romper muchos corazones esta noche –comentó observándolo detenidamente de arriba abajo, moviendo sus cejas insinuantemente.

Jasper lo observó de reojo con el ceño fruncido, pero no pudo evitar sentirse sonrojado. No era que creyera las palabras de Emmett, pero se sentía cómodo con la ropa que había comprado el día antes. Eso sí, ir de compras no le gustaba. Nunca le había gustado, y le alivió saber que así seguía siendo. Habían pasado casi toda la tarde en el centro comercial de Seattle, comprándole todo lo que le fuera a hacer falta. Por lo menos ya no tendría que tomar prestada la ropa de Edward.

Después de unas cuantas discusiones con Emmett sobre su negativa en el tema de la fiesta, había decidido que sólo iría para ver cómo estaba el panorama. No quería arriesgarse demasiado, pero sí que era cierto que sentía curiosidad por conocer cómo se divertían los jóvenes de aquella época. Por esa misma razón se había puesto una de las camisas negras que Emmett le había comprado, combinada con unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y con sus botas. Había decidido que no le quedaba tan mal, e incluso había dejado que Emmett lo peinara un poco. Después de todo, el resultado no había sido tan desastroso.

Y allí se encontraban los tres, parados enfrente de la casa de Rosalie sin saber qué hacer. De acuerdo, el único que no lo tenía demasiado claro era Jasper.

-Bueno, ¿entramos o qué? –preguntó Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del aburrimiento.

-Será mejor que entréis vosotros dos. Yo me voy –murmuró Jasper dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Sí, hombre! –Emmett lo cogió por el codo y lo detuvo al instante, molesto. –Tú serás el primero en entrar. Ya es hora de que te inicies en el mundo de las fiestas, Jazz.

-No. No quiero ser el culpable de la muerte de un puñado de humanos.

-No seas dramático –protestó Emmett estirándole del brazo para hacerlo avanzar. –Edward, ayúdame –le pidió a su otro amigo, que se mantenía a su lado observando la escena con diversión.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras sonreía.

-Creo que por lo menos deberías intentarlo. Si dentro de un rato ves que no te sientes cómodo, nos lo dices, y nos vamos. No hay ningún problema, Jazz –le aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza para animarlo. –Además, si te marchas de aquí sin que mi prima te vea, te aseguro que tendrás que aguantar tú solito su sermón.

Jasper observó a Edward detenidamente, pensando en sus palabras. En parte, algo de razón tenía. Podía intentarlo. No sería tan malo, después de todo. Por otra parte, Alice estaba segura de que acudiría a aquella dichosa fiesta, y no quería que se disgustara con él, así que aquel era otro motivo por el cual debería, por lo menos, entrar en la casa.

Respiró hondo y después se relajó, deseando tranquilizarse un poco.

-De acuerdo. Entremos –dijo sin estar del todo convencido, aunque la radiante sonrisa de Emmett le ayudó a seguir adelante. Al menos sentía que estaba haciendo feliz a alguien.

Entraron en la casa sin prisa, sorteando a los jóvenes que iban y venían allí dentro, a la vez que Jasper dejaba de respirar casi al instante. Se mordió el labio, ansioso y nervioso, estando cada vez más seguro de que él no debería estar allí.

-¿Aquí vive Rosalie? –le preguntó a Edward en un intento desesperado por despejar su mente de la sangre.

-Sí, con sus padres. Aunque es obvio que ellos no están aquí –le explicó con una risita que no tranquilizó a Jasper.

-¿Cómo vas? –escuchó que le preguntaba Emmett, que caminaba delante de él sin detenerse. Seguramente estaría buscando a la anfitriona de la fiesta.

-No creo que pueda aguantar mucho rato aquí dentro –habló en un tono normal, aunque torturado, sabiendo perfectamente que el único que lo escucharía sería su amigo.

-Cuando necesites salir a tomar el aire, me avisas –le pidió amablemente en un intento por hacer aquel rato más llevadero para Jasper.

Intentó por todos los medios no respirar, sintiendo todos sus músculos tensionados a causa de la terrible presión que lo invadía. No podía oler la sangre, pero sí que podía escuchar casi a la perfección todos y cada uno de los corazones que latían desbocados allí dentro. Incluso tenía la sensación de que era capaz de sentir el sabor de la sangre en su lengua sin ni siquiera haberla probado, y aquello le hizo la boca agua.

-¡Chicos! –la voz de Alice interrumpió sus oscuros pensamientos, y se alegró enormemente al darse cuenta de ello. Lo último que necesitaba era atormentarse a sí mismo. – ¡Pensaba que no vendríais! –gritó para que la escucharan por encima de la música, pero tanto Jasper como Emmett la hubieran oído aunque hablara en susurros.

-Es que Jasper no estaba seguro de venir –le confesó Emmett dándole un codazo al aludido, que le dedicó una mirada fulminante. ¿Tanto le costaba mantener la boca cerrada?

-¿Por qué no? –le preguntó ella.

Jasper se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decirle. Estaba claro que no sería adecuado explicarle que temía por las vidas que había allí dentro, así que prefirió callarse.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está…? ¡Ah, nada, ya la he visto! –gritó Emmett, y desapareció de su lado tan rápido que incluso Jasper tuvo que parpadear repetidamente para encontrarlo de nuevo. No supo por qué, pero no le sorprendió nada el hecho de verlo hablando alegremente con Rosalie.

-Pues nada, uno menos –comentó Alice divertida, sin apartar la mirada de sus dos amigos.

Jasper asintió de nuevo, sintiéndose imbécil al darse cuenta de que no se le ocurría nada para decirle. Ladeó la cabeza para que Edward lo ayudara, pero casi se asustó cuando tampoco lo encontró allí. ¿Qué diantres pasaba en aquella fiesta? Se puso de puntillas esperando encontrarlo, y cuando lo hizo, entrecerró los ojos. Estaba con Bella, bien alejado de ellos dos, así que Jasper se limitó a suspirar con resignación.

Había tardado menos de lo que esperaba en quedarse solo. Aunque en realidad, no había esperado quedarse solo.

-Parece que te han abandonado –volvió a escuchar la voz de Alice, y dirigió los ojos hasta su persona, en silencio.

-Parece que a ti también –le respondió con una sonrisa algo extraña. Si Emmett estuviera con él, podría decirle lo que le preocupaba. A Alice, no.

Ella se encogió de hombros como si no le diera importancia a aquel hecho.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada, en realidad –le confesó con diversión. – ¿Te apetece beber algo? –preguntó dándole la mano de repente, comenzando a caminar entre la multitud con rapidez. Jasper se tensó ante aquel contacto, y se dejó llevar sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba más preocupado por lo que podía pasar. No quería correr ningún riesgo con Alice, así que cuando llegaron al lado de la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, soltó sus manos con rapidez.

-No –respondió, haciendo que ella lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eres abstemio? –le preguntó interesada, y él asintió no muy seguro.

-Algo así –musitó, viéndola llenar un vaso con algo que parecía agua a pesar de que estaba claro que no lo era.

-¿Seguro que no te apetece ni un poco? –volvió a preguntarle, agitando el vaso delante de su rostro en un gesto que intentaba ser provocador, aunque a él no le afectó en absoluto. Por eso mismo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Se apoyó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y observó a la gente que se movía casi exageradamente al ritmo de aquella música infernal. No llevaba ni media hora allí y ya tenía la sensación de que le rebotaba el cerebro.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Alice, que se encontraba a su lado de la misma forma que él. Parecía aburrida, y se sintió algo mal por no divertirla aunque fuese un poco. Estaba a punto de iniciar una conversación con ella cuando se fijó en cómo iba vestida: llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico de tiras finas en los hombros que formaba una U en el escote. Se dio cuenta de que le llegaba algo más arriba de las rodillas, y gracias a eso apreció que tenía unas piernas bastante bonitas.

Estuvo a punto de morirse de vergüenza cuando ella ladeó la cabeza y lo encontró observándola detalladamente, por lo que volvió su mirada al frente, deseando que no sacara a relucir el tema. Se alegró cuando no lo hizo, pero cuando Alice habló, notó que estaba sonriendo:

-Pensaba que esta fiesta sería más divertida.

-Sí, yo también –aunque "divertida" no era la palabra adecuada. Desde luego no había esperado encontrarse a ninguna persona tirada en el suelo, o a un par de parejas haciendo cosas indecentes en público. Pero después de eso, se dio cuenta de que nada podría sorprenderlo más. –Me parece que si Rosalie te hubiera escuchado decir eso de su fiesta, se habría molestado bastante.

-Oh, tranquilo, no me escuchará. Parece que está más entretenida con Emmett –le respondió Alice con una risita.

Entonces, la música cambió, y comenzó a sonar otra canción algo más animada y movida que no desagradó del todo a Jasper, cosa que le sorprendió. Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que Alice estaba dando saltitos, y cuando se disponía a ladear la cabeza para mirarla, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y le estiró del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Oh, por Dios, ésta canción me encanta! ¡Vamos a bailar! –le pidió gritando, a la vez que seguía estirando de su brazo.

-No, no, no –se negó Jasper, haciendo fuerza hacia atrás en un vano intento por mantenerse quieto. Ya le resultaba demasiado peligroso haber decidido acudir a aquella maldita fiesta como para encima terminar bailando en ella. No iba a hacerlo.

-¡Sí! –insistió Alice, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por llevarlo hasta la pista.

-No sé bailar –esperó aplacarla con aquel comentario, pero tal y como él intuyó, no fue así.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Yo tampoco!

-De verdad que no, Alice. No será una buena idea –le dijo en voz alta para que lo oyera.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos, que está a punto de acabarse!

-¡Ve tú! –comenzó a mosquearse Jasper. – ¡O busca a otro para bailar con él!

-¡No me da la gana! –le gritó molesta, y con un último estirón logró apartarlo de la mesa. Aprovechó aquello para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hasta la pista, siendo consciente de que Jasper se movía detrás de ella sólo para lograr escapar de su agarre. Cuando llegaron al centro, Alice volvió a darse la vuelta y quedó cara a Jasper, que la estaba observando enfadado. –Sólo es un baile –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya te he dicho que no sé bailar –repitió él de mal humor, intentando por todos los medios no respirar ni siquiera un poco. Estaba verdaderamente asustado por lo que podría hacer si se descontrolaba.

-¿Y crees que alguno de los que están aquí sabe? ¡Aquí cada uno se mueve como le parece! –le gritó ella comenzando a bailar sola, dando vueltas y levantando los brazos como si estuviese loca. Jasper jamás había visto a nadie bailar así. En su época bailaban siempre agarrados y siguiendo el ritmo de la música. En aquella fiesta todos bailaban separados, excepto las parejitas, y parecía que algunos ni siquiera sabían lo que bailaban.

Cuando Alice se dio cuenta de que Jasper no se estaba moviendo ni siquiera un poco, volvió a cogerlo de la mano y lo instó a que bailara.

-Podrías intentar menearte un poco –le sugirió con una risita, moviéndose a su alrededor, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. – ¿Ves como no lo haces tan mal? –lo animó cuando él comenzó a mover un poco los pies.

De repente, alguien que pasó por detrás de Alice se movió violentamente, empujándola hacia delante, provocando que acabara casi encima de Jasper. Él la sujetó antes de que perdiera el equilibrio, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, se tensó. Aquello no era una buena idea.

Alice comenzó a reírse como una perturbada, y casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, rodeó el cuello de Jasper con sus brazos.

-Ay, lo siento –se disculpó entre risas, y Jasper la observó detenidamente. Parecía algo ebria, en realidad. –Si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora mismo estaría tirada en el suelo –le explicó algo que él ya sabía sin separarse ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. –Gracias por sujetarme, Jazz –le agradeció abrazándolo, y lo único que pudo hacer Jasper fue quedarse muy quieto.

Alice permaneció abrazada a él durante un rato, en el que se permitió el lujo de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Cómo se llama tu exnovia? –preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo a Jasper.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –quiso él desviar el tema, pero supo que no serviría de nada.

Alice se encogió de hombros, todavía agarrada a él.

-Simple curiosidad.

Jasper cerró los ojos, preguntándose por qué siempre le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas a él.

-Se llama Mary –decidió contestarle con un suspiro, deseando por todos los medios que dejara estar ese tema.

-¿Me confundiste con ella? –escuchó la voz de Alice en su oído, y pudo percibir que estaba sonriendo. No supo por qué.

-Fue un malentendido –aclaró Jasper, recordando aquel extraño día en el que se conocieron.

-Yo no soy como ella. Yo no te haría daño –susurró Alice en su oído, aunque Jasper lo escuchó a la perfección, cosa que le hizo tensarse al instante.

Se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba moviendo, pero no supo qué se estaba proponiendo hasta que sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

Jasper abrió los ojos de par en par, atónito por lo que le estaba sucediendo en aquel instante. Alice no podía estar besándolo. Pero sí lo estaba haciendo. Y todavía se sorprendió más cuando sintió las manos de ella acariciando su cuello lánguidamente. De acuerdo. Allí había algo que estaba mal, muy mal. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se separó de ella con rapidez, intentando por todos los medios no mirarla a los ojos. Poco a poco dejó de sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, y lo agradeció enormemente. Necesitaba despejarse.

-No me encuentro demasiado bien… –se excusó mirando al suelo. –Saldré a tomar el aire un rato –le comentó fingiendo normalidad, y antes de que ella pudiera contestarle, comenzó a andar con rapidez en dirección a la calle.

Nada de lo que acababa de ocurrirle podría haber sucedido en la realidad. Todo aquello debía de tratarse de un sueño. De un extraño y macabro sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Bueno, parece que a Jazz no le ha gustado demasiado el beso... Aunque es comprensible, se puede decir que todo se le está echando encima (incluso literalmente xD)<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre :) Y por cierto, respondiendo a algunas preguntas, no me molesta en absoluto que no me comentéis en todos los capítulos, es más, os entiendo e imagino que no tendréis todo el día para estar por aquí, así que no os preocupéis. Y de todas formas, les agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que a pesar de tardar en leer, dejan comentario siempre. Sabéis que sois los mejores, no hace falta ni que os lo diga ;)**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

-¿¡Que te besó! –gritó Emmett abriendo los ojos de par en par, cosa que molestó aún más a Jasper.

-Haz el favor de no gritar –le pidió en voz baja pero autoritaria, deseando por todos los medios que Edward no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? –volvió a cuestionar Emmett sin terminar de creer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

-No es ninguna broma, maldita sea. Aunque me gustaría que lo fuera –reconoció Jasper pasándose una mano por el cabello, confundido.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es que no te gustó?

-No es eso. No debería haber pasado, ¿no lo entiendes?

-No –negó Emmett con la cabeza, sin comprender la actitud de Jasper. – ¿Qué problema hay?

-¡Pues todo! Se supone que sólo somos amigos, y de repente me abraza y me besa. No lo entiendo.

Emmett lo observó con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero si es lo más fácil del mundo. Te besó porque le gustas. ¿Eso es tan difícil de entender?

Jasper le devolvió la mirada, molesto. Para él sí que era difícil de entender.

-Sí. No puedo gustarle. Es naturalmente imposible.

-¿Y por qué, según tú, no puedes gustarle?

-¡Porque soy un monstruo! Por Dios, soy un vampiro y ella una humana.

-Pero eso ella no lo sabe, Jazz. Alice cree que eres un muchacho joven que probablemente esté interesado en ella.

-No lo estoy –negó Jasper con la cabeza. No podía estarlo.

-Pues…tal vez lo mejor será que le dejes las cosas claras.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que aclararle? ¿Lo de que no soy humano? ¿O lo de que no estoy interesado en ella?

-Lo segundo –murmuró Emmett, sin estar seguro de que aquel consejo fuese apropiado. –Aunque…decírselo puede que tampoco sea una buena idea.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno…Alice no ha tenido mucha suerte con las relaciones de pareja. Por lo menos desde que la conozco. Y…si ahora siente algo por ti…y tú le dices que por tu parte no hay nada, lo más probable es que le rompas el corazón.

-A ver, a ver, para el carro –le pidió Jasper alzando las manos. –No vayas tan rápido. Lo más normal es que no sienta nada por mí. Estaba un poco borracha, seguramente no sabía lo que hacía.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué haces tanto drama con esto?

-¡Pero si has sido tú el que ha comenzado a gritar en cuanto te lo he dicho! –protestó Jasper.

-Bueno, sí, pero porque me ha sorprendido. Os conocéis desde hace un par de semanas y ya has conseguido que te bese. Si ya sabía yo que eres un ligón de primera.

-No lo soy. Ha sido un malentendido, seguro –repitió Jasper, queriendo creer en sus propias palabras.

Emmett se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responderle.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

-Pues nada. Comportarme como siempre, ¿no es eso lo que tú harías?

Su amigo sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si estuviese imaginando alguna cosa que le entusiasmaba.

-Hombre…si Rosalie me hubiera besado esta noche, te aseguro que no habría vuelto al piso con vosotros –le comentó felizmente, haciendo que Jasper rodara los ojos ante la poca discreción de su amigo.

-Sí, de eso estoy seguro. Y por cierto, recuérdame que mañana os agradezca tanto a ti como a Edward que me hayáis dejado solo en medio de la fiesta –se quejó él cruzándose de brazos. Si lo hubieran acompañado, nada raro habría ocurrido.

-No te quejes, que no te ha ido tan mal. Estoy seguro de que te ha ido mejor a ti que a nosotros dos –se burló Emmett, molestando a su amigo.

-Qué gracioso –ironizó Jasper, fulminando a Emmett con la mirada.

-Bah, cómo te gusta quejarte. Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado después del beso?

Jasper resopló, sin querer rememorar aquel rato que había pasado solo, comiéndose la cabeza en el jardín.

-Nada. Tuve que salir de la casa.

-¿Por la sed?

Jasper asintió, algo avergonzado.

-Por eso y porque estaba…confundido.

-¿Te has quedado fuera de la casa durante todo el rato?

-Sí. No me veía capaz de volver a entrar.

Emmett lo observó en silencio durante un rato, y después le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

-Puedo imaginar lo difícil que está siendo esto para ti, Jazz, pero creo que tienes que esforzarte. Tienes que adaptarte a esta nueva época y a esta nueva vida que te ha tocado vivir.

-Lo sé. Y quiero hacerlo, pero me está costando mucho. En ocasiones me siento idiota. Hay tantas cosas que no logro entender…

-Sí, es una época difícil. Y si te sirve de consuelo, a veces me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes. Ahora todo va tan rápido que tengo la sensación de que se nos escapa el tiempo.

Jasper asintió con una sonrisa feliz al darse cuenta de que a Emmett le ocurría lo mismo que a él.

-Escucha, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte –se sorprendió cuando escuchó las palabras de Emmett. ¿Quería pedirle algo a él?

Asintió, indicándole que lo escuchaba.

-Ahora que te ha ocurrido eso con Alice…no te alejes de ella –Jasper parpadeó repetidamente. ¿Por qué le pedía aquello? –Sé que tú no has olvidado a Mary, y lo más probable es que tardes mucho en hacerlo, pero por lo que he visto, Alice se siente bien contigo. Le has caído muy bien, y no creo que por un simple malentendido, como has dicho tú, debas romper esa amistad que tienes con ella. Ya sé que hace poco que os conocéis, pero estoy seguro de que si seguís en contacto, llegaréis a ser muy buenos amigos.

Las palabras de Emmett lo sorprendieron tanto que no supo qué decir.

-No tienes que preocuparte. No tengo pensado alejarme de Alice sólo por eso. A mí también me gusta estar con ella, y no soy tan anticuado como para pensar que por un beso ya tiene pensado casarse conmigo –bromeó para quitarle hierro al asunto, y lo consiguió.

-Bueno, con un beso se empiezan muchas cosas, Jazz –Emmett le dio un codazo juguetón en las costillas, y él se limitó a sonreír a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos.

Aquel mismo lunes, Jasper se quedó en el piso. Podía haberse pasado por la tienda de Alice para hablar con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía reticente a hacerlo. Había pensado en todas las posibilidades por las cuales ella lo había besado, hasta que decidió dejar de hacerlo. Daba igual, se suponía que para él no había significado nada, así que lo mejor sería olvidar el tema.

No lo hizo. Continuaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacerlo. Aún le costaba creer que fuese verdad que Alice lo hubiera besado. En realidad, casi no había sido un beso, puesto que se había separado de ella pocos segundos después, y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de probar su sabor. De todas formas, aquello era lo último que debía hacer. Ni siquiera debería pensar tanto en aquel dichoso tema.

De acuerdo, sólo tenía que relajarse. Y eso era lo que estaba intentando hacer cuando escuchó la puerta del piso abrirse. Abrió un ojo y le echó una mirada rápida al reloj. Ya era la hora en la que sus compañeros de piso volvían de la universidad, así que se sintió mejor. Supo que algo de compañía no le vendría nada mal.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio sólo a Edward entrando en el piso como un rayo, metiéndose en su habitación sin saludar.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Jasper yendo detrás de él.

-No, creo que no –le respondió Edward rebuscando algo entre las estanterías de su habitación.

-¿Dónde está Emmett?

-Con Rosalie –murmuró su compañero sin dejar de desordenar los estantes.

-Ah… –Jasper se rascó la cabeza, contrariado. Por lo menos a su amigo le iban bien las cosas en el tema amoroso. – ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –sabía que se sentiría mejor si podía ayudar a Edward con lo que fuera que necesitara.

-Me pasa que mañana tengo un examen importantísimo para mi carrera, y como el gran idiota que soy, me he dejado uno de los libros que necesito para estudiar en casa de mis padres –le explicó Edward mortificado, levantando incluso su colchón, deseando encontrar con todas sus fuerzas el dichoso libro.

-¿No estará en el salón? –quiso ayudarle Jasper.

-No. Si no está aquí, estará en casa de mis padres, en Forks. ¿Y qué puñetas tengo que hacer ahora? –gritó, dejándose caer en la cama, derrotado.

-Si puedo ayudarte de alguna forma… –se ofreció Jasper sin saber qué hacer por Edward.

Entonces, de repente, su amigo levantó la cabeza de la almohada muy lentamente, como si tuviera una idea.

-Creo…que sí que puedes ayudarme… –le comentó mirándolo significativamente, cosa que inquietó a Jasper.

-¿Cómo? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Bueno…podrías…ir hasta Forks, ir a casa de mis padres y coger el libro.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y Emmett sois muy rápidos gracias a vuestra condición, según me ha contado él, y como el muy idiota nunca está cuando lo necesito, tú eres mi única esperanza –le explicó Edward mirándolo con tristeza.

-P-pero yo no sé dónde vives, ni conozco a tus padres. Será algo muy raro que me presente en tu casa así de repente.

-¡Claro que no! Alice te conoce, y ella vive con ellos. ¿Ves? No hay ningún problema –le aclaró Edward levantándose de la cama. –Por favor, Jazz, eres mi única esperanza para aprobar –casi le suplicó.

A Jasper aquella idea no le parecía la más adecuada. Aquel día no había salido de casa sólo para no encontrarse con Alice, ¿y de todas formas acabaría viéndola tanto si quería cómo si no? Aquello era simplemente genial.

Pero claro, no podía decirle a Edward que no quería ver a su prima porque habían compartido un extraño beso en la fiesta del sábado, así que contra su voluntad, acabó asintiendo.

-De acuerdo… –murmuró no muy convencido.

-Gracias, Jazz, eres el mejor –Edward estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero se contentó con darle unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Probablemente sí que era el mejor, y ya se lo haría pagar algún día…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué aprovechado que es Edward... pero a causa de eso, en el próximo capítulo descubriremos algo muy importante para la historia... ¡Muahahaha...!<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews :) Y como hoy es viernes, sabéis que puedo actualizar mañana, así que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer ;) (¡Aprovechad ahora, que la semana que viene tendré los exámenes para entrar en la universidad, así que es probable que me veáis poco por aquí!)**

**¡Hasta el próximo!^^**

**XOXO**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

Después de que Edward le indicara dónde vivía y le diera unas cuantas indicaciones sobre cómo llegar, Jasper echó a correr en dirección a Forks. Estuvo allí en menos de media hora, y se detuvo en cuanto entró en el pueblo. Sabía que haber vuelto no era una buena idea, pero se consoló pensando que lo hacía por una buena causa, para ayudar a su amigo.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no se desviara del camino, que sólo caminara en la dirección que Edward le había indicado y se acabó. Y así lo hizo. Se dirigió con reticencia hasta la casa blanca que su amigo le había descrito con todo lujo de detalles, y se detuvo en la puerta.

La casa era más grande de lo que él había imaginado, pero aún así, seguía siendo acogedora. Y eso que sólo la había visto por fuera. Extendió el brazo para llamar al timbre, y cuando lo hizo, se sintió nervioso, cosa que lo sorprendió. Él jamás había sido demasiado tímido, pero en aquel momento se encontró sin saber qué decir.

Escuchó pasos desde dentro de la casa y se tensó, hasta que se abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer menuda, bastante parecida a Edward. Era delgada y llevaba el cabello ondulado suelto.

-Hola –lo saludó alegremente con una sonrisa cálida. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Yo… –murmuró Jasper, sintiéndose idiota. No era como si aquella mujer fuera a hacerle daño. – ¿Es usted la señora Cullen? –supo que había acertado cuando ella lo miró preocupada.

-Sí. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No, no. Nada de lo que deba preocuparse, al menos –la tranquilizó con una sonrisa, orgulloso de su nueva desenvoltura. –Vengo de parte de Edward.

-¿Eres amigo de mi hijo? –preguntó, gratamente sorprendida.

-Sí. Y también de Alice y de Emmett –quiso explicarse simplemente porque aquella mujer le había caído bien.

-Oh, entonces entra, Alice está aquí –lo invitó, abriendo más la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

Jasper se mantuvo en silencio, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Había pensado que la madre de Edward podría buscarle el libro sin que Alice supiera que él estaba allí, pero sabía que no podría marcharse sin, al menos, haberla saludado.

-Yo soy Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward –se presentó ella tendiéndole la mano. Jasper la tomó con algo de preocupación, así que la apartó con rapidez.

-Jasper Whitlock –murmuró volviendo a sentirse nervioso.

-¿Te apetece comer algo?

-No, gracias. Sólo he venido a buscar un libro que su hijo se dejó aquí. Lo necesita para estudiar –le dijo.

-Este hijo mío algún día se olvidará la cabeza en casa –bromeó ella, haciendo sonreír a Jasper. –Lo más seguro es que el libro lo tenga Alice. Suelen prestarse los libros a pesar de que a ninguno de los dos le interesa los estudios del otro –le explicó mientras lo guiaba por la casa.

Subieron por las escaleras y caminaron por un pasillo largo hasta que Esme se detuvo delante de una puerta. Golpeó la madera un par de veces con los nudillos, y a continuación alzó la voz:

-Alice, ha venido un amigo tuyo –Jasper se tensó de repente. No había pensado que tendría que entrar en la habitación de Alice.

-¿Qué? –se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, y a continuación se abrió un poco, dejando ver el rostro de Alice. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó visiblemente sorprendida cuando se percató de quién estaba en su casa.

-No seas maleducada –la reprendió su tía con el ceño fruncido. –Jasper ha venido porque tu primo se ha olvidado uno de sus libros aquí, y he pensado que probablemente lo tengas tú.

-Puede que lo tenga yo –asintió Alice sin dejar de observar al visitante. –Pasa, te lo buscaré –le pidió, abriendo más la puerta para que pasara.

Jasper se sintió algo reticente a hacerlo. Sabía que estar en una habitación con Alice a solas no era una buena idea, más que nada porque estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo debía comportarse con ella.

-Si necesitáis algo, estaré abajo –les informó Esme antes de darse la vuelta para comenzar a bajar por las escaleras.

Jasper se quedó parado delante de la puerta abierta sin hacer nada, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de dejar de hacer el idiota y empezar a comportarse como un hombre adulto.

-Por casualidad, ¿te ha dicho mi primo cómo se llama el libro? –escuchó que le preguntaba Alice, y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su persona, la encontró de rodillas sobre una silla, buscando en sus estanterías.

-Pues…es uno de anatomía…no recuerdo el título.

-¿Puede que sea este? –preguntó mostrándole un libro de color verde.

-Creo que sí. Gracias –lo cogió y se quedó callado, mirando la habitación.

No era rosa, como él había supuesto. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color naranja claro, y el cabecero de la cama individual era de color rojo. Sobre el colchón había dos muñecos de peluche y un cojín azul. A cada lado de la cama había un par de mesitas de madera del mismo color que el cabecero, y sobre ellas había una lámpara y algunos marcos con fotos.

Jasper parpadeó repetidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que en una de las fotografías aparecía una mujer muy parecida a Alice, pero también a Mary. ¿Es que toda la familia de Alice se parecía a su antigua prometida?

-¿Es tu madre? –se escuchó preguntar, acercándose al retrato para indicarle la persona a la que se estaba refiriendo.

-Sí. Y mi padre –le explicó ella señalando al hombre que se encontraba al lado de su madre.

-Se parecen a ti –comentó ausentemente, sin apartar la mirada de la mujer.

-Sí. Es algo de lo que me enorgullezco –comentó Alice con una sonrisa que se borró pocos segundos después. –Oye…creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió el sábado –la escuchó murmurar, y Jasper ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, inquieto.

Se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

-No recuerdo gran cosa porque iba algo…borracha. Pero de lo que sí me acuerdo es del beso.

Jasper quiso poder esconder la cabeza bajo tierra en aquel instante. No tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse, pero no había querido hablar de ese tema.

-Sí –se escuchó a sí mismo balbucear tontamente. –No creo que debas preocuparte.

-Pues lo hago –lo contradijo ella. –Mira, fue algo…espontáneo. No se me había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo, sólo lo hice y ya está.

Jasper asintió, algo más tranquilo después de haber escuchado su explicación.

-No quise que te sintieras incómodo, ni que te marcharas como lo hiciste.

-Eso no fue culpa tuya. Fui yo, que no me encontraba demasiado bien –mintió, aunque había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

-Entonces, ¿no hay ningún problema entre nosotros? –le preguntó ella esperanzada.

-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo? Sólo fue un beso… Quiero decir que muchos amigos lo hacen –volvió a encogerse los hombros. Aquello se lo había dicho Emmett, pero se alegró cuando ella asintió, como si lo comprendiera a la perfección.

-En ese caso, podemos decir que fue un beso de amigos –comentó ella más tranquila que antes.

-Sí –farfulló Jasper volviendo su mirada al marco de fotos. Estaba convencido de que la familia de Alice tenía algo que ver con la de Mary. Lo que ocurría, era que temía averiguarlo. Pero cada vez estaba más seguro de ello.

-¿Y cómo es que has venido tú en vez de mi primo? –escuchó de nuevo la voz de Alice sacándolo de su ensoñación, y decidió apartar la mirada de la dichosa foto. Debía dejar de darle vueltas al tema.

-Pues…mañana tiene un examen muy importante y necesita estudiar. Así que como yo no tenía nada que hacer, me ha pedido que viniera a buscarle el libro. De ese modo, él no tendría que perder tiempo de estudio.

-Qué aprovechado –se quejó Alice entrecerrando los ojos. –Pensaba que te pasarías por la tienda hoy…ya sabes, para hacerme compañía un rato –admitió ella mirando al suelo, como si estuviese avergonzada.

Jasper se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decirle. Él también había considerado la idea de ir a la tienda, pero el tema del beso lo había confundido tanto que al final se había acobardado.

-Puedo pasarme el lunes que viene, si te apetece –le respondió al cabo de unos cuantos segundos.

-Me apetece mucho –accedió ella con una sonrisa algo extraña.

Jasper volvió a quedarse el silencio. No sabía qué le ocurría, que en la mayoría de ocasiones en las que estaba con Alice se quedaba sin temas para hablar. Era algo extraño, pero así era.

Paseó la mirada vagamente por la habitación hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un trozo de tela blanco extendido sobre un mueble. Se acercó lentamente hasta él, y a punto estuvo de caérsele de las manos el libro que sostenía tan firmemente. No podía creer lo que veía. Él conocía aquel pañuelo. Lo habría reconocido en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar del mundo. Más que nada, porque aquel pañuelo lo había comprado él cincuenta y dos años atrás.

-¿Esto es…? –se escuchó murmurar entrecortadamente, agarrando con fuerza el libro de Edward.

-Es un recuerdo de mi abuela. ¿Ves? Aquí está su nombre bordado –le enseñó Alice con alegría el adorno de tela en el que él había mandado bordar el nombre de Mary rodeado de algunas flores. Lo recordaba todo a la perfección. Incluso si se esforzaba, sería capaz de recordar el olor que desprendía el comercio donde lo compró.

Casi con miedo, acercó una mano a la tela, que se había vuelto amarillenta por el paso de los años, y la acarició con la punta de los dedos, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse.

-El día que me lo regaló, hace ya muchos años, me explicó que lo había encontrado delante de la puerta de su casa cuando estaba embarazada de mi madre. Ella solía pensar que era un regalo de su primer prometido, que desapareció de repente y nunca más dio señales de vida. Es algo emocionante, ¿no crees? –le preguntó Alice interesada, observándolo detenidamente.

Jasper sintió un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar, por lo que asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista del pañuelo. La joven que había a su lado era la nieta de Mary. De _su_ Mary. Por aquel motivo se parecían tanto, y por aquel motivo sentía aquella extraña conexión con ella.

-Creo que es una historia muy romántica, a pesar de que no tuvo un final feliz –murmuró Alice con el ceño fruncido. –Aún así, mi abuela fue muy feliz junto a mi abuelo, pero estoy segura de que siempre tuvo presente a su verdadero amor.

De repente, Jasper recordó que Alice le había comentado que ni su madre ni su abuela vivían, por lo que aquello significaba que su Mary ya no estaba. Había fallecido.

-Tengo que irme –dijo súbitamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Ya?

-Sí…tengo que llevarle el libro a tu primo antes de que se haga más tarde –murmuró con rapidez, dirigiéndose a la puerta con prisa.

Debía marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

-Te acompaño a la puerta –le dijo Alice comenzando a caminar hacia él.

-No, no te molestes. Ya nos veremos –se despidió de ella a trompicones y echó a correr escaleras abajo, en dirección a la puerta de la casa.

Ni siquiera se despidió de Esme, simplemente se limitó a correr, como el día en que descubrió que Mary se había casado con otro, y que había rehecho su vida con un hombre que no era él.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobrecito de nuestro Jazz... todo lo que le pasa son desgracias =( Aquí tenéis la respuesta a vuestra pregunta: Alice es la nieta de Mary, y eso complica bastante las cosas... Pero no digo nada, porque los siguientes capítulos van a ser...<em>interesantes<em>. Ahí lo dejo ;P**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y que me lo digáis con algún que otro review :)**

**¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

**XOXO**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

Corrió sin rumbo alguno durante largo rato, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido momentos antes. Había visto el pañuelo bordado que tendría que haberle regalado a Mary, pero en aquel instante ya no pertenecía a su prometida, sino a su nieta.

Tal y como él había temido, acababa de descubrir que Alice y Mary eran familia, pero había albergado la esperanza de que aquello sólo fuese una suposición. No había sido así. Resultaba que se había hecho amigo de la nieta de su antigua prometida. Aquello era simplemente perfecto.

Sin dejar de darle vueltas al tema, continuó corriendo, ignorando por completo el lugar en el que se encontraba.

No sabía por qué le afectaba tantísimo aquel descubrimiento, pero había algo que lo agitaba. Probablemente, saber que había estado cerca de alguien que había conocido a Mary lo ponía nervioso. Y si se ponía en plan dramático, podía incluso llegar a pensar que Alice podría haber sido su propia nieta. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza sin dejar de correr. Debía dejar de pensar en estupideces, con eso no conseguiría nada nuevo. Ya era hora de que aceptara que Mary había muerto. Ya no había ninguna esperanza de que pudiera volver a verla con bastantes años más, con el cabello repleto de canas y con las arrugas propias de la edad adornando su piel. Mary había desaparecido.

Sí, tenía a Alice, pero no era lo mismo. De alguna forma, sabía que sentía algo por ella, pero no quería saber lo que era. No se sentía capaz de averiguarlo. Le parecía una barbaridad el hecho de pensar siquiera en quererla como lo había hecho con Mary.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, intentando por todos los medios sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. No. Él jamás lograría querer a ninguna otra mujer como había querido a Mary. Decidió que ya había dramatizado bastante, así que echó a correr en dirección contraria a la que había tomado desde un principio, y se dirigió a Seattle sin detenerse ni un solo segundo.

Tardó algo más en llegar, ya que cuando lo hizo, ya había anochecido.

Entró en el piso con lentitud y se encontró a Edward algo despeinado, sentado en el sofá con un puñado de folios a su alrededor. También vio a Emmett sentado delante del ordenador, que estaba observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Hombre, mira quién está aquí. Por fin el señor se digna a honrarnos con su presencia –escuchó la ironía de Edward, que no apartó la vista de sus folios.  
>Entonces se acordó del libro que aún llevaba en las manos. No había vuelto a reparar en él desde que había visto el pañuelo de Mary.<p>

Se sintió fatal al darse cuenta de que su amigo no había podido estudiar todo lo que había deseado por su culpa. De acuerdo, la idiotez no se la quitaría nadie.

-Lo siento. No había planeado llegar tan tarde… –se disculpó dejando el libro de anatomía sobre el sofá, cerca de Edward.

-Sí, y yo no había planeado suspender –volvió a escuchar la voz de Edward, y dirigió su mirada hacia Emmett, buscando su ayuda.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –le preguntó él apagando el ordenador.

-Yo… –se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir. No quería que Edward supiera nada de lo que había sucedido, por lo que lo miró de reojo, intentando decirle a Emmett que aquel no era el mejor momento para hablar del tema.

-De acuerdo. Lo he pillado. Los raritos quieren hablar de sus temas privados, esos que Edward no puede escuchar. Tranquilos, podéis decirme sin tapujos que queréis que me largue –ambos ladearon la cabeza cuando escucharon la voz seca de Edward, y lo encontraron recogiendo todos los folios. Antes de que pudieran decirle nada, se encerró en su habitación con un portazo.

-Maldita sea... –maldijo Jasper sentándose en el sofá recién desocupado. –Todo lo hago mal.

-No te preocupes. Está molesto porque no le has traído el libro temprano, pero no importa, al final acabará aprobando. En el fondo es un cerebrito –quiso animarlo Emmett sentándose a su lado, pero Jasper no tenía ganas de que nadie lo consolara.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos largos segundos, hasta que Emmett le palmeó la rodilla, instándolo a hablar.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Has tenido algún problema con…alguien?

-No –respondió Jasper con un largo suspiro de resignación. –Sólo…acabo de descubrir que Alice es la nieta de Mary.

-¿Perdón? –casi gritó Emmett alarmado, observando a su amigo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Jasper asintió lentamente, y le explicó con todo lujo de detalles lo que había visto en la habitación de Alice y todo lo que había pensado cuando se había marchado.

-Así que por eso son tan parecidas… –murmuró Emmett rascándose instintivamente la barbilla, pensativo.

-Sí… –asintió con lentitud. –Por Dios, no puedo creer que sea verdad –se desesperó Jasper pasándose las manos por el cabello, nervioso.

-Yo tampoco. Pero… ¿se lo has dicho?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –alzó la voz observando a su amigo, atónito. – ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Algo así como: mira Alice, ¿sabes que me recuerdas mucho a mi antigua prometida? Y, ¡Oh! ¡No te lo pierdas! resulta que ella era tu abuela –ironizó él teatralmente. –Sería algo digno de ver, desde luego –se molestó, recostándose en el sofá.

-La ironía no te sienta bien, Jazz –le comentó Emmett observándolo con el ceño fruncido. –Escucha, ¿no crees que te has topado con Alice por algo? –le preguntó, interesado de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió, sin demasiadas ganas de escuchar la respuesta.

-Pues…que puede que este sea tu destino.

Un prolongado silencio seguido de una mirada incrédula por parte de Jasper invadió el salón.

-No me digas que ahora tú también crees en esas patrañas, Emmett –protestó, negándose a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No son patrañas, puede que sea cierto. Fíjate, si no pudiste estar con Mary, fue porque así tuvo que ser.

-No, no fue porque así tuvo que ser. Fue porque estuve en el lugar menos indicado y en el momento menos indicado en la hora menos indicada. Si hubiera pasado por otra calle…

-¿Ves? Eso es el destino –lo interrumpió Emmett.

-No. María se interpuso en mi vida arrebatándomelo todo. No estuve con Mary por su culpa, no por culpa del destino.

-Bueno, cree lo que quieras, pero estoy segurísimo de que si has despertado de tu letargo justamente en ésta época, ha sido por algo importante. Y creo que ese algo importante es Alice.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? Alice podría ser mi nieta.

-¡Pero no lo es! ¿Es que no lo ves? –se hartó Emmett, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?

-Pues que, ya que no pudiste vivir tu vida feliz con Mary, ahora el destino te da la oportunidad de vivir una vida feliz con Alice. No es tan difícil de entender.

Jasper observó a su amigo con mala cara, como si presintiera que estaba a punto de volverse loco.

-No sé qué te explicarán en la universidad, pero te aseguro que eso que dices es una auténtica estupidez.

Emmett le dedicó una mirada fulminante, pero después se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No sé por qué dices eso. ¿Tan difícil te resultaría enamorarte de Alice? –aquella pregunta lo descolocó, por lo que desvió su mirada de la de Emmett y se pasó una mano por el cabello, incómodo.

-No…pero es algo imposible. Jamás podría tener nada con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo estoy muerto y ella está viva. Creo que esa es razón suficiente.

-Siempre puedes convertirla –la respuesta de Emmett lo dejó helado. No comprendía cómo aquella conversación había tomado un rumbo tan divagante.

-Déjalo, Emmett. Lo nuestro no tiene futuro y se acabó –se cruzó de brazos, negándose a creer en las locuras de su amigo.

-Como quieras. Pero por lo menos piensa en lo que te acabo de decir –le sugirió, aunque Jasper se negó a responderle.

Sabía que debía pedirle disculpas a Edward, pero supuso que hasta la mañana siguiente no podría hablar con él.

Casi se asustó cuando escuchó una musiquita proveniente del bolsillo de su pantalón, y no se tranquilizó nada cuando comprobó que lo que sonaba era su móvil. De entre las tres personas que podían llamarlo, dos de ellas estaban en el mismo piso que él, así que por eliminación, sólo quedaba Alice.

Observó la pantallita del teléfono y miró a Emmett.

-Contesta –casi le ordenó con voz autoritaria, y Jasper tuvo la sensación de que sabía quién era. Se sintió reticente a hacerlo, y tuvo deseos de dejar que siguiera sonando hasta que se cansara, pero sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, apretó el botoncito verde y se colocó el móvil en la oreja.

-¿Hola? –murmuró algo tenso, y se dio cuenta de que Emmett se estaba levantando del sofá. Lo vio entrar en una de las habitaciones y cerrar la puerta. Sospechó que quería darle intimidad para hablar con ella, pero no la quería. Y jamás había llegado a comprender cómo era posible que nadie le hiciera caso nunca.

-_Hola_ –escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea. No parecía muy contenta. _– ¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien… ¿y tú? ¿Ha pasado algo? –se preocupó. Se suponía que no tenía ningún motivo para llamarlo, y pensó que tal vez le hubiese ocurrido algo malo.

-_No. Sólo quería saber…si estás bien._

-Sí que lo estoy –repitió, frunciendo el ceño. ¿A qué venía aquello?

-_Es que te has ido de mi casa corriendo, como si hubieses visto a un fantasma o algo así, y he pensado que tal vez he dicho o hecho algo que te ha molestado_ –la escuchó hablar torpemente, con la voz entrecortada.

-No, no has hecho ni dicho nada que me haya molestado –la tranquilizó, aunque reconociendo interiormente que sí que había visto a un fantasma. Más o menos.

-_Es que… _–la escuchó resoplar, como si estuviese cansada. –_Tengo la sensación de que…haga lo que haga o diga lo que diga, voy a estropear lo que hay entre nosotros._

Jasper parpadeó seguidamente, sin estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-¿Qué? No tienes por qué pensar eso.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, hasta que la escuchó respirar de nuevo.

-_No sé qué me pasa, pero tengo una sensación extraña. Ahora mismo estarás pensando que estoy loca, pero necesito hablar contigo._

-Ya estamos hablando –le recordó, sintiéndose atónito. ¿Qué le ocurría a todo el mundo?

-_No, así no. Necesito hablar contigo en persona._ _Tengo que decirte algo. _

Jasper se rascó instintivamente la nuca, nervioso.

-Está bien… ¿quieres…que nos veamos mañana por la tarde?

-_Sí. _

-¿Te paso a buscar por la universidad?

-_Sí._

-De acuerdo…hasta mañana, entonces –se dispuso a colgar, pero escuchó de nuevo la voz de Alice:

-_¡Espera!_

-¿Qué? –preguntó nervioso. ¿Por qué siempre le ocurrían esas cosas extrañas a él?

Durante unos segundos únicamente escuchó el silencio.

-_Nada…olvídalo. Hasta mañana_ –iba a despedirse de nuevo de ella, pero no tuvo ocasión, ya que escuchó un pitido agudo a través de la línea.

Definitivamente, todos se habían vuelto locos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué creéis que tiene que decirle Alice? Porque parece que todo el mundo está enfadado o triste... pero yo no digo nada ;) <strong>

**Tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo (que no sé si podré subirlo el miércoles o ya el viernes, porque el miércoles empiezo mis exámenes de selectividad U_U) **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review^^**

**XOXO**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

Quiso disculparse con Edward a la mañana siguiente, pero no pudo hacerlo porque él lo evitó con evasivas. Jasper sabía que si suspendía sería sólo por su culpa, pero también era cierto que lo último que había esperado era descubrir aquella verdad tan sorprendente. En parte, tampoco era culpa suya.

Pasó el día sintiéndose nervioso por su próximo encuentro con Alice. Le preocupaba pensar que ella quisiera romper su amistad con él, pero se consolaba al saber que no le había dado motivos para hacerlo. Sí que era cierto que las últimas veces que se habían visto él había actuado de forma extraña, pero no encontraba la forma de darle explicaciones.

No podía decirle que no era humano y que había dejado de vivir hacía más de medio siglo. Tampoco podía explicarle que debía mantener una distancia prudencial con él, ya que frecuentemente corría el riesgo de morir atacada por un monstruo sediento de sangre. E, indiscutiblemente, no podía decirle que había sido el prometido de su abuela que había desaparecido "en extrañas circunstancias". Era obvio que lo tomaría por loco. Y por aquel mismo motivo se desesperaba.

No tenía ninguna explicación que darle, y con eso lo único que conseguiría sería su desconfianza. Había descubierto hacía poco que no quería que dudara de él, cosa que le sorprendió extrañamente. Sólo quería estar bien con ella, llevar una relación de amistad normal, como solían tenerla muchas personas.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, salió del piso con lentitud, queriendo retrasar lo máximo posible su encuentro con ella. Muy en el fondo tenía miedo. Y no sabía de qué.

Había pasado la noche dándole vueltas al tema, intentando averiguar sobre qué querría hablarle Alice, pero ninguna de las ideas que le vinieron a la cabeza le parecieron adecuadas. Todo era demasiado confuso para él.

Llegó a la universidad cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, por lo que se sentó en uno de los bancos y se dispuso a esperar. Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases, se tensó.

A lo lejos distinguió el cuerpo grande de Emmett, que no tardó en reparar en él. Se acercó a Jasper a paso ligero y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo vas? –le preguntó colocándose bien la mochila al hombro.

-Estoy algo nervioso. No sé qué querrá. ¿No has hablado con ella? –deseó que le dijera que sí, pero al contrario de sus súplicas, Emmett negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Hoy no he coincidido con ella en ninguna clase. Pero no te preocupes, no será nada malo. Aunque bueno…que haya querido hablar contigo a solas… –murmuró pensativamente.

-No me ayudas nada –le contestó Jasper entrecerrando los ojos.

Emmett se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno, ya me contarás luego, que tengo que hacer unos trabajos para mañana –le dijo a modo de despedida, y cuando Jasper asintió en silencio, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del campus.

Jasper respiró hondo varias veces sintiéndose idiota. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse, él no había hecho nada malo. Cuando volvió a inspirar, notó en el aire el aroma de Alice, e irremediablemente volvió a ponerse nervioso.

La vio salir de uno de los edificios con un bolso negro colgado del hombro y con una carpeta en la otra mano. No supo si debía agitar la mano para que lo viera, pero antes de que se decidiera a hacerlo, la vio caminando hacia él a paso lento. De acuerdo, seguramente estaba tan nerviosa como él.

-Hola –lo saludó sin ninguna sonrisa cuando llegó hasta el banco donde estaba sentado.

-Hola –le respondió Jasper de igual forma, percibiendo que aquello acabaría peor de lo que él había imaginado.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó ella señalándole con la cabeza la salida del campus, y Jasper se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-Pensaba que querías hablar.

-Y eso es lo que quiero, pero no aquí.

Jasper asintió levantándose de un salto del banco, y esperó hasta que ella comenzó a caminar con algo de prisa.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –sintió que debía preguntar cuando se fijó en sus ojeras y en su mala cara.

-Sólo estoy cansada –se limitó a responderle ella sin mirarlo.

-Y… ¿Sobre qué quieres que hablemos? –no pudo evitar cuestionarle.

-Sobre algo que me pasa.

Jasper frunció el ceño de nuevo ante aquella extraña respuesta, pero se obligó a sí mismo a no abrir más la boca hasta que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Se preguntaba adónde quería ir Alice, que no dejaba de caminar a paso ligero.

Finalmente entraron en una especie de parque, donde comenzaron a andar con más lentitud. Jasper se dio cuenta de que a aquellas horas no había mucha gente, y no supo si aquel detalle debía o no tranquilizarlo.

Sintió que Alice respiraba hondo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de conocer cuál era el motivo de su extraña actitud.

-Espero que no te molestara mi llamada de anoche. Era un poco tarde… y no sabía si ya estabas durmiendo –la escuchó murmurar, y ladeó su cabeza hacia ella para mirarla.

-No dormía. Estaba hablando con Emmett –quiso aclararle y no supo por qué.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y ahora tú eres lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo.

Jasper volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Lo dices como si Edward o Emmett no existieran.

-Ellos son diferentes. Edward es mi primo y se preocupa por todo. Y digamos que con Emmett siempre estoy de broma, así que, por lo menos yo, personalmente, dudo que pudiera mantener una conversación seria con él.

-¿Y qué pasa con Rosalie y con Bella?

-No lo entenderían. Y además, ellas no están implicadas en esto –negó con la cabeza a la vez que miraba al suelo.

¿Implicadas? No le gustaba esa palabra.

-Bueno pues… creo que ya puedes decirme lo que quieras –la instó, sintiéndose más nervioso que antes.

-No sé cómo empezar… –admitió, aferrando y retorciendo con fuerza la tira del bolso.

-Puedes hacerlo por el principio, eso suele ayudar –quiso bromear para quitarle hierro al asunto, pero Alice no sonrió.

-Antes de nada, déjame pedirte algo –le pidió deteniéndose de repente, y cuando Jasper asintió observándola con expectación, ella prosiguió: –Cuando escuches lo que te voy a decir, no me tomes por loca.

-Está bien –acordó Jasper asintiendo lentamente, algo asustado.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que Alice se atrevió a hablar de nuevo:

-Sé que hace muy poco que nos conocemos, menos de un mes, pero siento que te conozco desde hace años –le explicó en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien la escuchase. –Es como si nos hubiéramos encontrado en otra vida.

_En otra vida no_, pensó Jasper, _sólo conocí a tu abuela. _

-¿Ah sí? –respondió ignorando sus pensamientos.

-Sí. Es algo extraño, pero así es.

-Bueno, eso no es nada raro. A muchas personas suele pasarles algo así –quiso animarla.

-Sí, pero no es sólo eso –le aclaró moviendo las manos nerviosamente. –Yo…creo que siento algo por ti.

Jasper se detuvo de repente, pero tuvo que retomar de nuevo el paso porque Alice no se paró.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito, deseando haber escuchado mal.

-Sí, pero no creas que te estoy declarando mi amor ni nada por el estilo –lo tranquilizó ella sin mirarlo. –Sólo…sé que eres especial.

_Sí, __un monstruo, _volvieron a atacarle sus pensamientos.

-No eres como los demás –prosiguió Alice. –Eres…raro. Pero me gusta que seas así –Jasper no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. Sólo sabía que aquello no estaba bien. –Eres diferente, y en poco tiempo me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti, cosa que mi ex nunca hizo –Y Jasper no supo por qué metió a su anterior pareja en aquella conversación. –Por eso me gusta tanto estar contigo –Alice se detuvo en medio del camino y lo miró a los ojos, como si esperara algo. –Ahora te toca a ti –le dijo.

-¿Qué? –inquirió él sin comprender.

-Yo te he dicho lo que pienso de ti. Ahora tú debes decirme lo que piensas de mí.

Aquello lo pilló desprevenido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?

-Pues… –comenzó, desviando su mirada de la de ella, intranquilo. –No sé qué decir, Alice.

-Lo que sea. Aunque sea malo. ¿Es que nunca has pensado nada de mí? –preguntó, y a Jasper le pareció desilusionada.

-Sí, pero no sé… Lo único que sé es que no podría decir nada malo de ti –murmuró con algo de vergüenza, y sin saber por qué.

-Bueno, eso es un paso. ¿Qué más? –le instó a hablar, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Jasper se quedó callado sin saber qué decirle. No le salían las palabras.

-Pues…creo que eres…muy activa y muy nerviosa. Y también algo rarilla –quiso picarla, pero ella se limitó a sonreír. –Pero también me gusta que lo seas.

-¿Y crees que puedes confiar en mí?

-Sí –y aquella respuesta lo confundió más que ninguna otra. Acababa de afirmar que un depredador como él podía ser capaz de confiar en una jovencita. _De locos_.

Ella asintió, y siguieron caminando en silencio durante un largo rato. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Alice volvió a detenerse y ladeó su cuerpo hacia el de Jasper, hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

-Hay algo más que debo decirte.

Él asintió, dándole a entender que la escucharía. Se podía decir que ya estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

-Es cierto que el sábado estaba algo borracha y que no recuerdo demasiado lo que ocurrió, pero no te besé porque sí –le aclaró mirándolo directamente a los ojos. –Te besé porque quise hacerlo. Igual que quiero hacerlo ahora.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de par en par, e incluso juró haber escuchado mal, pero la mirada atenta de Alice le indicó que no había sido así.

-No será una buena idea –se escuchó murmurar.

-Lo sé. Lo último que me apetece es destrozar esta amistad tan extraña que tenemos, pero puede que un beso no nos haga daño. Aunque claro, también es normal que no quieras besarme porque no soy… tu tipo –descubrió ella apartando la vista de Jasper, sintiéndose avergonzada.

-No es eso –le aclaró él con rapidez. –No es eso en absoluto, pero… –_no creo que pueda besarte sin tener ganas de matarte._ Sus pensamientos lo asustaron, así que sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de ellos. –No quiero… confundirme –se alegró de haber dicho aquello, porque era eso exactamente lo que quería. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Alice fuera la nieta de Mary, y estaba convencido de que aquello lo llevaría siempre grabado en la mente.

Alice asintió lentamente, mirando nuevamente al suelo.

-De acuerdo. Lo entiendo –musitó con la voz apagada, cosa que hizo sentir mal a Jasper.

No podía evitar sentirse halagado porque Alice quisiera besarlo, pero sabía que aquello era lo peor que podía hacer. Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla, obligándola así a mirarlo.

-No es culpa tuya –se exigió a decirle.

Ella se limitó a asentir en silencio, y aquello lo único que hizo fue desesperarlo más. Inconscientemente, llevó la mano que antes había estado en su mentón a su cuello, y con impotencia sintió el pulso errático latiendo en su garganta.

Y él sabía que era aquello lo que necesitaba.

-¿Vas a besarme o no? –la escuchó preguntar entrecortadamente, y sus ojos abandonaron su cuello para clavarse en los suyos.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir como un idiota, justo antes de acortar la distancia que lo separaba de sus labios.

Lo primero que sintió cuando la besó fue la diferencia de temperatura que había entre ellos. Ella era cálida, mientras que él era todo frío.

Se descubrió abrazándola por la cintura, pegándola de una forma enfermiza a su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que no estaba pensando en Mary. Ni siquiera aquel beso se parecía a ninguno de los que había compartido con ella. Era único. Y sabía que desde aquel momento, la única mujer que ocuparía sus pensamientos sería Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Adorables o no? Los que más ;P Me he escapado un ratito de mis estudios, que me tienen un poquito harta (pero es lo que hay T-T) ¡Así que espero que disfrutéis del capi de hoy!<strong>

**Sólo os diré que a partir de ahora todo va a cambiar entre ellos :) Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo digáis en uno de vuestros reviews.**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó lo que había ocurrido después de que se besaran:

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos? –había preguntado ella, y Jasper se dio cuenta de que aún permanecía abrazada a él, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que sí.

-¡Menos mal! Pensaba que después de esto nos distanciaríamos y montaríamos un drama como suelen haces muchas personas –le explicó, alegre de golpe, dejando atrás a la chica apagada que había sido cuando había salido de la universidad. Ya volvía a ser la misma de antes.

Jasper se había separado lentamente de ella, temiendo no ser capaz de hacerlo después. Se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba mirando su reloj, y después le dedicó una mirada divertida.

-Si no me doy prisa, perderé el último autobús que sale hacia Forks y tendré que quedarme con mi primo. No creo que eso le haga mucha gracia, así que, ¿me acompañas a la estación de autobuses? –le preguntó sin perder la sonrisa, como si aquella situación le pareciese graciosa.

Jasper había asentido lentamente, y Alice lo había cogido de la mano y casi arrastrado por toda la ciudad de Seattle hasta la estación. Una vez allí, se dieron cuenta de que el autobús estaba a punto de salir.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño? –le había preguntado él sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Acompañarme a dónde?

-A Forks.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó ella abriendo los ojos como platos.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose extraño.

-No tengo nada que hacer, y no me parece adecuado dejarte sola –se excusó, y Alice se limitó a sonreír con diversión.

-Tú mismo, pero luego no tendrás cómo volver –le advirtió.

-Me las apañaré –le comentó Jasper con una sonrisita, sabiendo que no tendría ningún problema para regresar. Seguramente tardaría menos en volver hasta Seattle corriendo que en autobús.

Alice sonrió negando con la cabeza y subió al autobús. Compró dos billetes y caminó por el estrecho pasillo del vehículo hasta que decidió sentarse en uno de los asientos, al lado de la ventanilla. Jasper se sentó a su lado, dejando de respirar en aquel mismo instante. Los asientos estaban extrañamente juntos, y aparte de ellos dos había más personas en el autobús, así que decidió no correr ningún riesgo.

Se alegró al darse cuenta de que mientras besaba a Alice no había pensado ni por un segundo en su sangre. Sólo en sus labios.

-¿Sabes que probablemente acabas de volverte loco? –la escuchó preguntar, y él sonrió divertido ante aquella cuestión.

-Es probable, pero ya me lo estaba temiendo –le siguió el juego. –Tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

El autobús se puso en marcha, y escuchó a Alice respirar hondo.

-¿Cómo vas a volver después?

-No sé. Ya encontraré la forma –se encogió él de hombros.

-¿Harás autostop?

-Tal vez –mintió, entreteniéndose con aquella extraña conversación.

-¿Y qué pasa si alguien te secuestra? ¿O si alguien te hace daño? Nunca sabes lo que te vas a encontrar en la carretera –protestó ella preocupada.

-No seas dramática. No pasará nada –le aseguró. – ¿Te importaría mucho si me pasara algo? –se vio interesado en preguntar, y Alice le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

-No bromees con eso, por favor –le pidió sin ningún rastro de diversión en su voz.

-No haré autostop. ¿Así te quedas más tranquila? –quiso calmarla al darse cuenta de su seriedad.

-Supongo que sí –se encogió ella de hombros, ladeando su cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla. Al cabo de un par de minutos volvió a observar a Jasper. – ¿Te ha gustado besarme? –le preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí –respondió con seguridad.

-¿Volverás a hacerlo?

-Probablemente.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pronto.

Alice sonrió, volvió a respirar hondo y llevó su mirada de nuevo hasta el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventanilla del autobús.

Jasper sintió deseos de entrelazar su mano con la de Alice, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía que hacerlo. Su relación había tomado un rumbo extraño que le estaba gustando mucho, y no sabía con certeza si aquella acción iba a ser más positiva que negativa.

Se dedicó a observar su perfil en silencio, dejando la mente en blanco, y se sorprendió cuando lo logró. Nada consiguió hacerle perder la calma durante el tiempo que duró el trayecto.

Cuando bajaron del autobús ambos comenzaron a caminar con lentitud por las calles de Forks, en silencio. Hacía mucho más frío allí que en Seattle. Alice se estremeció e intentó darse calor a sí misma con los brazos, pero fue inútil. Jasper se dio cuenta de ello, y sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, se quitó la chaqueta y se la tendió.

-No hace falta, gracias. Ya estamos llegando y no quiero que te congeles encima que me has acompañado hasta aquí –le aclaró ella a la vez que comenzaban a castañearle los dientes.

Jasper ignoró su explicación y le colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros, cubriéndola. Ella no tardó demasiado en dejar su bolso y la carpeta en el suelo para poder introducir los brazos dentro de las mangas de la chaqueta y poder abrochársela. Después recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

-Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa, y él asintió en silencio, divertido al darse cuenta de que la prenda le quedaba, por lo menos, cuatro tallas grande.

Cuando llegaron delante de la casa de Alice, ambos se detuvieron.

-¿Te apetece que nos veamos mañana? –le preguntó ella esperanzada.

-Sí. Me gustaría mucho –le contestó mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

Alice se desabrochó la chaqueta y se la entregó a su propietario. Después, se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Entonces, hasta mañana –se despidió de él con una sonrisa a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada de la de Jasper. –Y no llegues tarde –le pidió, fingiendo seriedad.

-Si no he llegado tarde nunca –protestó él con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pues no empieces a hacerlo –le sugirió Alice, y antes de darse la vuelta para entrar en la casa, le sacó la lengua.

Jasper había sentido una extraña sensación de _deja vú_ que le hizo recordar la última noche que vio a Mary. Supo que aquella vez no sería igual. No cometería el mismo error con Alice.

Corrió de nuevo en dirección a Seattle, sin creerse aún lo que le había ocurrido aquella tarde. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que sucedería tal cosa, jamás lo habría creído. Y si en aquel momento cualquier persona le preguntara qué era lo que le ocurría con Alice, no sabría qué contestar. Era algo tan extraño como emocionante.

Llegó a Seattle a eso de las diez de la noche, y cuando entró en el piso, se vio abordado por Emmett:

-¡Ya puedes estar explicándomelo todo! –casi se le echó encima, gritando. A Jasper le pareció una jovencita en plena revolución hormonal, pero no dijo nada para no crear mal ambiente. Sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-No ha pasado nada –se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

-Mentiroso, ¡claro que ha pasado algo! –lo acusó achicando los ojos.

Jasper se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Edward, y entonces recordó que le debía una disculpa. Lo miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de que estaba, como siempre, leyendo un libro.

-Siento lo que ocurrió ayer –le dijo ignorando las quejas de Emmett, que se había sentado en la butaca de al lado y que no dejaba de darle golpecitos en la rodilla con la mano para que le prestara atención.

-No importa. Ya da igual –le contestó Edward desviando la mirada del libro para observar a Jasper.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el examen?

-Bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Sacará matrícula de honor –lo pinchó Emmett. –Y ahora, ¿nos vas a explicar cómo te ha ido? –volvió a insistir, provocando que Jasper rodara los ojos.

-Ha ido bien –se limitó a responder, sin estar seguro de querer explicarles demasiadas cosas de lo ocurrido con Alice.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a mi prima contigo? –se interesó Edward, poniendo toda su atención en Jasper.

-No sé. No le pasa nada, creo.

-¿Y por qué no deja de llamarte?

-No me llama siempre. Sólo me ha llamado dos veces.

-Pero hace menos de un mes que nos conocéis, y no sé si lo recuerdas, pero te di unos cuantos consejos que… –comenzó a advertirle Edward.

-Sí, sí, los recuerdo. Y no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Nunca le haría daño a Alice –le aseguró, nervioso de repente.

-Sí, y me parece muy bien, pero creo recordar que me aseguraste que no tenías la intención de tener con ella nada más que una amistad.

Jasper tragó con pesadez, sin tener contestación a eso. En aquellos momentos, ¿quería tener algo más con Alice? No supo qué responderse a sí mismo.

-No seas aguafiestas –intervino Emmett con el ceño fruncido. –Jasper cuidaría muy bien a tu prima.

-Sí, pero preferiría que Alice buscara a alguien más… –Edward se quedó callado, pensativo.

-¿Más qué? ¿Más humano? ¿Menos monstruoso? –se enfadó de repente Jasper, atormentado por aquellos pensamientos tan oscuros de Edward.

-Pues…sí. Siento mucho tener que decírtelo así, pero no creo que seas adecuado para ella. Tú no…

-Yo no estoy vivo, es cierto –lo interrumpió, furibundo, poniéndose en pie de golpe. –Pero a pesar de eso, tengo sentimientos, y aunque ahora mismo no sepa qué es lo que siento por tu prima, creo que debe ser ella la que tiene que decidir, no tú.

-Sí, pero lo que no quiero es que le des ningún tipo de esperanza. No le hagas creer que la quieres, o que en realidad quieres estar con ella, porque al final lo único que conseguirás será destrozarle el corazón –Edward también se levantó para encararlo.

Emmett hizo lo mismo, pero para ponerse entre ellos antes de que comenzaran a saltar chispas.

-A ver, tranquilidad –les pidió, intentando mantener la calma. –Dejad de discutir.

-Ella jamás será como tú, Jasper –prosiguió Edward, ignorando totalmente los intentos de Emmett por tranquilizarlos. – Ella envejecerá y tú no. Jamás seréis una pareja normal. Así que deja de ilusionarla –casi le exigió. –No tengo nada en tu contra, sólo quiero proteger a Alice –le aclaró.

Jasper se limitó a no responderle, simplemente retrocedió sus pasos y salió del piso.

-¡Espera! –escuchó los gritos de Emmett, que lo siguió hasta el rellano del edificio, cogiéndolo del brazo para que no se marchara. –No lo ha dicho con mala intención, sólo quiere proteger a su prima.

-Lo sé –murmuró Jasper sin mirarlo. –Pero ya no creo que pueda alejarme de ella.

Emmett lo observó sin comprender, con el ceño fruncido.

-Así que sí que ha ocurrido algo hoy.

Jasper asintió en silencio, sintiéndose culpable. Aunque le doliera en lo más hondo, debía aceptar que Edward tenía razón. Él no era humano, no estaba vivo, y era un monstruo. En cambio, Alice era una jovencita con toda una vida por delante que él no estaba dispuesto a estropear. Pero tal y como acababa de decirle a Emmett, temía que ya no sería capaz de separarse de ella. No cuando estaba convencido de que estaba a punto de descubrir algo extraordinario a su lado.

Aquel era el problema. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Y se asustó. Se asustó cuando descubrió que comenzaba a necesitar a Alice mucho más de lo que necesitaba la sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>Aish...es que son tan adorables =') Me encanta esa nueva relación que tienen, no son novios pero tampoco son amigos... Yo también quiero ;P<strong>

**Bueno, pues ya he terminado mis exámenes, ahora sólo me queda esperar para las notas, que espero que hayan ido bien. Y como siempre, también espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review^^ **

**Me haría mucha ilusión llegar a los 100 reviews, así que si podéis tomaros un minutito de vuestro tiempo en dejarme uno, ¡os lo agradecería un montón! Así me comprometo a subir el próximo capi mañana mismo :)**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo?**

**XOXO**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

**CAPÍTULO CON DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL: ¡Para mi amiguita ALI-LU CULLEN que hoy hace años! Muchas felicidades, y espero que te guste el capítulo que va dedicado para ti ;) Ya me sabe mal no haberte podido escribir nada, pero últimamente mi tiempo es limitado u_u **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

Sonrió al ver que Alice comenzaba a correr en su dirección cuando se percató de su presencia en los jardines de la universidad.

-Pensaba que no ibas a venir, como no me has llamado… –protestó ella una vez llegó a su lado. Se sentó junto a él en el banco.

-Bueno, ayer me dijiste que querías que nos viéramos, y aquí estoy. No sabía si querrías que viniera a buscarte, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Alice volvió a sonreír y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro e Jasper.

-¿Es que no vas a trabajar nunca? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? –inquirió él sorprendido.

-Cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste que habías venido aquí para trabajar, pero no veo que lo estés haciendo.

-Estoy buscando trabajo –mintió él.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué?

-De…lo que surja.

-Qué raro eres –comentó ella suspirando y cerrando los ojos. – ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

-Donde tú quieras, me da igual –le contestó ausentemente, pensando en el tema del trabajo.

-¿A ti te da igual todo? Te da igual trabajar en cualquier sitio, te da igual adónde ir… así no irás bien por la vida –le riñó dándole un golpe en el brazo, y Jasper se limitó a sonreír con diversión.

-¿Y tú nunca dejas de preguntar cosas? –le devolvió la pregunta para molestarla.

-Sólo soy curiosa, no hay nada de malo en eso –protestó Alice levantándose de un saltito del banco.

-¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?

-Yo no soy ningún gato.

Jasper rodó los ojos e imitó la acción de Alice. Ambos salieron del campus hablando de trivialidades, y entraron en el mismo parque que la tarde anterior.

-¿Cómo te han ido las clases? –le preguntó para entablar conversación.

-Oh, bien. Como siempre –se encogió ella de hombros. – ¿Y a ti qué tal te ha ido el día sin hacer nada?

-Oye, sí que he hecho algo –rezongó Jasper, observándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ah sí? ¿El qué?

-He limpiado el piso –admitió algo avergonzado. No se le daba demasiado bien limpiar, pero había decidido que ya era hora de hacer algo de provecho. Así que había cogido el plumero y se había dedicado a limpiar las estanterías y los muebles. Después había barrido y fregado el suelo, y finalmente había limpiado los cristales. Gracias a su velocidad vampírica, lo había hecho todo en menos de dos horas.

-Caray, qué aplicado –lo animó Alice con una sonrisa divertida. –Pues si algún día te aburres, te invito cordialmente a que vengas a limpiar mi habitación –le sugirió con una risita.

-Tu habitación está muy limpia –le contestó él, poniendo mala cara al recordar el mal momento que había vivido en su cuarto. A pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido con Alice en aquellos últimos días, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen del pañuelo de Mary. Era una tortura.

-Y…aparte de limpiar… ¿has pensado en mí? –escuchó que Alice le preguntaba de repente, agachando la cabeza con timidez.

Jasper no comprendía cómo podía ser tan tímida para unas cosas y tan atrevida para otras.

-Puede –le insinuó con una sonrisa. – ¿Y tú has pensado en mí? –repitió su pregunta, interesado en oír la respuesta.

-Puede –asintió ella con la cabeza. – ¿Sabes? Ésta mañana he recibido un mensaje de Edward.

Jasper se preocupó, y no supo si ya era hora de que comenzara a enfadarse con él.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Pues…que no le gusta que salgamos tanto –se encogió Alice de hombros, con una mueca triste en el rostro.

-Lo sé. Me lo dijo ayer –confesó Jasper agachando la cabeza, esperando que Alice no le dijera que iba a hacerle caso a su primo. No supo por qué, pero estaba convencido de que aquello le destrozaría.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

No estuvo seguro de que decírselo fuese una buena idea, más que nada porque no quería causar ningún problema entre ellos dos. No soportaría tal cosa.

-No cree que sea adecuado para ti. Él piensa que te haré daño.

-¿Y lo harás? –la pregunta de Alice lo sorprendió, y por eso mismo se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-No.

-Pues entonces no hay ningún problema –repuso ella con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿No te importa lo que piense Edward?

-No. Él no decide por mí. Ya soy bastante mayorcita como para saber quién me conviene y quién no, y yo sé que tú no me vas a hacer ningún daño. Estoy convencida.

A Jasper le asombró aquella seguridad con la que hablaba, así que la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-Me lo acabas de decir tú y te creo. Además, confío en mi intuición. Algo me dice que nos hemos conocido por algo, y no pienso desaprovecharlo –le aseguró mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y él no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, más que nada porque eran las mismas de Emmett. Ella también creía que el destino había tenido algo que ver, y estaba demasiado segura de ello como para que comenzara a creer lo contrario. –Oh, no… –la escuchó murmurar, y dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar que miraba Alice.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jasper con una ceja alzada, sin comprender qué ocurría con aquella pareja que se acercaba a ellos.

-No, él no –siguió murmurando Alice más para ella que para Jasper, y él continuó sin entender.

-¡Mira qué casualidad! –alzó la voz el chico de pelo castaño que tenía su mano entrelazada con la de una joven pelirroja de cabello rizado. –No puedo creer lo que veo –comentó con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro que no gustó demasiado a Jasper. – ¿Cómo estás, Alice? –preguntó observándolos a los dos de arriba abajo, como si los estuviera evaluando.

-Bien –respondió ella con voz neutral. No demostraba ningún sentimiento. –Por lo que veo, supongo que vosotros estáis igual –repuso fingiendo una sonrisa. Jasper observó detenidamente a aquel chico que no dejaba de mirar a Alice, y sin ningún motivo aparente, comenzó a caerle mal. Había algo en él que no le gustaba.

-Pues sí. Ambos estamos bien –contestó la pelirroja por él, con una sonrisa aparentemente encantadora.

-¿No nos vas a presentar a tu…amigo, Alice? –le preguntó el chico al que Jasper acababa de identificar mentalmente como idiota, y después lo miró directamente.

-Jazz, ellos son Victoria y James –murmuró monótonamente, señalando primero a la chica y luego al idiota. –Él es Jasper, un muy buen amigo.

-Sí, aún somos sólo amigos –se atrevió a hablar él, rodeando con un brazo a Alice y acercándola a su cuerpo hasta que sus costados se tocaron. Ella le dedicó una mirada divertida, y él le guiñó el ojo.

-Oh…qué bien –musitó el tal James idiota, observando desafiante a Jasper. –En ese caso, espero que os vaya muy bien. Ya nos veremos –se despidió, y antes de que Victoria pudiera decir algo, la arrastró para que comenzara a caminar junto a él. Jasper los observó alejarse durante unos segundos, y después volvió su mirada a Alice.

-¿Quién diantres son esos dos? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, interesado en la respuesta.

-James es mi ex –Alice contestó justo lo que él había temido.

-¿Es el chico del que me hablaste?

-Sí. Victoria y yo éramos amigas, pero supongo que comprendes que ya no lo somos.

-¿Te fue infiel con ella? –cuestionó atónito, y Alice asintió lentamente.

-Más o menos. Tonteaban mucho cuando James salía conmigo, y al final decidí romper la relación. No tardaron más de una semana en comenzar a salir oficialmente.

-Par de imbéciles… –los insultó Jasper sin poder terminar de creer lo que ella le estaba contando. –Pues mira, ellos se lo pierden –quiso animarla, dándose cuenta de que aún tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. No le molestó en absoluto, y al parecer, a ella tampoco.

-Ya me da igual, Jazz. ¿Y sabes por qué? –le preguntó mientras volvían a retomar el camino.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a pesar de que los he perdido a los dos, ya no me importa, porque ahora te tengo a ti. Y tú vales mucho más que ellos dos juntos –Él sonrió pero no dijo nada. Supo que en aquel momento sobraban las palabras. –Por cierto, has estado muy bien al decirles eso de que aún somos sólo amigos –le comentó ella con una risita.

-Sólo les he dicho la verdad.

-Y… ¿cuándo crees que dejaremos de ser amigos? –le preguntó, esperanzada.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que Alice quería que fuesen algo más, y se sorprendió al percatarse de que él deseaba lo mismo. _Pronto_, se dijo.

-No tengo ni idea. Supongo que cuando eso pase, lo sabremos –le contestó acercándola un poco más hacia él.

Alice sonrió, feliz, y comenzó a tararear una canción movida, hasta que Jasper descubrió que se trataba de la canción que bailaron en la fiesta de Rosalie. Bueno, que ella bailó, porque él sólo se movió.

-Creo que no me gusta mucho esa canción –le comentó.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Si es genial! Además, es especial.

Ya supo a qué se refería con eso de especial, pero no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado al recordar sus torpes meneos.

-Sí que es especial, pero no se me da bien bailarla.

-Eso no es ningún problema. Yo puedo enseñarte a bailar –le sugirió ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, y él se rió.

-Creo que soy un caso perdido.

-¡Claro que no! Bah, algún día te enseñaré a menearte –le prometió, y Jasper continuó riendo. –Jazz –lo llamó, deteniéndose de repente, observándolo con interés.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo volverás a besarme? –le preguntó con expectación, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo. –Dijiste que lo harías pronto, y ya es pronto.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Jasper se acercó a ella y le retiró un mechón de cabello que le caía justo en medio de la frente.

-¿Quieres que te bese? –inquirió para asegurarse.

-Sí –respondió con rapidez. – ¿Quieres besarme?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿se puede saber a qué estás esperando? –lo reprendió con mala cara, haciendo que negara con la cabeza, pensando que esa chica no tenía remedio.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó sin prisas, queriendo disfrutar al máximo de lo que sentía. Notó las manos de Alice enredándose en su cabello, y Jasper rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él. Quería profundizar el beso, pero por alguna razón desconocida no se atrevía. No obstante, no supo si debía sorprenderse cuando al final fue ella quien lo hizo.

Finalmente, se arriesgó a acariciar sus labios con su lengua, y no se arrepintió al hacerlo. Es más, le encantó. Y estuvo seguro de que, tal y como se había dicho mentalmente, pronto se convertirían en algo más que amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta este par, de verdad que cada día que pasa los quiero más =') <strong>

**Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda y vosotras cumplisteis con vuestra parte, yo cumplo con la mía y os dejo un nuevo capi que espero que os guste mucho :)**

**¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

**XOXO**


	21. Capítulo 20

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

Pasaron todas las tardes de aquella semana juntos, descubriendo cosas nuevas el uno del otro y avanzando poco a poco en su interesante relación.

Jasper había tenido que ignorar a Edward cada vez que se encontraban, pues éste no dejaba de observarlo con mala cara, como si quisiera dejarle claras algunas cosas. Pero Jasper ya sabía lo que quería. Quería que se alejara de Alice, pero había decidido que no iba a hacerlo. Ya era demasiado tarde para ello, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella. No cuando estaba descubriendo que él también podía ser feliz.

A pesar de todo, sentía que no había olvidado a Mary, pero pensar en ella ya no le hacía daño. Simplemente era un bonito recuerdo que permanecería siempre en su memoria, y por eso mismo había decidido dejar de compararla con Alice. Eran tan iguales como diferentes, pero por eso mismo le gustaba tanto pasar tiempo con ella. Cada día descubría cosas nuevas sobre Alice que le encantaban, y sabía que lo único que conseguiría dejándola ir sería destrozarse.

Sabía que Alice no era Mary y que nunca lo sería, y eso le gustaba. No quería que se parecieran, porque simplemente no eran la misma persona. Ya le daba igual que fuesen familiares, y por aquella razón había decidido hacerle caso a Emmett. Si Alice no era su nieta era porque así debía ser, y jamás se había alegrado tanto de creer en el destino.

-¿Qué tal estás, _Happy-Jazz_? –escuchó la voz de Emmett detrás de él, y a continuación lo vio sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Le había dado por llamarlo de aquella forma tan estúpida que ya comenzaba a odiar. Además de que no había dejado de incordiarlo durante toda la mañana de aquel sábado con el tema de Alice.

-Estaría mejor si dejaras de llamarme así –refunfuñó Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero si sólo digo la verdad. Desde hace unos días tienes una sonrisa tonta en la cara, y a pesar de que ya sé a qué se debe, me hace feliz verte feliz –le contestó su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí… Oye, Alice me preguntó si te apetecería venir al cine esta noche. A mí no me parece muy buena idea pero…

-¿Rosalie irá? –lo interrumpió de repente, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Sí, en principio sí. Creo que Alice quiere que salgamos todos –le explicó Jasper, molesto por su interrupción.

-Entonces sí. Claro que iré.

-Me da la sensación de que si Rosalie fuera hasta el fin del mundo, tú te irías con ella, ¿o me equivoco? –le preguntó Jasper con diversión.

-No te equivocas. Me iría hasta… el lugar más lejano del mundo y volvería caminando sobre brasas si ella me lo pidiera –le aseguró con firmeza, haciendo que Jasper tuviera que taparse la boca para no reírse. A pesar de todo, aquello le pareció muy romántico. – ¿Tú no lo harías si Alice te lo pidiera o qué? –le preguntó Emmett achicando los ojos, fastidiado.

-No sé. Supongo que sí. Pero espero que no se vuelva tan loca como para pedirme tal cosa –musitó con diversión.

Emmett negó lentamente con la cabeza, y después volvió a mirar a Jasper directamente.

-¿Y qué tal vas con Edward?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. No hemos hablado desde que discutimos el otro día. Pero Alice también lo ha invitado esta noche, así que supongo que no podremos estar ignorándonos durante toda la noche.

-Supongo que no.

Jasper se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, meditabundo.

-Si Alice fuera tu prima, ¿también te parecería mal que saliera conmigo? –le preguntó a Emmett con mala cara.

-No. Pero no es que a Edward le parezca mal por el simple hecho de que seas tú. Es por lo que eres.

-No fue culpa mía convertirme en un vampiro, Emmett.

-Lo sé, y él también lo sabe. Pero piensa que vuestra relación no tiene futuro.

-Y eso pienso yo a veces, pero no quiero separarme de Alice. Ni quiero, ni puedo. Pero dentro de unos años…

-¿Qué más da lo que ocurra dentro de unos años? Tienes que vivir el presente. No puedes pasarte la vida pensando en el futuro, porque si lo haces, sólo lograrás perderte el presente. Y tú no puedes permitirte ahora desperdiciar lo que te está pasando con Alice. Así que simplemente vive con ella, y olvida el futuro.

Jasper lo observó con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-En ocasiones te pones muy filosófico, Emmett. Incluso das miedo.

-Idiota –lo insultó él entre risas, dándole un puñetazo divertido en el brazo.

Aquella misma tarde, a eso de las siete, Jasper, Emmett y Edward salieron del piso para esperar delante de la puerta del edificio a que llegaran las chicas. Tuvieron que esperar unos veinte minutos, así que cuando finalmente aparecieron, se excusaron diciendo que habían pillado mucho tráfico.

-Es sábado, ¿qué esperabais? –protestó Rosalie cerrando con un portazo la puerta de su coche.

-Sólo pensábamos que ya no vendríais –le contestó Edward, que extrañamente no había mirado a Jasper en toda la tarde.

-Bueno, esperar no os ha sentado mal ni os ha hecho daño, así que no os quejéis tanto –intervino Alice colocándose con rapidez al lado de Jasper, que no pudo evitar sonreír ante su poca discreción. Él no sabía lo que le habría contado a sus amigas, pero supuso que ya estaban al corriente de todo cuando sólo se limitaron a sonreír con diversión al verla corretear hasta su lado. – ¿Nos vamos ya? A este paso llegaremos tarde y nos perderemos el principio de la película.

-¿Quién se está quejando ahora? –le preguntó Jasper con una ceja alzada, aunque sin poder evitar reírse.

Cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa, Jasper se dio cuenta de la mala cara de Edward, así que se limitó a suspirar y a comenzar a caminar detrás de los demás. Se sentía bajo presión, ya que delante de ellos estaban Emmett y Rosalie enfrascados en una extraña conversación sobre camaleones, y justo detrás, casi pisándoles los talones, tenían a Edward y a Bella, que caminaban en un incómodo silencio, al igual que ellos.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu día? –escuchó que le preguntaba Alice, y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla y para, de paso, verificar por el rabillo del ojo si Edward lo estaba observando. Y no se equivocó. Sentía sus ojos clavados en su nuca, cosa que lo incomodó extremadamente. ¿No podía, simplemente, hablar con Bella y dejar de vigilarlos como si fuese un padre sobre protector?

-Pues... bien.

-¿Sólo bien?

Asintió con la cabeza en silencio, sintiéndose mal por Alice. Su primo podría intentar ser más comprensivo.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar al cine, así que entre los tres invitaron a las chicas, compraron palomitas y refrescos –sólo para los mortales –, y después subieron a la sala.

La primera en sentarse fue Rosalie, que se colocó en la punta de una de las filas de asientos. Emmett casi corrió escaleras arriba para poder sentarse a su lado, cosa que hizo reír a Jasper. Nunca cambiaría. Alice se colocó al lado de Emmett, y Jasper la siguió, dispuesto a pasar el rato que durara la película a su lado, con tranquilidad. Pero supo que tampoco podría hacerlo cuando Edward se sentó a su lado, seguido por Bella. Aquello era simplemente genial.

Se limitó a suspirar, resignado, y comenzó a echarle un vistazo con detenimiento a aquella sala de cine. La última vez que él había ido a ver una película a un cine había sido hacía muchísimos años, y ya ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo era. Sólo recordaba que las imágenes eran en blanco y negro, pero rememoró que en aquella época los programas de la televisión se veían en color. Tal vez las películas del cine también lo fueran.

Y no se equivocó. Se alegró al darse cuenta de la buena calidad del sonido, así que se dispuso a disfrutar de la película de la que ni siquiera conocía el argumento.

Se tensó de repente cuando sintió la mano de Alice sobre la suya, intentando entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. La dejó hacer, y permaneció quieto durante un rato, estando más atento de sus manos que de la película. La observó por el rabillo del ojo y la vio sonreír levemente. Él también sonrió, pero se le esfumó la alegría cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward miraba con atención sus manos unidas. Aquello no podía seguir así. Estaba a punto de explotar por culpa del primo de Alice.

Se dijo a sí mismo que continuara ignorándolo, y eso hizo durante algo más de tres cuartos de hora. Se dedicó a comentar las escenas de la película con Alice, sin soltar ni por un segundo su mano, haciendo suposiciones sobre lo que harían a continuación los personajes, y riendo juntos cada vez que salía alguna escena divertida. Se dio cuenta de que no merecía la pena amargarse por culpa de Edward. Tarde o temprano debería aceptarlo.

Cuando finalmente la película se terminó, todos salieron del cine y caminaron por las calles de Seattle.

-¿Tenéis hambre? –preguntó Bella acercándose a sus amigas. Probablemente estuviera cansada de que Edward no le hiciera caso.

-Uy, qué va. Yo me que quedado harta con las palomitas –le contestó Rosalie – ¿Y vosotros? –les preguntó a los demás, a lo que éstos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Eso significa que no iremos a cenar? –preguntó Alice, que aún no se había dignado a soltar la mano de Jasper.

-Si alguien tiene hambre sí, pero si no, pues no –le respondió Emmett –Y por aquí no parece que nadie tenga hambre –repuso divertido, observando a todos y a cada uno de sus amigos.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no vamos a los recreativos? –preguntó Alice, emocionada de repente. Los demás no tardaron en contagiarse con su efusividad, y asintieron energéticamente.

Jasper no sabía qué era eso de los recreativos, pero supuso que tenía que ser divertido, ya que todos tenían tantas ganas de ir.

Una vez llegaron, se encontró rodeado de maquinitas ruidosas parecidas a las que usaban Emmett y Edward para divertirse en el piso. Sabía que jamás lograría dominar algo como eso. Era demasiado anticuado.

-¡Eh, Eddie! –lo llamó Emmett, acercándose casi con prisa a uno de los juegos que había por allí. –Vamos a jugar a este, que sabes que tenemos que hacer la revancha –lo desafió con una sonrisa fanfarrona, a lo que Edward no tardó en añadirse al juego. Jasper no pudo estar más agradecido por ello. Sólo había necesitado un poco de paz aquella noche. Jamás se había sentido tan observado.

Se dio cuenta de que Bella y Rosalie se habían puesto a jugar a un juego que consistía en encestar pelotas de baloncesto a diestro y siniestro. Probablemente aquel juego no se le diera del todo mal, pero no iba a meterse entre ellas sin haber sido invitado.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que hagamos tú y yo? –escuchó la voz de Alice a su lado, y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando con diversión.

-No sé. ¿Quieres jugar a algo? –le propuso para que no se aburriera.

-No creo, a mí estas cosas no se me dan muy bien. Además, no me entusiasman demasiado los videojuegos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué has sugerido que viniéramos aquí? –le preguntó sin comprender.

-Porque sé que mi primo y Emmett se pasarán por lo menos media hora con ese dichoso juego de fútbol, así que podremos estar tranquilos un rato –le explicó con tranquilidad, cosa que sorprendió a Jasper.

-Caray, qué preparado lo tenías –le contestó con una sonrisa a la que Alice respondió con un asentimiento orgulloso de cabeza. –Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Alice pareció meditarlo durante algunos segundos, hasta que dirigió su mirada hasta un fotomatón que había en la misma sala.

-¿Nos hacemos fotos? –le preguntó, expectante. Parecía preparada para una negativa.

-Yo no suelo salir bien en las fotos –comentó Jasper sorprendido. Jamás habría esperado aquella propuesta. Y, además, hacía años que no se hacía ninguna fotografía.

-Bueno, será un recuerdo –le pidió parpadeando seguidamente a la vez que hacía un divertido puchero.

-De acuerdo… –suspiró Jasper resignado, dejando que lo arrastrara hasta el pequeño cubículo.

Una vez dentro, Alice corrió la cortina que los separaba de la sala, lo obligó a sentarse en el taburete y, a continuación, se sentó sobre él con la vista al frente. Leyó las instrucciones con rapidez.

-¿Nos hacemos cuatro o seis fotos? –le preguntó, girando el cuello para observarlo.

-Ehh… ¿seis? –respondió con otra cuestión, más nervioso por la postura en la que se encontraban que por las fotos. Aunque no estaban haciendo nada malo, sabía que Edward lo mataría si los encontraba en aquel mismísimo momento.

-De acuerdo –Alice introdujo una moneda en la máquina, y con rapidez rodeó el cuello de Jasper con un brazo. –Prepárate, que tenemos que salir guapos –la escuchó murmurar, así que sonrió, mirando fijamente a la pantalla donde aparecían reflejados.

No supo qué caras poner, pero a pesar de todo intentó variarlas para cada foto. Lo mejor de todo fue que para la última no tuvo que hacer ningún gesto, pues Alice casi se echó encima de él para besarlo justo antes de que se disparara la última fotografía.

-Bueno, creo que hemos salido bastante bien, ¿no crees? –le preguntó cuando estuvieron fuera, observando la tira de imágenes.

-Sí, muy bien –comentó Jasper mirando con detenimiento la última foto.

Pues sí que hacían buena pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues no lo saben bien. Si es que son simplemente geniales *_* <strong>

**Ya veis que su "relación" va viento en popa, a pesar de que Edward se está poniendo un poco pesadito... Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy :)**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	22. Capítulo 21

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

-¿Os habéis hecho fotos? –ambos escucharon la voz de Emmett detrás de ellos, y se giraron con rapidez para encararlo.

-No –se limitó a contestar Jasper, temiendo la reacción de Edward si veía, en especial, la última fotografía.

-Sí –respondió Alice observando con el ceño fruncido a su acompañante.

-¿Puedo verlas? –preguntó Emmett emocionado.

-No –repitió Jasper, que recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Alice.

-Sí –contestó ella entregándole la tira de imágenes a su amigo. No tenían de qué avergonzarse, y además, Edward no estaba por allí. Ni tampoco Bella ni Rosalie.

-Oh, qué bonitas –comentó Emmett con una sonrisa divertida. –No sabía que eras tan fotogénico, Jazz –bromeó dándole una palmada en el hombro. –Así que ahora os encontráis en la fase lapa, ¿no? –inquirió observando detenidamente la última fotografía.

-Cállate –refunfuñó Jasper avergonzado, quitándole de golpe las fotos de las manos.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Alice poniéndose de puntillas para lograr verlos.

-No sé. Creo que Bella está enfadada con Edward porque la ha estado ignorando durante toda la noche, y no sé qué líos tienen –se encogió Emmett de hombros.

-¿Y Rosalie?

-Ha ido a consolar a Bella. Sólo espero que no le dé una patada en el trasero a Edward por ser tan capullo –murmuró Emmett pensativamente, y por un segundo, a Jasper no le pareció mal aquella posibilidad. Probablemente se la merecía.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a… –comenzó Alice, pero antes de que terminara de formular la frase, aparecieron los tres que faltaban. – ¿Qué nos hemos perdido? –preguntó acercándose a ellos con rapidez, interesada y preocupada por su amiga.

-Nada interesante –respondió Rosalie colocándose al lado de Emmett, dejando que tanto Edward como Bella charlaran de lo que fuera que debían hablar. –Sólo que hay algunas personas que descuidan a otras –comentó en voz baja, señalando a Edward con la cabeza. – ¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó, y los demás asintieron lentamente, comenzando a caminar hasta la salida.

Jasper observó por el rabillo del ojo a Alice, que lo estaba mirando de igual forma.

-¿Tenemos que sentirnos mal por lo que ha pasado? –le preguntó procurando que nadie lo escuchara.

-Claro que no. El único que tiene la culpa es Edward. Si nos hubiera dejado en paz, nada de esto habría pasado –le respondió ella negando lentamente con la cabeza. Entonces, de repente, los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos, al igual que su boca. Se detuvo al instante, asustando a Jasper, y a continuación gritó: – ¡Chicos! –todos los demás voltearon con rapidez y con el miedo marcado en sus rostros, seguramente pensando que algo malo acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rosalie acercándose a su amiga casi corriendo.

-¡El lunes tenemos que entregar el trabajo de publicidad y aún no lo hemos ni empezado! –chilló en medio de la calle, y a Jasper le pareció estar viendo a una perturbada.

-¿Sólo era eso? –le preguntó Emmett con una ceja alzada, fastidiado.

-¿Cómo que si sólo es eso? ¿Es que no ves que nos jugamos la nota del curso? –inquirió Alice alterada.

-Sí…pero podemos hacerlo mañana –intervino Bella, que se había acercado a los demás dejando a Edward al margen.

-No tendremos tiempo. Tenemos que volver a quedar, y entre que venimos y nos vamos perderemos más de dos horas –refunfuñó Alice cruzando los brazos, al parecer molesta por tener que desperdiciar un domingo.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no os quedáis esta noche aquí? Así mañana no tendremos que perder el tiempo de las idas y las venidas –preguntó Emmett, despreocupado.

Las tres chicas lo observaron perplejas, al igual que Jasper y Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿He dicho una barbaridad? –preguntó él preocupado.

-No, pero…no cabremos todos en el piso –respondió Alice, dubitativa.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo puedo dormir con Edward, y vosotras tres podéis dormir en mi habitación. Hay un sofá cama y una cama de matrimonio, así que hay espacio de sobra.

-¿Y dónde se supone que duerme Jasper? –preguntó Bella.

-En el sofá del salón –respondió él mismo de repente. Nunca había tenido que pensar en eso porque nunca dormía. Pero sabía que si lo hiciera, le tocaría dormir en el sillón.

-Pues…no sé. Puede que no sea tan mala idea –meditó Alice observando a sus amigas.

-Claro, eso lo dices tú que no vas a tener ningún problema. Si te quedas, estarás con tu primo –protestó Rosalie.

-¿Y eso qué más da? –inquirió Alice sin entender la queja de su amiga. –Creo que ya tenemos edad suficiente como para decidir por nosotras mismas. Además, no vamos a hacer nada malo.

-¿A vosotros os parece bien? –les preguntó Rosalie a Jasper y a Edward, que no habían dicho nada al respecto todavía.

-A mí sí –respondió el primero sin muchos miramientos. Total, a él no lo iban a molestar.

-Haced lo que queráis –murmuró Edward enfurruñado, encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo, entonces yo sí me quedo –anunció Rosalie. – ¿Y tú, Bella?

-Tendré que hacerlo. Si te quedas, nadie podrá llevarme de nuevo hasta Forks, y me parece que a las doce de la noche no sale ningún autobús, así que, ¿qué elección me queda? –razonó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pues quedarte con nosotras –le contestó Alice con una risita.

-En ese caso, que no se hable más –intervino Emmett con alegría, retomando de nuevo el paso, seguido por todos los demás.

Cuando llegaron al piso, prepararon el sofá cama de Emmett para que cualquiera de las chicas durmiera en él, y después Jasper se colocó un par de sábanas y un cojín en el sofá del salón para que no sospecharan de él. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que él también era un humano, y todos los humanos deben dormir. Tendría que intentar no hacer demasiado ruido esa noche.

-De acuerdo, listillos –se acercó Rosalie a Emmett y a Jasper, que se habían sentado en el sillón del salón esperando a que las chicas salieran del cuarto de baño. – ¿Se supone que tenemos que dormir con ropa? –preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido, a la vez que colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

-Bueno, si lo prefieres, puedes dormir sin ella –sugirió Emmett con una sonrisa divertida a la que Rosalie contestó con el silencio. Dirigió su mirada a Jasper, seguramente pensando que él era un hombre algo más serio que Emmett.

-¿No tienes tres pijamas de sobra? –le preguntó con carita de cordero degollado.

Y Jasper no supo qué contestar. Ni siquiera tenía uno para él. ¿Para qué iba a comprarse un pijama si jamás iba a usarlo?

-Pues… sólo tengo el mío –esperó aplacarla con aquella respuesta.

-¿Me estás diciendo que voy a tener que pedirle un pijama al ermitaño malcarado de Edward? –inquirió ella de mal humor otra vez, cruzándose de brazos. Aquella descripción de su otro amigo hizo sonreír a Jasper.

-No lo llames así –protestó Bella saliendo del cuarto de baño. –Ya iré yo a pedirle los pijamas –accedió, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Edward. Antes de entrar tocó varias veces con los nudillos en la puerta, y a continuación entró.

-Si tarda en salir, ya sabemos por qué. Seguramente harán las paces –comentó Emmett con diversión, frotándose las manos con expectación.

-¿Es que tú no sabes pensar en nada más que en el sexo? –le preguntó Rosalie con una ceja alzada.

-Puede –se encogió él de hombros.

Jasper se sintió demasiado fuera de lugar allí, en medio de ese par que, raramente, dejaban de discutir. Se tranquilizó al ver a Alice saliendo del cuarto de baño. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Quién va a hacer las paces con quién? –preguntó interesada.

-Según Emmett, Edward y Bella –le respondió Jasper bajito, para que los susodichos no los escucharan.

-Pues entonces, me parece a mí que aquí sobramos, ¿no?

Justo cuando terminó de decir aquello, Bella salió de la habitación con una pila de ropa. Todos la observaron con diversión.

-No sé qué os pasa, pero da igual, no quiero saberlo –murmuró entregándoles una camiseta y unos pantalones tanto a Alice como a Rosalie. – ¿Nos vamos a dormir ya? –preguntó.

-Ni siquiera son las dos –farfulló Emmett.

-Sí, pero más nos vale levantarnos mañana temprano para hacer el puñetero trabajo –protestó Rosalie estirando sus brazos. –Así que, vosotros haced lo que queráis, yo me voy a dormir ya. Buenas noches –se despidió soplándoles un beso a cada uno excepto a Emmett, y después caminó hasta la habitación.

-Sí, yo también me voy ya. Que durmáis bien –también se despidió Bella y siguió a Rosalie.

-Bueno, ahora el que sobra aquí soy yo. Qué bien –comentó Emmett observando a Alice y a Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Vosotros también vais a hacer las paces?

Jasper sintió deseos de golpear a Emmett allí mismo, pero se calmó cuando escuchó una risita algo histérica proveniente de Alice.

-Tranquilo, yo también me voy ya. Hasta dentro de un rato –farfulló, y con un salto se puso en pie y casi corrió hasta la habitación de Emmett.

-¿Acabo de estropearte la noche? –le preguntó a Jasper con cara de culpabilidad.

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió con una ceja alzada. –De verdad que cada día estás peor.

-Bah, desagradecido –refunfuñó Emmett levantándose del sofá. –Yo también me voy.

-¿A dormir? –Jasper sonrió al hacer aquella pregunta.

-No, a hablar con Edward. A ver si me cuenta lo que le pasa. Nos vemos mañana, Jazz –se despidió de él y después caminó hasta que entró en la habitación de su amigo.

Jasper se tumbó en el sofá y resopló, pensando en las pocas cosas que podía hacer sin hacer ruido. Últimamente solía aburrirse con facilidad, así que se dijo a sí mismo que se dedicara a meditar, ya que no podía hacer mucho más sin montar ningún escándalo.

Pasó una hora tumbado de lado, observando la televisión apagada con la mente en blanco. Incluso se había cansado de pensar. Aquello comenzaba a resultar preocupante.

De repente, escuchó que una de las puertas se abría, y por las dudas, fingió que estaba dormido.

-¿Jazz? –estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos de golpe cuando oyó la voz de Alice. No lo hizo porque no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación. Lo peor de todo fue que no pudo resistirse, y abrió sólo un ojo. – ¿Estás dormido? –la escuchó susurrar, y antes de que su cerebro le ordenara no hacerlo, dijo:

-No –se puso boca arriba y abrió los dos ojos, encontrando delante de él a Alice. – ¿No puedes dormir? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-No tengo sueño, y el sofá cama es muy incómodo. –le explicó ella. – ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que me entre el sueño?

Sabía que tenía que decirle que no inmediatamente. ¿Qué ocurriría si alguien los encontraba allí a los dos?

-Sí –_idiota._

Jasper se sentó en el sofá, dejándole espacio para que hiciera lo mismo. Alice se acercó y se puso a su lado, acomodándose con las piernas cruzadas. Él se dio cuenta de que el pijama de Edward le quedaba demasiado holgado y demasiado largo, ya que la camiseta sola le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –le preguntó ella.

-Últimamente no tengo el sueño muy profundo.

-Eso es porque no tienes trabajo y te pasas el día haciendo el vago –lo fastidió Alice con una risita, y Jasper le dio un suave empujón con el hombro.

-Qué graciosa –farfulló. –Sabes que si ahora mismo saliera tu primo y nos encontrara aquí, armaría un escándalo, ¿verdad?

-Te importa mucho lo que opine mi primo sobre lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

Jasper la observó entrecerrando los ojos. Su sarcasmo era espectacular.

-No es eso. Lo único que quiero es que no discutáis.

-No vamos a discutir. Además, si sale y nos ve, no pasará nada. No estamos haciendo nada malo. Aunque… –pareció meditar lo que diría a continuación, pero en vez de continuar la frase, se incorporó, empujó a Jasper hasta que lo tumbó en el sofá, y ella se tumbó a su lado. –Si nos ve ahora mismo, probablemente sí que se enfade –prosiguió con una sonrisa divertida que sorprendió a Jasper.

-Sabes que estás loca, ¿no? –le preguntó nervioso de repente. Tenía la sensación de que nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, y aquello lo descolocó.

-Es probable, pero, ¿qué más da? –respondió Alice rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. De acuerdo, si alguien viera aquel plan en el que estaban, indudablemente pensaría mal. Muy mal. –Sabes que me da igual lo que digan.

-Lo sé –aceptó él asintiendo levemente.

-Y no tienes que preocuparte por mi primo. Él, a diferencia de ti, tiene el sueño más profundo que una marmota –le aseguró.

-No sé si eso me deja más tranquilo –murmuró Jasper empezando a encontrar divertida aquella situación.

-Puede que esto te tranquilice –sugirió ella acortando lentamente la poca distancia que los separaba para darle un beso.

Y Jasper supo que aquello lograría tranquilizarlo, e incluso, hacer que olvidara hasta su propio nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Vaya par de pillines! Se pueden juntar con el pervertido de Emmett, que siempre está igual ;P <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy, y os tengo que decir que no creo que esta semana pueda actualizar porque tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer y porque tengo visita, así que si no me veis por aquí no os preocupéis, que volveré :)**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	23. Capítulo 22

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

Media hora después, todavía se encontraban abrazados en el sofá. No estaban haciendo nada malo, sólo charlar. Poco después, cuando se quedaron en silencio durante un rato largo, Jasper alejó su rostro un poco del de Alice y comprobó que, si no se había quedado dormida ya, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Por eso mismo le dio una suave sacudida en el hombro para espabilarla.

-Vete a dormir ya –le pidió en voz baja, con el mismo tono que había estado usando para hablar con ella durante aquel rato que habían pasado juntos.

-No –fue su simple respuesta, y a continuación, lo único que hizo fue acurrucarse más cerca de él, encoger las piernas como si tuviera frío, y limitarse a seguir dormitando.

-Alice, estarás más cómoda en la habitación de Emmett –quiso convencerla, dándole golpecitos en el hombro para que se despertara.

-Estoy bien aquí. Déjame –le exigió moviéndose para que dejara de molestarla.

-No puedes quedarte. Además, aquí voy a dormir yo y no cabemos los dos.

-Me da igual. Vete tú a la habitación de Emmett –la escuchó murmurar, aunque le costó entender lo que dijo a causa de su voz soñolienta.

Jasper resopló sin saber qué hacer. No podía cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación de su amigo. No podía correr el riesgo de que Bella o Rosalie lo vieran entrar con ella, y lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era que pensaran mal de él. Ya tenía suficiente con Edward.

-Alice, va… –casi le suplicó, levantándose del sofá para continuar con sus insistentes golpecitos. Necesitaba que se levantara y que se marchara derechita a la habitación de Emmett. Además, ella se había levantado y había salido sola a buscarle. Ahora le tocaba volver por donde había venido.

-No –farfulló más dormida que antes, y lo único que se le ocurrió a Jasper fue acercarse a ella y besarla.

No estaba seguro de que aquello funcionara, pero de todas formas, tenía ganas de hacerlo. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a reír como un perturbado al percatarse de que sí que surgía efecto, cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para poder corresponderle mejor. Se separó de sus labios unos cuantos segundos después, con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

-Venga, ahora vete a dormir –le pidió, orgulloso de su buena táctica. Le entraron ganas de echarse a reír cuando la vio parpadear seguidamente, con los ojos abiertos casi como platos.

-¿Me has tendido una trampa para que me despertara? –le preguntó ella ofendida, cruzándose de brazos sin dignarse todavía a levantarse del sofá.

-Es posible –respondió él.

-Así que no querías besarme.

Jasper rodó los ojos ante su dramatismo.

-Sí que quería, pero también me ha parecido una buena forma de despertarte.

-Y lo ha sido, desde luego –murmuró Alice incorporándose lentamente, estirando sus brazos y sus piernas. –Pues nada, ya te dejo solo para que puedas dormir a tus anchas –lo molestó poniéndose en pie, dándole un suave empujón con el hombro cuando pasó por su lado. –Buenas noches. Y sueña conmigo –casi le obligó cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Emmett.

-Lo intentaré –le aseguró Jasper con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-No lo intentes. Sólo hazlo –le exigió de nuevo, guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Jasper frunció el ceño de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír ante aquella respuesta. Tuvo la sensación de que podría soñar con ella sin la necesidad de dormir. Incluso podría hacerlo con los ojos abiertos, así que no tendría ningún problema para contentarla.

Se tumbó en el sofá otra vez y, extrañamente, se sintió solo. Él nunca había tenido problemas con ese tema. No le asustaba la soledad, porque siempre había estado seguro de que no la viviría. A pesar de eso, había ocasiones en las que le gustaba estar solo. El aislamiento lo tranquilizaba, lo calmaba y lo relajaba. Sobretodo en aquella época oscura que había vivido junto a María.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse de la mente a su creadora. No merecía que la recordara. No merecía nada de él.

Se colocó de lado en el sofá, y a través del cojín pudo percibir el aroma de Alice. Sonrió inconscientemente y respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones con aquella fragancia que tanto le había comenzado a gustar. No comprendía lo que le ocurría con ella. Aunque tampoco se había parado a pensar en el asunto. Tenía la sensación de que por más vueltas que le diera, no lograría entender lo que había entre ellos. No eran sólo amigos, aquello estaba más que claro. Pero tampoco eran pareja, ni novios, ni nada de eso. Sólo…se gustaban. Se sentían bien el uno junto al otro, se divertían y, raramente, se comprendían. No sabía ni cómo ni porqué, pero así era.

Había alguna cosa que le decía que era cierto que habían coincidido en aquella nueva vida por alguna razón. Que estuviese tan relacionada con Mary era una señal, y que se sintiera tan feliz junto a Alice, era otra. Probablemente, su destino sí que estuviera a su lado.

Un débil rayo de luz lo hizo abrir los ojos de repente. No se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado, pero así había sido. Tal vez se había dormido y todo, aunque desechó rápidamente aquella idea. No lo había hecho. Sólo había estado ausente durante lo que quedaba de noche.

Supo que aún era muy temprano para que los demás mortales del piso se levantaran, así que se levantó con rapidez y se encaminó hasta la cocina. Era su hora de desayunar. Abrió la nevera y sacó una bolsa fresca de sangre. No pudo evitar que se le hiciera la boca agua. No se había alimentado desde la tarde anterior, y ya comenzaba a notar estragos en su autocontrol. Le sorprendía mucho el hecho de que Alice no supusiera ninguna dificultad para él a la hora de estar cerca de ella. Era como si su cuerpo supiera que a ella no debía hacerle daño. Pero a pesar de todo, no quería correr riesgos. Para su paz mental, prefería mantenerse alimentado siempre que tuviera que verla.

No tardó más de tres minutos en terminar de beberse la sangre, y cuando acabó, escondió la bolsa en la basura, procurando que no quedara a la vista.

Volvió al salón, se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Bajó el volumen y se dispuso a ver un documental. Apagó el aparato a los dos minutos. Aquello no podía aburrirle más.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj que había en la estantería que se encontraba delante de él y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las ocho. Con un poco de suerte, los demás no tardarían más de una hora en levantarse. No se equivocó, a pesar de que el único que se levantó antes de las nueve fue Emmett.

-¿Ya estás despierto? –lo escuchó preguntar, y Jasper se limitó a negar lentamente con la cabeza ante su tonta pregunta.

-Al igual que tú –le respondió, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Has desayunado?

-Sí.

Vio a su amigo abrir la nevera y sacar otra bolsa de sangre para él. Emmett fue incluso más rápido que él en acabarse su almuerzo.

-¿No crees que deberías cambiar las bolsas de sangre de sitio? –le preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido. –Hoy tenemos invitados, y no creo que les haga mucha gracia abrir la nevera y encontrar sangre dentro.

-Tienes razón –asintió Emmett, pero lo único que se limitó a hacer fue sacar las bolsas de sangre del frigorífico para meterlas en el congelador. De acuerdo, aquello no cambiaba nada, pero Jasper se obligó a no decir nada más. Sólo esperaba que nadie abriera el refrigerador.

Poco rato después se levantó Edward, que los saludó con un seco movimiento de cabeza

-¿Hoy también te has levantado con el pie izquierdo, Eddie? –le preguntó Emmett sentándose a su lado en la mesa.

Edward le dedicó una mirada fulminante y no le contestó.

-Bueno, como quieras –aceptó Emmett sin perder la sonrisa. Al parecer los desplantes de su amigo no le molestaban. –Iré a comprar algo para que desayunen nuestras invitadas –comentó entrando en la habitación. En menos de un minuto volvió a salir vestido con otra ropa. –Hasta ahora –se despidió mirando significativamente a Jasper, y éste estuvo a punto de matar a su amigo. Los estaba dejando solos intencionadamente.

Se puso nervioso cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y de repente, el salón se quedó en un extraño e incómodo silencio. Jasper no tardó demasiado en romperlo.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar, ¿no te parece? –le preguntó a Edward, que lo observó como si en realidad no lo viera.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Ya lo sabes. Sobre Alice. Y sobre mí.

-Y tú ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto –le contestó secamente.

-Sí, pero supongo que aún creo que puedo hacerte cambiar de idea.

-No hace falta que te esfuerces. No creo que consigas nada.

-Bueno, simplemente escúchame. No te pido nada más –casi le exigió Jasper, queriendo acabar de una buena vez con aquella tontería.

Edward asintió en silencio, indicándole que a pesar de todo, lo escucharía.

-Mira, te lo dije la semana pasada y te lo volveré a decir: yo no tengo intención de hacerle daño a Alice –fue el inicio de la explicación de Jasper.

-Puede que le hagas daño sin querer. Ya sé que no eres un capullo rompecorazones, pero tampoco eres…normal.

-No, no lo soy. Pero ella logra que lo parezca. Me hace sentir normal, como si fuera un chico de veinticuatro años que en realidad ha venido aquí desde otra ciudad.

-¿Así que sólo te interesa estar con Alice porque te hace olvidar lo que en realidad eres? –le preguntó Edward con una ceja alzada, mirándolo con mala cara.

-No. Sabes que no es así –le respondió Jasper comenzando a mosquearse. –Nunca había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ella, Edward. Y me da igual lo que creas o lo que pienses de mí. Yo voy a seguir con Alice, y tú no me lo vas a impedir. Y creo que ella opina lo mismo que yo.

-Ya lo sé. Y supongo que eso es lo que más me molesta de todo –admitió él observándose las manos con detenimiento. –Creo que me cuesta aceptar que mi prima ya no es tan pequeña y que ya no me necesita como antes.

¿Así que sólo se trataba de eso? ¿Sólo sentía morriña?

-Sí que te necesita –quiso animarlo Jasper. –Pero ahora es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y también tiene que cometer sus propios errores. Y sé que crees que yo soy uno de esos errores.

Edward lo observó fijamente durante un momento.

-¿La quieres? –aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Tanto, que tardó lo suyo en responder:

-Aún no lo sé –decidió ser sincero. –Pero…creo que no falta mucho para que mi respuesta sea afirmativa.

De acuerdo. Acababa de decir que seguramente estaba comenzando a querer a Alice, y no sólo como a una amiga. Sabía que lo que alguna vez había sentido por Mary era muy parecido a lo que sentía por Alice en aquellos momentos, pero jamás creyó que pudiera volver a enamorarse de alguien de esa forma.

¿Enamorarse? _Genial_.

-Pues…puede que no seas un error, al fin y al cabo –murmuró Edward, más tranquilo que antes.

Jasper frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-¿Me estás dando tu aprobación? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Ni de lejos –le respondió Edward con una pequeña sonrisa. –Vas a tener que convencerme de que realmente eres bueno para mi prima, y te aseguro que no va a ser fácil. A pesar de eso, sé que tanto tú como Alice vais a ignorar por completo mis quejas, así que supongo que tendré que fingir que me gusta vuestra relación. Sin embargo, no creo que pueda hacerlo demasiado bien.

Jasper sonrió, aliviado. Algo era algo. Y mejor era algo que nada.

Ya había dado un paso más con Edward. Ahora sólo faltaba dar el gran paso con Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya estoy por aquí de nuevo, y como veis, sólo me he retrasado un día. Pero ahora vuelvo a ser libre, y espero no volver a retrasarme más n_n<strong>

**Jasper ha conseguido _ablandar_ un poquito a Edward... Pero eso no significa nada...**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digçais con un bonito review :)**

**¡Hasta el lunes!**

**XOXO**


	24. Capítulo 23

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

-Buenos días a todos –saludaron las tres chicas que acababan de salir de la habitación de Emmett con cara de sueño. Jasper no comprendía cómo podían estar tan cansadas si ya eran las once y media de la mañana. Eran más dormilonas que Edward, y eso ya era decir.

-Menos mal que queríais levantaros temprano para empezar el trabajo –murmuró Emmett con ironía, observándolas con una ceja alzada.

-Esperábamos que fueses un caballero y que ya lo hubieras comenzado tú, pero eso era pedir demasiado –lo fastidió Rosalie sentándose en la mesa seguida por sus dos amigas.

-Es un trabajo en grupo, no individual, no sé si lo recuerdas –le comentó él encendiendo el ordenador.

-Da igual, no os peleéis, que es domingo –farfulló Bella bostezando.

-¿Quién nos va a servir el desayuno? –preguntó Alice parpadeando seguidamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Jasper.

-¿También esperáis que os preparemos el almuerzo? –inquirió él con una sonrisa divertida, sin poder terminar de creerse lo comodonas que estaban todas aquella mañana.

-Es posible –le respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De repente, todos escucharon una musiquita proveniente de la habitación de Emmett. –Es mi móvil –anunció Alice levantándose como un rayo para ir a buscar su teléfono.

Jasper no sabía preparar desayunos. Y mucho menos utilizar ni el microondas ni la vitrocerámica, así que dejó que Edward se encargara del desayuno de las chicas mientras Emmett comenzaba con el trabajo.

-¿Hacéis el trabajo entre vosotros cuatro? –le preguntó Jasper sentándose a su lado, observando detenidamente lo que hacía con el ordenador.

-Sí.

-Pensaba que ibais a carreras diferentes.

-Sí, así es. Alice y Rosalie estudian arte y diseño, y Bella y yo publicidad y relaciones públicas, pero resulta que la clase de publicidad la hacemos juntos. Así que decidimos hacer el trabajo entre los cuatro.

Jasper asintió, comprendiendo, y volvió a ponerse en pie cuando vio a Alice salir de la habitación tranquilamente.

-Eran mis tíos. Ayer no me acordé de avisarles para decirles que me quedaba aquí, y a pesar de que ya lo suponían, estaban algo preocupados –explicó observando con una sonrisa de culpabilidad a Edward. –Les he dicho que ya iré a casa esta tarde.

-Sí, bueno, si no empezamos el trabajo ahora, creo que estaremos haciéndolo hasta mañana, por lo menos –rezongó Emmett.

-Pues en ese caso, cierra el pico, y manos a la obra –comentó Rosalie cogiendo su taza de café, sentándose al lado de Emmett dispuesta a comenzar la faena.

A eso de las dos de la tarde, pidieron pizza para comer porque no tenían ni tiempo ni ganas para cocinar. Por la tarde, Edward se puso a ver la televisión mientras los demás continuaban con el dichoso trabajo, y después se encerró en su habitación para estudiar y repasar sus apuntes. Por su parte, Jasper iba de un lado al otro del piso, sin saber qué hacer. Si se quedaba mucho rato sentado prestando atención al trabajo que estaban haciendo, se aburría y no dejaba de moverse. Lo que menos quería era molestarlos. Por eso mismo encendió la televisión, jugueteó un rato con su teléfono móvil, y después se sentó al lado de Alice, que hojeaba un libro buscando información que pudiera serle útil.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –le preguntó.

-Pues mal. Me estoy aburriendo mucho y estoy comenzando a odiar este trabajo –murmuró sin despegar la mirada de la página del libro.

Jasper se rió disimuladamente y tuvo ganas de decirle que podrían haberlo comenzado antes y no haberlo dejado todo para el final, pero sabía que se enfurruñaría, y por eso mismo prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

De repente, Alice levantó la mirada del libro, lo observó fijamente, le sonrió y después volvió a agachar la cabeza. Jasper no comprendió lo que pasó, y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le ocurría, escuchó la voz de Emmett:

-¿Has encontrado algo? –le preguntó a Alice, que negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Aún nos queda mucho? –cuestionó ella, haciendo un puchero.

-Menos de la mitad –quiso consolarla él, pero no lo consiguió, porque resopló fastidiada, cerrando el libro con un golpe seco.

-Dios mío, como no nos pongan un sobresaliente mataré al profesor –anunció ella malévolamente y con mirada asesina.

-No creo ni que aprobemos –murmuró Emmett rascándose la cabeza, contrariado.

-¡Hombre! ¡Cuántos ánimos nos das! –alzó la voz Rosalie apartando la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador para observar a Emmett con fastidio.

Alice entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que tarde o temprano aquellos dos tenían que empezar a discutir. Suspiró largamente, harta de todo.

-¿Estás cansada? –le preguntó Jasper intentando distraerla un poco, ignorando las "bonitas" palabras que se estaban dedicando sus dos amigos.

-Más que cansada, diría yo. Últimamente estoy muy agobiada.

-¿Por qué? –se interesó él.

-Por todo. La universidad me tiene frita. Y dentro de nada comenzarán los exámenes, así que tengo que empezar a ponerme las pilas. Además, ya sabes la situación que hay entre mi primo y yo últimamente –esperó hasta que Jasper asintió lentamente. –No sé, necesito desconectar un poco.

-¿Unas vacaciones? –le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que necesito. Pero no creo que vayan a ser posibles. No tengo tiempo para irme. Y tampoco ningún lugar para hacerlo –se encogió ella de hombros.

Entonces, de repente, Jasper tuvo una idea que le pareció perfecta. Quiso explicársela a Alice, pero decidió hacerlo cuando lo tuviera todo preparado. Antes de nada necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, y ese alguien en aquel momento se encontraba discutiendo con Rosalie.

-Intenta tomarte las cosas con calma –le dijo para animarla, sin darle ningún indicio de la buena idea que acababa de ocurrírsele.

Ella asintió, y acto seguido volvió a su anterior búsqueda de algo de información en el libro que tenía en las manos.

Un par de horas después terminaron el trabajo, y tanto Jasper como Edward lo supieron cuando los escucharon a todos resoplar.

-¿Ha sido duro? –preguntó el segundo, que había salido de su habitación hacía un rato.

-Más de lo que te imaginas. Creo que nunca más dejaremos un trabajo para el último momento.

-Tendríais que aprender de mí, que siempre lo llevo todo a tiempo –les comentó él, bromeando por una parte, aunque orgulloso por la otra.

-No somos tan empollones como tú –lo molestó Emmett, y Edward le contestó mostrándole el dedo corazón de la mano derecha en un "cariñoso" gesto.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos –anunció Rosalie comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

-Sí, ya nos hemos aprovechado bastante de vosotros –la siguió Bella con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabéis que aquí no molestáis. Aunque de vez en cuando hay alguna que sí molesta –comentó distraídamente Emmett observando a Rosalie por el rabillo del ojo. Ella le dedicó una mirada fulminante y a continuación le arrojó un cojín a la cabeza.

-Es precioso ver lo mucho que os queréis –intervino Alice con una risita, presenciando la pelea que tenían sus dos amigos. –Pero sí, ya va siendo hora de que nos marchemos.

Entre las tres recogieron sus cosas, y cinco minutos después ya estaban listas para irse.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Y hasta mañana –se despidieron de todos, y a continuación salieron del piso cerrando la puerta.

-¿No te molesta que Alice no se haya despedido de ti? –le preguntó Emmett a Jasper, para sorpresa de éste.

-Sí que se ha despedido de mí, como de todos –le aclaró sin comprender.

-Sí claro, ahora me dirás que cuando salís los dos solos os despedís así, ¿verdad? –inquirió Emmett con una sonrisa burlona, dándole un codazo en las costillas a Jasper.

-No creo que te importe cómo nos despedimos –comentó él desviando su mirada de la de su amigo. No tenía que saber nada de nada.

-Es cierto, y por aquí hay alguien a quien no le interesa –escucharon la voz de Edward, que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la tele. –Me voy ya a dormir –anunció estirándose como un gato.

-¿Ya? Si no son ni las doce –preguntó Emmett, sorprendido.

-Sí, pero mañana tengo unas clases muy pesadas y quiero estar bien despierto. Buenas noches –se despidió de ellos y a continuación se metió en su habitación.

Entonces, Emmett le dedicó una mirada interesada a Jasper, y casi corrió para sentarse a su lado en la mesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Al final os habéis entendido con el tema de Alice? –le preguntó, expectante.

-Más o menos –respondió Jasper encogiéndose de hombros. –Sigue sin parecerle bien, pero creo que ha dicho que va a fingir que le gusta.

-Bueno, eso es un paso adelante, ¿no crees? Al final se acabará acostumbrando.

-Eso espero –deseó Jasper. –Por cierto, necesito tu ayuda para algo –nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, comenzó a sentirse inseguro. Tal vez Emmett no era la persona idónea para aquello, pero si no lo ayudaba él, ¿quién lo haría?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Para qué?

-Verás…hoy Alice me ha comentado que está algo agobiada por la universidad y todo eso, y me ha parecido que necesita un descanso –Emmett asintió, quedándose callado porque no sabía adónde quería ir Jasper con todo aquello. –Y he pensado en…llevarla a la cabaña de mis padres –farfulló esa última frase con rapidez, nervioso de repente. Sabía que Emmett tergiversaría esas palabras y comenzaría a pensar cosas raras sobre sus intenciones.

-¿Quieres llevarla a la cabaña que tenían tus padres en Forks? –preguntó su amigo con una ceja alzada.

-Sí. ¿Te parece mala idea?

-No, en absoluto. Pero no sé si a Edward le va a hacer gracia.

-No tiene por qué enterarse. Además, no es como si fuéramos a hacer nada malo… –quiso convencerlo.

Emmett sonrió con diversión al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Mira, sea lo que sea que hagáis allí, te aseguro que no será nada malo –le dijo con una risotada que sonrojó a Jasper interiormente. Sabía que ocurriría eso.

-Esas no son mis intenciones. Sólo quiero que pase un fin de semana lejos de todo y que descanse. Nada más –le aclaró.

-Sí, claro… –murmuró Emmett sin dejar de sonreír. –Bueno, ¿y yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

-Pues necesito que me ayudes a amueblarla. Está casi vacía, y claro, no voy a llevar a Alice a un sitio donde no hay ni camas –le explicó. –Aunque no sé de dónde podemos sacar los muebles… –pensó Jasper de repente, entristecido.

-Yo sí –lo salvó Emmett. –Antes de conocer a Edward vivía en otro piso y tuve que amueblarlo. Que yo sepa, de momento no voy a necesitar nada de allí, así que podemos trasladar el mobiliario a la cabaña.

-¿De verdad que no va a resultar una molestia? –le preguntó Jasper inseguro.

-¡Claro que no! Estaré muy feliz de ayudar a un amigo mío a que pueda iniciarse en el mundo del sexo –comentó Emmett, feliz. –Aunque no sé si ya te has iniciado en ese campo… –murmuró, meditabundo, y recibió una soberana colleja por parte de Jasper, que ya estaba harto de su actitud pervertida.

-Olvídate de eso y céntrate en lo importante –le ordenó con mala cara, sin querer entrar en el tema de su sexualidad.

-Está bien, Romeo –volvió a fastidiarlo Emmett, aunque interiormente se sentía feliz e ilusionado al pensar en poder pasar un par de días junto a Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué atento que es nuestro Jasper...aish...ojalá pudiéramos tener todas uno ;p <strong>**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review :)**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	25. Capítulo 24

****Disclaimer********: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Jasper se dirigió hasta la tienda de las chicas sabiendo que allí encontraría a Alice. Tenía ganas de verla a pesar de que se habían visto la noche anterior y de que habían pasado todo el día juntos. De todas formas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Cuando entró dentro de la tienda, escuchó el sonidito de una campana justo sobre su cabeza, y levantó la mirada para darse cuenta de que allí estaba. No recordaba que hubiese ninguna campanita de esas en la tienda.

Alice levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se abría, y sonrió de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que acababa de entrar.

-Pensaba que hoy tampoco vendrías –fue su saludo justo después de cerrar el libro con rapidez.

-Pues sí que piensas mal de mí –fingió ofenderse Jasper, caminando hasta el mostrador.

-¿Has venido a comprar algo? –le preguntó ella cruzando las piernas sobre el taburete que había detrás de la mesa.

-Te dije que compraría algo cuando tuviera una novia. Creo que aún no la tengo –se encogió él de hombros.

Alice frunció el ceño sin perder la sonrisa, y asintió lentamente.

-De acuerdo, ¿entonces tengo que pensar que has venido a verme a mí?

Jasper la observó fijamente, sin terminar de comprender su actitud. No sabía si le estaba preguntando aquello de verdad o sólo estaba fingiendo ingenuidad. Se dio cuenta de que aún no conocía del todo a Alice, pero estaba seguro de que no tardaría en hacerlo.

-Sí, he venido a verte a ti –optó por responderle con sinceridad, y supo que había acertado cuando la vio sonreír radiantemente. –Y, en realidad, también he venido a decirte algo.

-¿Ah, sí?

Asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Pues dispara –le urgió Alice, ansiosa por saber qué era lo que le tenía que decir.

-Dentro de poco te daré una sorpresa –le explicó Jasper con una sonrisa.

-¿Una sorpresa? –inquirió ella extrañada.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué sorpresa es?

-No te lo voy a decir. Si te lo dijera, dejaría de ser una sorpresa. Y además, aún tengo que prepararla.

Alice levantó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos a la vez.

-Pues no me has dicho nada interesante –murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

-Sólo quería intrigarte –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, divertido por su actitud.

-Pues lo has conseguido. Ahora no dejaré de pensar en esa sorpresa hasta que me la digas –se enfurruñó, cruzando los brazos con más fuerza sobre su pecho.

Jasper comenzó a reír, negando lentamente con la cabeza, entretenido. Aquello era exactamente lo que quería.

-Tranquila, esta semana sabrás lo que es –quiso consolarla.

-¿Y no puedes darme una pista? ¿Una pequeña? –le pidió Alice haciendo un puchero.

Jasper la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, molesto por que aquella táctica siempre lograra convencerlo.

-De acuerdo. Sólo te diré que no saldremos de Forks.

-Eso significa que me vas a llevar a algún sitio, ¿no? –preguntó ella emocionada, y Jasper no pudo hacer nada más que asentir disgustado. Le había dicho más de lo que pretendía. –Pero…en Forks no hay nada… Como no me lleves a pescar… –murmuró Alice desencantada. –Y ya te digo desde ahora que no me gusta pescar.

Jasper volvió a sonreír.

-Tranquila, no te voy a llevar a pescar –le aseguró.

-¿Entonces adónde? –intentó enredarlo ella para que se lo dijera, pero él no cayó esa vez.

-Ahora tendrás que esperar para saberlo.

Alice volvió a fruncir el ceño e infló los mofletes en un gesto infantil.

-Eres malo conmigo –quiso hacerle sentir culpable haciendo otro puchero, pero Jasper se limitó a sonreír con diversión.

-No soy malo. Estoy seguro de que la espera merecerá la pena.

-Más vale, porque si después de todo esto no me gusta la sorpresa… –se quedó callada, pensando en una buena amenaza. –No volveré a besarte –le advirtió con seriedad.

-En ese caso, tendré que esforzarme para que te guste –le siguió Jasper el juego.

Alice asintió enérgicamente, pero se detuvo de repente para observarlo.

-Y… ¿mi primo sabe algo de esa sorpresa? –le preguntó interesada.

-No. Y no creo que vaya a ser demasiado productivo que se entere.

Alice volvió a asentir, con más lentitud que antes.

-De acuerdo. Entonces será algo entre tú y yo.

-Bueno, no del todo. Emmett también lo sabe. Además, no nos vamos a escapar ni nada. Simplemente iremos a un sitio –Jasper quiso mantener el misterio.

-Y no me vas a decir a qué sitio, ¿verdad?

-Te lo diré cuando llegue el momento –le aseguró Jasper haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Y cuándo llegará el momento? –volvió a cuestionar ella, ansiosa. Jasper, por su parte, resopló, comenzando a creer que estaba hablando con una niña de cinco años en vez de con una jovencita de veintidós.

-Ya lo sabrás –murmuró sin saber si comenzar a reír o marcharse de allí antes de que se pusiera nervioso.

-De acuerdo. Seré buena y no preguntaré más –colaboró Alice, juntando las manos sobre el mostrador como si de una chica tranquila se tratara. –Pero te pido que no tardes mucho en preparar lo que sea que estás tramando para que puedas decírmelo cuanto antes.

Jasper la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, sin poder terminar de creer lo serena que se encontraba en aquel momento.

-Sí…intentaré no tardar –aseveró, pensando en los planes que tenía para las siguientes horas y para esa noche. –Oye, tengo que irme.

-¿Ya?

-Tengo que preparar tu sorpresa. Aunque si quieres, puedo hacerla en otro momento y tardar más –la fastidió con una sonrisa divertida, pero Alice en vez de enfadarse, volvió a hacer otro puchero.

-Está bien. Haz lo que tengas que hacer… –murmuró resignada, dibujando círculos invisibles con el dedo sobre el mostrador.

-Ya te llamaré –le dijo guiñándole un ojo, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. La voz de Alice lo hizo detenerse:

-¡Oye! –volvió a girar sobre sí mismo para encontrarla observándole con los brazos cruzados. – ¿Te vas a ir así sin más? ¿Ni siquiera te vas a despedir de mí? –le preguntó con mala cara.

-Pero si ya me he… –antes de acabar la frase se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo, y se limitó a sonreír mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Se acercó de nuevo al mostrador, y esperó hasta que Alice bajó del taburete y rodeó la mesa. –Tú ayer tampoco te despediste de mí –le recordó, rememorando el comentario de Emmett.

-Sí, pero porque ayer estaba mi primo delante. Hoy, en cambio, no hay nadie –refunfuñó ella, esperando a que fuera él el que diera el primer paso. Jasper se quedó sin argumentos para seguir "discutiendo" con Alice, por lo que se inclinó hacia ella y unió sus labios en un beso lento y profundo que deseó que no terminara jamás. Pero sí que terminó, aunque no tan tarde como había esperado. – ¿No tenías que irte? –le preguntó con una sonrisita divertida.

-Sí. Y me voy –le dijo antes de darle un beso cariñoso en la frente. –No te desesperes –le pidió justo antes de salir de la tienda, después de verla negar con la cabeza asegurándole que no se pondría nerviosa por la sorpresa.

En cambio, fue él el que pasó las siguientes horas y las siguientes noches nervioso. No sabía si Alice estaría dispuesta a pasar un fin de semana con él, pero estaba decidido a dejarle claro que no era su intención…aprovecharse de ella. Sólo quería despejarla un poco para que olvidara su estrés.

Emmett lo ayudó durante las siguientes noches para llevar los muebles hasta la cabaña, y no tardaron más de tres días en tenerlo todo preparado. Quedaba algo vacía porque la cabaña era una casa grande, pero aún así era acogedora. O eso pensó Jasper cuando la vio terminada.

Delante de la chimenea habían colocado un sofá de color crema, y debajo de éste había una alfombra de pelo del mismo color que contrastaba con la madera del suelo. También habían puesto bombillas y lámparas para que la cabaña estuviera iluminada por la noche, y se habían encargado de llevar alguna estufa para que Alice no se congelara. Con la chimenea no tendría bastante calor. Además, habían instalado una nevera y se habían asegurado de que hubiera agua caliente. También habían trasladado una mesa de madera y un par de sillas para que pudieran sentarse a comer, aunque en ese caso, Jasper no podría hacer mucho. Por ese motivo, Emmett había comprado un pequeño congelador y lo había puesto en el sótano para que Jasper pudiera tomar sus raciones de sangre diarias.

Habían decidido que en el segundo piso sólo amueblarían un par de habitaciones, a pesar de que Emmett había insistido en que tendrían suficiente con una. Jasper, por el contrario, había decidido hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios pervertidos de su amigo, y había colocado una cama en cada habitación. A pesar de que él no iba a utilizarla, era necesario guardar las apariencias frente a Alice. Ella debía seguir creyendo que Jasper dormiría en la habitación de al lado.

Finalmente, habían colocado un armario sólo en la habitación que ocuparía Alice, y también habían comprado un par de mesitas de noche y un par de lámparas para iluminar la estancia. Por lo menos, el cuarto no quedaría tan vacío.

-Ya tienes listo tu nidito de amor –le había comentado Emmett una vez terminaron de amueblar toda la cabaña, y Jasper se limitó a observarlo con el ceño fruncido. De todas formas, debía darle las gracias por todo:

-Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho –le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Ya sabes que no hay de qué. Pero como recompensa, exijo todos los detalles de este fin de semana –le advirtió, subiendo y bajando las cejas en un movimiento insinuante que Jasper decidió ignorar.

El jueves por la tarde llamó a Alice para explicarle al fin aquella sorpresa que tantas ganas tenía por conocer. Aunque, finalmente, había decidido no explicárselo todo. Todavía quería mantener algo de misterio.

-¿Me vas a explicar ya de qué se trata tu sorpresa? –no se sorprendió al escuchar aquel saludo. Había contestado a todas sus llamadas de la misma forma desde que él le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ella.

-Pues sí. Hoy te explicaré algo más.

-¿Significa eso que aún no me lo vas a decir todo?

-Exactamente –asintió él a pesar de que Alice no podía verlo. Sonrió cuando la escuchó resoplar. –Aunque si lo prefieres, puedo no decirte nada.

-No te atrevas –murmuró ella con seriedad a través de la línea. –Va, dispara.

Jasper sonrió al sentir su ansiedad, y se tomó su tiempo para elegir las palabras adecuadas:

-No sé si te apetecerá pasar el fin de semana conmigo.

Durante algunos segundos sólo escuchó el silencio, y aquello lo preocupó.

-¿Contigo? ¿Sólo contigo? –la oyó preguntar sorprendida.

-Sí –permaneció expectante, a la espera de su respuesta:

-Creo que sí me gustaría –se hizo la interesante, y Jasper rodó los ojos a pesar de que estaba feliz por su respuesta.

-De acuerdo. Entonces abrígate bien y pon en tu maleta ropa de abrigo.

-¿Vamos a ir a esquiar?

-No. Será un fin de semana tranquilo, pero el sitio al que vamos hace frío –y era cierto. Incluso aún estaba nevado allí arriba. Sólo esperaba que Alice no pillara un resfriado por su culpa.

-Ajá. Está bien –respondió ella. –No sé qué les voy a decir a mis tíos, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-¿Pasaría algo malo si les dijeses que vienes conmigo? –Jasper se sintió algo desilusionado, aunque después pensó que tal vez fuera mejor de ese modo.

-No. Pero no quiero que mi primo se entere. Aunque es probable que se entere de todas formas. Así que no sé. Ya veré lo que hago –la escuchó planear, hablando más para ella misma que para él.

Jasper rió a través del teléfono, imaginándola frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba en una buena forma para explicarles la situación a sus tíos.

-Pasaré a buscarte mañana a eso de las… ¿Seis? ¿Te va bien?

-Sí. Me saltaré la última clase y tendré más tiempo para preparar las cosas –le explicó, y él alzó una ceja al escuchar parte de su plan. ¿Era necesario que se saltara una clase? No, pero sabía que Alice haría lo que le viniera en gana, por lo que decidió no contradecirla.

-Como quieras.

-Pues entonces, hasta mañana –se despidió de él, y Jasper sintió que estaba sonriendo. Colgó antes de que pudiera contestarle, por lo que dejó el teléfono móvil sobre la mesa del comedor.

Tenía la sensación de que aquel fin de semana iba a cambiarle la vida totalmente, y esperó que fuera para bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues no sabe lo que le espera, aunque no quiero adelantar nada... ;P <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review, que ya sabéis que es el único sueldo que recibimos ^^ **

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	26. Capítulo 25

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

A las seis en punto se detuvo delante de la casa de la familia Cullen, y a continuación no supo qué hacer. ¿Tenía que llamar al timbre o simplemente esperar?

La respuesta apareció por la puerta de la casa, vestida con unos pantalones negros de deporte y bien abrigada con una chaqueta gruesa e impermeable de color gris claro. Llevaba una mochila lila colgada de uno de sus hombros y una bufanda rosa en el cuello, que al parecer iba a juego con el gorrito de lana que llevaba en la cabeza y con los guantes. En cuanto vio a Jasper a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, echó a correr hacia él.

-¿Se supone que iremos caminando? –le preguntó Alice a modo de saludo, deteniéndose a su lado.

-Sí –asintió él observándola detenidamente. Parecía que había leído sus pensamientos, porque iba bastante bien vestida para hacer senderismo. Incluso había llegado a pensar que tal vez se le ocurriera llevar tacones, pero se alegró en cuanto descubrió que calzaba deportivas. Había hecho una buena elección.

-¿Está muy lejos ese sitio al que me vas a llevar?

-Un poco. Tendremos que caminar durante un buen rato –le explicó él inseguro.

-Pero…está a punto de hacerse de noche –le comentó, preocupada.

-En ese caso, tal vez lo mejor será que vayamos tirando, ¿no crees? – la instó a caminar dándole un empujoncito que ella consintió, y a continuación ambos comenzaron a andar. – ¿Llevas ropa para el fin de semana en esa mochila?

-Sí. Parece pequeña, pero te aseguro que llevo tres conjuntos distintos, ropa interior y un pijama. Además de unos cuantos pares de calcetines y alguna toalla, por si acaso –le comentó, orgullosa de su equipaje.

-Pues no parece que lleves tantas cosas –murmuró él, asombrado. – ¿Al final qué les has dicho a tus tíos? –se interesó.

-La verdad.

-¿Y qué les ha parecido?

Alice lo observó de reojo, y Jasper supo que estaba buscando una buena forma de responderle a aquella pregunta. Supuso que la respuesta no sería demasiado positiva.

-Pues…no demasiado bien… –musitó ella observando detenidamente el suelo.

-Ya me lo temía –intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Pero es comprensible. Mi tía sólo te ha visto una vez, y mi tío ni siquiera te conoce. Supongo que es normal que se preocupen de que vaya a pasar un fin de semana con alguien a quien conozco desde hace poco más de un mes –le explicó Alice. –Y a pesar de eso, les he dicho que no le digan nada a Edward.

-¿Y qué le dirán si pregunta por ti?

-Que estoy con alguna amiga. No se lo creerá, pero da igual –se encogió ella de hombros con una risita divertida.

Por el contrario, a Jasper no le pareció tan divertido. Probablemente sí que era cierto que resultaba insólito que decidieran pasar un fin de semana solos después de llevar tan poco tiempo siendo "amigos". Era obvio que si algunas décadas antes alguien le hubiera dicho a Jasper que haría tal cosa, habría muerto de la risa. No era propio de él hacer aquel tipo cosas. Por ese motivo estaba tan sorprendido.

-Si se entera, ya me ocuparé yo de él –le aseguró para tranquilizarla, y ella se limitó a responderle con una sonrisita satisfecha.

Tres cuartos de hora después ya habían entrado en el bosque, a pesar de que aún les quedaba por subir una cuesta bastante empinada.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? –le preguntó ella jadeante, deteniéndose un momento para descansar. Jasper tuvo ganas de darse un manotazo en la frente. No había pensado que Alice sí que se cansaba y que necesitaría reposar aunque fuesen unos minutos.

-Un poquito. Yo diría que menos de media hora –quiso tranquilizarla, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Aún? –abrió los ojos como platos tras formular la pregunta.

-Ya te he dicho que caminaríamos durante un buen rato –le recordó, y quiso reírse cuando la vio inclinarse hacia delante, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas en busca de un poco de aire. Estaba siendo bastante exagerada, en realidad. –Puedo llevarte la mochila un rato, si quieres –se ofreció amablemente.

-Pues aunque parezca una egoísta y una comodona, no te diré que no –le comentó con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mochila para que la cogiera.

Unos minutos después volvieron a emprender el camino, y una vez terminaron de subir la cuesta, Jasper divisó a lo lejos la cabaña.

-Ahí es a donde vamos –le explicó, señalándole con el dedo la casa.

-¿Ahí? –inquirió ella, perpleja, parpadeando repetidas veces.

-Sí… –respondió Jasper, inseguro. – ¿Es que no te gusta? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

-No es eso…es sólo que…no estaremos entrando en una casa privada, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! –alzó él la voz, a punto de echarse a reír.

-¿No es una casa abandonada?

-Más o menos, pero te aseguro que está en perfectas condiciones –le aseguró Jasper sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de más o menos? –quiso saber Alice, observándole con el ceño fruncido.

Jasper sonrió ante su curiosidad.

-Era propiedad de alguno de mis antepasados –improvisó, sabiendo que, en el fondo, no le estaba diciendo ninguna mentira.

Alice lo observó directamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-Es cierto –le aseguró Jasper, asintiendo con la cabeza. – ¿No recuerdas que te dije que algunos de mis familiares habían vivido en Forks? Pues vivían aquí.

Alice afirmó lentamente, como si acabara de recordarlo.

-¿Y cómo es que hemos acabado en esta cabaña tú y yo?

-La semana pasada me dijiste que llevabas varios días agobiada. He pensado que pasar un fin de semana en la montaña podría relajarte.

Alice se detuvo en seco y Jasper se preocupó. Pensó que tal vez había dicho alguna burrada.

-¿Has montado todo esto por mí? –inquirió ella, asombrada y casi emocionada.

-Pues… –se rascó él la cabeza, reflejando una antigua manía, queriendo ser modesto. –Sí.

-No puedo creerlo –murmuró acercándose a Jasper y entrelazando sus brazos. –No tenías por qué molestarte

-No ha sido nada, en realidad –y era cierto. Ni siquiera se había cansado.

Se acercaron un poco más a la cabaña, hasta que entraron en el cúmulo de árboles que la rodeaba.

-¿Sabes que hace poco encontraron el cadáver de dos personas cerca de aquí? –preguntó Alice observando detenidamente a su alrededor. De repente, Jasper recordó que él se había alimentado de una pareja de humanos que estaban haciendo un picnic justo después de despertarse. Tal vez se refería a ellos. –Dijeron que había sido algún animal salvaje, ¿qué pasará si nos encontramos con él?

-No nos encontraremos con él –Jasper quiso decirle que estaba cogida del brazo de ese supuesto animal salvaje, pero se mordió la lengua para no estropear el momento. –Puede que yo sea un hombre lobo y me convierta en un monstruo por la noche –murmuró sin pensar, y recibió una mirada asustada por parte de Alice que le hizo reír.

-No me digas eso, por favor. Odio las historias de terror y vas a conseguir que no pueda dormir –protestó, aferrándose con más fuerza al brazo de Jasper, que no pudo evitar reírse ante su cara de miedo.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña y abrieron la puerta, él se alegró de verlo todo tal y como lo había dejado el día anterior. Se suponía que nadie iba a tocar nada, y así había sido.

-¿Esto ya estaba amueblado? –la escuchó preguntar, y no supo qué contestar. No podía decirle que se había encargado él mismo de habilitar la cabaña.

-Más o menos –murmuró, rascándose la cabeza de nuevo en un acto instintivo.

-Pues es muy bonita –la elogió Alice, caminando hacia delante para observar todo lo que pudiera. – ¿Me dejas que investigue? –le preguntó a Jasper, que la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a dejarte? –inquirió extrañado.

-Porque esta casa no es mía, es de tu familia, y a lo mejor hay cosas personales que yo no puedo ver.

-Que yo sepa, no hay nada personal que no puedas ver –le explicó para tranquilizarla, y asintió con la cabeza indicándole que podía investigar la cabaña todo lo que quisiera.

La vio subir las escaleras casi corriendo, y él, por el contrario, dejó las mochilas en el suelo y se sentó en el sofá. Pensó que sería buena idea encender la chimenea para mantener la casa caliente y para que Alice no se resfriara.

Se levantó y cogió unos cuantos troncos de madera que había ido a buscar personalmente la tarde anterior, y los echó a la chimenea para después encender el fuego. Lo hizo a una distancia apropiada de las llamas, pues no quería acabar carbonizado. Los vampiros eran bastante más débiles que los humanos respecto al fuego.

Unos cuantos minutos después, escuchó los pasos apresurados de Alice bajando las escaleras, y la vio aparecer sin chaqueta, sin bufanda, sin gorro y descalza. Por lo menos llevaba calcetines.

-Ya he elegido habitación. Me he quedado con la que tiene armario, no te importa, ¿verdad? –le preguntó sentándose a su lado, y Jasper sonrió interiormente al darse cuenta de que había acertado. Tal y como él había supuesto, había elegido la habitación que tenía guardarropa.

-No –respondió negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Has encendido tú la chimenea?

-¿Quién si no? –le preguntó con una sonrisita divertida, observando detenidamente las llamas.

Alice se encogió de hombros, y de repente escucharon un ruido profundo proveniente de su estómago. Se sonrojó violentamente y colocó las manos sobre su barriga, como si quisiera hacerla callar.

-Lo siento. Es que tengo hambre –admitió todavía avergonzada.

Jasper tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risilla. Por una parte, echaba de menos que su estómago rugiera de esa forma.

-¿Quieres cenar? –le preguntó él.

-No sé, ¿tú tienes hambre? –inquirió ella mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

-Emmm… –Jasper no supo qué contestar a eso. Seguramente Alice se extrañaría si no lo veía comer nunca, pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto. –En realidad, no mucha.

-Entonces, puedo esperar –quiso asegurarle ella, pero el nuevo rugido de su estómago la traicionó.

-No importa, ya cenaré más tarde –murmuró Jasper levantándose del sofá, dándose cuenta de que se había salvado de momento. – ¿Qué te apetece? –le preguntó desde la cocina, pero se percató de que Alice lo había seguido y se encontraba detrás de él.

-Con un bocadillo tendré bastante –aseveró ella.

-¿Un bocadillo? –inquirió Jasper con el ceño fruncido. –Con eso no tendrás ni para empezar.

-Claro que sí. Mira, déjame a mí –Alice le quitó el puesto y comenzó a prepararse un sándwich de lechuga, queso, una rodaja de tomate, carne y cebolla. Probablemente sí que tendría bastante con aquello. Cuando Jasper vio el resultado, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, y tuvo ganas de sentarse a su lado en la mesa sólo para ver cómo se comía ese pedazo de bocadillo ella sola. – ¿Seguro que no tienes hambre? –le preguntó Alice ofreciéndole un trozo de su cena.

-No. Nunca suelo tener mucha hambre por la noche.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a seguir comiendo. Cuando terminó, echó a correr escaleras arriba, dejando a Jasper perplejo. Por ese motivo, se sentó en el sofá y rebuscó en su mochila una radio que le había prestado Emmett. Por lo menos tendrían algo de música para escuchar, aunque no fuese totalmente de su agrado. La encendió y comenzó a buscar alguna emisora musical, hasta que se alegró al encontrar una de viejos clásicos. A punto estuvo de ponerse a llorar cuando reconoció alguna canción.

Alice volvió al salón y alzó una ceja al verlo con la radio en las manos.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó sentándose a su lado, señalándole el aparato.

-Me la ha prestado Emmett… –comenzó a explicarle él, pero se calló de repente cuando empezó a sonar una canción que conocía muy bien. Al escuchar la voz de Elvis interpretando "_Love me tender_" recordó a Mary, y su mente viajó hasta las tardes de verano que solían pasar juntos bailando esa canción.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Alice al darse cuenta de que se había quedado callado de golpe.

-¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó él sin pensarlo, siendo consciente de que todo estaba comenzando a parecer un conspiración en su contra.

Alice lo observó extrañada, creyendo que había escuchado mal. Pero supo que no había sido así cuando lo vio subir el volumen de la radio, dejarla sobre el sofá, levantarse y tenderle una mano.

-No sé bailar esto –murmuró, nerviosa de repente. –Además… ¿no crees que es una canción muy antigua?

-No –la contradijo él, ignorando sus quejas cuando la obligó a ponerse en pie. –Tú me dijiste que me enseñarías a bailar esa música que te gusta a ti. Pues yo te enseñaré a bailar la que me gusta a mí –le aclaró colocándose en posición, intentando recordar los pasos que usaba cuando bailaba con Mary.

-¿Ésta música te gusta? –preguntó Alice mirándose los pies, intentando entender los movimientos que hacía Jasper.

-¿Es que a ti no? Elvis es un clásico.

-Sí, y tan clásico –murmuró ella con el ceño fruncido. –No es que no me guste, es sólo que no es la música que estoy acostumbrada a escuchar.

Jasper asintió, comprendiendo lo que le decía, y se dispuso a mantener la boca cerrada durante un rato para disfrutar de su momentánea vuelta al pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Y el capítulo interesante se acerca...jojojo... Pero no os adelanto nada, así que si queréis leerlo mañana para salir de dudas, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer ;) <strong>

**Por cierto, en mi perfil os he puesto la canción de Elvis para que la escuchéis si os apetece :)**

**¿Nos leemos mañana? Os lo dejo a vuestra elección.**

**XOXO**


	27. Capítulo 26

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

No supo cuándo se habían juntado tanto mientras bailaban. Estaban tan pegados que ya simplemente no bailaban, simplemente se movían de un lado al otro lentamente. Jasper se sorprendió cuando Alice le colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, acariciándole distraídamente la nuca.

-¿Tienes sueño? –le preguntó bajito, siendo consciente de que ella había cerrado los ojos.

-No. Estoy bien –la escuchó murmurar, y acto seguido levantó la cabeza para observarlo. –Aunque me duelen un poco las piernas –le comentó con una sonrisita.

Jasper se separó de ella y apagó la radio, dándose cuenta de que ya no retransmitían música, sino noticias. A continuación vio a Alice sentarse delante de la chimenea, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Le dio unas cuantas palmaditas a la alfombra sobre la que se había sentado, indicándole que la acompañara. Jasper observó con recelo la chimenea, sin estar muy seguro de permanecer demasiado tiempo cerca de ella. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice lo estaba mirando, esperando que se moviera, decidió sentarse a su lado. No tenía por qué ocurrir nada malo.

-Pensaba que no sabías bailar –le comentó ella observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Y no sé.

-Sí, claro –protestó cruzándose de brazos.

-Sólo sé bailar las canciones antiguas. Soy un negado para bailar las actuales –le aclaró con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Yo te enseñaré –le aseguró Alice guiñándole un ojo. Acto seguido, volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jasper. –Quiero decirte algo, pero no quiero que te enfades –la escuchó hablar de nuevo, después de unos momentos en un extraño silencio.

-No me voy a enfadar –aseveró él extrañado. ¿Qué querría decirle?

Alice permaneció callada durante algunos segundos, como si meditara lo que estaba a punto de decirle:

-La semana pasada escuché sin querer la conversación que tuviste con mi primo. El domingo por la mañana –le explicó.

Jasper se tensó de inmediato. Sabía perfectamente a qué conversación se estaba refiriendo, y deseó por todos los medios que no hubiera escuchado la primera parte. Esa en la que le había dicho a Edward que no era un chico normal. No sabría qué responderle si le preguntaba a qué se refería con aquella afirmación.

-No lo oí todo, sólo el final –pareció leer sus pensamientos. –En realidad, no era mi intención escuchar cosas que no debía, pero estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para levantarme cuando oí la voz de mi primo y la tuya, y me entró curiosidad y… –comenzó a parlotear nerviosa, excusándose, pero Jasper le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano. Se sintió más tranquilo a partir de ese momento.

-Y… ¿qué te pareció lo que escuchaste? –se atrevió a preguntar, observándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-Me gustó mucho. Me gusta que estés dispuesto a defender lo que sea que hay entre nosotros delante de mi primo –le dijo, entrelazando su mano con la de Jasper. –Y…también me gusta que estés comenzando a quererme –susurró ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Él hizo lo mismo, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sonrieron sin saber qué decirse. Jasper apartó sus ojos de los de Alice para contemplar el fuego, pensando en lo que debía hacer a continuación. No se le ocurrió nada, pero supo que no haría falta cuando sintió la mano de Alice en su mejilla, obligándolo a mirarla de nuevo. Un segundo después de haber ladeado la cabeza, se encontró con sus labios sobre los suyos, al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con los brazos. Supo que estaba intentando decirle algo con aquel beso pero no supo entender qué. O tal vez era que no quería confundirse. Temía malinterpretar aquella caricia, pero estuvo seguro de que no lo estaba haciendo cuando la sintió acercarse a su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Jasper profundizó el beso a la vez que rodeaba la cintura de Alice con sus brazos, pidiéndole en silencio que se acercara más. Y pareció que ella había leído sus pensamientos cuando se colocó encima de él, con sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

Jasper supo que había algo que estaba yendo mal allí. Se suponía que _esas_ no eran sus intenciones. Se lo había asegurado a Emmett, e incluso a él mismo, pero se dio cuenta de que si continuaban besándose de ese modo, no tardaría en faltar a su palabra. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a desvariar y abandonó los labios de Alice para dirigirse a su cuello, se detuvo de golpe.

Sabía que no podía llegar tan lejos. No sería capaz de continuar sin tener ganas de matarla. Estaba comenzando a transformarse en el depredador que María se había encargado de convertir, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño a Alice. Jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si la mataba.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella acariciándole el cabello al percatarse de que Jasper no parecía tener intención de continuar.

-Nada –musitó él intentando por todos los medios alejarse de su cuello. Hacía horas que no se había alimentado, y por aquella misma razón era capaz de escuchar los desbocados latidos del corazón de Alice. Los sentía en su pecho y en su cuello.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no continúas?

-Porque… no creo que vaya a ser una buena idea –fue sincero con ella, pero sabía que no iba a serlo del todo.

Alice lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No quieres que lo hagamos? –le preguntó dubitativa, agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

-No es eso. Es sólo que... –el único problema no era la sangre. Durante su relación con Mary ambos habían hecho más que besarse, pero jamás habían llegado al final. Simplemente se habían acariciado, aprendiendo qué era lo que le gustaba y le disgustaba al otro. La intención de Jasper siempre había sido disfrutar completamente de Mary en su noche de bodas, pero jamás pensó que no podría hacerlo.

Por aquel motivo, no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Tenía miedo de no controlar su fuerza y de acabar haciéndole daño a Alice, por no hablar de la tentación que le provocaba su sangre justamente en aquel momento. Al parecer, todo estaba en su contra.

-¿Qué? –lo instó ella a hablar, nerviosa y expectante.

-No estoy seguro de…esto. Yo… –se sentía como un adolescente. De haber sido humano, en aquel momento tendría las manos sudadas y estaría temblando como una hoja. –No sé cómo hacerlo –admitió al fin, aunque no estuvo muy contento con lo que acababa de decir. Sí que sabía cómo tenía que hacerlo, pero estaba aterrado por ella. Cuando era humano sabía que debía tener cuidado con Mary para no hacerle daño, por lo menos en su primera vez, pero siendo un vampiro, debía ser el doble de cuidadoso. Era consciente de que si se dejaba llevar demasiado y se olvidaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sería capaz de matar a Alice con una simple caricia, y aquello no estaba dispuesto a consentirlo.

-Lo dices como si nunca…lo hubieras hecho –murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio, casi más nerviosa que él.

-Se puede decir que así es –admitió avergonzado. ¿Qué pensaría Alice sobre aquello?

-Pero…tú me dijiste que…tuviste una novia.

-Sí. Pero eso no significa nada.

Alice lo miró durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos y después sonrió.

-¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? –preguntó acariciándole de nuevo la mejilla.

-Sí –se alegró de poder ser sincero con ella. –Pero… –no pudo seguir hablando porque Alice le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Entonces, no hay peros que valgan.

Un segundo después sus labios volvieron a cubrir los de Jasper, y él sintió que aquella vez no tenía intención de detenerse. Se le disparó la adrenalina cuando descubrió que ella estaba intentando quitarle la camisa, y se sorprendió una vez lo hizo sin la necesidad de habérsela desabrochado. Sonrió entre besos ante su soltura y se atrevió a introducir la lengua dentro de su boca para saborearla por completo. Tenía la sensación de que su sabor era igual de tentador que su sangre, pero se obligó a sí mismo a desechar esos pensamientos cuanto antes. No iba a permitir que su sed estropeara ese momento.

Se atrevió a quitarle el jersey azul de cuello alto, y le acarició lentamente los brazos que quedaban al descubierto gracias a la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba debajo.

-Qué frío estás –la escuchó hablar, y entonces se dio cuenta del cambio de temperatura que había entre los dos. Aquel era otro motivo por el cual no debería estar intimando tanto con Alice, pero sentía que ya no podía detenerse. Sabía que la necesitaba, y era consciente de que se volvería loco si no la tenía.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir justo antes de volver a buscar sus labios, después de haberla despojado también de la camiseta.

Alice le acarició los hombros y la espalda, y le besó el cuello cuando se atrevió a desabrocharle los pantalones. Si no se levantaba no se los podría quitar, por lo que decidió dejar aquello para más tarde. Jasper evitó a posta acariciar su cuello. No quería sentirse tentado a tomar su sangre, por lo que cuando terminó de explorar sus hombros, descendió directamente hasta su clavícula. Sin ningún tipo de prisa, subió sus manos por su espalda y le desabrochó el sostén. Alice volvió a buscar sus labios con avidez, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza o ternura, simplemente con la pasión que estaban comenzando a descubrir.

Él llevó una de sus manos hasta sus pechos y los acarició tomándose su tiempo, explorando su cuerpo sin prisa, aprendiendo lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Sus manos descendieron acariciándole el vientre, y le desabrochó los pantalones a la vez que su boca seguía el mismo recorrido que sus manos habían hecho con anterioridad. Alice se estremeció contra su cuerpo, y enredó las manos en su pelo cuando sintió que se movía.

Jasper la rodeó de nuevo con los brazos para tumbarla sobre la alfombra mullida, y se situó sobre ella, tomándose su tiempo para observarla. Sabía que la luz del fuego hacía que aquella escena fuera mágica, y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que sus temores habían desaparecido. En aquel momento sólo podía pensar en Alice. En ella y en nada más.

Lentamente se acercó a su cuello, aspirando suavemente el olor de su sangre, y a pesar de que quiso evitarlo, se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en cómo sabría. Gruñó imperceptiblemente y volvió a besar sus labios con fuerza, queriendo olvidar durante un segundo su horrible naturaleza. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, e hizo lo propio consigo mismo.

Supo que tenía que tranquilizarse antes de seguir. No podía continuar en aquel estado. No, si no quería hacerle daño a Alice, y eso era lo último que deseaba. Por esa razón volvió a acariciarla lánguidamente, retomando el ritmo lento con el que habían empezado. Una de sus manos se deslizó entre sus piernas para comprobar si estaba preparada, y la acarició lentamente cuando se percató de que sí lo estaba. Ella, por su parte, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos en un intento desesperado por que no dejara de tocarla, y gimió en su boca cuando los movimientos de su mano se intensificaron.

Jasper la sintió respirar agitadamente y supo que había llegado el momento, pues él tampoco podía esperar mucho más. Apoyó las manos en la alfombra, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Alice, y se situó entre sus piernas, sintiéndose nervioso. La besó un segundo antes de hundirse en ella, y pensó que explotaría en mil pedazos ante la intensidad de lo que sintió.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente al percibir las uñas de Alice clavadas en su espalda, y cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que apretaba en sus puños la tela de la alfombra. Quería morderla, quería su sangre. Quería marcarla para que todos supieran que le pertenecía, y como sabía que aquello jamás sería posible, detuvo sus movimientos. Se la quedó observando durante algunos segundos, y ella, ajena a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, le sonrió. Deslizó una mano por su nuca y lo obligó a besarla de nuevo mientras enfrentaba sus caderas, necesitando que continuara.

Él la sujetó por la cintura y volvió a su posición inicial, sentándola de nuevo sobre él, retomando sus anteriores movimientos. La abrazó con fuerza, deseando fundirla con él, y entonces sintió cómo explotaba en un mar de sensaciones, todas placenteras. Gruñó contra sus labios al mismo tiempo que la sintió gemir con más fuerza, rodeándolo firmemente con sus brazos y sus piernas, como si ella también deseara pegarse a él.

Varios minutos después, Jasper le dio unos cuantos besos en la mejilla sin saber si se habría dormido. No lo había hecho, ya que levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. A continuación, apoyó la frente en su hombro.

-Para no haberlo hecho nunca, no te ha salido nada mal –la escuchó murmurar, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse.

-Pues gracias por el cumplido.

Alice le sonrió de nuevo, soñolienta, y se estiró como un gato. A continuación de alejó de él y se tumbó en la alfombra con una sonrisita en los labios. Parecía feliz, al igual que Jasper, que no podía terminar de creer lo que acababan de compartir.

Decidió tumbarse a su lado, pero no sin antes colocar una manta entre ellos para que Alice no recibiera directamente el frío de su cuerpo. Supuso que después de lo que había ocurrido eso ya no importaba, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que se resfriara. La abrazó por detrás, pegando su pecho a su espalda, y le dio un beso en el hombro.

-¿Jazz? –lo llamó ella con los ojos cerrados, más dormida que despierta.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que yo ya te quiero –musitó arrastrando las palabras, y él sonrió, apoyando suavemente su barbilla en su hombro.

-Yo también –le respondió, siendo consciente de que probablemente ya no lo escuchaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww...yo también los quiero ;P<strong>

** Ya han dado un pasito más (un gran paso diría yo), y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo que espero os haya gustado mucho, mucho.**

**¿Nos leemos el lunes?**

**XoXo**


	28. Capítulo 27

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

Permaneció abrazado a Alice mucho rato, aunque no supo exactamente cuánto. Había descubierto que le encantaba estar cerca de ella, abrazarla, cuidarla. Y más después de lo que habían compartido aquella noche.

Seguía sin poder creérselo. Tenía la sensación de que todo había sido un sueño, y para asegurarse de que no había sido así, la tocaba. Simplemente le acariciaba la mejilla o el hombro, pero eso bastaba para que terminara de creérselo. Aunque había tenido que hacerlo varias veces, en realidad.

Sin dejar de rodearla con un brazo, se incorporó a medias y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano libre. Observó la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando. No le sorprendió. Estaban a mediados de febrero y allí arriba hacía un frío horrible, era algo normal. Y seguramente cuando Alice se despertara y viera que todo estaba nevado, se emocionaría como una niña pequeña.

Jasper sonrió, y antes de levantarse le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la tapó totalmente con la manta, sin querer que se enfriara. Cuando estuvo de pie, se estiró, a pesar de que no le hacía falta hacerlo, y frunció el ceño con diversión al ver sus ropas esparcidas por el salón. Negó lentamente con la cabeza y atizó el fuego de la chimenea para que no se extinguiera. Necesitaba mantener la cabaña caliente durante todo el día, y en aquel momento más, después de haber visto cómo nevaba.

Se puso la ropa interior, los pantalones y la camiseta de manga corta que había llevado debajo de la camisa, y se dirigió con lentitud hasta la cocina. Pensó que tal vez sería mejor llevar a Alice a la cama para que estuviera más cómoda, pero parecía encontrarse bien en la alfombra. Además, estaba relativamente cerca de la chimenea. Desde luego, no pasaría frío.

Jasper suspiró y bajó al sótano para tomar una bolsa de sangre. Realmente la necesitaba. Se alegró al recordar que casi no había tenido problemas con su sed mientras hacía el amor con Alice, pero no quería seguir tentando a la suerte. Prefería ser precavido.

Después de haber saciado su sed, tiró la bolsa vacía a la basura y subió de nuevo al primer piso, decidido a pasar lo que quedaba de noche abrazado a Alice. Cuando estaba cruzando la cocina, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo atacó, provocando que tuviera que agarrarse a algo sólido para no caer al suelo. Con una mano aferró el mármol de la encimera y se colocó la otra en la cabeza, intentando por todos los medios que no le estallara. ¿Qué le ocurría?

_-Mátala, Jasper… _–se asustó al escuchar en su mente la voz de María. No podía ser ella, no en aquel momento. –_No es Mary. Tienes que matarla… _–dejó de agarrarse a la encimera y se tapó el rostro con las dos manos, a punto de ponerse a gritar. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué aparecía la voz de María en sus pensamientos? ¿Y por qué le decía esas cosas horribles? –_Su sangre, Jasper… Ella no es como tú. No es Mary, y nunca lo será. Acaba con ella…_

-¡Cállate! –le ordenó furioso a su mente, necesitando que le diera un respiro. Si continuaba atormentándolo, le estallaría la cabeza de un momento a otro.

_-Ahora puedes hacerlo. Mátala, Jasper. Sabes que quieres hacerlo. Necesitas hacerlo. Bebe su sangre y sáciate completamente de ella…_

-¡Basta! –gruñó desesperado, apretando los puños contra su cabeza. María estaba cerca, lo sabía. Lo sentía. Pero no sabía por qué se colaba en su mente. Jamás lo había hecho, y la maldecía enormemente por haber decidido hacerlo justo en aquel momento. No la quería cerca de Alice en absoluto, y tampoco quería que estuviera cerca de él. La odiaba y le repugnaba, y sabía que si intentaba interponerse entre él y Alice, la mataría.

-_Vuelve conmigo, Jasper… –_retornó su maldita voz. Se iba a volver loco. –_Mátala y olvídala…_

-¡No! –gritó de nuevo cubriéndose el rostro con las dos manos, necesitando que el dolor que estaba sufriendo su cabeza disminuyera.

-¿Jasper? –de repente el malestar se detuvo, como si jamás hubiera atacado su mente, y supo que había sido gracias a Alice, que seguramente se había despertado por culpa de sus gritos. Se encontraba de pie delante de él, observándolo aún adormilada, vestida con su camisa. – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó acercándose más a él, extendiendo una mano como si fuese a tocarlo.

Y por un segundo Jasper se asustó. La voz de María lo había alterado, y no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer en aquel momento. Temía por la seguridad de Alice, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás, sin poder avanzar porque se topó de repente con la encimera.

-Jazz, soy yo –dijo ella confusa sin entender por qué se alejaba. – ¿Qué te ocurre?

Quería decirle que no era su culpa, que la culpa sólo la tenía la vampira que lo había convertido, que continuaba atormentándolo. Pero no podía decirle nada de aquello. No, si quería que Alice no se alejara de él. Por aquella misma razón dio varios pasos hacia delante y la estrechó entre sus brazos, necesitando asegurarse de que estaba bien, entera. Necesitaba comprobar que iba a estar segura, protegida, que nada malo iba a ocurrir.

La besó en la boca casi con rabia, pero disminuyó la intensidad cuando recordó que podía hacerle daño. La pegó a su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por fundirla con él, por fundirse juntos para nunca separarse. La sintió suspirar entre besos, y se animó al sentir sus manos rodear su cuello, confirmándole así que ella tampoco deseaba separarse de él.

Enredó la camisa que Alice vestía en sus puños e introdujo sus manos bajo la tela, necesitando sentir su piel. Ella se estremeció ante el tacto de sus frías manos, pero ignoró el frío y se puso se puntillas para poder besarlo con más firmeza. Jasper acarició su espalda por debajo de la camisa, y se sorprendió al percatarse de que no llevaba sostén. Se separó un segundo de sus labios para permitirle respirar, y de paso para pensar en lo que estaban haciendo. No pudo hacerlo porque ella volvió a capturar sus labios e hizo que olvidara sus preocupaciones.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, la cogió en brazos y la sentó sobre la encimera, situándose entre sus piernas. No comprendía cómo podía necesitarla tanto, pero supuso que después de haberla probado una vez, ya no tendría escapatoria. La necesitaría siempre, y aquella dependencia sería incluso peor que la que le suponía la sangre.

Alice le quitó la camiseta y le besó el cuello a la vez que le acariciaba el pecho y el abdomen, mientras él hacía lo propio con ella, intentando retener en su memoria cómo era el tacto y el sabor de su piel. Cuando ella introdujo una mano dentro de sus pantalones para poder acariciarlo más íntimamente, él se tensó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y dónde.

-Espera –murmuró separándose lo justo de su boca como para poder mirarla a los ojos. Se percató de la cantidad de sangre que se arremolinaba en sus mejillas, y aquello le hizo más difícil continuar hablando. Como si no tuviera suficiente con su cuerpo, resultaba que también su sangre estaba decidida a atormentarlo. –Aquí no –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella confundida.

Jasper repasó mentalmente el porqué de su negativa, pero no encontró ninguna objeción. Después se dio cuenta de que no quería tratar a Alice como si fuera una cualquiera y tomarla como un animal desesperado. Necesitaba poder controlarse.

-Porque aún no es el momento –se limitó a responderle sin entender siquiera sus propias palabras, confundiéndola más. Pero no la soltó, dese luego que no. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el segundo piso, hasta la habitación que tenía armario, y allí continuaron con lo que habían dejado a medias en la cocina.

Por la mañana, Jasper decidió dejar dormir a Alice, puesto que aquella noche había sido ajetreada para ambos. Por una parte, su recién descubierta pasión había acaparado la mayoría de su tiempo, y sabía que ella necesitaría descansar un buen rato. Por la otra, la inoportuna visita mental que María le había hecho a Jasper lo había inquietado. Sabía que su creadora estaba cerca, y lo peor de todo era que había descubierto lo que sentía por Alice. Eso sólo podía significar que los estaba observando y que haría lo posible por recuperarlo. Pero él lo tenía claro. No volvería jamás con María. No cometería el mismo error dos veces, de eso estaba seguro. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a Alice. No, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos en tan poco tiempo. Sí, la quería, y sí, estaba enamorado de ella. Y por esa misma razón no iba a abandonarla. No sabía lo que harían a continuación, pero no se iba a separar de ella.

Le daba igual si tenía que matar a María con sus propias manos. Le daba igual la reacción de Edward y le daba igual todo. Para él sólo existía Alice, y sabía que contaría con la ayuda y el apoyo de Emmett para cualquier cosa.

Ladeó la cabeza y observó detenidamente la ventana. Había dejado de nevar en algún momento de la noche, pero él no sabía cuándo. Había estado más ocupado compartiendo maravillosos momentos con Alice.

Sonrió perezosamente y la acercó más a su cuerpo, intentando no perder el contacto con ella. A pesar de que había intentado mantenerla alejada para que no se congelara de frío al tocar su cuerpo, Alice había insistido y, dormida, lo había abrazado, había enredado sus piernas con las de él y había apoyado la cabeza sobre su pecho. Y sí, ahí mismo se había quedado profundamente dormida. Por eso mismo, Jasper decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad y él también la había abrazado. Se había pasado lo poco que quedaba de noche acariciándole lánguidamente la espalda y el hombro mientras le tarareaba suavemente la canción de Elvis que habían bailado la noche anterior.

Alice se movió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente. Se los frotó con la mano para despejarlos y parpadeó seguidamente, intentando enfocar su mirada en Jasper, que la observaba con diversión.

-Buenos días –la saludó él sin perder la sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió el saludo con un bostezo, y sin decirle nada más, volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, dejándole claro que había decidido volver a dormir un rato más.

-¿No te vas a levantar? –le preguntó Jasper estirándole suavemente del cabello para que le hiciera caso. Alice negó con la cabeza sin abrir la boca, y él se rió. –Entonces, la nieve se derretirá antes de que puedas disfrutar de ella –quiso poner en práctica aquella táctica. Recordaba que a Mary le entusiasmaba la nieve, a pesar de que el frío no le gustaba demasiado.

-¿Nieve? –Alice levantó la cabeza al instante y abrió los ojos con rapidez.

Jasper asintió con diversión y le señaló con la cabeza la ventana.

-Ha estado nevando toda la noche.

Sin esperar ninguna explicación más, Alice se levantó de la cama corriendo y se dirigió a la ventana. Se puso a gritar cuando vio que lo único que se veía era una gran mancha blanca adornando el paisaje.

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó sorprendida, haciendo que Jasper rodara los ojos. Claro que era cierto.

Él se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, y antes de que comenzara a fantasear de nuevo con permanecer todo el día en la cama con ella, se levantó, se colocó la ropa interior y los pantalones, y se acercó a ella para colocarle una manta por encima, aprovechando así para abrazarla por detrás.

-¿Es que te molesta verme desnuda? –la escuchó preguntar sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

-No. Sólo no quiero que te resfríes –le aclaró, y ella sonrió, se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso cariñoso en la nariz.

-Me voy a jugar con la nieve, ¿te vienes? –le preguntó quitándose la manta de encima para poder vestirse. Abrió su mochila, sacó una muda de ropa limpia y se la colocó.

-¿Y no crees que sería mejor que primero te ducharas, luego desayunaras y después salieras a jugar con la nieve?

-Todo eso podemos hacerlo luego juntos, pero ahora me apetece ir a jugar con la nieve. Así que haz lo que quieras –lo fastidió caminando hacia la puerta, y una vez hubo llegado hasta ella, le sacó la lengua.

Jasper sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y en menos de un minuto la vio a través de la ventana arrojándose sobre la nieve como si fuera una demente. Decidió terminar de vestirse con rapidez y bajar para acompañarla, pero se dio cuenta de que Alice se había olvidado allí sus guantes, su bufanda y su gorro, por lo que los cogió y salió con ellos de la cabaña.

Nada más pisar el exterior, se encontró abatido por una bola de nieve que le dio de lleno en el rostro, y como toque final escuchó la estruendosa risa de Alice a lo lejos. Se quitó la nieve que tenía en la cara y comenzó a correr tras ella para que dejara de comportarse como una niña pequeña. Se atrevió a utilizar un poco su velocidad sobrehumana, y en menos de un par de segundos ya la había atrapado.

-¡No! ¡No! –gritaba ella entre risas para que la soltara. – ¡No volveré a hacerlo! ¡Lo juro! –aseguró forcejeando con Jasper para conseguir alejarse de él.

-No te creo –contestó él rodeándola con los brazos. –Te has portado mal, y eso significa que tendré que castigarte.

-¿Ah, sí? –Alice detuvo sus incesantes esfuerzos para observarlo interesada. – ¿Qué harás? ¿Me castigarás con muchos besos? ¿O con muchas caricias?

Jasper negó lentamente con la cabeza y sonrió perversamente.

-Creo que no te besaré ni te acariciaré hasta mañana.

Ella dejó de sonreír al instante, y acto seguido hizo un puchero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y si te pido perdón, me quitarás el castigo?

-Primero abrígate bien –le pidió él cogiéndole las manos para cubrírselas con los guantes, tapándole el cuello con la bufanda y colocándole el gorrito rosa en la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora, me quitarás el castigo? –insistió, rodeándolo con sus brazos para ablandarlo.

-No me has pedido perdón –le recordó, más atento del movimiento de sus labios que de las palabras que debían salir de ellos.

-Perdón –musitó ella a escasos centímetros de él.

-Perdonada –aseguró Jasper acortando la mínima distancia que los separaba, sabiendo que si la castigaba a ella, también se estaría castigando a sí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Qué par de traviesos! Aunque es normal, yo estaría todo el día enganchada a Jazz ;P Y las cosas están empezando a ponerse mal con la <em>llegada<em> de María... =/**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis en un review :) **

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XoXo**


	29. Capítulo 28

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

Después de haber compartido varios besos interesantes en la nieve, decidieron entrar en la cabaña para desayunar. Jasper tuvo que volver a fingir que no tenía hambre para que Alice no sospechara, pero sabía que ya era tarde. No era normal que jamás comiera, pero él no podía hacer nada. Lo único que podía digerir era la sangre y, obviamente, no iba a tomarla delante de Alice.

Cuando ella terminó su desayuno, lo cogió de la mano y ambos se metieron en la ducha. Decidieron que aquella sería una buena forma de ahorrar agua.

Una hora más tarde, Alice no pudo aguantarlo más y tuvo que volver a salir fuera de la cabaña porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas disfrutar de la nieve un rato más.

-Te vas a resfriar, aún llevas el pelo mojado –le recordó Jasper mientras la observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-No me voy a resfriar. Ven aquí y ayúdame a hacer un muñeco de nieve –casi le ordenó ella sin mirarlo siquiera.

Jasper resopló, pero sin volver a abrir la boca se acercó a ella y, tal y como le había ordenado, la ayudó a hacer un muñeco de nieve. Les quedó algo torcido, pero a pesar de todo, era bonito.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Alice colocándose al lado del muñeco para ultimar algunos detalles.

-Bueno… –Jasper se rascó la cabeza con inseguridad –Es un poco…feo.

Alice le dedicó una mirada fulminante que a punto estuvo de enterrarlo bajo la nieve, pero él se limitó a sonreír con diversión. Le encantaba fastidiarla.

-Eso significa que se parece a ti –se la devolvió ella con los brazos cruzados. Por lo visto, estaba muy orgullosa de su muñequito de nieve.

-Gracias por el cumplido –musitó él sin perder la sonrisa. Le pareció escuchar un sonido proveniente de dentro de la cabaña, por lo que observó a Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella extrañada.

-Creo que tu móvil está sonando –le explicó Jasper, y Alice salió casi disparada en busca de su teléfono para comprobar si era cierto o no que alguien estaba llamando. Volvió fuera al cabo de un minuto con su móvil en las manos.

-Sí que me estaban llamando. Mi primo, concretamente –explicó. – ¿Cómo has podido escucharlo, si el móvil estaba dentro de la maleta? –inquirió ella sorprendida, y Jasper no supo qué contestarle. No podía decirle que sus sentidos estaban muchísimo más desarrollados que los de ella. No hizo falta que le contestara, pues el móvil comenzó a sonar y Alice no tardó nada en contestar. –Hola, Edward –lo saludó dándose la vuelta para entrar en la cabaña. Al parecer, quería tener intimidad para hablar con él, pero Jasper no pudo resistirlo y se concentró totalmente en escuchar la conversación que mantenía Alice con su primo:

-_Creo que no estás con ninguna de tus amigas_ –escuchó que le reprochaba él.

-No.

-_Entonces, estás con Jasper, ¿verdad?_

-Sí, estoy con él –le pareció que lo encaraba. Sonrió al ver que ella también estaba dispuesta a defender su más que sólida relación.

-_¿Dónde? _

-No es de tu incumbencia. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, estoy bien.

-_¿De verdad?_ –a Jasper le molestó esa pregunta. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que se había llevado a Alice para matarla y para beber su sangre?

-Claro que estoy bien. Mejor que nunca, diría yo.

-¿_Eso significa que no…? _–Jasper se tensó al percatarse de las intenciones de Edward. ¿Estaba a punto de preguntarle si no había intentado matarla? Sólo esperaba que se tragara sus propias palabras. No permitiría que le estropeara esos maravillosos días que estaba pasando con ella.

-¿Qué? Si lo que quieres preguntarme es si ha intentado propasarse conmigo, la respuesta es no. Aunque quizá debas saber que la que ha intentado propasarse con él he sido yo. Y lo mejor de todo es que he tenido éxito –quiso fastidiarlo ella, y Jasper no pudo evitar las ganas de reír que le entraron al escucharla. Cuando se lo proponía, estaba realmente loca.

-_Gracias, pero no necesitaba tanta información_ –refunfuñó Edward a través de la línea.

-Pues ahora te aguantas. Te lo mereces por ser tan entrometido.

-_Sólo me preocupo por ti._

-Pues no tienes que hacerlo. Estoy genial, de verdad.

-_De acuerdo. Pero si necesitas algo, llámame _–le pidió Edward, más tranquilo que antes.

-No lo voy a hacer porque no necesitaré nada. Con Jasper tengo más que suficiente –le aseguró Alice, haciendo sonreír al aludido. –Pero gracias por la oferta, de todos modos.

-_Qué cursi eres –_quiso molestarla Edward. –_Que os divirtáis, pero tened cuidado con lo que hacéis. _

Jasper supo que Alice había colgado cuando dejó de escuchar a Edward, y fingió que estaba retocando el muñeco de nieve cuando la oyó regresar a su lado. No pudo evitar seguir sonriendo por sus palabras.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –fingió interés para que ella no sospechara.

-Ah, nada. Sólo que está preocupado y todo eso. Pero me temo que cuando vuelva me echará la bronca.

-No tiene por qué. No estamos haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?

-No. Lo que hacemos no tiene nada de malo –le aseguró ella abrazándolo, colocando la cabeza bajo su barbilla.

El resto del día lo pasaron jugando al ajedrez, bailando las canciones que retransmitían por la radio y avivando las llamas de aquel amor que había surgido tan rápidamente entre ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se encontraban tumbados en la cama, hablando de todo y de nada mientras permanecían abrazados.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí un día más? Total, mañana no tienes clase –quiso convencerla Jasper mientras le acariciaba la cintura y le daba besos por todo el rostro.

-Porque a pesar de que no tengo clase, mañana tengo que abrir la tienda –contestó ella dejándose mimar.

-¿Eso significa que no te gusta estar aquí conmigo?

-¿Eso es lo que crees? –preguntó Alice alejándose de él para poder observarlo directamente a los ojos. –Pues te equivocas. Me encanta estar aquí y más contigo, y te puedo asegurar que este ha sido el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, pero no puedo desatender mis obligaciones. Además, mañana puedes pasarte por la tienda y hacerme compañía.

Jasper sonrió y volvió a abrazarla. Le gustaba que fuera tan responsable con sus compromisos, pero le encantaría que aquel fin de semana no terminase nunca.

-Es cierto. Pero es que todo esto es tan… –buscó una palabra adecuada, y tardó en dar con una que le gustara. –Increíble, que aún me parece que estoy soñando.

-No estás soñando. Estamos aquí los dos, juntos, y a pesar de que este fin de semana sí que se va a acabar, nosotros seguiremos estando juntos.

Jasper asintió sonriendo, y la envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos sin poder terminar de creer la suerte que tenía al haberla encontrado.

-Gracias por traerme aquí –la escuchó murmurar. –James nunca hizo nada parecido por mí.

-Ahora ya da igual. Ahora me tienes a mí –le aseguró Jasper sin querer entrar en el tema de su ex.

-Sí. Pero sólo quería que lo supieras. Me ha encantado venir aquí contigo –le explicó ella, entrelazando sus manos.

-Pues vendremos más veces. Incluso podemos venir en verano a pasar una semanita o dos los dos solos.

-Me encantaría. Pero… ¿quieres decir que tendremos suficientes cosas para hacer aquí durante dos semanas tú y yo solos? –le preguntó Alice traviesamente.

-Oh, claro que sí. Podemos ir a hacer picnics, a bañarnos en el lago, a buscar rincones secretos por la montaña… También podemos enseñarnos a bailar mutuamente, podemos hacer un campeonato de ajedrez casero… –detuvo su larga lista cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida y el ceño fruncido. –Aunque claro, también podemos besarnos, acariciarnos y disfrutar de nosotros –murmuró recitando lo que ella quería oír.

-Eso me gusta más –le aseguró con un beso, dejándole claro que estaba dispuesta a pasar con él todo el verano e incluso toda la vida si se lo pedía.

No tardó nada en dejarse llevar por aquel beso, pero todo lo que comienza tiene que acabar, y aquello terminó abruptamente cuando sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza que le resultó familiar.

-No… –murmuró alejándose de Alice con rapidez. Otra vez, no.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella, preocupada al ver que se sujetaba la cabeza con las dos manos.

-_Ahora puedes matarla, Jasper… _–gruñó como un animal enjaulado cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de su instructora – _¡Hazlo ya!_ –le ordenó, pero él se limitó a correr fuera de la habitación sin querer que Alice presenciara aquella locura. Seguramente pensaría que era un perturbado con alucinaciones.

-¡Déjame en paz! –le gritó a la nada cuando salió de la cabaña, sin dejar de sujetarse la cabeza.

-_Esto sólo acaba de empezar, Jasper. Y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para detenerlo…_

-¡No! ¡No volverás a destrozarme la vida!

-_Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Así que elige _–la escuchó amenazarlo, y apretó los dientes con fuerza ante la furia que invadió su cuerpo.

-¡No te acercarás a Alice! ¿Me oyes? ¡Si lo haces, te mataré!

Lo último que escuchó antes de que dejara de dolerle la cabeza fue la perversa risa de María que se perdió entre los árboles llenos de nieve. Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que encontrarla y matarla. Esa era la única solución. Lo único que debía hacer era olfatear el aire hasta dar con su rastro, pero no iba a hacerlo en aquel momento. No dejaría sola y desprotegida a Alice porque María bien podría tenderle una trampa, y sabía que no se detendría a la hora de matarla.

Sacudió la cabeza ante aquellos horribles pensamientos, y entre vagos temblores volvió a la cabaña, buscando alguna explicación racional para darle a Alice. Se detuvo al instante en que la vio parada enfrente de las escaleras, vestida con su pijama rosa de rayas. Seguro que se había sorprendido y asustado al verlo salir de la cabaña con tan sólo unos pantalones. Sí, definitivamente, pensaría que estaba loco.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó preocupada, acercándose lentamente a él. –Pensaba que te iba a dar…algo. Me has asustado –le explicó cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca como para tocarlo sin tener que extender el brazo, y acto seguido lo abrazó, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-No ha pasado nada –quiso asegurarle Jasper, pero ella se alejó un poco de su cuerpo para dedicarle una mirada incrédula.

-No intentes mentirme. No soy tonta, y sé que te ha pasado algo.

-Ha sido un simple dolor de cabeza –quiso quitarle importancia al asunto, pero Alice le colocó una mano en la frente para verificar que no tenía fiebre.

-No tienes fiebre, pero…ha sido muy extraño. Ha sido algo repentino. Y cuando has salido corriendo…pensaba que te caerías por las escaleras y que te harías mucho daño y yo no podría ayudarte y… –comenzó a parlotear nerviosa, haciendo aspavientos con las manos, pero Jasper le tapó la boca para que no continuara con su incesante discurso.

-Tranquila, Alice. Estoy aquí y estoy bien –le aseguró cogiendo sus manos para que dejara de moverlas a causa de los nervios.

Ella asintió lentamente y tragó saliva para tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento. Es que me he preocupado mucho. Pensaba que iba a ocurrir una desgracia –le dijo mientras volvía a abrazarlo, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-No va a ocurrir ninguna desgracia. No lo permitiré –y supo que aquella frase tenía un doble sentido oculto. Jamás permitiría que María le pusiera una mano encima a Alice. Antes tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo también intentaría propasarme con Jazz... Aunque la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Y quién no? ;P Grrrr, siempre he odiado a María, y en esta historia no es la excepción ¬¬ <strong>

**A pesar de eso, espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review :) Además, tengo que hacer un agradecimiento especial a Gery Whitlock, por dejarme reviews en todas mis historias que ha leído. Me encantan tus comentarios y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo ;P **

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XoXo**


	30. Capítulo 29

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

Decidieron marcharse de la cabaña el domingo al mediodía. Como tenían que bajar hasta el pueblo caminando, llegarían al atardecer, más o menos. Tuvieron que detenerse varias veces porque Alice necesitaba descansar, y Jasper debía fingir que lo hacía.

De vez en cuando sentía ligeros pinchazos en la cabeza, y rogaba interiormente por que María no volviera a torturarlo. No, mientras estuviera con Alice. No podría soportar la idea de que volviera a verlo enloquecer de aquella forma, como si tuviera un taladro en la cabeza que lo obligara a huir.

Por suerte, no tuvo que seguir preocupándose por eso, pues llegaron a Forks antes de lo previsto. Se estaba preparando para despedirse de Alice después de aquellos dos fantásticos días, y también para enfrentarse a Emmett y a sus preguntas indiscretas, cuando ella se detuvo justo delante de su casa.

-¿No te apetece entrar? –le preguntó arrastrando los pies, como si la sola idea de separarse de él se le hiciera insoportable. –Es una buena excusa para que conozcas a mi tío y para que se queden tranquilos. Así verán que no nos ha pasado nada y que estamos…perfectamente juntos –le explicó antes de que Jasper pudiera negarse.

Él se rascó la cabeza, inseguro, y observó en silencio la puerta cerrada de la casa de los Cullen. No le parecía una muy buena idea eso de aparecer de repente, pero tal y como le había dicho Alice, era una buena excusa para conocer a su tío. Se puso nervioso al instante y apretó con fuerza las manos.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres entrar? –volvió a preguntarle ella, preparada para hacerle ojitos si se atrevía a negarse.

-Sí, pero… ¿tú crees que le caeré bien? –inquirió, preocupado. Se veía capaz de lidiar con Edward, pero no sabía si podría también con el señor Cullen. Sí, era muy pesimista, pero no quería que Alice se alejara de su familia por su culpa.

-¡Claro que sí! Si mi tía le habló muy bien de ti aquel día que viniste a buscar el libro para Edward. Y claro, yo también le he hablado muy, muy bien de ti.

Jasper sonrió al escucharla, pero se puso tenso cuando la vio comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. La siguió en silencio y respiró hondo, consciente de que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –anunció Alice cuando abrió la puerta, y en menos de diez segundos tuvieron a la señora Esme a su lado.

-¡Cómo me alegro de volver a verte! –anunció abrazando a Jasper de repente, pillándolo por sorpresa.

-Yo…también me alegro de volver a verla –murmuró él, atónito, ante aquella gran muestra de afecto. Observó a Alice, que lo miraba situada detrás de su tía con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Cómo os ha ido? –le preguntó Esme a su sobrina, abrazándola cuando soltó a Jasper.

-Muy bien. Lo hemos pasado muy bien, ¿verdad? –inquirió ella, observando significativamente a Jasper, que no pudo abrir la boca.

-He estado preocupada todo el fin de semana. Pensaba que os ocurriría cualquier cosa, que podríais tropezar y caer por un precipicio, que encontraríais animales salvajes… –les explicó Esme con una sonrisa de culpa en el rostro.

-Por favor, tía, qué exagerada que eres –protestó Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Y que lo digas –Jasper percibió detrás de él una voz que no había escuchado nunca, y se puso más nervioso que antes. – Estas dos noches casi no ha dormido porque estaba preocupada.

Jasper se dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con un hombre de su misma estatura, rubio, que no tendría más de cuarenta y cinco años.

-Soy Carlisle Cullen –se presentó, tendiéndole la mano con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro que, a pesar de todo, no tranquilizó a Jasper.

-Jasper Whitlock –musitó él, estrechando la mano que le tendía. –Me alegro de conocerle al fin, señor Cullen –optó por ser amable desde un principio.

-Lo mismo digo. Estas dos mujeres no han sabido decirme más que cosas buenas de ti –le explicó señalando a Alice y a Esme, y Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír. De haber podido, se habría incluso sonrojado.

-Seguramente exageraban –quiso ser modesto, y vio que Alice le sacaba la lengua. _Qué graciosa._

-Bueno, ¿os apetece tomar algo? Tenéis que contarnos adónde habéis ido y lo que habéis hecho –señaló Esme muy animada, comenzando a caminar hasta el salón. Alice la siguió, no sin tomar a Jasper de la mano para que no se escaqueara antes de tiempo, y él sintió que Carlisle también los acompañaba. Alice casi lo obligó a sentarse a su lado en el sofá, y después de decir varias veces que no le apetecía comer nada, se encontraron todos acomodados en el salón de los Cullen. – ¿Adónde llevaste a nuestra sobrina? –le preguntó Esme con interés, sin perder nunca la sonrisa.

-Pues…a una cabaña que perteneció a alguno de mis antepasados.

-¿Tu familia vivía en Forks? –le preguntó esa vez Carlisle.

-Sí.

-¿Y aún tienes parientes en Texas?

Jasper meditó su respuesta, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

-No. Que yo sepa, al menos –optó por responder.

Se hizo un extraño silencio en el salón, hasta que Esme volvió a hablar:

-¿Y qué habéis hecho en estos dos días?

Jasper dejó que fuera Alice la que les contara lo que habían hecho, ya que se la veía muy emocionada.

-Jasper me ha enseñado a bailar –comentó, alegre, observando fijamente a su tía, que parecía casi tan feliz como ella.

-¿A bailar?

-Sí. Le gustan las canciones de Elvis –les explicó, y Jasper pudo percibir la mirada directa de Carlisle, cosa que lo puso nervioso.

-Así que Elvis, ¿eh? Buena elección.

-Sí…a mis padres les gustaba mucho –se alegró de poder decir alguna verdad entre tanta mentira.

-¡Y también jugamos con la nieve e hicimos un muñeco! –repuso Alice con los ojos brillantes.

-Eso significa que has conocido la parte eufórica de Alice –comentó Esme con una risita, e incluso parecía que se estaba compadeciendo de Jasper. –La nieve la vuelve loca.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta el otro día –contestó Jasper divertido, recordando la actitud infantil de Alice respecto a la nieve. Observó por la ventana y se percató de que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a atardecer, por lo que sin pensar en lo que hacía, se levantó del sofá. –Lo siento, debo irme ya –comentó.

-¿Ya? –preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí. Tengo que volver a Seattle antes de que se haga más tarde.

-En ese caso, esperamos que vuelvas pronto por aquí –lo invitó Carlisle levantándose también, tendiéndole la mano amistosamente.

Jasper se sorprendió ante su ofrecimiento, y sonrió, feliz. Al parecer, la cosa no había ido tan mal.

-Sí, muchas gracias por todo –dijo estrechando la mano que el señor Cullen le tendía, y después de despedirse de Esme, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. Supo que Alice iba tras él, por lo que cuando salió fuera, la esperó.

-¿Verdad que mañana vendrás a la tienda? –le preguntó, cerrando un poco la puerta tras ella.

-Sí. Ya te dije que iría.

-Bueno, sólo quería asegurarme de que no te habías olvidado.

Jasper la observó con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Después de lo mucho que me han gustado estos dos días en la cabaña, dudo que se me olviden las ganas de verte que tengo siempre.

Alice sonrió radiantemente, y sin pensar mucho en lo que podrían pensar sus tíos si la veían, casi saltó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-Gracias por todo, Jazz. Han sido los mejores días de mi vida –le dijo al oído, sin dejar de rodearlo con sus brazos.

Él le devolvió el abrazo y tuvo ganas de decirle que también lo habían sido para él, pero no pudo hacerlo. Y no fue porque no lo sintiera, sino porque se le quedaron las palabras atoradas en la garganta, como si temiera expresarlas.

-Te quiero mucho –le recordó ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y separarse de él.

-Yo también –se alegró de poder responderle a aquello, y sonrió hasta que Alice entró de nuevo en la casa y cerró la puerta.

Cuando estuvo seguro de permanecer lo suficientemente alejado de la residencia de los Cullen como para que no lo vieran, echó a correr sin pensarlo en dirección a Seattle. No tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar, y en cuanto atravesó la puerta del piso de sus amigos, se vio abordado por Emmett:

-Ya puedes estar contándomelo todo –le exigió con los ojos muy abiertos, y por un momento, Jasper sintió incluso miedo.

-No te voy a contar nada, entrometido –le soltó, dejando su mochila en el sofá para después sentarse en él, junto a Edward, que lo miraba con diversión. Se alegró de que no pareciera en absoluto enfadado.

-¿Cómo que no? –protestó Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-No hay nada que tengas que saber.

-Mentiroso. Yo te lo contaría…

-Seguro, pero ni Jasper ni yo querríamos oírlo –intervino Edward entre risas. Jasper pensó que se había perdido algo. ¿Qué le ocurría a su compañero humano?

-Par de cretinos –los insultó Emmett, ofendido, sentándose al otro lado de Jasper. –Pero bueno, ¿os lo habéis pasado bien?

-Sí. Creo que a pesar de lo cansada que ha terminado Alice físicamente, mentalmente ha vuelto con las pilas renovadas.

-Claro, el sexo siempre ayuda –fastidió Emmett riendo entre dientes, y recibió dos pares de miradas fulminantes por parte de sus dos amigos.

-Mira, si te vas a poner a hablar de la vida sexual de mi prima, me voy –le advirtió Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues vete.

-No hace falta. Si Emmett quiere hablar de la vida sexual de Alice, que lo haga solo, yo tampoco quiero saber nada –lo secundó Jasper, deseando que Emmett dejara el tema.

-¡Pero si tú eres el que más la conoce de los tres! –alzó la voz el aludido, picado.

Tanto Edward como Jasper se levantaron del sofá en silencio, sin querer saber nada más de ese tema. El primero se encerró en su habitación, y el segundo se limitó a escuchar en silencio las quejas de Emmett mientras sacaba sus cosas de la mochila para guardarlas en sus respectivos lugares.

A la mañana siguiente, Jasper tomó un par de bolsas de sangre para desayunar, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que María lo dejara en paz por lo menos durante aquel día. A eso de las once, salió del piso y se dirigió a la tienda de las chicas para ver a Alice. Durante el camino, decidió que en cuanto volviera, hablaría con Emmett sobre el tema de María. Sólo si dejaba de insistir en que le explicara lo_ interesante_ de su fin de semana. Había tenido que soportar durante toda la noche las quejas y las protestas de su amigo, que únicamente le interesaba saber si habían dado un paso más en su relación. Jasper no le había dicho nada. Quería que aquello sólo fuera algo entre Alice y él, y así sería.

Andando a paso humano, llegó a la tienda en menos de diez minutos, y cuando entró en el establecimiento, se encontró a Alice atendiendo a una chica no mucho mayor que ella. Jasper se alegró al darse cuenta de que, por lo menos, tenía una clienta. Esperó cerca del mostrador hasta que la compradora se marchó, y después recibió una sonrisa y un abrazo por parte de Alice.

-Ya veo que hoy estás ocupada –le comentó, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

-Bueno, es la tercera clienta de hoy. Parece que la tienda empieza a tener reconocimiento. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no crees? –le preguntó con una sonrisa feliz, sin soltarlo.

Jasper asintió sin poder dejar de mirarla y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es la prenda que más te gusta de las que tenéis expuestas? –le preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndola.

Alice lo observó con una ceja alzada, sin comprender, y en silencio, se alejó de él. Se dio una vuelta por la tienda, mirando detenidamente cada vestido, jersey o pantalón, y al final escogió un vestido informal de entre tiempo de color violeta. Jasper supuso que lo usaría en primavera, porque si se lo ponía en invierno, pasaría bastante frío.

-Éste –contestó, mostrándole la prenda. – ¿Por qué?

-¿Me lo envuelves para regalo?

Alice continuó mirándolo sin entender, pero se encogió de hombros, y en silencio, hizo lo que le había pedido. Lo envolvió en un papel azul claro e incluso le colocó un lacito dorado.

-Ya está –le enseñó el resultado.

-¿Es que no me lo vas a cobrar? –inquirió Jasper con una ceja alzada.

-¿Lo vas a comprar?

-Claro, si no ¿por qué crees que te lo he hecho envolver?

Ella le cobró la prenda sin dejar de sonreír, intrigada, y cuando le entregó el paquete, él se lo devolvió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alice parpadeando seguidamente, confundida.

-Al poco tiempo de conocernos, te dije que el primer regalo que le haría a mi novia, cuando tuviese una, lo compraría aquí. Pues aquí lo tienes –le explicó, dándole el paquete. Alice sonrió negando con la cabeza, y dejando el regalo sobre el mostrador, se acercó a Jasper.

-Así que ya no somos sólo amigos, ¿eh? –dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos sin perder la sonrisa.

-Hace tiempo que dejamos de serlo –le respondió él justo antes de inclinar la cabeza para darle un beso.

Y era cierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Adorables no. Lo siguiente ;P Pues nada, Jazz ya ha conocido a sus "<em>suegros",<em> más o menos, y ya veis que no le ha ido nada mal (aunque es normal)  
><strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review. Aprovechad que lo bueno se acaba pronto :| **

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XoXo**


	31. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>

Se marchó de la tienda con Alice a eso de las siete de la tarde. Habían pasado la mañana juntos, contándose cosas sin importancia por el simple placer de estar en la compañía del otro. Al mediodía, Jasper la había acompañado a comer, alegando que aquel día no se encontraba muy bien y que por eso prefería mantenerse en ayunas. Alice no le creyó, obviamente, por lo que le dedicó una mirada incrédula pero se mantuvo en silencio, cosa que Jasper agradeció enormemente. Sabía que no se creería eternamente aquellas excusas tan tontas que él le daba, pero no podía hacer nada más.

Por la tarde, habían entrado varias chicas más a mirarse ropa, por lo que Jasper se había mantenido al margen, dejando que Alice se ocupara de ellas. De todas formas, se había quedado con ella hasta que cerró y la acompañó hasta la estación de autobuses. Se despidieron con un largo abrazo seguido por un largo beso, y prometieron llamarse al día siguiente.

En cuanto Jasper se aseguró de que el autobús había arrancado, echó a correr hasta el piso que compartía con sus amigos porque tenía que hablar particularmente con uno de ellos. A pesar de todo, necesitaba el consejo de Emmett respecto a María. Él también la conocía y podría advertirle y sugerirle qué hacer con ella.

Llegó al piso y se los encontró a los dos mirando la televisión.

-¿Ya has vuelto de ver a tu novia? –le preguntó Emmett para fastidiarlo, aunque no lo hacía en absoluto.

-Sí –respondió él sinceramente, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Vio a Edward inclinándose hacia delante para poder contactar visualmente con él.

-¿Eso significa que ya es oficial? ¿Ya no sois amigos con derechos? ¿Ahora ya sois novios, novios? –le preguntó sin ningún tipo de sequedad en la voz. Incluso parecía que ya lo había aceptado.

-Sí.

Edward suspiró con resignación y Emmett le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Pues felicitaciones. Cuando os caséis, ya me invitaréis a la boda –le dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jasper se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-Sí –tenía la sensación de que aquella noche sólo hablaría con monosílabos afirmativos. –Oye, tenemos que hablar de algo –le dijo a Emmett, y éste lo miró preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre María.

-¿María? –inquirió, sorprendido.

Jasper asintió, y vio a Edward levantándose del sofá.

-Me voy a hacer la cena, aunque si preferís esperar a que me la haga y me vaya a mi habitación para que podáis hablar tranquilamente, decídmelo –les comentó, con una mueca extraña en el rostro.

-No, no vamos a hablar de nada que no puedas escuchar –le aclaró Jasper, feliz de que su amigo hubiera _aceptado_ su relación con su prima.

Edward asintió y caminó hasta la cocina lentamente, como si no tuviera ganas de cocinar.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa con María? –le preguntó Emmett, ansioso.

-Ha vuelto.

Su amigo le dedicó una mirada confusa.

-¿Ha vuelto?

-Ha venido a buscarme.

Emmett abrió los ojos de par en par, entre sorprendido y enfadado.

-¿La has visto?

-No. Se ha comunicado mentalmente conmigo. Lo hizo la primera noche que pasé en la cabaña con Alice y también lo hizo ayer.

-¿Mentalmente?

-Sí. No sé cómo lo hace, pero espero que no te lo haga a ti. Comienzas a sentir un dolor agudo seguido de unos pinchazos muy fuertes, y escuchas su voz en tu mente, como si fueran llamas que te queman por dentro –le describió lo que sentía cada vez que María invadía sus pensamientos, y vio a Emmett frunciendo el ceño con cara de asco.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ha venido a buscarte?

-Me lo dijo ella misma. Me pedía que volviera con ella y que… –bajó la voz antes de seguir hablando, sabiendo que, probablemente, Edward los estuviera escuchando. –Que matara a Alice.

-¡Será desgraciada! –alzó la voz Emmett, poniéndose en pie a la vez que apretaba con fuerza los puños. – ¿Es que no te puede dejar en paz?

-Parece que no. Y en mi opinión, sólo existe una solución.

-Matarla –indicó Emmett, asintiendo con firmeza, sabiendo que Jasper pensaba lo mismo. –Iré contigo.

-No. Sólo me quiere a mí, tú no tienes que meterte en esto.

-Y tú no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Eres mi amigo, y no pienso dejar que te haga daño. Ni a ti, ni a… –bajó la voz, igual que había hecho Jasper con anterioridad. –Alice.

-No voy a dejar que te expongas de ese modo. No permitiré que le haga daño a nadie más.

-¿Esa me va a hacer daño a mí? –se burló Emmett, aunque sin ningún rastro de diversión en su voz. –A esa tía le arreo yo dos tortas y la mato –fanfarroneó cruzándose de brazos, aunque Jasper bien sabía que aquello era cierto. Nadie podía toserle a Emmett y quedar vivo.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero ella sólo me quiere a mí. Tengo que… encontrarla, y si vienes conmigo se dará cuenta de nuestros planes y huirá. Por eso necesito encontrarme a solas con ella.

-Pero… –comenzó a protestar Emmett de nuevo, pero Jasper lo interrumpió:

-No, nada de peros. Iré yo solo cuando vuelva a comunicarse conmigo y acabaré con ella. María no volverá a impedirme ser feliz –decretó con seriedad, observando fijamente a su amigo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Edward salir de la cocina con un plato y un vaso en las manos, y cuando se sentó en la mesa para comenzar a cenar, dejó los cubiertos de nuevo sobre la servilleta.

-Lo siento, pero no he podido evitar escucharos –musitó observando a Emmett y a Jasper. – ¿Esa María es quien os convirtió?

-Sí –contestaron ambos al unísono.

-¿Y estáis planeando matarla?

-Sí –volvieron a responder a la vez.

-Pues…tened cuidado –murmuró sin esperar respuesta, llevándose un bocado de su cena a la boca.  
>Jasper sonrió, a pesar de sus oscuros pensamientos. En el fondo, Edward era una buena persona, y se alegró al darse cuenta de ello.<p>

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Jasper recibió una llamada de Alice en la que le pedía que quedaran esa tarde. Él le dijo que sí sin pensárselo ni un solo segundo, y decidió pasarse por la universidad cuando ella terminara sus clases. Y así lo hizo. Se plantó en el banco en el que la esperaba siempre que iba a buscarla, y cuando la vio salir del edificio, sonrió. Mientras la observaba caminar hacia él con paso decidido, se dio cuenta de que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Mataría a María con tal de que no se acercara a Alice, no dejaría que volviera a arruinarle la vida. No pondría a Alice en peligro. Y si él tenía que morir para que ella siguiera viva y a salvo, lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero aquella sola idea le hacía poner los pelos de punta. No deseaba desaparecer. Deseaba permanecer siempre con Alice para cuidarla, protegerla, mimarla. O simplemente para amarla.

-Hola –lo saludó ella sacándolo de esa extraña ensoñación. A continuación le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se sentó a su lado en el banco.

-¿Cómo han ido tus clases? –le preguntó, observándola detenidamente, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.

-Aburridas. Te estaba echando de menos –respondió Alice con una sonrisa, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Jasper.

-¿Así que eso es lo que haces en clase? ¿Echarme de menos? –ella asintió sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, y él se limitó a sonreír mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Alice de repente, con una ceja alzada.

Jasper le devolvió la mirada, confuso. ¿A qué se refería?

-¿A mí?

-Sí.

-A mí no me pasa nada –le aseguró él.

-No, sí que te pasa algo. Lo sé. Lo noto –aseveró Alice, segura de sus palabras, observándolo detenidamente. –Hay algo que te preocupa, y me gustaría saber qué es.

Jasper desvió su mirada de la de ella y respiró hondo sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo. Sí que le preocupaba algo. Claro que estaba preocupado. Pero no podía decirle a Alice que la mujer que lo había convertido en un monstruo le hablaba mentalmente, y que quería encontrarse con él. Y mucho menos podía decirle que probablemente se encontrara en grave peligro, y que por aquella misma razón él estaba planeando matar a su creadora. Era obvio que no podía explicarle tal cosa. Lo tomaría por un loco y encima se separaría de él, y eso era lo último que Jasper quería.

-No me preocupa nada –quiso convencerla, pero supo que no lo había conseguido cuando alzó de nuevo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada recelosa de Alice.

-No sabes mentir. Y a estas alturas deberías saber que no puedes engañarme. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Jazz –le aseguró ella, y Jasper supo que probablemente era cierto. Alice lo conocía muy bien, y él la conocía muy bien a ella. Durante aquel fin de semana en la cabaña, habían aprendido a descifrar sus miradas, sus palabras, sus caricias e incluso sus silencios. Ya nada podría escapársele a Alice.

-No es nada que deba preocuparte –murmuró poniéndose en pie, tendiéndole la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Alice lo imitó, aceptando la mano que le tendía, pero no se dejó distraer.

-Y si no es nada que deba preocuparme, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

-Porque no es nada importante –decretó él, comenzando a caminar, no sin antes haber entrelazado su mano con la de Alice.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato, caminando al lado de Jasper, observando ausentemente el suelo.

-¿Eso que no me quieres contar tiene algo que ver con…Mary? –preguntó bajito, mordiéndose el labio con inseguridad.

Jasper se detuvo en seco para observarla. No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Estaba preocupada por su exnovia? ¿Estaba celosa? Quiso reír, pero sabía que eso sólo humillaría a Alice, por lo que decidió no hacerlo. Ella no podía saber que Mary era su abuela, no una joven que vivía en Texas que ni siquiera existía.

Se acercó a ella y le acarició las mejillas con las dos manos.

-No. No tiene nada que ver con Mary –le aseguró para tranquilizarla, pero no pareció haberlo hecho cuando Alice no cambió la expresión preocupada de su rostro. –Ella forma parte de mi pasado. Ahora sólo estás tú.

Ella asintió lentamente, sonriendo levemente al escuchar sus palabras.

-Me alegra oír eso. Pero que sepas que no desconfío de ti, sólo estaba preocupada. No quiero que esa mujer vuelva a hacerte daño… –le explicó Alice.

-No volverá a hacerme daño. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella –respondió Jasper, dándole un beso en la frente.

Alice lo abrazó escondiendo la cara en su cuello como si tuviera vergüenza, y después volvió a alzarla con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, no me vas a explicar lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada –repitió él, sin querer entrar en detalles.

-De acuerdo… –resopló ella, resignada. –Cuando quieras, ya me lo contarás –musitó, separándose de Jasper y cruzándose de brazos. –Pero ahora no sé si mereces que te haga la propuesta que te iba a hacer –fingió estar enfadada, pero su sonrisa traviesa la delató.

-¿Una propuesta? Eso me interesa –le siguió él el juego, abrazándola por la espalda, importándole bien poco si la gente que paseaba los observaba con mala cara. No estaban haciendo nada malo.

-Claro, eso sí, ¿verdad? –lo pinchó Alice, ladeando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Jasper asintió con una amplia sonrisa, y ella no pudo resistirse.

-De acuerdo, te haré la propuesta, pero sólo porque en el caso de que aceptes, también me beneficiará a mí.

-Creo que esa propuesta me va a gustar –casi canturreó Jasper, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Alice.

-Seguro que sí –asintió ella. –Pues mira, este fin de semana mis tíos tienen que marcharse a Portland para asistir a una convención de médicos, y he pensado que podrías venir a hacerme compañía… –le sugirió ella _inocentemente_.

-¿Hace falta que te conteste a eso? –preguntó Jasper con una ceja alzada, deseando que pasara rápido la semana para poder estar a solas con Alice de nuevo.

-Creo que tu respuesta es demasiado obvia –dijo Alice con una sonrisita. –Pero que sepas que no te lo mereces –le dejó claro, sacándole la lengua.

-Tranquila, este fin de semana te compensaré como te mereces –respondió él, guiñándole un ojo.

-Más te vale –dio por finalizada la conversación cuando se encontró atrapada bajo los labios de Jasper. Estaba segura de que la recompensaría, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues claro, aunque yo también me presto voluntaria para que Jasper me recompense... aish... *_*<strong>

**Subo capítulo hoy porque mañana no voy a estar en casa, y no quiero dejaros sin leer ;) Así que espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis en un review.**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XoXo**


	32. Capítulo 31

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31<strong>

Aquella semana pasó tremendamente despacio para Jasper. Pero aparte de eso, no ocurrió ningún tipo de incidente preocupante. Se alegró de que María lo dejara en paz por unos cuantos días, aunque ese simple hecho le hacía desconfiar. Seguramente ella estaba esperando a que bajara la guardia para volver a atacarlo mentalmente. Pero no iba a confiarse. Las horas que pasaba solo, muy pocas en realidad, las ocupaba pensando en María. En lo mucho que la odiaba y en las ganas que tenía de hacerla desaparecer del mundo. Les haría un gran favor a todos cuando así lo hiciera.

Por otra parte, había pasado todas las tardes con Alice. Paseando, charlando, bromeando, compartiendo confidencias, secretos y sueños, y disfrutando el uno de la compañía del otro. Había estado ansioso por que llegara el sábado por la mañana. Ese día, los tíos de Alice se marcharían a Portland para asistir a una convención de médicos, y ellos tendrían hasta el domingo por la tarde para estar juntos. Y solos.

Edward estaba al tanto de todo, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. Parecía que al fin había aceptado la relación de su prima con Jasper, cosa que lo alegraba infinitamente.

Durante el transcurso de aquella semana, Emmett no había dejado de fastidiar a Jasper con el tema del fin de semana. Le preguntaba que qué era lo que tenían planeado hacer, y Jasper se mantenía en absoluto silencio, siendo consciente de que a su amigo aquello no tenía que importarle. Emmett se carcajeaba de su mutismo y así se pasaba las noches. Pero él también tenía cosas de las que preocuparse, puesto que desde hacía un par de días había comenzado a salir _inocentemente _con Rosalie. Le había dicho a Jasper que no eran nada aún, pero que estaba al caer. Que no tardarían en salir oficialmente. Y Jasper sabía que aquella era su ocasión para devolverle todas las burlas a su amigo, pero también sabía que Emmett no se inmutaría, y que incluso se lo tomaría a bien, por lo que decidió seguir con su silencio.

El sábado por la mañana se presentó en casa de Alice a las doce, como un clavo. Ni un minuto más tarde, ni un minuto más temprano. Estaba ansioso por volver a pasar un día entero con ella, y simplemente por ese pensamiento, se percató de lo mucho que había cambiado en esos meses. Antes también había necesitado a Mary, pero nunca tanto como a Alice. Ella lo había traído de vuelta a la vida, y sabía que algún día tendría que darle las gracias por ello.

Después de haber apretado el timbre de la casa, esperó, y al cabo de unos seis segundos, más o menos, la puerta se abrió. Lo recibió una Alice sonriente y todavía en pijama. Jasper la observó con una ceja alzada.

-¿Te he despertado? –le preguntó, por si acaso.

-Claro que no. Pero como es sábado, he decidido levantarme tarde y me ha dado pereza vestirme. Además, creo que nosotros no tenemos intención de salir, ¿verdad? –le sugirió ella con una sonrisa traviesa, cerrando la puerta cuando Jasper entró dentro de la casa.

-Salir, por lo menos, no entra en mis planes –respondió él abrazándola, respirando tranquilo una vez la tuvo entre sus brazos. De ese modo se aseguraba de que estaba bien. De que estaría bien. –Pero… ¿seguro que a tus tíos no les importará que esté aquí?

-Mis tíos no lo saben, pero seguro que lo sospechan. Les he dicho que puede que invite a una amiga para no estar sola, pero creo que ya saben que tú no eres una amiga –le explicó Alice con una risita.

-¿Y no les molesta?

-No. Si no me han dicho nada, es porque no les importa que me hagas compañía. Saben que me cuidarás bien.

Después de haber dicho eso, Jasper sonrió y se dejó arrastrar por Alice, que lo llevó hasta su habitación en el segundo piso. No tardaron más de un par de minutos en sucumbir a la pasión que los caracterizaba, y en menos de pocos segundos se encontraban tumbados en la cama, regalándose intensas caricias y ávidos besos que dejaban claro cuál era su objetivo.

A Jasper no le sorprendía no cansarse físicamente, pues a pesar de todo, no estaba vivo y no podía fatigarse, pero el hecho de no terminar de saciarse nunca de ella sí que lo asombraba. Y también se sorprendía de que a Alice le ocurriera lo mismo. Cuando terminaban de hacer el amor, descansaban, charlaban y bromeaban, hasta que volvían a necesitarse el uno al otro, y comenzaban de nuevo. Pararon al mediodía para comer, cuando las tripas de Alice rugieron demandándole comida.

-¿Qué te apetece? –le preguntó ella, colocándose su camisa, saliendo de la habitación seguida por Jasper, que vestía sólo sus pantalones.

-Pues…ahora mismo, nada –quiso escabullirse él. Aquello era lo único que no soportaba de su relación.

-¿Nada? ¡Pero si hemos hecho mucho ejercicio! ¿Cómo puedes no estar hambriento?

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no estoy hambriento? –le preguntó él sugerentemente, intentando distraerla.

Alice sonrió, y abrió la nevera para no olvidar lo que había ido a hacer a la cocina.

-Te estoy hablando de tener hambre de comida, no de mí –le aclaró, a la vez que sacaba todo tipo de alimentos del frigorífico.

-Bueno, de ti no creo que me canse nunca, pero ahora mismo, no tengo hambre.

Alice detuvo sus movimientos y lo observó con una ceja alzada. Después. se encogió de hombros y continuó preparándose la comida.

-Tú mismo. Pero si luego te entra el hambre, te prepararás tú solito la comida –le advirtió, y Jasper asintió, aliviado. Sabía que tarde o temprano comenzaría a desconfiar de él, pero ya se preocuparía por eso cuando fuera necesario. Por el momento, prefería disfrutar con y de ella.

Justo cuando Alice terminó de comer, comenzó a hablar de los kilos que tenía que perder y de todo el ejercicio que debería hacer para quemar las calorías que había ganado, y Jasper sonrió cuando entendió por dónde iban los tiros. Sabía lo que quería, y no tardó en dárselo. Sin dejar que terminara de quejarse y de protestar, la cogió en brazos y volvió a llevarla a la habitación. Y allí dentro estuvieron hasta muy entrada la tarde, cuando ya comenzó casi a anochecer.

-Creo que esta noche vamos a dormir como dos troncos –le dijo ella con una risita, acurrucándose más contra él.

Jasper sonrió, siendo consciente de que él se pasaría toda la noche, toda la madrugada y todo el día haciendo el amor con ella. Pero Alice tenía que descansar. Ella lo necesitaba. Él no.

-Pues sí. Y además, estoy seguro de que has perdido todos los kilos y las calorías que has ganado este mediodía –la fastidió, pellizcándole la mejilla suavemente.

Alice asintió contra su pecho y después suspiró. Jasper se sorprendió al ver que no protestaba ante su broma, y comenzó a preocuparse.

-Tengo que decirte algo –le comentó ella ausentemente, dibujando pequeños círculos sobre su torso.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él angustiado. Sólo esperaba que lo que tuviera que decirle no tuviera nada que ver con María. No podría soportarlo.

-Pero…prométeme que no vas a enfadarte ni a…alejarte de mí –le pidió como solía hacer siempre que le preocupaba algo, y Jasper no pudo evitar ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba.

-Eso es imposible –le aseguró para tranquilizarla. –No creo que haya nada que pueda alejarme de ti.

Alice se incorporó un poco y se quedó sentada en la cama, observando detenidamente el colchón. Parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarle lo que quería decirle.

-Yo…sé la verdad.

Jasper frunció el ceño, atormentado. Había muchas verdades que ella podría saber, y todas lo hacían quedar como un maldito mentiroso, aparte de como un monstruo. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba perdido.

-¿Qué verdad? –preguntó en voz baja, temiendo la respuesta.

-Sé que no eres…como yo. Sé que eres…especial –comenzó a hablar ella, dejando a Jasper paralizado. No supo si debía alegrarse cuando dijo la palabra _especial_ en vez de la palabra _monstruo_. –Nunca te he visto comer, ni dormir… Además…eres muy frío, y nunca entras en calor. Tu piel es muy pálida y tus ojos son…muy diferentes de los de la mayoría de la gente. Y sé que también Emmett es como tú –finalizó sin mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio con inseguridad.

Jasper la observó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Por un momento, pensó en Edward. Tal vez se lo había contado para que se alejara de él, pero una punzada le dijo que no podría haber hecho tal cosa. Y como si Alice le hubiera leído el pensamiento, prosiguió:

-Edward no me ha dicho nada, porque ni siquiera sé si él está al tanto de esto. Lo he ido descubriendo poco a poco, a medida que nos hemos ido conociendo más. Pero…

-No –la interrumpió él, sin fuerzas ni ganas para continuar escuchándola. No podía.

-Quiero que tú me cuentes la verdad. No te estoy reprochando nada porque comprendo que tuvieras tus motivos para ocultarlo, pero quiero que me cuentes lo que no sé. Quiero que me expliques toda la verdad –insistió ella, como si no hubiera escuchado su negativa.

-No hay nada más que tengas que saber. Sabes que soy un monstruo, y con eso es suficiente –murmuró entre enfadado y dolido, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó Alice, asustada al ver que tenía intenciones de marcharse. –Tú no eres ningún monstruo.

-¿Ah, no? Ni siquiera sabes lo que soy –se burló Jasper, sin ningún tipo de diversión en su voz.

-Entonces, dímelo tú.

-Ya te lo he dicho, pero no te gusta mi definición.

-Porque no es cierta. Tú no eres un monstruo. Nunca me has hecho daño ni has intentado hacérmelo.

-Sí, has tenido suerte. Pero poco ha faltado, eso no lo dudes –quiso asustarla porque sabía que su relación había terminado en ese mismo instante. No podía continuar con ella. No soportaría que lo repudiara en cuanto le dijera que era un vampiro que antes solía matar humanos para alimentarse. No podría con eso.

-No, no es verdad. Sé que no es cierto.

Jasper se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras se colocaba los pantalones y la camisa, dispuesto a marcharse de allí para no volver. Comenzó a maldecir en silencio, enfadado por no poder mantener una relación normal con la chica que amaba. Aunque se dijo a sí mismo que eso lo sabía desde el principio, pero él nunca le había hecho caso a su mente. Simplemente se había fiado de sus sentimientos.

-Jazz…no quiero que te vayas –la voz entrecortada de Alice lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos, y se decidió a mirarla por última vez. –Quiero ser como tú.

Creyó haber oído mal, pero cuando vio su rostro serio y triste, supo que lo había escuchado de verdad.

-No sabes lo que dices –sonrió sin ningún tipo de ganas o de diversión, y se pasó la mano por el cabello, totalmente desesperado.

-Sí que lo sé. Antes me has asegurado que no habría nada que pudiera separarte de mí, así que no lo hagas. Sólo quédate y explícame la verdad…y después…haz lo que tengas que hacer para convertirme en lo que tú eres.

-¡Por Dios! –se hartó Jasper, temiendo volverse loco si continuaba escuchando esas sandeces. – ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo!

-Sólo te pido que si me quieres, no te alejes de mí por esto. Únicamente quería que supieras que no me importa que seamos diferentes, y que estoy dispuesta a cambiar por ti –le explicó Alice, reteniendo las lágrimas.

-No tienes que cambiar por mí –le aclaró él, apretando los dientes, sabiendo que si pudiera llorar, en ese mismo momento él también estaría a punto de hacerlo. –Tú eres perfecta. El único que sobra aquí soy yo –murmuró, dándose la vuelta.

-No, no es cierto –lo contradijo ella, poniéndose también en pie, acercándose a él para que no se marchara. –Tú me quieres y yo te quiero. Nada más importa –quiso asegurarle, pero Jasper decidió dejar de escucharla, sabiendo que aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer. Sin echar la vista atrás y usando su velocidad vampírica, sintiéndose libre de hacerlo, se marchó de la habitación y de la casa de Alice, dispuesto a marcharse también de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>U_U No me matéis porque se haya acabado lo bueno ='( Sabíamos que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano... Y sólo os digo que a partir de ahora, sólo tendréis ganas de abofetear a Jasper hasta que entre en razón (incluso yo lo haría ¬¬)<strong>

**De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado el capi y que me lo digáis en un review :)**

**¿Nos leemos el viernes?**

**XoXo**


	33. Capítulo 32

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32<strong>

Jasper corrió y corrió sin detenerse, sin saber hasta dónde había llegado. Tampoco le importaba. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Alice. Las recordaba todas y cada una a la perfección. Se le habían clavado en la mente como agujas diminutas y sabía que jamás podría olvidarlas.

No podía entender cómo había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo. Ese día había sido maravilloso, pues lo había pasado casi entero con Alice, disfrutando de sus besos y de sus caricias, haciendo bromas, compartiendo risas… No lograba entenderlo. Aunque si se ponía a pensar, sí que lo comprendía. Finalmente, Alice había descubierto que había algo en él que no encajaba. Había sabido que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría. Era de esperar. Alice no era tonta, y después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, era lógico que se hubiera dado cuenta. No podía culparla por nada. La culpa sólo la tenía él, por haber creído que funcionaría. Por haberse dado esperanzas y por haberle dado esperanzas a ella.

Cerró las manos en puños con fuerza, deseando hacerse daño. Ya la estaba echando de menos, y se sentía miserable por todo lo que le había dicho. Ella no merecía tener a alguien como él en su vida. Alice merecía un hombre normal que pudiera cenar con ella, que pudiera transmitirle calor con su cuerpo, que pudiera darle hijos y que envejeciera a su lado. Él no podía hacer nada de eso. Y por ese mismo motivo se odiaba.

Gruñó como un animal descontrolado, decidido cada vez más a matar a María. Ella había tenido la culpa de todo. Ella era la única culpable. Y la mataría, eso lo tenía más que claro. Se dio la vuelta como un endemoniado y echó a correr hasta Seattle, necesitando hablar con Emmett. Él podría aconsejarle, él sabría qué hacer con su situación.

Llegó en menos de un cuarto de hora, por lo que supuso que no se había alejado demasiado del camino. Casi no se detuvo a abrir la puerta con la llave, simplemente la abrió de golpe, sin importarle si había roto o no el picaporte.

-Jazz, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó su amigo con el ceño fruncido, apagando la televisión con rapidez cuando se percató de su estado. Parecía descontrolado y abatido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –intervino Edward, acercándose a él al ver que no respondía. Su rostro se preocupó y le dedicó a Jasper una mirada fulminante. – ¿Qué le has hecho a Alice? –bramó, cogiéndolo por las solapas de la camisa.

Emmett se interpuso entre los dos para tranquilizarlos antes de que Edward saliese malparado. Según lo que hubiera pasado, Jasper podría hacerle mucho daño, y lo último que necesitaban era otra desgracia.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Jazz? –preguntó Emmett, manteniendo a Edward alejado de él.

-Lo sabe. Lo sabe todo… –murmuró Jasper, agachando al cabeza, sintiéndose miserable.

-¿Qué sabe?

-Sabe que no somos humanos… Lo ha descubierto… aunque es normal… yo… –intentó explicar, pero se atoró con sus propias palabras.

-¿Le has hecho algo? –gritó Edward nervioso, intentando desprenderse del agarre de su amigo.

-¡Claro que no le ha hecho nada! –lo defendió Emmett, pero después observó lentamente a Jasper. – ¿Verdad?

Éste negó lentamente con la cabeza, abatido, deseando poder cambiar las cosas. Nada tendría que haber ocurrido de esa forma.

-Ella está bien…creo. Está sola… –masculló con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿La has dejado sola? –volvió a vociferar Edward, furioso. –No puedo creerlo. Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba –lo insultó, caminando hasta el perchero. Cogió su chaqueta, se la puso de cualquier forma y salió del piso sin decir nada más, sólo fulminando con la mirada a Jasper.

-Tiene razón –lo secundó él mismo, dejándose caer al suelo. Se sentó en él apoyando la espalda contra la pared, descansando los brazos en sus rodillas. –Soy un imbécil…pero no podía hacer nada más –intentó explicarse con la mirada perdida. Se dio cuenta de que Emmett se había sentado delante de él.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado. Con todo este jaleo que habéis montado, me he perdido –le pidió él, y Jasper le explicó con todo lujo de detalles la última conversación que había mantenido con Alice.

-No podía quedarme con ella. Me odiará cuando sepa lo que soy –se desesperó, tapándose el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose destrozado.

-Puede que no, Jazz. Alice te quiere, ella misma te lo ha dicho.

-Pero…no puede pedirme que la convierta. Eso no.

-Ella tiene todo el derecho a decidir… –comenzó a hablar Emmett, pero el grito de Jasper lo hizo callar:

-¡No! ¡Ella no puede decidir tal cosa! No quiero que pase por lo que tuvimos que pasar nosotros. Ella tiene que vivir, tiene que crecer y madurar. Tiene que envejecer, tiene que tener hijos, y conmigo no podrá tener nada de eso. Y mucho menos si la convierto en un vampiro.

Emmett suspiró, resignado, y estaba a punto de volver a intervenir cuando escucharon el sonido de su móvil.

-Será Alice… –dijo Jasper, sacando su teléfono del pantalón para observar la pantalla. Tenía dieciséis llamadas de Alice y cinco mensajes. –No ha dejado de llamarme y ahora te llama a ti. Pero no contest… –se calló, fastidiado al instante al ver que Emmett estaba respondiendo a la llamada. Decidió concentrarse en atender a pesar de que sabía que escuchar la voz de Alice sólo lo destrozaría más:

-_Emmett, sé que Jasper está contigo, así que, por favor, déjame hablar con él_ – percibió su voz rota y tuvo ganas de golpearse contra la pared.

-Si yo te dejaría hablar con él, pero… –Emmett observó a su amigo y lo vio negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. –no está en condiciones para hablar.

-_¡Por favor, Emmett! ¡Si no lo hago se alejará de mí, y no puedo permitir eso! _–gritó ella a través de la línea.

-Escucha, ahora no es el mejor momento. ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas, descansas y lo llamas mañana? Seguro que mañana ambos estaréis más frescos.

-_¡No! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Todo ha sido un malentendido! ¡No sé qué ha pensado él, pero no me importa lo que sea! ¡Me da igual que no sea humano y me da igual todo! Sólo quiero que vuelva… _–no aguantó más y se echó a llorar, por lo que Emmett observó significativamente a Jasper con cara de preocupación. El segundo volvió a negar lentamente con la cabeza, desviando la mirada de su amigo. No podía soportarlo.

-Lo siento, Alice, pero no…puede hablar contigo ahora. Edward está yendo para tu casa…

-_¡No quiero que venga mi primo! Si no viene Jasper, no quiero a nadie… _–insistió, todavía llorando.

-Lo siento muchísimo, pero ahora ambos necesitáis descansar. Tranquilízate y no pienses más en el tema. Seguro que mañana todo estará… –se calló de repente cuando escuchó un pitido agudo a través de la línea, y observó detenidamente la pantalla del teléfono para verificar que Alice había colgado. Le dedicó una mirada a Jasper y volvió a sentarse a su lado. –No puedes hacerle eso. Le vas a romper el corazón, Jazz –quiso convencerlo, pero sólo recibió un bufido enfadado por parte de su amigo.

-Lo mejor que le puede pasar es que me aleje de ella –murmuró, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, sin parpadear.

-No seas así. Sabes que eso no es cierto. Ella te necesita. Y tú la necesitas a ella. Os necesitáis mutuamente.

-No. Con el tiempo aprenderá a olvidarme y al final lo hará. Sólo seré un borrón en su vida.

-Deja de decir estupideces. Tú no le has hecho nada malo. No le has hecho daño ni has intentado matarla, Jazz. ¿No lo ves? Tenéis que estar juntos. –Jasper negó con la cabeza, sin querer creer en las palabras de Emmett. –Ella te acepta tal y como eres. No ha salido corriendo despavorida cuando te ha contado que sabía la verdad, según me has dicho tú, así que, ¿cuál es el problema? –le preguntó él, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

Jasper le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

-El problema es que todo esto ha sido una idiotez. Desde el principio supe que jamás podría mantener una relación normal con Alice porque sabía que todo estaría en mi contra. Aprendí a luchar contra la tentación que me provocaba su sangre, sí, pero soy un vampiro y ella una chica humana. Lo nuestro no puede funcionar. Soy un maldito monstruo, y tarde o temprano le haría daño.

-Eso no es cierto…

-¡Basta ya, Emmett! –gritó, enfurecido. –No puedo estar con Alice y se acabó.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un largo rato, simplemente escuchando el tic tac del reloj que había sobre una de las estanterías.

-¿Tú la quieres? –le preguntó su amigo de repente, totalmente serio.

-No –contestó él, seguro de su respuesta, agachando la cabeza. Sin decir nada más, Emmett se levantó del suelo, y después de respirar hondo, innecesariamente, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación. –Yo la amo –finalizó Jasper, levantando la cabeza, deseando ser humano solamente para poder llorar.

Emmett se detuvo, volteó para verlo y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Entonces, no sé qué narices haces aquí, lamentándote por algo que no existe –y sin decir nada más, se encerró en su habitación con un portazo que a punto estuvo de echar la puerta abajo.

Jasper enterró la cara entre sus manos, con la cabeza hecha un lío. No sabía qué hacer. Era consciente de que en el fondo Emmett tenía razón, pero estaba asustado. Alice no sabía toda la verdad. Sólo sabía parte de ella pero, ¿qué ocurriría cuando supiera que había estado comprometido con su abuela? ¿Qué ocurriría cuando se enterara de que al principio ella le había resultado fascinante sólo porque le recordaba a Mary? ¿Y qué ocurriría cuando supiera que era un vampiro que ni siquiera estaba vivo?

No. No podría soportar ver su rostro cuando se enterara de todo eso. Se mordió el labio inferior y emitió un quejumbroso gemido de dolor. Comenzó a temblar de repente, y sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía. Pero sobretodo su mente.

-No… –susurró, levantando la cabeza de golpe.

Escuchó en su mente la risa malévola de María, y lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos.

-_Muy bien, Jazz._ _Pero no tenías que alejarte de ella. Sólo tenías que matarla… _

-¡Cállate, maldita desgraciada! –le gritó a la nada, convirtiendo sus manos en puños.

-_Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo…_

-¡No te vas a acercar a ella! ¿Me oyes?

_-Estoy más cerca de lo que crees… _–canturreó su creadora con una maldad desbordante que desesperó aún más a Jasper.

-¡Dime qué es lo que quieres y deja a Alice en paz! –le exigió a gritos, deseando que aquel ardor que sentía en su mente se apagara.

-_Ya sabes lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti…_

-¿Dónde?

_-En la montaña de Forks. Donde está vuestro estúpido nidito de amor…_

-¿Cuándo?

_-Mañana. Al atardecer. Ven solo, si no, despídete de tu princesita –_lo amenazó con voz macabra, y tan pronto como surgió, desapareció de su mente.

Jasper abrió lentamente los ojos y se percató de que se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa postura, pero supuso que el dolor de su cabeza era tan exagerado que lo había obligado a retorcerse.

-¿Jazz? –alzó la vista con dificultad, y se encontró a Emmett de pie delante de él, observándolo con preocupación. – ¿Ha sido María?

-Sí. Pero no te preocupes, mañana acabará todo –aseveró con la voz enronquecida por culpa del dolor.

-Iré contigo –le aseguró él.

-No. Si vienes comigo le hará daño a Alice, y no quiero que corra ningún tipo de peligro. Esto es sólo entre María y yo.

-No puedes fiarte de ella, Jazz –quiso hacerle entrar en razón Emmett.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

Sólo esperaba que su instinto y sus ganas de lograr que Alice estuviera sana y salva, fueran suficientes para acabar con María.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué hacemos? ¿Matamos a Jazz? ¿Dejamos que primero mate a María y luego nos lo cargamos por estúpido? Os dejo elegir xD Pero no le odiéis, es normal que se comporte como un mártir, pobrecito mío :( <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review ^^**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente? Espero que sí ;)**

**XoXo**


	34. Capítulo 33

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33<strong>

Aquella noche fue la más larga de su vida. No se movió para nada, ni siquiera para alimentarse, y cuando sintió que su garganta comenzaba a arder, simplemente la ignoró. Quería estar fuera de sí cuando se encontrara con María. Ya lo había planeado. Ni siquiera la dejaría abrir la boca para hablar. Sólo se abalanzaría sobre ella y acabaría con su diabólica existencia para siempre.

Después, ya pensaría en algo para…arreglar las cosas con Alice. No podía volver a tener ninguna relación con ella, pero posiblemente tampoco tuviera las suficientes fuerzas para alejarse de su lado. Debería dejarle claro que sólo podían ser amigos, como lo era ella con Emmett, y nada más. Pero la conocía como a la palma de su mano, y estaba convencido de que ella no aceptaría tal cosa, aunque por el momento, dejó de pensar en ese tema. Lo que más importaba en ese instante era la muerte de María. Y no descansaría hasta que consiguiera terminar con ella.

Emmett de quedó sentado a su lado toda la noche, en un total y profundo silencio, sin intervenir el uno en los pensamientos del otro. Pero toda esa concentración que habían conseguido durante la madrugada, se fue al traste cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta. Jasper levantó la cabeza de repente, y se tensó cuando vio aparecer a Edward. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –Emmett fue el primero en hablar, poniéndose en pie para acercarse a su amigo.

-No. No ha pasado nada –le respondió, enfadado. Jasper se percató de que no lo había mirado a la cara ni un solo momento, y supuso que no iba a hacerlo. Era normal.

-¿Cómo está Alice? –preguntó Emmett, viendo que Jasper no iba a abrir la boca ni siquiera para preguntarle eso.

-Mal. ¿Cómo crees que está? Ha pasado toda la noche llorando, y hace una hora que se ha dormido de lo rendida que estaba. Por eso he venido para recoger algunas cosas antes de que se despierte –le explicó, mientras entraba y salía de su habitación, metiendo cosas en una mochila. –Me voy ya. Espero que cuando llegue a su casa siga durmiendo, porque lo peor que le puede ocurrir ahora es encontrarse sola…otra vez –musitó de malas maneras, dedicándole una mirada hastiada a Jasper, que se limitó a agachar la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Pues…dile que se anime. Que todo va a salir bien –quiso darle ánimos Emmett a través de su primo, pero éste se limitó a asentir con desgana y a marcharse de nuevo.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, Jasper le pegó un puñetazo a la pared, creando un agujero en el duro cemento. Tenía mucha rabia acumulada, y esa no era ni una mínima parte de la que le quedaba dentro. Toda la que guardaba la reservaba para María.

-Eso lo vas a pagar tú –le informó Emmett, observándolo con el ceño fruncido, pero él se limitó a ignorar aquel comentario.

-¿Puedes decirme cómo han cambiado tanto las cosas de un día para el otro? –le preguntó, cerrando sus manos en puños, temblando por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al contenerse. –Ayer todo era perfecto. Y de un momento al otro, mi felicidad se fue al traste.

-Así son las cosas, Jazz. Tienes que aceptarlo. Pero sabes que ahora estás sufriendo innecesariamente. Puedes volver con Alice ahora mismo, si quieres. Sólo tienes que levantarte e ir a buscarla.

-No es tan fácil. Y tú lo sabes.

-Tú lo tienes más fácil que cualquier humano. Ni siquiera tienes que ir en autobús hasta Forks. Y seguramente llegarías antes que Edward, así que no hay ningún problema.

Jasper observó a Emmett con enfado ante su broma, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo que no estaba bromeando. Hablaba en serio.

-No. Primero tengo que matar a María.

-Eso puedo hacerlo yo. Puedo hacerle una visita sorpresa y acabar con ella. Y tú lo sabes.

-Quiero hacerlo yo. Tengo que hacerlo yo, Emmett. Sólo así podré volver a estar en paz conmigo mismo.

Su amigo asintió lentamente, y después formó una mueca de desconcierto en su rostro.

-Oye… ¿cómo crees que logra comunicarse mentalmente contigo? Tú y yo no podemos hacerlo –se interesó, y Jasper se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Aquello no le importaba nada en ese momento.

-Es una bruja.

-Yo creo que es porque ella te convirtió. Seguramente será porque lleva algo de tu sangre en su interior.

A Jasper aquella sola idea le repugnó. No quería que nada lo atase a ella. Nada.

-María también te convirtió a ti, Emmett –intentó hacerle entender.

-Pero siempre te quiso más a ti que a mí. Por ti sentía una especie de…obsesión enfermiza. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba, y ese simple recuerdo lo hacía estremecer. Había odiado con toda su alma, si es que la tenía, esos dos años que pasó junto a María.

Asintió lentamente, observando con fijeza el suelo. Él nunca había querido ser el favorito de María. No lo había pedido, como tampoco había pedido que lo convirtiera en lo que en aquel momento era. Además, siempre la había odiado y repudiado, y lo peor de todo era que ella lo sabía, pero aún así había insistido en hacerle creer que lo quería a su lado. ¿Para qué? Para nada, según pensaba Jasper. Sólo para destrozarle la vida.

Una hora más tarde, el móvil de Emmett volvió a sonar, y se levantó del suelo para atender a la llamada.

-¿Edward? –fue su saludo cuando se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

Nada más escuchar aquel nombre, Jasper dejó de pensar en María, y prestó toda la atención posible en la conversación:

-_¿Alice está ahí?_ –preguntó Edward, con un tinte de desesperación en su voz, y Jasper se tensó al instante en el que escuchó su pregunta.

-¿Alice? No –respondió Emmett con el ceño fruncido, dedicándole a Jasper una mirada de incertidumbre.

-_¿No está con vosotros?_

-No, Edward, aquí no está –le aseguró Emmett, más confundido por momentos. Jasper, por el contrario, comenzó a temerse lo peor. Alice había desaparecido. – ¿No está contigo?

-_¡Si estuviera conmigo no te estaría llamando!_ –bramó Edward, entre nervioso y asustado. Jasper se levantó como un rayo y le arrebató el teléfono de las manos a Emmett.

-¿Alice ha desaparecido? –preguntó, sabiendo de sobras que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

-_¡Pues eso parece! ¡Y todo ha sido por tu culpa!_ –y aquello fue lo que más le dolió, porque sabía que Edward tenía toda la razón. –_No pienso perder el tiempo hablando contigo, me voy a buscarla ahora mismo_ –colgó sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, y Jasper se quedó inmóvil, con el teléfono todavía en la oreja. Reaccionó cuando Emmett se lo quitó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Tal vez tendríamos que hacer lo mismo –sugirió, al ver el rostro desencajado de Jasper.

-Sí. Si le pasa algo…

-Cállate. No le va a pasar nada –le aseguró de malas maneras, deseando que dejara de ser tan pesimista.

Ambos salieron del piso a toda prisa, sin pensar demasiado hacia dónde se dirigirían.

-Puede que sea mejor que nos separemos –propuso Emmett, y Jasper se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. –Oye –lo llamó cuando vio que se iba a marchar sin decir nada más. –Si no nos vemos antes de esta tarde, espero que todo te vaya bien con María. Y ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que llamarme –aseveró firmemente, y Jasper intentó dedicarle una sonrisa sincera. De algún modo u otro, lo consiguió.

-Gracias –musitó en voz baja, recibiendo un asentimiento y otra sonrisa por parte de Emmett.

Después, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, teniendo un mal presentimiento. ¿Adónde podría haber ido Alice? Que él supiera, ella no tenía ningún sitio especial al que ir cuando estaba triste, y no parecía que fuera una persona que se marchara de casa así como así. Y mucho menos en su estado, sabiendo que preocuparía tanto a su primo, como a sus amigos o como a él mismo. Aunque, probablemente, había dudado de que a él sí que le importara. Pero, ¡maldita sea!, claro que le importaba. Si le ocurría cualquier cosa, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Echó a correr en dirección a Forks, deseando que aquel mal augurio no fuera el acertado. Cualquier cosa menos eso, por favor. ¿Alice había desaparecido así como así el mismo día que él se había citado con María? Aquello era demasiado sospechoso, y sólo esperaba que lo que tenía en mente no fuese cierto. Porque si lo era, no le bastaría con matar a María. La mataría, la despedazaría, la carbonizaría y después la maldeciría durante toda la eternidad que pasaría solo. De eso estaba seguro.

Llegó en menos de media hora, y sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió como un rayo montaña arriba, llegando a la cabaña en la que habían compartido tantos buenos momentos. Sólo era la una del mediodía y había quedado con María al atardecer. Tendría que esperar.

Cuanto más cerca estaba de ese lugar, más aumentaba la presión en su pecho. Estaba seguro casi al cien por cien de que María había tenido mucho que ver con la desaparición de Alice, y por eso sólo pedía al cielo que estuviera bien. Que no le hubiera hecho nada, ni siquiera un solo rasguño. Decidió hacerle una llamada al móvil sólo para comprobar si le contestaba, pero le saltó el contestador automático, y estuvo más seguro que antes de que María estaba detrás de aquella fugaz desaparición.

Para matar un poco el tiempo, decidió entrar en la cabaña. Nada más poner un pie en ella, supo que no tendría que haberlo hecho. El aroma de Alice lo golpeó de lleno, a pesar de que hacía una semana que habían estado allí. No supo qué hacer. Respirar o no. Sentir o no. Al final lo hizo, simplemente porque necesitaba sentirla cerca. Caminó como un autómata hasta el sofá, y se dejó caer en él. Cerró los ojos y respiró con normalidad, imaginando que volvían a estar allí los dos, solos, felices, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos.

Y así pasó toda la tarde, entre recuerdos y sueños, hasta que empezó a notar que el sol se escondía, y supo que había llegado la hora. La garganta le ardía demandándole sangre, pero no le hizo el menor caso. Antes de nada tenía que comprobar que Alice estaba con María, y después debía ocuparse de ella. No se había detenido a pensar en lo que ocurriría si finalmente Alice no estaba con ella, porque estaba convencido de que sí lo estaba. El mal presentimiento no lo había abandonado en ningún momento.

Salió de la cabaña y esperó. Allí habían quedado y ya había comenzado a atardecer. Escuchó un débil ruido a sus espaldas, y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Y allí mismo se encontró con una estampa que jamás había esperado ver: a María, que seguía igual que cincuenta años atrás, rodeando con un brazo a Alice, que tenía los ojos hinchados y que parecía asustada.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y sus puños se cerraron como dos esferas de acero. No podría matarla tan pronto como había esperado. No, si no quería hacerle daño a Alice. Y eso era lo último que haría.

-Suéltala –siseó entre dientes, temblando por tener que contenerse.

-Yo también me alegro de verte al fin, Jasper –casi canturreó María con esa voz que tanto había odiado y que odiaba, reforzando el agarre que tenía sobre Alice.

-Basta ya. Esto se ha terminado –la amenazó, mostrándole los dientes, sabiendo que después tendría que explicarle muchísimas cosas a Alice, pero primero tenía que acabar con María de una buena vez.

-Oh, claro que no, cariño. Esto sólo acaba de empezar –sonrió malévolamente ella, sabiendo que iba a pasárselo más que bien acabando con la vida de esa jovencita delante de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Y apareció al fin la bruja de María ¬¬ Todos la estábamos esperando, pero ahora nos tocará esperar para saber qué va a pasar con ella.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y que me lo digáis en un review :)**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XoXo**


	35. Capítulo 34

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34<strong>

-Te he dicho que la sueltes –repitió Jasper, intentando mantener la calma, pero sin conseguirlo. Estaba temblando a causa de la rabia que sentía y por las ganas que tenía de matar a María. Y sobretodo, le repugnaba ver como tocaba a Alice. No quería que lo hiciera. No quería que le pusiera un solo dedo encima porque no se fiaba de ella. Era consciente de que en aquel momento, toda la ventaja la tenía María, ya que si él hacía cualquier movimiento en falso, podría herirla. O peor: matarla.

-Tranquilízate, Jazz. Estás muy tenso, ¿no te parece? –frunció ella el ceño, observándolo de arriba a abajo, evaluándolo. –Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, y tenía ganas de hablar contigo –le explicó.

-Yo no he venido para hablar –la contradijo, dejándole claro cuáles eran sus intenciones. Iba a acabar con ella y quería que lo supiera. Quería que le tuviera miedo, e incluso que le suplicara clemencia. Pero ni siquiera le dejaría abrir la boca para hacerlo.

-¿A qué has venido, entonces? –se hizo la desentendida.

-Deja que Alice se marche y te lo mostraré.

-Oh, claro que no. Ella no se puede ir. ¿Crees que ha venido para quedarse sólo cinco minutos? ¡Por supuesto que no! –se hizo la simpática, observando a Alice, que no le devolvió la mirada. Estaba absorta mirando la nada, temblando levemente. Parecía que acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba en peligro. En un grave peligro.

-No creo que haya venido sola. Tú la has traído hasta aquí, y sabes muy bien por qué.

-No, no, perdona. Ha venido ella por su propio pie. Yo sólo…le he dado un empujoncito. Tu amiguita estaba ansiosa por saber la verdad. Toda esa verdad que le has estado escondiendo durante todo este tiempo. ¿O no? –le preguntó a Alice, que asintió lentamente.

Jasper no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Alice había seguido a María hasta allí sólo para descubrir la verdad? ¡Aquello era de locos!

-Alice, vete –le ordenó, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice.

-No se va a ir, ¿es que no lo entiendes? No se marchará hasta que le cuentes la verdad, porque si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerlo –admitió malévolamente, observándolos a ambos con fuego en los ojos.

Únicamente quería destruirlos.

-Alice… –volvió a comenzar él, pero ella se cruzó de brazos, observándolo con seriedad.

-Ahora es tu momento para decirme la verdad –decretó, y Jasper pudo percibir la sonrisa triunfal de María.

-No puedo decírtela ahora. Primero tengo que…

-¡No! –le interrumpió de nuevo Alice con un grito. – ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que me da igual lo que seas? ¿O lo que hayas hecho? Sólo quiero tener la oportunidad de entenderte, y tú no me la estás dando.

-Te la daré cuando llegue el momento –musitó él apretando los dientes, dándose cuenta de que María la había enredado de alguna forma. Alice pensaba que él no quería decirle la verdad porque le daba miedo hacerlo, porque creía que lo iba a repudiar, y a pesar de que era cierto, estaba dispuesto a contarle todo lo que hiciera falta después de que matara a María.

-Ahora es el momento –repitió Alice, observándolo fijamente.

-Venga, Jazz. Ella tiene derecho a saber quién era en realidad Mary –comenzó a hablar María, sabiendo que aquel iba a ser su momento de gloria.

-Cállate. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto –empezó a desesperarse él al escucharla. No estaba dispuesto a que Alice se enterara de todo su pasado en esas circunstancias. Y mucho menos que tuviera que oírlo de la boca de María.

-¿Ah, no? ¿No fui yo la que te convirtió en lo que eres? ¿En un…vampiro?

Jasper cerró los ojos al escucharla. Tenía que matarla cuanto antes, pero no podía hacerlo. Alice continuaba a su lado. Volvió a abrir los ojos y los fijó en los de ella, que estaban abiertos casi de par en par. Seguramente no había esperado que fuera un monstruo de verdad. – ¿No fui yo la que te separó de tu queridísima Mary hace cincuenta y dos años? –prosiguió malévolamente, sin dejar de observar a Jasper.

-¡Cállate de una vez! –alzó él la voz, intentando detener el cúmulo de verdades que estaba soltando.

-¡No! Quiero saberlo –intervino Alice, observándolos a los dos simultáneamente.

María sonrió, y sin que se diera cuenta, Jasper se acercó un poco más a ellas. Sólo un poco.

-Siento tener que ser yo la que te diga esto, pero Jasper te ha mentido siempre. En todo. O en casi todo –María echó más leña al fuego, disfrutando de la sensación de poder. –Él no es de Texas. Es de Forks, como tú y como tu abuela.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver mi abuela en…? –Alice se calló al instante en el que lo comprendió todo. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y se colocó ambas manos en el rostro, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando por su mente. – ¿Mi abuela era…? –no pudo terminar la frase, pero no hizo falta. Ahí estaba María para seguir torturándolos a ambos.

-Sí, niña. Tu abuelita Mary era la prometida de Jasper. Estaban a punto de casarse, ¿sabes? Pero entonces aparecí yo…

-¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez! –bramó Jasper, sin poder contenerse más. Sentía que le ardía la garganta como si alguien le estuviera clavando en ella un trozo de hierro al rojo vivo, y la furia lo estaba consumiendo vivo. No podía seguir escuchando todo eso. No podía permitir que Alice se quedara con esa versión que lo dejaba como un egoísta sin sentimientos que sólo se había preocupado por él mismo. – ¡Te dije que no metieras a Alice en esto!

-Cariño, ella tiene derecho a enterarse –comentó María, parpadeando seguidamente, fingiendo perplejidad. Como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Como si no acabara de destrozarles la vida a los dos.

-¡Pero tú no eres nadie para explicárselo! –gruñó él, acercándose a María a pasos agigantados, dándose cuenta de que ella comenzaba a retroceder, casi asustada.

Le echó un rápido vistazo a Alice, que parecía ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Seguramente estaba conmocionada por lo que acababa de oír.

-No puedes hacerme daño, Jasper. Soy tu creadora. Ahora no estarías vivo si no fuera por mí –habló María autoritariamente, como si quisiera intimidarlo.

-Y no sabes cómo te odio por eso –gruñó él, extendiendo un brazo para agarrarla, pero ella fue más rápida y sujetó a Alice por el cuello, colocándola entre su cuerpo y el de Jasper. –Déjala en paz –le ordenó, colocando los brazos de nuevo a sus costados, temblando.

-Oh, claro que no. Vas a perderla, igual que perdiste a Mary –lo amenazó, haciendo que le hirviera la sangre. –La única diferencia será que yo mataré a tu nueva novia, y percibirás cómo pierde la vida poco a poco, sin que puedas hacer nada por impedirlo –se dio cuenta de que Jasper iba a atacarla, y levantó una mano para detenerlo. –Pero aún puedes salvarla. Puedo darle una oportunidad para vivir.

Jasper no iba a ceder ante su chantaje. Pero simplemente la escucharía para ganar tiempo.

-Si vienes conmigo…puede que deje vivir a esta humana que al parecer tanto te importa. ¿Qué me dices?

-Si voy contigo, te mataré –le aclaró sin ningún miedo, observando a Alice, que ni siquiera temblaba. Parecía ausente, como si su cabeza estuviera muy lejos de allí. Probablemente, ni siquiera era consciente del peligro que corría. –No pienso volver a tu lado, María. Nunca más.

-Muy bien. Tú lo has querido –decretó ella, con fuego en los ojos, abriendo la boca para hundir los colmillos en el cuello de Alice, que seguía inmóvil. Pero Jasper fue más rápido y logró apartarla antes de que María la mordiera, empujándola hacia un lado.

Aprovechó ese momento de desconcierto para rodear a María con los brazos –tal y como había hecho muchos años antes, cuando mataba neófitos – y apretó los brazos con fuerza a su alrededor, intentando aplastarla. Pero ella fue más rápida y logró deshacer su agarre con una rapidez impresionante, dirigiéndose implacablemente hacia Alice, que se encontraba en el suelo, sujetándose la pierna derecha como si acabara de hacer un mal gesto. Jasper no tuvo tiempo en pensar si había sido culpa suya, pues no se lo pensó dos veces cuando saltó sobre su creadora para derribarla antes de que llegara hasta Alice. Se colocó sobre ella con rabia y le sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, intentando retorcérsela para acabar con ella cuanto antes. Sin que él se diera cuenta, María usó toda su fuerza para golpearle, empujándolo violentamente hacia atrás, provocando que chocara contra un árbol y que lo derrumbara con su espalda.

Jasper se puso en pie con rapidez, mínimamente dolorido, pero no lo suficiente como para abandonar la pelea. Y menos cuando se percató de lo cerca que estaba María de Alice. La segunda se encontraba tendida en el suelo, inmóvil, observando a María. No se movía, era como si su cuerpo hubiera dejado de obedecer a su mente, que seguramente le gritaba que huyera de allí en aquel mismo instante.

-Despídete de tu amiguita –musitó María, a pesar de que Jasper fue capaz de oírla perfectamente, colocándose en posición de ataque. Sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó hacia delante y atacó a Alice, clavando los dientes en su cuello.

Jasper, sin detenerse a pensar en nada, arremetió contra ella sin piedad, y la alejó del cuerpo de Alice, que se agitaba y gritaba violentamente presa del dolor. Jasper no mostró ni una pizca de piedad cuando comenzó a destrozar a María, arrancándole cualquier miembro que encontraba. Dejó la cabeza para el final, casi disfrutando de la sensación que le provocó el acabar por fin con su creadora. Con su tortura. Despedazó todas y cada una de las partes de María y, cuando terminó, le prendió fuego con un mechero que había traído del piso.

Después, le echó un vistazo a Alice, y a punto estuvo de caérsele el alma al suelo cuando vio aquella imagen. Corrió hacia ella a velocidad sobrehumana y se agachó a su lado. Sentía que no podía verla en aquel estado. Tenía el cuello y el pecho cubiertos de sangre, y supo al instante cuáles habían sido las intenciones de María. No la había querido convertir, sino que había querido matarla. La había mordido, había sustraído gran cantidad de su sangre y le había administrado parte de su veneno, pero no el necesario para convertirla.

Y en aquel momento, se estaba debatiendo entre la vida o la muerte.

-¿Alice? –preguntó nervioso, temiendo tocarla. El aroma de su sangre lo estaba mareando, pero no porque deseara tomarla, sino porque no soportaba verla sufrir de aquel modo. –Alice –la llamó suavemente, intentando hacerla reaccionar.

Ella movió lentamente los ojos hasta que logró clavar su mirada en él.

-Así que yo…nunca fui nada para ti… –consiguió articular con dificultad, y él se pasó las manos por el cabello, desesperado.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Pero no te preocupes por esto ahora, tú estás…

-Me voy a morir –declaró ella firmemente, como si en realidad aquello le importara poco.

-No te vas a morir –negó Jasper con la cabeza frenéticamente, negándose a creer lo que le decía. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su cuello, justo al lugar en el que se encontraban las dos pequeñas perforaciones que le había hecho María. Seguía brotando sangre, pero en muy pocas cantidades. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, y Jasper seguía sin saber qué hacer. –He sido yo… –descubrió él, dándose cuenta de que lo que acababa de ocurrir era culpa suya. –Yo te he hecho esto… –musitó, apretando los puños, sintiéndose impotente. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan poco cuidadoso con ella? Sólo había pensado en su venganza, en su propósito, y a pesar de que había intentado salvar a Alice de María, él mismo la había dañado gravemente.

-No ha sido culpa tuya –escuchó que le hablaba ella muy débilmente, y por un momento se enfadó, pero se percató de que no debería hacerlo justo en ese instante. Primero debía hacer algo con Alice.

No se le ocurrió nada. No podía moverla de ninguna manera, y se encontraban en medio de la nada, en una montaña donde no había nadie en pleno invierno y a plena noche.

-Quiero que este dolor se acabe ya –le dijo Alice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y a él se le partió el corazón que ya no latía. Sabía lo que le ocurría. Se estaba muriendo poco a poco, y él no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo. En ese mismo instante supo cuál era la única solución. Sí, le dolería más, pero por lo menos, lograría sobrevivir. Y él estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso sólo para verla vivir como antes.

-Alice, siento mucho todo esto –le dijo en voz baja y temblorosa, inclinándose un poco hasta ella. Se sentía como si ya no estuviera en ese mundo, como si su mente hubiera hecho las maletas y se hubiera ido de viaje. No estaba en sus cabales. –Y siento lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas. No ahora, y no de este modo –le susurró al oído justo antes de enterrar los dientes en su cuello, condenándola eternamente.

* * *

><p><strong>U_U Ya veis que todo le ha salido mal a nuestro pobre Jazz... aish... qué penita me da :( Pero esto aún no se ha acabado, ¿creéis que todo se acabará solucionando? <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis en un review :)**

**¿Nos leemos el viernes? ¡Espero que sí!**

**XoXo**


	36. Capítulo 35

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35<strong>

Supo que le había hecho daño, y supo que aquel dolor y aquel ardor que sentía en su cuerpo no se apagarían pronto. Por lo menos, tendría que sufrirlos durante tres días enteros, hasta que se completara por entero su transformación.

Se quedó arrodillado a su lado, observando cómo se arqueaba y se retorcía a causa del veneno. Le había costado lo suyo apartarse de ella, pues en cuanto sintió en su lengua el sabor de su sangre, pensó que lo había echado todo a perder. No obstante, encontró la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para saber cómo y cuánto tenía que beber para no matarla. Sólo tenía que introducir el veneno que le faltaba a su cuerpo para completar la transformación, y así lo hizo.

Sentía que no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Necesitaba mirarla a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía verla en aquel estado. Todo lo que le había ocurrido había sido culpa suya. Jamás debería haber vuelto. Jamás deberían haber entablado amistad. Y mucho menos, jamás debería haberse enamorado de ella. No de esa forma.

Gruñó con impotencia y cerró las manos en puños a sus costados, sintiéndose desesperado. Había acabado con María, sí, pero ¿qué había conseguido con aquello? Nada. Acababa de condenar a Alice a una vida eterna que, a pesar de lo que le había dicho un día antes, seguramente no deseaba. No después de haber sabido lo que Jasper realmente era. Había elegido por ella, simplemente porque no imaginaba la vida sin Alice. No podría hacerlo. No podría continuar si ella no estaba.

Pero a partir de ese momento, la dejaría escoger. Comprendería que no quisiera volver a verlo jamás, entendería que quisiera que se alejara de su vida para siempre. Y él lo aceptaría. Haría lo que ella quisiera siempre y cuando estuviera seguro de que estaba bien, de que realmente no lo necesitaba para nada. Ni siquiera para despreciarlo por lo que acababa de hacerle.

Una música proveniente de sus pantalones le hizo reaccionar, y entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido antes de que se encontrara con María. Lo más seguro era que Edward y Emmett todavía pensaran que Alice estaba desaparecida, pues Jasper no los había llamado en ningún momento para decirles nada. Sabía que era hora de afrontar lo que se le venía encima, pero no contestó a la llamada. Simplemente cogió a Alice en brazos, sintiendo cómo se doblaba y se arqueaba contra su cuerpo en un vano intento por deshacerse del insufrible dolor. Pero no lo lograría. El veneno tardaría en hacer efecto y tendría que soportar que el fuego invadiera totalmente su cuerpo, como si todas y cada una de sus partículas estuvieran en llamas, hasta que el cambio hubiera finalizado. Pero Jasper estaría con ella en cada momento. No se alejaría de Alice en ningún instante. No permitiría que pasara por eso sola. No como le ocurrió a él.

Echó a correr con ella entre sus brazos, sintiendo el aire de la noche en su rostro. Por desgracia, no le hacía ningún efecto a Alice, que ya había comenzado a perder algo de color humano.

En menos de un cuarto de hora, estuvo en Seattle, y sin vacilar ni un solo segundo, entró en el piso. No prestó atención ni a Edward ni a Emmett, que se encontraban de pie, hablando angustiadamente sobre lo que deberían hacer con el tema de Alice. En cuanto lo vieron entrar, ambos se quedaron inmóviles, hasta que Emmett reaccionó y siguió a Jasper hasta su habitación. Él, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, colocó a Alice en la cama y la observó detenidamente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –escuchó la voz de Edward, y por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que se había colocado al otro lado de la cama, al lado de su prima. Jasper no le contestó. – ¡¿Se puede saber qué narices le has hecho? –bramó, al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

-La ha…convertido –farfulló Emmett, observando detenidamente a Alice, que se retorcía cada vez con más violencia.

-¡¿Qué?

-Jazz, ¿qué ha pasado? –le preguntó, ignorando los gritos y las maldiciones de Edward. – ¿Por qué…?

-He matado a María –murmuró Jasper como un autómata, sin apartar los ojos de Alice ni por una milésima de segundo. Sentía que no podía hacerlo.

-Pero… ¿qué pasa con Alice? ¿Dónde estaba?

-Con ella. María la engañó de alguna forma y consiguió que la acompañara. María le contó lo que somos, y también le explicó quién era Mary. Yo la ataqué, y ella intentó matar a Alice…

-Claro, y tú remataste la jugada, ¿verdad? ¡Has matado a mi prima! –gritó Edward fuera de sí, intentando llegar hasta Jasper para propinarle una buena paliza. Emmett lo impidió sujetándolo por los hombros, inmovilizándolo.

-No, Edward. Jasper la ha salvado – Emmett comprendió al instante lo que su amigo había hecho. –María le administró veneno, pero no el suficiente para convertirla, y bebió una gran cantidad de su sangre. María sí que quería matar a Alice –intentó explicarle a duras penas, pues Edward no dejaba de forcejear con él. –Lo único que Jasper ha hecho ha sido transferirle el veneno que faltaba para convertirla. De lo contrario, Alice habría muerto, Edward –finalizó Emmett, aumentando la presión de sus manos en los hombros de su amigo. –Era la única solución que había.

-¡Pero ahora mi prima no está viva! ¡Ya no será humana!

-Pero seguirá con nosotros –quiso hacerle entrar en razón.

Jasper, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no se movió en ningún momento. Le daba igual lo que pensara Edward. Le daba igual si quería golpearlo, porque él mismo sentía que lo merecía. Sí, había salvado a Alice de morir, pero no había cometido ninguna heroicidad. La había condenado. ¿Qué ocurriría a partir de ahora con su familia? ¿Con sus amigas? ¿Con su carrera? ¿Qué ocurriría con su vida?

-Ya no será igual –escuchó la voz abatida de Edward, que había dejado de oponerse al agarre de Emmett. – ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirles a mis padres? ¿Y a Bella y a Rosalie? ¿Y…?

-Edward, encontraremos una solución para todo eso, pero ahora tienes que tranquilizarte –intentó calmarlo Emmett, observándolo detenidamente.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. Pero yo no puedo tranquilizarme viendo como mi prima agoniza para convertirse en un…

-Alice nunca será un monstruo –lo interrumpió Jasper, apretando con fuerza los puños, siendo consciente de que no soportaría mucho más toda aquella presión. Necesitaba descargar toda la furia contenida, y sabía que si Edward no se callaba, él sería el único que la recibiría a pesar de que no la merecía. Jasper no culpaba a Edward de nada, es más, lo entendía. Sabía que no era fácil para nadie ver a Alice en ese estado, pero ya no se podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-¿Y a ti que más te da? Has hecho lo que has querido con ella, incluso la has convertido en lo que tú eres. No sabes lo mucho que maldigo el día en el que apareciste por aquí. Tendrías que haberte quedado donde estabas. Jamás deberías haber vuelto.

A Jasper le sorprendió la serenidad que utilizó para maldecirlo de aquella forma.

-Lo sé –se limitó a responderle, ladeando mínimamente la cabeza para observarlo.

-Edward, no digas cosas de las que después puedas arrepentirte –intervino Emmett, poniéndose tenso. La situación era cada vez más incómoda.

-Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que acabo de decir. Eso es lo que pienso y lo que siempre he pensado. Y el desprecio es lo único que merece por mi parte…

El grito agudo de Alice hizo que todos se callaran y la observaran. Incluso parecía que era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero Jasper dudó de eso. Él no recordaba nada de su conversión. Sólo el horrible ardor que estuvo consumiéndolo durante largos días. Y el tormento de Alice sólo acababa de comenzar. A continuación, el sonido del teléfono sobresaltó a Edward, que observó a sus dos compañeros con resentimiento.

-Serán mis padres –musitó, dándose cuenta de algo. Al igual que Jasper.

Se suponía que los tíos de Alice regresaban de Portland ese mismo día, y pensó que ya habrían llegado a casa. Si los que llamaban eran ellos, seguramente sería porque no habían encontrado a Alice en casa y querían saber si estaba con ellos. Sí que lo estaba, pero no en muy buenas condiciones.

-¿Quieres que hable yo con ellos? –se ofreció Emmett, intentando calmar los malos humos de Edward.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué les vas a decir? ¿Que mi prima está en proceso de convertirse en algo sobrenatural?

-Opino que lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirles la verdad.

-Sí, claro. ¿Tú quieres que a mi madre le dé un infarto? ¿O que directamente venga aquí mi padre con un equipo de psiquiatras dispuestos a encerrarnos a todos en un manicomio?

-A ver, Edward, no pretendo nada de eso, pero supongo que sabes que Alice no podrá volver con tus padres así como así. Ella habrá cambiado mucho cuando se despierte, y habrá muchas cosas que no entenderá y que tendrá que aprender, por no hablar de su nueva alimentación. Tus padres deben saber que la Alice que conocían ya no volverá. Sé que no podemos decirles lo que somos, pero tampoco les vas a decir que tu prima ha muerto, ¿o sí?

Al parecer, las palabras de Emmett hicieron meditar a Edward, que se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo rato. A Jasper, por el contrario, se le clavaron en el alma. Tenía razón. Desde ese momento, Alice no volvería a ser la misma. Todo para ella sería nuevo y desconocido. Y todo por su culpa.

-No puedo hacerlo –admitió Edward, sentándose en una esquina de la cama, apoyando la frente en las palmas de sus manos. –No puedo. Todo esto es demasiado para mí…

-Te entendemos –quiso consolarlo Emmett, palmeándole amistosamente el hombro. –Pero ahora mismo Alice necesita estar tranquila, y creo que tus padres se pondrán histéricos si no les coges el teléfono.

Edward captó el mensaje oculto que había en las palabras de su amigo, y por aquel motivo lo observó con seriedad.

-No se lo merece.

-Deja que hable con él y después te daré mi opinión sobre esto –le pidió con una sonrisa sincera, y sin decir nada más, Edward se levantó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Nada de lo que vayas a decir me hará sentir mejor –decretó Jasper sin parpadear, con la vista fija en Alice.

-¡Jesús! No me has dejado ni abrir la boca y ya te pones pesimista.

-No tengo ganas de escuchar tus bromitas, Emmett.

-No estoy bromeando –le dijo él, colocándose a su lado. – ¿Qué tal si me explicas todo lo que ha ocurrido desde el principio?

Jasper resopló, y sin mover ni un solo músculo, le contó por entero todo lo que había sucedido desde que se habían separado al mediodía, pasando por la discusión y la pelea con María, hasta la decisión que había tenido que tomar al ver a Alice entre la vida o la muerte.

-¿Crees que he hecho mal? –preguntó entrecortadamente, sintiéndose nervioso.

-No. Soy capaz de entender lo que has tenido que sentir allí arriba…

-No, no puedes. Sé que lo intentas, pero te aseguro que no puedes –respondió, sin la intención de sonar cortante –No sabes todo lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza cuando María le ha explicado lo que somos, o cuando le ha dicho quién era en realidad Mary. Y cuando ha saltado sobre ella para morderla…creía que todo se acababa allí. Que no había nada que pudiera hacer por salvarla.

-Pero tú lo has hecho. La has salvado. Ahora Alice podrá vivir otra vez.

-Sí, pero tendrá que renunciar a muchísimas cosas. Y yo no he pensado en eso. La he convertido por mí, porque no podía soportar la idea de vivir en un mundo en el que no estuviera. Soy un egoísta, Emmett, y no me lo voy a perdonar nunca –admitió, dejando ir algo de toda la culpa que sentía.

-Jazz, has hecho lo mejor que podías hacer por ella, sin duda. Y aparte de Edward, nadie más te lo va a recriminar nunca. Al menos, yo no.

Y aquel era otro tema en el que no había pensado: Edward.

-Edward tiene razón. No tendría que haber vuelto –señaló, abriendo y cerrando las manos en un gesto ansioso.

-Déjalo ya, Jazz. No te tortures más. Edward no tiene razón. Sólo está enfadado y conmocionado. Pero se le pasará, te lo aseguro –quiso consolarlo, y a pesar de que Jasper lo veía todo negro, fue capaz de distinguir un débil rayito de luz entre las palabras de Emmett. –Además, no todo tiene que cambiar tanto. Conozco a Alice. Puede que no tanto como tú, pero sé que sabrá afrontar la nueva vida que tendrá a partir de ahora. Ella podrá volver a ser una chica normal. Bueno, puede que no tan normal como la que era antes, pero no por eso tiene que dejar de ir a la universidad, o dejar de ver a sus amigos y familiares. Y si no me crees, fíjate en mí –quiso quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto, y a pesar de que Jasper no sonrió, le dedicó una mirada algo más tranquila.

-Tú eres todo un ejemplo de superación –le dijo, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. –Me encantaría poder ser como tú.

-Ya lo eres, Jazz, sólo que no sabes apreciarlo. Eres demasiado pesimista, ya te lo he dicho antes.

Jasper iba a protestar por sus palabras, pero la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, y Edward entró en la estancia de nuevo.

-¿Has hablado con tus padres? –preguntó Emmett.

Edward se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse en uno de los bordes de la cama en la que estaba Alice.

-Se podría decir que sí. Saben que algo pasa, y he intentado suavizarlo todo lo que he podido, pero no he sido capaz de decirles que mi prima está agonizando.

-¿Entonces?

-Les he dicho que lo más seguro es que no vuelvan a ver a Alice en una temporada. Que ha ocurrido algo que no podrían creer…y que nos dieran tiempo. Sólo eso. Ahora estoy esperando a que aparezcan por aquí en cualquier momento –murmuró la última parte más para él mismo que para los demás.

-Bueno, por ahora eso bastará. Sólo tenemos que esperar que no venga nadie por aquí durante algunos días…y luego ya veremos –planeó Emmett.

Jasper se quedó de pie, sin apartar la mirada de Alice, que continuaba quejándose y gritando de vez en cuando a causa del veneno. Para él no todo sería tan fácil. Él era el único que no podría dedicarse a esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobrecito Jasper... no sabe si lo que ha hecho está bien o no :( Y como siempre, Edward molestando ¬¬ Sé que hoy no es mi día de actualizar, pero mañana no voy a estar en mi casa en todo el día y por eso subo hoy un capi nuevo :) Así, el sábado vovleré a actualizar, y luego empezaré el lunes, como siempre.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo digáis con un review ^^ **

**¡Nos leemos el sábado!**

**XoXo**


	37. Capítulo 36

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36<strong>

Las cuarenta y ocho horas que siguieron fueron igual de monótonas para todos, aunque en especial para Jasper. Pasó los dos días siguientes sin moverse de al lado de Alice, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas en un vano intento por tranquilizarla, pidiéndole perdón en silencio y suplicándole al dios que fuera que dejara de torturarla. Pero no ocurrió nada. Todo siguió igual.

Supuso que no faltaría más de un día para que su transformación finalizara, así que decidió quedarse con ella en la habitación, igual que había hecho los dos días anteriores.

Emmett se encargó de proporcionarle sangre cada cierto tiempo para que no terminara de desesperarse, y también fue el encargado de pasarse los días manteniendo largas charlas con Edward sobre las transformaciones y los diferentes tipos de vida que llevaban los vampiros. Él fue el único que no perdió la calma.

Edward, por el contrario, se encaró varias veces con Jasper, pero tuvo suerte de que no se revolviera en su contra. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir. Edward, en cambio, le había repetido varias veces que él había sido el causante de la desgracia de Alice, y que esperaba que desapareciera de allí en cuanto ella despertara. Jasper no le había respondido. Se había mantenido impasible, haciendo oídos sordos a los reproches y a los insultos de Edward, sabiendo que eso era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos. Y, además, le importaba más bien poco lo que él pensara. Sí, seguramente él había desgraciado a Alice, pero no tenía el valor necesario para alejarse de ella. O eso pensaba.

El martes por la tarde, los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar el sonido del timbre. Ese fue el primer momento en el que Jasper se movió, aunque sólo lo hizo para comprobar que la persona que había llamado no supondría ninguna amenaza. Sus nervios aumentaron cuando vio a Rosalie y a Bella detrás de la puerta, y supo con certeza que sus compañeros habían sentido lo mismo que él.

Emmett abrió la puerta con lentitud, intentando alargar al máximo ese momento. Ninguno de ellos tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a ellas, pero era algo inevitable:

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? –preguntó Rosalie, entrando en el piso como un huracán, deteniéndose en el centro del salón. Bella la siguió pero sin abrir la boca.

-¿Qué está pasando de qué? –intentó distraerlas Emmett.

-No te atrevas a hacerte el imbécil. Sabemos que aquí está pasando algo. ¿Dónde está Alice?

Los tres hombres se observaron en silencio sin saber qué decir. Estaban perdidos.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? –quiso saber Bella, preocupada. –Ayer no apareció por la tienda, y hoy no ha ido a la universidad. Sus tíos nos han dicho que está aquí, pero ellos también están muy preocupados porque tampoco saben qué le pasa.

Edward carraspeó con incomodidad y Emmett se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué contestar.

-Bueno, si no nos vais a decir nada, lo averiguaremos nosotras mismas –señaló Rosalie con la intención de ponerse a rebuscar por todo el piso hasta encontrar a su amiga.

-No, es mejor que no –la detuvo Emmett con rapidez. –Alice no está…en condiciones para veros ahora mismo. Y no creemos que pueda hacerlo durante un tiempo…

-¿Se puede saber qué chorradas estás diciendo, Emmett? –casi gritó Rosalie, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Es que está enferma? –inquirió Bella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno… –dudó Emmett, observando a sus amigos, buscando algo de ayuda por su parte.

-Está comenzando a sufrir una enfermedad crónica –intervino Edward de malas maneras.

-¡Edward! –lo reprendió su amigo, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-A ver, Jasper, tú eres el más sensato de los tres. ¿Qué narices está pasando? –se hartó Rosalie, dirigiendo su mirada al aludido.

Jasper se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, observando a Rosalie y a Bella alternativamente. No sabía qué decirles. No había nada que pudiera decirles que pareciera normal.

-Emmett tiene razón –murmuró, con la voz entrecortada. –Aunque, en realidad, Edward también la tiene.

-¡Pero por Dios! ¿Se puede saber qué mosca os ha picado a los tres? –Rosalie estalló, y Bella tuvo que agarrarla antes de que comenzara a golpearlos, presa de los nervios. – ¿Alice está aquí o no?

-Sí –contestaron los tres al unísono.

-¿Y por qué no ha salido a recibirnos? –preguntó Bella esta vez.

-Porque está terminando su transformación –farfulló Jasper sin poder contenerse. Tanto Edward como Emmett lo observaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Muy bien, idiota, ¿por qué no abres la ventana y lo gritas a los cuatro vientos? –se enfadó Edward, dedicándole una mirada fulminante a Jasper.

-¿Está terminando su transformación? –preguntó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido, ignorando las palabras de Edward. – ¿Su transformación en qué?

-En un vampiro –le contestó Emmett, decidiendo ser sincero al menos con ellas. Jasper sabía que se podía confiar en Rosalie y en Bella, y estaba seguro de que Alice lo agradecería cuando iniciara su nueva vida. Sólo faltaba que no salieran huyendo despavoridas dispuestas a llamar a un psiquiatra para que los encerrara en el manicomio más próximo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en absoluto silencio, meditando a fondo lo que acababan de oír.

-En un vampiro –farfulló Rosalie lentamente, moviendo su cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás. –En un vampiro –repitió de la misma forma.

Los tres hombres esperaron a que estallara de un momento a otro, aunque se asombraron todavía más cuando no ocurrió nada.

-Pero, ¿qué os pasa hoy? ¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco o qué? –preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido, algo más calmada que Rosalie, que se había quedado observando inmutablemente un punto fijo en el suelo.

-Es…cierto –se aventuró a hablar Jasper, deseando poder explicarle la situación a alguien más. Sentía que ellas llegarían a comprenderlo todo. Pero claro, primero se lo tenían que creer.

-¿Qué es cierto? ¿Lo del tema del vampiro o lo de que el mundo se ha vuelto loco? –cuestionó Bella cruzándose de brazos, comenzando a cansarse de esa conversación, a su parecer, tan atípica.

-Alice se está convirtiendo en un vampiro –se atrevió a pronunciar toda la frase, y se sorprendió cuando no le dolió. Había pensado que aceptarlo lo destrozaría, pero se alegró al percatarse de que no había sido así.

-Sí, en uno de los nuestros –lo secundó Emmett, animado. Tanto Jasper como Edward lo observaron fijamente, con una clara advertencia en sus ojos. – ¿Qué pasa? Ya que estamos, se lo explicamos todo.

-Así que es cierto –intervino Rosalie alzando la cabeza de repente, clavando la mirada en Jasper y en Emmett.

-¿Que es cierto? ¡Rose, no empieces ahora tú! –protestó Bella, pero su amiga la hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano.

-¿Lo que estáis diciendo es verdad? –preguntó ella con seriedad, mostrando claramente que no estaba bromeando. Los dos vampiros asintieron lentamente ante la atónita mirada de Edward y de Bella. – ¿Todo?

Volvieron a asentir, más seguros esta vez. Rosalie los observó detenidamente durante unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos, y después suspiró.

-Eso significa que teníamos razón –comentó.

-¿Que teníais razón? ¿Quién? –preguntó Bella sin comprender, al igual que los demás.

-Alice y yo –cuando todos la observaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sobretodo Jasper, se dispuso a explicarse: –Algunos días después de que volvierais de vuestra…excursión de fin de semana, Alice me contó que en ocasiones no parecías una persona real. Que había muchas cosas que jamás te había visto hacer, como comer o dormir. Yo le dije que a veces parecíais extraterrestres –dijo señalando a Emmett y a Jasper. –Y a partir de ahí nos dimos cuenta de que las dos pensábamos lo mismo: que no erais humanos. Pero claro, ¿a quién se lo íbamos a contar? ¿Quién iba a creernos? Así que decidimos seguir como si no supiéramos nada. Y en eso estábamos hasta ahora, que llego aquí y me encuentro con que sois vampiros y con que habéis transformado a una de nuestras mejores amigas –relató, como si estuviera explicando un cuento. – ¿Qué tenéis que decir al respecto? –preguntó, colocando sus manos en su cintura, como si estuviera enfadada. Pero no lo parecía.

Todos la observaron en silencio, sin atreverse a abrir la boca hasta que Jasper decidió hacerlo:

-Alice me contó lo que ella sospechaba. No me dijo nada de ti, sólo lo que ella creía.

-¿Y por eso ahora está a punto de convertirse en uno de vosotros?

-No. Es algo mucho más complejo que eso –intervino Emmett, saliendo de su asombro.

Bella observó la escena como si acabara de recibir un golpe en la cabeza. Parecía que todos se habían vuelto locos.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué soy la última en enterarme de todo esto? –casi gritó, ofendida, dedicándole una mirada enfadada a Rosalie.

-No quisimos decirte nada. Tú no sueles creerte nada sobre cosas sobrenaturales y, además, te siguen dando miedo los fantasmas. ¿Crees que hubieras soportado la idea de tener un par de amigos vampiros?

-¡Pero aún así podríais habérmelo contado! Se supone que somos amigas, aunque a partir de ahora…

-A partir de ahora seguiremos siéndolo –decretó Rosalie.

-Sí, claro. Vosotras seguiréis hablando sobre cosas increíbles y a mí me dejaréis de lado porque soy una cobarde y una incrédula, ¿verdad? –Rosalie quiso protestar, pero no tuvo ocasión, pues Bella retomó su discurso al instante: –Pues si vais a ir en ese plan, yo no quiero saber nada más –declaró, enfadada, y sin decir ni una palabra más, se dirigió hasta la puerta y se marchó.

Edward no tardó mucho más de tres segundos en empezar a correr detrás de ella, no sin antes haberle dedicado una mirada fulminante a Emmett, a Jasper y a Rosalie, y también se marchó con un portazo que resonó en casi todo el edificio. Los tres se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo por lo que acababa de pasar y por lo que Rosalie les había explicado pocos minutos antes.

-Pobre Bella… –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Emmett para romper aquel perturbador mutismo.

-Se le pasará. Ahora está asombrada y le costará hacerse a la idea. Se puede decir que le ha venido todo de golpe. Claro, pocas personas se enteran de que tienen dos amigos que son vampiros y que una de sus mejores amigas está en proceso de convertirse en uno –le respondió ella tranquilamente.

-Tú, en cambio, pareces muy… serena. Ni siquiera te has inmutado –comentó Jasper, sorprendido.

-Bueno, sí que me ha impresionado saber que sois vampiros, pero se puede decir que yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que no sois algo normal.

-¿Y no te damos miedo?

-¿Miedo? –preguntó con una risita. –No. Si no me habéis hecho daño en todo este tiempo, dudo que me lo vayáis a hacer ahora. Aunque claro, he descubierto vuestro secreto y puedo explicárselo a cualquiera. Puede que tal vez ahora sí que queráis hacerme daño sólo para que no revele vuestra verdad.

Jasper y Emmett se observaron con una ceja alzada.

-Esa no es nuestra intención. Suponemos que no le contarás nada a nadie, porque estamos seguros casi al cien por cien de que nadie en su sano juicio te creería.

-Eso me deja mucho más tranquila… –un grito proveniente de la habitación de Emmett interrumpió lo que iba a decir, y todos observaron la puerta cerrada de la estancia con preocupación. – ¿Esa es Alice?

-Sí –musitó Jasper, comenzando a entristecerse de nuevo. Aquella relajada conversación con Rosalie lo había hecho olvidar sus problemas durante algunos minutos, pero la realidad había vuelto para atormentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué grita?

-La conversión es muy dolorosa. Está dejando de ser humana –le explicó Emmett.

-Quiero verla –dijo Rosalie con seguridad.

-No –le contestaron los dos al unísono.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no es una imagen agradable de ver. Está sufriendo mucho y ya ha dejado de parecerse a la Alice que conocías.

-Pero la veré tarde o temprano, porque no pienso alejarme de ella. Me da igual lo que sea, como me da igual lo que seáis vosotros –decretó con seguridad.

-Muy bien, pero lo mejor será que ahora te marches y que vuelvas otro día. De verdad que será mejor que te ahorres esa visión –intentó hacerle entrar en razón Jasper. Si era duro para él ver a Alice en aquel estado, para Rosalie sería bastante peor. Más que nada, porque ella la conocía desde siempre, y ver a su amiga en tan deplorable estado podría conmocionarla.

-Sí. Jasper tiene razón. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es marcharte y esperar a que te llamemos dentro de unos cuantos días.

-¿Dentro de unos cuantos días?

-Sí. Cuando Alice despierte, deberá acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Tendrá que aprender muchas cosas y aprender a controlar su sed. Entiéndelo –insistió Emmett.

Rosalie permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos con la cabeza gacha, hasta que después volvió a levantarla.

-De acuerdo… –murmuró con la voz entrecortada, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta. –Iré a hablar con Bella antes de que se enfade más –comentó en un vano intento por ignorar las lágrimas que acababan de reunirse en sus ojos.

Jasper y Emmett asintieron lentamente y, sin decir nada más, el primero se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con rapidez a la habitación en la que se encontraba Alice. La halló hecha un ovillo en la cama, aunque por poco tiempo, pues volvió a removerse inquieta a los pocos segundos.

-Ya falta poco –le dijo en voz baja, y ella le respondió con un grito de dolor.

Jasper descubrió que Rosalie aún no se había ido del piso y que estaba hablando con Emmett sobre algo importante, pero decidió dejar de escucharlos simplemente para darles algo de privacidad. Era consciente de que aquel era un momento difícil para todos, pero sabía lo que su amigo sentía por ella y estaba casi seguro de que Rosalie sentía lo mismo por él. Por ese motivo decidió no ser entrometido y centrarse en Alice, que era la que lo necesitaba en aquel instante.

A pesar de todo, sabía que no podía culpar a Emmett por querer ser feliz. Él también lo había querido ser, y lo había logrado, pero como siempre le ocurría, había destrozado su felicidad y la de Alice. La de él poco le importaba, pero jamás se perdonaría lo que le había hecho a ella.

No la merecía, estaba completamente seguro de ello, y nadie podría sacarle esa idea de la cabeza. No. No podía seguir allí. Él no tenía derecho a cuidarla, ni siquiera tenía el derecho a permanecer con ella en la misma habitación. ¿Por qué? Porque había acabado con su vida sin dejarla elegir. La había condenado sin tener en cuenta sus deseos. Sí, la había salvado de la muerte, pero cuando despertara, no estaría viva. Así que, más o menos, era lo mismo.

Aquellos horribles pensamientos se adueñaron de su mente en cuestión de segundos, y el grito agudo que Alice profirió a continuación no ayudó en nada. Sólo le echó más leña al fuego, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Como si estuviera dándole la razón.

Jasper se levantó del sillón en el que se había sentado con rapidez, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. No podía quedarse allí. Cuando Alice despertara, sólo querría que se marchara. No querría volver a verlo en toda su existencia, y aquella simple idea lo hizo temer. Estaba aterrado. ¿Qué sucedería si las cosas iban de ese modo? Ni siquiera pensó en la respuesta de esa pregunta.

Simplemente, salió de la habitación como alma que lleva al diablo, y sin decirle nada a Emmett, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá del salón con la mirada perdida, se marchó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>U_U No me matéis a mí por hacerlos sufrir tanto, y tampoco matéis a Jasper por ser tan... inseguro. Es que si lo hacéis, no sabréis como termina la historia ;P<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy y que me lo digáis en un review^^**

**¿Nos leemos el lunes?**

**XoXo**


	38. Capítulo 37

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37<strong>

Perdió la cuenta de las horas que pasó corriendo. No se detuvo ni un solo segundo, simplemente corrió y corrió sin rumbo fijo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza los horribles pensamientos que lo habían invadido poco antes de huir del piso.

En menos de veinticuatro horas, Alice sería un vampiro como él, pero no podía quedarse con ella. No, simplemente por todo lo que le había hecho: había irrumpido en su vida de repente, había logrado que se enamorara de él, le había mentido sobre su existencia y después le había roto el corazón. Y lo peor de todo: le había arrebatado la vida sin ningún tipo de miramiento, sólo porque sabía que no podría vivir sin ella. ¿Acaso alguien como él merecía el amor de Alice? Definitivamente, no.

Era consciente de que huyendo tampoco solucionaría nada, pero estaba seguro de que marcharse de la nueva vida de Alice antes de que comenzara a vivirla, sería lo mejor para todos. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, ella incluso lo habría olvidado. Sacudió la cabeza ante el dolor que le causó esa simple idea. ¿Alice podría olvidarse de él? Lo mejor sería que sí, pero en su interior deseaba que no fuera de ese modo. Lo que un día hubo entre ellos había sido maravilloso, al menos para él, y le gustaría que Alice guardara aunque fuese un mínimo recuerdo suyo.

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta del último pensamiento humano de Alice: que jamás la había amado. Que sólo se había acercado a ella por Mary, por su abuela. Se detuvo en seco, y sin ni siquiera mirar el lugar en el que se había parado, comenzó a maldecir y a soltar improperios. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué todo se giraba en su contra siempre? Gruñó y se insultó a sí mismo y a María, deseando poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo para arreglar las cosas. Si pudiera hacerlo, lo primero que haría sería cambiar el rumbo que tomó cincuenta y dos años atrás, solamente para no encontrarse con María. Entonces lo pensó mejor y se arrepintió. ¿Realmente deseaba no haber conocido a Alice nunca? No lo sabía, pero un pedazo de él le decía que no, que aquella parte de su existencia había sido la mejor. Incluso mejor que todos los buenos momentos que vivió con Mary, que habían sido muchos.

Una breve vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón le hizo olvidar momentáneamente sus problemas, pero ignoró el teléfono sabiendo quién lo llamaba. Había dejado a Emmett descolocado, eso lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Se había marchado del piso como alma que lleva al diablo, sin decir nada, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. Su amigo acabaría odiándolo por todo lo que le había hecho pasar desde que había vuelto a la_ vida_, pero sentía que no podía hacer nada más. Había intentado contentar a sus amigos, pero como todo le salía siempre al revés, había terminado por fallarles a todos. A Emmett, que a esas alturas estaría harto de sus tonterías, a Edward, al cual no le faltaban razones para odiarlo después de todo lo que le había hecho a su prima, a Bella, que había terminado enfadada con sus amigas en parte por su culpa, y sobretodo a Alice. Ella era la que más motivos tenía para odiarlo y repudiarlo. La había abandonado para siempre, pues no tenía pensado volver a Forks. No podía hacerlo. La había hecho creer que podrían tener un futuro juntos cuando él sabía desde el principio que algo así jamás sucedería.

El móvil volvió a vibrar, y Jasper lo sacó de su pantalón y lo apagó. No podía con aquello. Debía marcharse lejos, muy lejos para que nadie lo encontrara nunca. No podía permitir que Emmett fuese a buscarle, aunque sabía que contaba con ventaja. Era consciente de que su amigo no dejaría a Alice sola justamente en ese momento. No, cuando faltaba muy poco para que se iniciara en su nueva vida como vampira. Ella necesitaría su ayuda, y Emmett no dudaría en dársela.

Después de haber apagado el teléfono, Jasper suspiró y comenzó a correr de nuevo, sin pensar, sólo dejando que sus pies lo guiaran. Corrió durante días y noches sin parar, e incluso llegó a pensar que había dado la vuelta al mundo. Perdió totalmente la noción del tiempo, olvidó el día en el que estaba y dejó de contar las horas que habían pasado desde que abandonó a Alice. Sabía que ya habría despertado por última vez y que en aquel momento sería como él, pero intentaba evitar lo máximo posible pensar en ella.

¿Alice estaría feliz de ser un vampiro? ¿O estaría horrorizada y lo único que querría sería desaparecer del mundo sólo para no tener que vivir aquella horrible existencia? Jasper supuso que aquellas preguntas jamás tendrían respuesta, porque nadie se las iba a contestar nunca.

Dejó de correr cuando la sed le quemó totalmente la garganta, y lo único que pudo hacer fue acabar con la vida de la primera persona que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse en su camino justamente en aquel instante. Se trataba de una chica joven de no más de veinticinco años que corría para que aquella especie de diluvio que había comenzado de repente no la atrapara demasiado. No tuvo que seguir corriendo, pues se encontró rodeada por un par de brazos que le robaron el aire y que la asfixiaron sólo un segundo antes de que un par de colmillos se clavaran en la piel de su cuello. Cuando terminó de alimentarse, Jasper dejó el cadáver de la joven en el suelo, desprovisto de sangre y con las marcas de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Se sintió como un monstruo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que ya había aguantado demasiado sin beber. Y era cierto, aunque no sabía exactamente cuánto.

Suspiró pesadamente, se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos empapados y caminó sin prisa debajo del chaparrón que caía, sabiendo que habría muy pocos humanos en la calle. Y así fue. Caminó y caminó con los ojos fijos en el suelo hasta que vio a lo lejos la Estatua de la Libertad. Estaba en Nueva York, pero aquello no le produjo ninguna especie de emoción. Estaba solo, se encontraba empapado y se sentía como un miserable. ¿Por qué tendría que alegrarse?

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, comenzó a correr de nuevo hasta que se encontró justo en la cabeza de la estatua, donde se sentó, dejando que la lluvia lo empapara por completo.

Sin querer hacerlo se puso a pensar. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Alice en aquel instante? ¿Habría pensado en él en algún momento de su nueva existencia? ¿Estaría pensando en él en aquel mismo momento?

Sacudió la cabeza y su cabello chorreó agua por todas partes, pero poco le importó porque seguía lloviendo. ¿Qué más daba si Alice pensaba o no en él? Seguro que si lo hacía, sería simplemente para maldecirlo.

Se quedó sentado sobre la cabeza de la Estatua de la Libertad hasta que cesó la tormenta, y después bajó de un solo salto, dispuesto a emprender de nuevo su _viaje_. No quería seguir huyendo. Quería volver a Forks, pero no para ver ni a sus amigos ni a Alice, sólo para desaparecer completamente del mundo. Y conocía el lugar perfecto en el que hacerlo. Únicamente necesitaba fuerza de voluntad y un mechero.

Comenzó a correr de nuevo, aunque se detuvo por el camino para alimentarse por última vez, y al cabo de unas cuantas horas llegó a la cabaña. Nadie había entrado allí, ni siquiera Alice. En aquel momento comprendió que ella no quería tener nada que ver con él. No había vuelto al lugar en el que habían compartido tanto, porque seguramente querría olvidar lo que allí había sucedido.

Suspiró con tristeza, y antes de llevar a cabo la tarea que había decidido hacer, se paseó por toda la casa, llenándose de recuerdos que le hacían más mal que bien, rememorando todos y cada uno de los buenos momentos que había pasado con Alice durante aquel breve pero intenso fin de semana.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que había recordado bastante, bajó lentamente hasta el sótano y suspiró pesadamente. ¿Suicidarse era la mejor opción que le quedaba? Seguramente sí, pues no le quedaba nada más.

Rebuscó un mechero por las estanterías que había allí abajo hasta que dio con uno, y estaba punto de prenderlo cerca de su cuerpo cuando sintió pasos en el exterior de la cabaña. Se detuvo al instante y permaneció inmóvil, esperando que fuera quien fuera la persona que se hubiera acercado, se marchara. Se quedó quieto hasta que fue capaz de percibir el aroma de aquella persona, y sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, el mechero se le resbaló de las manos a causa de la sorpresa. No podía ser ella. Alice no podía encontrarse tan cerca de él. Continuó inmóvil hasta que fue capaz de escuchar los pasos de aquella persona alejándose de la cabaña y, sin previo aviso, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse con rapidez. Salió de la casa y olisqueó el aire sólo para comprobar que no se había vuelto loco. Entonces, percibió un cambio en los alrededores que resultó demasiado obvio: ya no había nieve alrededor de la cabaña. En cambio, había alguna que otra flor brotando tímidamente, y se percató de que la primavera estaba a punto de llegar, si no lo había hecho ya. Además, ya no sentía tanto frío en el ambiente como antes, y se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado fuera, huyendo de sí mismo y de Alice.

No había ni rastro de ella ni de nadie allí arriba. Era como si nadie hubiera pisado aquel pasto aparte de él. Observó el paisaje lentamente, pero una mancha blanca cerca de sus pies le hizo agachar la cabeza. Se quedó paralizado cuando reconoció aquel trozo de tela. Se agachó lentamente, casi con miedo de estar sufriendo una alucinación, y lo cogió. Lo desplegó hasta que lo tuvo abierto sobre la palma de su mano y leyó una y mil veces el nombre que había bordado en él: Mary.

Con el paso de los años, el pañuelo se había desgastado bastante y había perdido el color, pero seguía siendo tan hermoso como el mismo día que había ido a buscarlo. El mismo día que había perdido su humanidad y su vida.

Jasper volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose nervioso, siendo consciente de quién le había devuelto aquel trozo de tela. No podía culparla. Alice no sabía la verdad, y pensaba que jamás había significado nada para él. Por ese mismo motivo decidió aplazar la idea de su suicidio hasta que ella le pidiera que se alejara de su vida. Antes que nada, debía explicarle toda la verdad, con todos los puntos y las comas si hacía falta.

La tardé siguiente, Jasper abandonó la angosta y antigua tienda sin prisa, guardándose la pequeña caja negra en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, igual que había hecho cincuenta y dos años antes. Se detuvo en medio de la calle y observó el desgastado pañuelo con interés. No le había dado tiempo a pensar mucho en el tema, pero se dio cuenta en ese instante de que Mary había tenido en sus manos el mismo pañuelo que en aquel momento miraba.

Sonrió con algo de tristeza y lo guardó también en uno de sus bolsillos, decidido a arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas. No podía pensar sólo en él. No podía dejar el mundo sin antes haber hablado con Alice. Ella no lo merecía. Por esa misma razón decidió ir a buscarla, para dejarla elegir si quería o no hablar con él y para pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho. Dependiendo de la respuesta que recibiera, tomaría una decisión respecto a su existencia. Pero antes de eso, tenían muchísimas cosas de las que hablar.

Estaba muy nervioso y estaba seguro de que en aquel momento no le saldrían las palabras, por eso decidió pasar aquella noche meditando todo lo que tenía que explicarle a Alice antes de decírselo de verdad, y en vez de dirigirse a Seattle, se introdujo en la espesura del bosque. No corrió para llegar a la cabaña, simplemente caminó, disfrutando de la oscuridad de la noche, del fresquillo primaveral y del sonido que producían las pequeñas criaturas nocturnas.

Varios metros antes de llegar a la cabaña, una ráfaga de aire frío le trajo el aroma de alguien que conocía muy bien. Se detuvo en ese mismo instante. No esperaba verla hasta el día siguiente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía enfrentarse a ella en aquel momento? ¿O mejor debería esperar hasta el día siguiente? Sacudió la cabeza. Era Alice. No tenía por qué temerle. Suponía que ella no tendría la intención de hacerle ningún daño, a pesar de que era consciente de que lo merecía.

Merecía cualquier cosa excepto su perdón.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainss... ¡Este hombre es demasiado inseguro! Pero... ¿qué creéis que querrá decirle Alice? ¿Lo perdonará o directamente lo enviará al infierno?<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi y que me lo digáis con un review. Aprovechad, que sólo quedan dos capítulos más y el epílogo ;)**

**¿Nos leemos el miércoles?**

**XoXo**


	39. Capítulo 38

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38<strong>

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo con el mismo paso que antes, ni muy rápido ni muy lento. Llenó sus pulmones con su aroma, pues a cada paso que daba se intensificaba, recordándole todos y cada uno de los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la cabaña, enfocó su mirada hasta que la encontró. Vio una sombra en el techo de la casa, y supo sin tener que esforzarse que se trataba de Alice. Se quedó varios segundos quieto, esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento hacia él. No se movió ni un ápice.

Sabía que lo estaba observando de la misma forma que él, recordándolo, examinándolo, como si en realidad no se conociesen de nada. Y puede que fuera cierto, en el caso de ella.

-_Sigo siendo yo _–se quedó atónito al escuchar su voz en su mente, y por un momento, percibió que ella se encontraba igual de asombrada que él. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? ¿Por qué podía comunicarse mentalmente con él?

Sin más rodeos, saltó sobre el tejado, quedando a una distancia prudencial de Alice, que se encontraba sentada sobre las tablas, observándolo detenidamente y todavía algo sorprendida.

-Pensaba que no ibas a volver –le dijo verbalmente esa vez, ladeando la cabeza para apartar la mirada de él.

-Iba a ir a verte mañana –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Estaba muy agitado, e incluso podía afirmar que se encontraba mal, y todo por culpa de los nervios.

-Lo sé –Jasper frunció el ceño. ¿Lo sabía? –Sé lo que estás pensando –le explicó ella tranquilamente, como si jamás hubiese habido ningún secreto entre ellos. Como si en realidad nunca hubiese pasado nada. ¿Alice tenía poderes? ¿Y por qué él no? –Sólo sé lo que piensas tú, pero no me preguntes por qué. Yo también acabo de darme cuenta –masculló, pegando las rodillas a su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos y apoyando la barbilla sobre ellas.

Jasper se sintió mal en aquel momento y no supo el motivo. Quería pedirle perdón, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero sabía que aquella posibilidad era tan poco probable como que cayese un meteorito sobre ellos en aquel mismo instante.

-_Lo siento_ –su voz mental fluyó hasta la mente de ella, que levantó la cabeza al instante para observarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Ambos podían comunicarse mentalmente, y ninguno sabía el porqué.

Entonces, las nubes se dispersaron y la luz de la luna impactó de lleno en el rostro de Alice, dejando que Jasper distinguiera todos los cambios por los que había pasado tras la conversión: su piel había adquirido una bonita palidez que no desentonaba, e incluso parecía que seguía siendo tan suave como lo había sido antes. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos. Todavía no habían adquirido el tono ambarino de los suyos, pues aún conservaban el escarlata de los primeros meses tras la transformación, y estaban adornados por unas pequeñas ojeras oscuras. Alice no se había convertido en ningún monstruo. Seguía siendo ella, tal y como le había dicho.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? –le preguntó, desviando de nuevo la mirada, como si temiera quedarse demasiado rato observándolo. Parecía no ser capaz de soportarlo, y aquello desgarró a Jasper. ¿Tantísimo daño le había hecho?

-Todo. Siento todo lo que te he hecho –supo que había llegado el momento de ser sincero con ella. –Te hice daño, y en una ocasión te prometí que no lo haría nunca.

-Es cierto. Pero es inevitable que, en algún momento dado, dos personas que se quieren se dañen, aunque sea sin querer. Y sé que tú no querías herirme – Jasper se quedó mudo al escucharla. Le había expresado tantas cosas con aquella frase que no supo qué decir. Había dicho: _"dos personas que se quieren"_, en presente. ¿Ella aún lo quería? Y también había dicho que sabía que no había pretendido hacerle daño, y se alegró enormemente por ello. –Pero lo hiciste, Jasper. Y…me mentiste. Y creo que eso fue lo peor de todo –admitió ella abrazándose con fuerza las rodillas.

-Nada salió como lo planeé. Tú no estabas en mis planes, Alice. Ni tú, ni todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Ni siquiera planeé volver a vivir.

-¿Volver a vivir?

Jasper respiró hondo, sabiendo que había llegado la hora de explicarle toda la historia. Decidió acercarse un poco más a ella, sólo un poco. Se agachó a unos cuantos metros de Alice y volvió a tomar aire.

-Conocí a tu abuela a principios del año cincuenta y siete. Nos enamoramos perdidamente el uno del otro, y a los pocos meses comenzamos a salir juntos. Le pedí matrimonio al año siguiente, y sorprendentemente aceptó. Una tarde en la que salimos a pasear, después de haberla acompañado a su casa, me dirigí a buscar un regalo que había encargado para ella…

-¿El pañuelo? –se atrevió a intervenir Alice, observándolo de reojo.

-Sí. Cuando regresaba a casa, María se interpuso en mi camino y me convirtió. Todo fue muy rápido y no lo recuerdo con claridad. Sólo sé que desperté pocos días después y que me iniciaron en mi nueva vida. Siempre quise volver con tu abuela, pero sabía que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

María entrenaba vampiros porque quería crear el ejército más poderoso de todos, y yo fui uno de los elegidos. Nos llevó a Texas para entrenarnos y allí conocí a Emmett, que se encontraba en una situación parecida a la mía. Dos años después de que María me convirtiera, decidí marcharme de allí. Estaba harto de las masacres y de las batallas que nunca sirvieron para nada. Volví a Forks siendo consciente de que todo habría cambiado para mí y para tu abuela, y regresé a su casa. Ella nunca lo supo, pero desde la ventana descubrí que Mary se había casado con el que había sido mi mejor amigo y que estaba embarazada.

-De mi madre –musitó Alice, observando un punto fijo, como si estuviera intentando asimilar todo lo que Jasper le estaba explicando.

Él asintió lentamente y prosiguió:

-Aquello me destrozó a pesar de que había intentado prepararme mentalmente para encontrarme con algo así. Entonces, recordé que después de dos años aún llevaba el pañuelo que había pensado regalarle, y por eso se lo dejé en la puerta. Vine aquí, a la cabaña, y decidí dormir para siempre sólo para no tener que soportar la idea de que la mujer a la que amaba por aquel entonces me había olvidado, pero no lo conseguí. Algo salió mal, y hace varios meses desperté de nuevo, en esta nueva época. Y me parece que ya sabes el resto.

Alice permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos, pensando y meditando todo lo que Jasper acababa de decirle.

-¿Sólo te acercaste a mí porque…te recordaba a ella? –le preguntó con dificultad, como si en realidad quisiera preguntarle otra cosa.

Jasper agachó la cabeza, inquieto. Había decidido ser totalmente sincero con ella. No podía echarse atrás en aquel momento.

-Puede que al principio sí. Cuando…chocamos en la universidad, la primera vez que nos vimos, pensé que estaba sufriendo alucinaciones. Me pareciste igual a tu abuela.

Alice asintió lentamente, procesando poco a poco toda la información que Jasper le estaba dando.

-Y… ¿alguna vez me has querido como la quisiste a ella? –preguntó de nuevo en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio inferior con inseguridad.

-No.

Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó su respuesta firme y segura, y escondió el rostro en sus rodillas, como si quisiera echarse a llorar. Jasper sabía que aquella sería una de las cosas que echaría de menos.

-A ti siempre te he querido más –terminó de contestarle con algo más de convicción, como si lo peor hubiera pasado ya.

La vio levantar la cabeza poco a poco, como si no terminara de creerse sus palabras.

-Pero no porque te parezcas a Mary, ni porque me recuerdes a ella. Te quiero por quien eres tú, Alice. Por ti –le aseguró, importándole bien poco todo lo demás. Quería y necesitaba decírselo. –Pero siento mucho haberte escondido lo que soy y por haberme alejado de ti cuando me dijiste que lo sabías. Me asusté. Pensé que no querrías estar con alguien como yo, y después apareció María…y tuve que convertirte, Alice. No podía permitir que murieras. No delante de mí y no de ese modo… Yo… –se calló al instante en el que sintió la mano de Alice tapando su boca. Pensó que jamás se acostumbraría a que fuera tan rápida y tan fuerte como él.

-Ahora eso no importa. Hiciste lo que creíste mejor, y lo fue. La culpa fue mía, no tuya. Confié en María sólo porque me dijo que me iba a explicar la verdad. Estaba desesperada, puesto que te habías marchado, y creí que lo había estropeado todo. Luego me di cuenta de que había sido una estúpida fiándome de ella, pero resultó que ya era tarde para eso.

-Pero no te dejé elegir…

-No tenía elección, y desde que supe que éramos diferentes quise ser como tú. Hiciste lo mejor para mí, Jazz –le aseguró ella, asintiendo lentamente.

-Querías ser como yo porque no sabías qué era exactamente –le reprochó, a pesar de que sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-Sólo quería que fuésemos iguales. Y ahora lo somos –le dijo, observándolo a los ojos detenidamente, como si estuviera viéndolo por primera vez. Y se podía decir que así era. –Pero…han cambiado muchas cosas. He dejado de ser cálida y ya no me late el corazón. Ya no soy tan humana como antes, Jasper.

-Eso no es cierto. Sí que han cambiado cosas, pero sigues siendo preciosa. Y me dan igual los cambios físicos que hayas sufrido. Sigues siendo tú en el interior, y eso no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo.

Alice lo observó en silencio, sorprendida y emocionada, más o menos al igual que él.

-¿De veras crees eso? –le preguntó en voz baja, como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

-No lo creo. Lo sé. Y sé que eso no cambiará jamás.

Alice agachó la cabeza y se echó un poco hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos, cosa que a Jasper no le pasó desapercibida. Pero no se desanimó. Todavía no habían terminado de hablar, y estaba convencido de que ella quería decirle alguna cosa, aunque no sabía el qué.

-Tengo que darte algo –le dijo, buscando la caja que llevaba en el bolsillo, y Alice observó el movimiento de su mano con interés. Se la tendió y esperó varios segundos hasta que Alice decidió tomarla en sus manos.

-No sé si esto será una buena idea… –musitó ella con inseguridad, como si ya conociera el contenido de la caja. –Quiero decir que tal vez deberías quedártelo tú…al fin y al cabo…es un recuerdo de mi abuela.

Jasper sonrió levemente como hacía tiempo que no sonreía, sacó de su otro bolsillo el pañuelo que había pertenecido a Mary y se lo mostró.

-Ese todavía lo tengo yo. Pero creo sinceramente que deberías quedarte con él. Te lo regaló ella porque sabía que tú lo cuidarías mejor que nadie. Y seguramente así es –le comentó, tendiéndole el trozo de tela amarillento.

Alice lo cogió entre sus manos sin soltar la caja que Jasper le había dado, lo dobló y se lo guardó, todavía sin estar demasiado segura de que aquello fuese una buena idea.

-¿Y esto qué es? –preguntó, señalando la caja.

-Cuando la abras, lo sabrás.

Respiró hondo antes de quitar la tapa, y cuando lo hizo, frunció el ceño. Con cuidado, sacó el trozo de tela que había dentro y lo desdobló. No supo qué hacer cuando comprendió lo que era. Era un pañuelo idéntico al de su abuela, pero en vez de tener el nombre de Mary bordado, tenía el suyo.

-No es gran cosa, porque sé que a las chicas de ahora os gustan más los mensajes de móvil, las joyas y esas cosas…

-No. Es…perfecto –pudo articular sin dejar de observar su nombre bordado entre flores. –Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo y de todos, yo sólo te quiero a ti. Te sigo queriendo a ti. Ahora sé que desperté de nuevo porque tú existías, porque teníamos que conocernos. Porque tenemos que estar juntos –se atrevió a sugerir, observándola con indecisión, temiendo que ella le diera una rotunda negativa. –Pero… –dejó de hablar en el instante en el que se encontró abrazado fuertemente por Alice. Le era demasiado difícil comprender todavía que ella ya no era tan frágil como antes. Ahora era fuerte y rápida, y tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a ello.

-Nada de peros. No quiero que haya más peros en nuestra vida, ¿de acuerdo? –le pidió ella rodeándolo con los brazos, totalmente pegada a él. Jasper asintió con una radiante sonrisa, siendo consciente de lo afortunado que era. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, ella continuaba aceptándolo. Lo quería tal y como era, y desde ese momento supo que jamás volvería a alejarse de Alice sin haber hablado antes con ella. No se dejaría guiar sólo por su pesimismo. No iba a cometer más errores con Alice.

Se separó un poco de ella sólo para poder besarla. Se alegró al darse cuenta de que mantenía el mismo sabor de antes, y se dejó llevar por sus labios. Aquellos que tanto había echado de menos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeeeeeeeno... al final Alice lo ha perdonado (¿cómo no? ;P) Pero ya sabéis que yo no puedo separarlos nunca porque eso me parece una aberración, aunque puede que me lo piense para futuras historias xD<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo digáis con un review. Y hablando de reviews, ¡estoy muy feliz porque ya he pasado de los 200! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo han hecho posible, no sabéis la ilusión que me hace. De todas formas, aprovechad para dejármelos ahora, que el siguiente capi ya es el último, y después sólo faltará el epílogo ;)**

**¿Nos leemos el viernes?**

**XoXo**


	40. Capítulo 39

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39<strong>

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la besaba y lo echaba de menos, aunque en realidad, no era consciente de los días que había pasado fuera, por lo que se separó casi abruptamente de sus labios.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alice con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me marché? –le preguntó con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro, y ella se limitó a alzar una ceja mientras intentaba no sonreír.

-Tú y el tiempo no os lleváis bien, ¿verdad? –bromeó, negando lentamente con la cabeza. –Ha pasado un mes –Jasper parpadeó repetidamente, sorprendido. ¿Un mes? A él le habían parecido años. –Emmett te echa de menos. Y sé que mi primo también –le explicó ella lentamente.

-Tu primo me odia, Alice, y no sin razón.

-Se ha acostumbrado a la nueva vida que llevo. Y Rosalie y Bella también. Pasamos muchas tardes juntas, y dentro de poco retomaré mis estudios y mi trabajo en la tienda –le contó sin dejar de abrazarlo, como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Después de aquella explicación, Jasper dio por hecho muchas cosas: por lo visto, Bella ya no estaba enfadada con Rosalie por haberle ocultado sus elucubraciones, y parecía que entre ellas todo seguía siendo como antes. Se alegró por ello. También se dio cuenta de que Alice había abandonado sus clases durante un tiempo, cosa normal. Necesitaría tiempo para volver a ser la misma de antes. Entonces, Jasper recordó un tema importante del cual Alice no había dicho nada:

-¿Y tus tíos?

Alice desvió su mirada de la de él y suspiró.

-Bueno…eso es más complicado. Ellos…saben que he dejado de ser normal, pero Edward les ha prohibido venir a verme en una temporada. Sé que están muy preocupados, pero si no vienen a verme, iré yo. No puedo ocultarles la verdad, Jazz –le explicó, casi suplicándole que la comprendiera. Y él lo hacía.

-Es cierto. Ellos tienen derecho a conocer la verdad –Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, dejándole claro que ella tampoco había dejado de quererle. – ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Emmett y a Edward? –le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-No sé si será una buena idea… –dudó él, sintiéndose nervioso de repente.

-Claro que lo será. Tenéis que arreglar las cosas. Además, me niego a pasarme la existencia yendo de un lado para el otro porque no queréis arreglar las cosas entre vosotros. ¡Es que mira que sois lerdos los hombres! –protestó ella poniéndose en pie y dedicándole a Jasper una mirada fulminante. –Así que ahora mismo nos vamos a Seattle –le exigió con dureza, cruzándose de brazos.

Jasper alzó una ceja y se levantó lentamente.

-No hace ni dos horas que nos hemos reencontrado, ¿y ya me estás dando órdenes? –preguntó con fastidio.

-Si no cambias esa actitud de cabezota que tienes, ya puedes ir acostumbrándote a que me vuelva una mandona. Y piensa que tendrás que soportarme durante una larguísima eternidad.

Él se limitó a sonreír con diversión y a negar con la cabeza lentamente.

-Me va a encantar soportarte durante toda la eternidad –le aseguró.

-Y a mí me encanta lo romántico que te pones cuando te lo planteas, pero no me vas a ablandar. Así que ya puedes comenzar a correr hasta Seattle –le respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida.

Jasper frunció el ceño, y tal y como le había ordenado Alice, echó a correr, asegurándose de que ella iba justo detrás de él. Llegaron al piso en menos de veinte minutos, y cuando estuvieron detenidos delante de la puerta, Jasper no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada para decir, pues Alice no tardó ni un segundo en abrir la puerta.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! –anunció con felicidad, haciendo que las dos personas que había en el salón clavaran su mirada en ellos.

-No puedo creer lo que veo –farfulló Emmett con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Jasper no supo por qué, pero no se sorprendió ni un poco cuando se encontró rodeado por los grandes brazos de su amigo, que a punto estuvo de acabar con él a causa de la fuerza de su abrazo. – ¡Has vuelto! –casi gritó, estrujando a Jasper, que intentó por todos los medios alejarse de Emmett. No lo logró.

-Te dije que lo encontraría tarde o temprano –repuso Alice con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

-Es cierto –concordó Emmett con ella soltando a Jasper, que pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad. –Alice no ha dejado de decir que volverías. Que sabía que lo harías –le explicó, y el aludido no supo qué decir. ¿Tan segura había estado?

-Yo…no contaba con regresar. Pensaba que no querríais que volviera después de todo lo que os hice –confesó mirando al suelo.

-¿De todo lo que nos hiciste? ¡Pero si no nos hiciste nada! –lo excusó Emmett, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Él no está tan seguro de eso. Se siente culpable de muchas cosas, pero yo ya le he dejado claro que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse –intervino Alice.

-¿Y eso significa que…todo vuelve a ser como antes? ¿Incluso entre vosotros? –preguntó su amigo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que se ensanchó cuando Alice sonrió y asintió.

-Y no va a volver a cambiar –aseveró ella con rotundidad, cosa que alegró a Jasper. Él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo que había entre ellos terminara de romperse.

Entonces, de repente, recordó que no estaban ellos solos en el piso. Acababa de olvidarse por completo de Edward, que seguramente estaría echando fuego por la boca por todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Jasper buscó al que había sido su otro compañero de piso, y se lo encontró sentado en el sofá, observando la escena con atención. No parecía ni enfadado ni contento. Su rostro no reflejaba gran cosa.

-Me alegro muchísimo de que hayáis arreglado las cosas entre vosotros, pero me parece que no es lo único que se puede y se tiene que arreglar –insinuó Emmett, observando a Alice de reojo, quien asintió lentamente.

-Sí, nosotros…vamos a…recoger la ropa de la azotea antes de que llueva. Luego volvemos –se excusó ella, y antes de que Jasper pudiera abrir la boca para quejarse, ya habían desaparecido del piso.

_Genial_, pensó. Acababan de dejarlo solo ante el peligro. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle a Edward?

-Pensaba que no, pero es agradable volver a verte –se sorprendió cuando escuchó su voz súbitamente, aunque se asombró aún más cuando procesó lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Te alegras de verme? –inquirió atónito, esperando que Edward no estuviera siendo sarcástico.

-Sé que suena raro que lo diga yo después de todo lo que te he dicho y hecho, pero es cierto. A pesar de todo, siempre has sido un buen amigo.

De acuerdo. No podía creer lo que Edward le estaba diciendo. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado en su forma de pensar? Y lo más sorprendente, ¿por qué?

-Mira, nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor después de que comenzaras a…interesarte por mi prima, pero ahora he comprendido que seguramente eres lo mejor que le ha podido pasar –comenzó a hablar de nuevo. –Cuando vi que volvía a la vida después de lo que ocurrió con esa vampira… pensé que era un milagro. Sí que es cierto que me asustó ver lo cambiada que estaba, pero supe que seguía siendo ella. Y no habría vuelto a serlo de no ser por ti. Tú la salvaste, y te estaré eternamente agradecido por ello –finalizó Edward, moviendo nerviosamente las manos, como si le costara enormemente decir todo aquello. Y seguramente, así era.

-Tú no tienes nada que agradecerme. Todo lo que me dijiste es cierto, y tenías tus razones para maldecirme, lo entiendo perfectamente. Y también es probable que lo mejor para todos hubiera sido que no hubiese regresado jamás.

-No. Eso no es verdad. Tú le has devuelto a mi prima las ganas de vivir y de ser feliz. Tú eres lo que necesitaba, necesita y necesitará, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –sugirió Edward con una leve sonrisa que le contagió a Jasper.

-Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado por todo lo que le he hecho a Alice?

-Bueno, aún tengo que acabar de acostumbrarme a algunas cosas, pero supongo que no. Aunque en mi opinión, no deberías haberla dejado sola. Te necesitó muchísimo cuando despertó.

Jasper agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose miserable. Lo había sabido, pero jamás había vuelto para remediarlo.

-Sí. Yo también me odio por eso. Y por todo, en realidad.

Edward suspiró, se levantó lentamente del sofá y se acercó a él, que lo observó inmóvil.

-Mira, deja de torturarte. Piensa que todo ha salido bien y que no estoy enfadado –bromeó para quitarle hierro al asunto, y logró que Jasper se relajara un poco. –Pero en serio, deja de culparte y empieza a ser feliz de nuevo con mi prima –le aconsejó, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro que Jasper no pasó desapercibidas.

Asintió lentamente, sin poder terminar de creerse la suerte que tenía. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tantas cosas buenas?

-Gracias, Edward –le dijo sinceramente. El apoyo de su compañero era muy importante para él. Después de todo, también eran amigos y no quería tener malentendidos con nadie.

El aludido asintió y acto seguido suspiró como si estuviera cansado.

-¿Ocurre algo? –se atrevió a preguntar Jasper.

-No. Es sólo que…no sé cómo vamos a explicarles la situación a mis padres. Ellos saben que lo que ha pasado es algo que no suele suceder en la vida real, pero todavía no han visto a Alice y sé que están muy preocupados por ella.

Jasper asintió, comprendiendo la preocupación de Edward.

-He ido explicándoles todo lo que ha ocurrido poco a poco y como a mí me ha parecido adecuado, pero… no sé qué pasará cuando la vean.

-Bueno, si ya les has ido preparando y advirtiendo sobre el nuevo estado de Alice, no creo que suceda nada malo –intentó consolarlo Jasper.

-Eso espero.

De repente, escucharon el sonido de la puerta, y ambos se giraron para ver a Emmett y a Alice entrando de nuevo en el piso.

-Nos ha parecido que ya habíais terminado de hablar, así que ya estamos aquí otra vez –comunicó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Seguramente se habían quedado fuera escuchando su conversación. Vaya par de fisgones.

-Y a mí me había parecido escuchar que ibais a recoger la ropa –insinuó Edward con una ceja alzada. –Y por lo que veo, ninguno de los dos trae ningún cesto ni ninguna prenda.

-Le he dicho a Emmett que subiera a buscarla, pero no le ha dado la gana de hacerme caso –lo acusó ella acercándose a Jasper para abrazarlo, gesto al que él respondió de inmediato.

-¿Significa eso que voy a tener que ser yo el que vaya buscarla? –preguntó Edward fastidiado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso parece. Y ya que estás, llévate a Emmett, así te hará compañía –sugirió Alice con una sonrisita.

-No te dejes enredar, Eddie. Lo que estos dos quieren es quedarse solos para hacer guarradas –los acusó Emmett, observándolos fijamente. –Aunque claro, comprendo que queráis hacerlas después de haber pasado un mes practicando el celibato y… –se calló de repente cuando sintió el golpe seco que le produjo el libro que Alice le había arrojado a la cabeza. Escuchó las carcajadas de Edward, que ya se estaba poniendo la chaqueta y que caminaba hacia la puerta con la intención de marcharse. – ¡Oye! ¡Que sólo he dicho la verdad! –protestó, frotándose enérgicamente el punto castigado.

-Lárgate de una vez –le ordenó Alice cruzándose de brazos, dispuesta a tirarle otro libro si no se iba.

Emmett le dedicó una mirada fulminante, pero le hizo caso, temeroso de que volviera a agredirlo. Cuando escucharon el ruido que causó la puerta al cerrarse, Alice resopló.

-Veo que Emmett no ha cambiado en este mes –repuso Jasper con una risita, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

-Y no lo va a hacer nunca –se quejó ella, dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él. – ¿Me has echado de menos? –le preguntó, acariciándole cariñosamente la nuca.

-Más de lo que nunca podrás llegar a imaginar.

-Seguro que no tanto como yo. Al principio no supe qué hacer sin ti –le explicó, observando detenidamente su cuello, y Jasper volvió a sentirse mal cuando comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo en realidad.

-Lo siento. Tendría que haberme quedado contigo y… –no pudo seguir hablando, pues ella volvió a taparle la boca con la mano.

-Ya te he dicho que hiciste lo que creíste mejor, Jazz. Deja de disculparte por todo. Además, no te lo he dicho con la intención de que te sintieras culpable.

-Lo sé –concordó con ella, apoyando su frente en la de Alice.

-Te vas a quedar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Él la observó con una ceja alzada, sin terminar de creerse lo que le estaba preguntando.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre.

Alice sonrió radiantemente y lo abrazó con más fuerza, dándole un suave beso en el cuello.

-Pero he pensado que, cuando te canses de estar aquí, o cuando quieras que pasemos una temporada solos, podemos ir a la cabaña –le propuso Jasper, acariciándole la espalda.

-Me encantaría –aceptó ella sin pensárselo dos veces, y lo besó de la misma forma, dejándole claro que no permitiría que volvieran a estar tanto tiempo separados. Nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>Ains... me encantan los finales felices, aunque, ¿a quién no? ;) Pero éste aún no es el final, ¡todavía nos falta el epílogo! Y, de todas formas, cuando termine de subir ésta historia, no pasará mucho tiempo para que volváis a verme por aquí, pues estoy escribiendo otra y ya me queda poquito para terminarla ;P<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el último capítulo y que me lo digáis en un review ^^**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XoXo**


	41. Epílogo

****Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.****

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**7 años después…**

-¿Estás seguro de que le gustará el vestido? –le preguntó Alice a Jasper por enésima vez, haciendo que él rodara los ojos ante su insistencia.

-Nessie sólo tiene tres años, no creo que importe demasiado si le gusta o no nuestro regalo.

-¡Pero cómo dices eso! ¡Claro que importa, Jazz! –protestó ella, deteniéndose en medio de la calle. – Nessie tiene que adquirir mi sentido de la moda, si no, mal le irá. Y no lo digo por nada, sólo que ya sabes que a Bella no le interesan demasiado esas cosas…

A veces, cuando la veía tan emocionada con la niña, se decía a sí mismo que era porque se había dado cuenta de que ella jamás podría tener una suya propia. Pero aquello era algo irremediable, y por eso no le daba demasiadas vueltas al tema. Sólo esperaba que Alice pensara igual que él.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón –acabó dando su brazo a torcer sólo para no tener que escuchar los sermones de Alice sobre lo importante que era la moda y la ropa para una mujer. O para una niña de tres años. –Pero deja de pararte, que sino no llegaremos nunca –le pidió, observándola con el ceño fruncido, resoplando cuando la vio ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

-¿Pero tú crees que le gustará el vestido? –insistió ella otra vez, preocupada.

-Sí que le gustará. Es más, le encantará, como todos los que le compras –le siguió la corriente mirándola de reojo, esperando que dejara pasar el tema.

Alice lo observó y acto seguido comenzó a reírse, dándole vueltas a la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

-Mira que eres zalamero, Jazz. Sólo me dices eso para que me calle –apuntó ella con una sonrisita divertida, propinándole un suave codazo en las costillas.

-Lo digo para que seas feliz y para que dejes de preocuparte. Parece mentira que aún no sepas que a Nessie le encanta todo lo que le regalas.

Alice rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, y se detuvo en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la casa de su primo y de su familia. Tocaron al timbre y esperaron hasta que Bella les abrió la puerta, llevando en brazos a la protagonista de la fiesta, que sonrió ampliamente cuando vio quién acababa de llegar.

-¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! –casi gritó Alice, cogiendo a la niña en brazos, sin saludar siquiera a la madre. La llenó de besos y entró en la casa como si fuera la suya propia, dejando a Bella y a Jasper en el recibidor, que la observaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Creo que me he vuelto invisible de repente –farfulló Bella con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Hoy está muy efusiva, así que no te sorprenda si no le presta atención a nadie más que a tu hija –intentó consolarla Jasper después de haberle dado un abrazo cariñoso.

-Bueno, se lo permito sólo porque es el cumpleaños de Nessie.

Ambos se dirigieron entre risas al salón de la casa, donde se encontraban también Edward, Emmett y Rosalie. Jasper los saludó a todos con abrazos y con algún manotazo dedicado a Emmett, y después buscó con la mirada a Alice, que había desaparecido.

-Está en el jardín con Nessie –le explicó Rosalie con una risita.

Un par de años después de que Alice comenzara su vida como vampiro, Rosalie decidió que ella también quería serlo sólo para poder pasar el resto de la eternidad con Emmett. Habían tardado, pero al final ambos se habían confesado lo que sentían, y al darse cuenta de que el sentimiento era mutuo, ella había aceptado la conversión. Había mantenido largas charlas con Alice sobre el tema de la transformación, pero finalmente decidió que también quería ser un vampiro. Y así llevaba cinco años, disfrutando ya de su segunda luna de miel con Emmett.

Jasper salió al patio y se encontró a su esposa sentada en la hierba, terminando de colocarle a Nessie el vestido que le había comprado por su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó mostrándole a la niña, que alzó los brazos con una amplia sonrisa para que Jasper la cogiera.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la levantó en brazos, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Está muy guapa.

-¿Ves? Yo tenía razón. Y además, le encanta el vestido.

Jasper rodó los ojos y le hizo cosquillas a Nessie, que se removió inquieta entre sus brazos para que dejara de hacérselas.

Ellos dos también se habían casado cuatro años atrás, pero una sola vez, y por el momento, no tenían intención de volver a hacerlo. Para ellos, con una vez era más que suficiente. La ceremonia había sido muy, muy sencilla, sin lujos ni ostentaciones, y sólo habían acudido los Cullen, Emmett, Rosalie y Bella. No invitaron a nadie más porque todas las personas a las que necesitaban ya estaban con ellos.

Ladearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo cuando vieron a Edward salir al jardín.

-Han venido mis padres –anunció, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a su hija con un vestido que no conocía. – ¿Y ese vestido? –preguntó, extrañado.

-Cosa de tu prima –se excusó Jasper, dejando a Nessie en el suelo, que correteó hasta que estuvo al lado de su padre para que éste la cogiera en brazos.

-¡Es nuestro regalo! –le explicó Alice, feliz, entrando en la casa.

-No cambiará nunca, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Edward a Jasper, que la imitaron. El segundo negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisita, dejándole claro a su amigo que jamás iba a hacerlo. En cuanto llegaron al salón, se encontraron a Esme y a Carlisle saludándolos a todos con un abrazo, e hicieron lo mismo con Jasper cuando se acercó a ellos. Después, se tomaron su tiempo en mimar y apachurrar a su primera nieta, que se dejó hacer entre risas.

Jasper se acercó a Alice, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá charlando animadamente con Rosalie, y la rodeó con un brazo.

-Hay que ver la de tonterías que hacen los humanos cuando tienen a un niño delante –le comentó a su esposa al oído con una risita.

-Mira quién habla, al que se le cae la baba cada vez que ve a Nessie –lo pinchó ella, recordándole la emoción y la felicidad que le dio cuando conoció a la niña. Jasper no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los bebés, y cuando vio a Nessie por primera vez, sufrió una revelación. Se encariñó rápidamente con ella, al igual que Alice, que no había dejado de visitarla ni un solo día desde que nació justamente tres años atrás. –Aún recuerdo las caras imposibles que le hacías para que se riera cuando sólo tenía un mes.

-Bueno, tú no te quedas atrás, ¿eh? –se la devolvió, pellizcándole cariñosamente la mejilla, y ella le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en el sofá, observando animadamente cómo todos los asistentes a la fiesta de Nessie le entregaban sus regalos. Emmett y Rosalie le regalaron una pila de cuentos para que leyera y un osito de peluche para que jugara, y Esme y Carlisle le regalaron una casita de muñecas de color rosa y dos pares de zapatos que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido que Alice le había dado.

Jasper recordó en ese instante el momento en el que los tíos de Alice la vieron por primera vez desde de su conversión. Fue dos semanas después de que ellos se reencontraran, y aquel encuentro resultó ser una sorpresa para todos. Habían temido que no la aceptaran o que a Esme le diera un infarto por la impresión, pero no ocurrió nada de eso. Se lo tomaron de la mejor forma posible, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si Alice continuara siendo humana. Esme no se lo pensó dos veces cuando abrazó a su sobrina, importándole bien poco lo que hubiese cambiado en ella, y Carlisle no tardó en seguirla. Lo que sí fue difícil fue convencerles de que Alice ya no envejecería más y que jamás moriría. Era lógico que no lo comprendieran, pero tampoco le dieron importancia al tema. Lo único que les importaba era que estuviera bien, y Jasper los admiró por eso. Se alegró enormemente cuando no recibió ningún tipo de reproche por su parte. Él se tomó su tiempo en explicarles la situación por la que habían pasado, pero tanto Esme como Carlisle no se dejaron convencer de nada más que no fuese que Jasper la había salvado de alguna forma u otra. Así que no insistió más.

El grito agudo que profirió Alice sacó a Jasper de su ensoñación, y provocó que la observara con rapidez, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó, tomándola de la mano cuando la vio abrir los ojos de par en par.

-¡Nessie acaba de ensuciarse el vestido de chocolate! –volvió a gritar con desesperación, poniéndose en pie para limpiar el estropicio que acababa de hacer la niña con su ropa y con sus manos.

Bella se limitó a observar con diversión sus inútiles intentos por quitarle el chocolate del vestido, y Alice la fulminó con la mirada sin dejar de frotar, pero no pudo hacer nada más que reírse cuando Nessie le embadurnó la mejilla derecha con chocolate.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos casi todos manchados –dijo Alice entre risas mientras se quitaba los trozos de pastel de la cara. Volvió a sentarse junto a Jasper, y antes de que éste pudiera abrir la boca para reírse de ella y de sus intentos frustrados, le pasó la mano manchada de chocolate y nata por el rostro.

-¡Oye! –se quejó él, intentando apartar la mano de Alice de su cara, pero fue inútil. Jasper también terminó lleno de chocolate hasta las orejas, casi.

-¿Hemos venido a una fiesta de cumpleaños o a una guerra de comida? Porque si es así… –amenazó Emmett, levantándose y arremangándose la camisa lentamente, observando a Rosalie detenidamente.

-Ni se te ocurra –le advirtió ella, fulminándolo con la mirada, y antes de que Emmett pudiera mover siquiera un solo músculo, Nessie comenzó a arrojar trozos de pastel por todo el salón.

Los asistentes a la fiesta se apartaron de la niña antes de que los manchara a todos, pero fue inevitable, pues los trozos de la tarta volaron por toda la estancia, manchando incluso las paredes. Edward fue el único que se movió para coger a Nessie en brazos antes de que siguiera jugueteando con el pastel, así que también fue el que salió más mal parado. Su cabello quedó todo lleno de chocolate y de nata porque su hija le colocó ambas manos embadurnadas sobre la cabeza.

-Qué pena… –se lamentó Alice saliendo de detrás de Jasper, pues había usado a su marido como escudo para que no le llegara ningún trozo de tarta a ella. –Ni siquiera hemos podido cantarle el _Cumpleaños feliz _a Nessie…

Todos la observaron con mala cara, intentando explicarle en silencio que aquel comentario sobraba en ese momento.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos, pero nosotros nos vamos ya. Creo que tardaremos un buen rato en quitarnos todo el chocolate del pelo y de la ropa –se disculpó Rosalie de repente, mostrándoles amargamente a sus amigas su cabello lleno de nata. Emmett, en cambio, lo único que se había manchado había sido la camisa.

-¿No quieres limpiarte aquí? Si quieres, puedo dejarte algo de ropa –se ofreció amablemente Bella.

-No, gracias. Será mejor que nos marchemos ya. Además, me parece que la anfitriona de la fiesta ya se ha cansado de hacer travesuras –apuntó ella con una sonrisa divertida, señalando a Nessie que se acababa de quedar dormida sobre el hombro de su padre.

-Es cierto. Nosotros también nos vamos ya –les siguieron Esme y Carlisle, que antes de marcharse le dieron un beso cariñoso a su nieta, y después a todos los demás.

-¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? –les preguntó Edward a Jasper y a Alice.

-Nos marchamos también. No creo que Alice aguante demasiado con la ropa y el cabello embadurnado de chocolate –bromeó Jasper, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su esposa.

-Sí, yo voy a bañar a este monstruito travieso –les dijo Bella antes de darles un abrazo a los dos y de llevarse a la niña escaleras arriba para meterla en la bañera.

Jasper y Alice salieron de la casa sin prisa, aunque una vez se encontraron fuera de ella, echaron a correr en dirección a la que había sido su residencia desde los últimos siete años: la cabaña que se encontraba sobre las montañas de Forks. Nada más llegar, Alice subió las escaleras y se metió en la ducha para quitarse todo el chocolate que llevaba encima. Jasper hizo lo mismo después de que ella terminara de usar el cuarto de baño, y cuando acabó de ducharse, se encontró a su esposa sentada en la cama sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó preocupado, terminando de secarse el cabello con la toalla.

-Nada, sólo estaba pensando –respondió Alice con una amplia sonrisa. –Ha sido una tarde agradable, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no contaba con volver a casa lleno de tarta de chocolate –apuntó con diversión, sentándose a su lado.

-Yo tampoco. Pero es que Nessie es adorable.

-Sí, muy traviesa, pero adorable –concordó con su esposa, sabiendo lo que en el fondo estaba pensando. A pesar de los años, todavía seguían manteniendo aquella especie de conexión mental que les permitía conocer todos y cada uno de los pensamientos del otro. Jasper supuso que aquello se debía al vínculo de sangre que tenían desde que él la convirtió. –Eso es lo que te falta, ¿verdad? –no pudo evitar preguntarle, al darse cuenta de que Alice no volvía a hablar.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió ella extrañada, mirándolo sin comprender.

-Sé que eres feliz conmigo, pero también sé que te falta algo. Y estoy seguro de que ese algo es un hijo.

Alice parpadeó seguidamente, sorprendida.

-No es así, Jazz. Sí que me gustaría tener un hijo, pero cuando desperté siendo un vampiro, me convencí a mí misma de que eso jamás sería posible.

-Pero cuando ves a Nessie siento que…a veces desearías… –no supo cómo continuar la frase.

-Sí, sé a qué te refieres. Me encanta estar con Nessie, y a veces me gustaría poder tener un hijo para que jugara con ella, pero no creo que sea positivo pensar en algo que no podrá ser.

-Pero no quiero que estés triste por eso.

Ella sonrió, se levantó y se sentó sobre él para poder abrazarlo.

-No lo estoy –afirmó dándole un beso cariñoso en la nariz. –Puede que a veces lo parezca, y supongo que es normal, porque a todas las mujeres se nos despierta tarde o temprano el instinto maternal, pero te aseguro que no voy a deprimirme por este tema –Jasper asintió sin estar todavía demasiado convencido. –Ahora no te pongas triste tú –le pidió ella con el ceño fruncido, y él negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que me gustaría poder hacerte completamente feliz –le explicó sintiéndose algo mal.

-Pero si ya lo haces. Además, yo nunca te he pedido nada más porque no lo he necesitado.

-Ya, pero a mí me gustaría poder dártelo.

Alice resopló e intentó por todos los medios hacer que entrara en razón, así que lo empujó hasta que estuvo tumbado en la cama, y cuando lo consiguió, se situó sobre él.

-Ya me lo has dado todo, ¿entiendes? –esperó hasta que Jasper asintió lentamente. –Y sí que es cierto que me encantaría tener un hijo contigo, pero no se puede, y por mucho que le demos vueltas al tema, no va a ser posible. Así que deja de sentirte mal por eso –casi le ordenó firmemente.

Jasper volvió a asentir, más convencido que antes.

-Además, con tenerte a ti tengo más que suficiente –le aseguró dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro que sí. ¿Acaso te he demostrado alguna vez lo contrario?

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza y sonrió, feliz de que sus suposiciones no fueran tan acertadas como había pensado. Era cierto que Alice quería ser madre, pero el no poder serlo tampoco era algo que la destrozara. Simplemente se había convencido de que jamás podría tener ningún bebé. De todas formas, tenían a Nessie, y por el momento, ambos eran felices con ella.

Alice terminó de tumbarse sobre el cuerpo de su marido y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Mientras te quedes conmigo para siempre, todo estará bien –le dijo bajito, acariciándole ausentemente la mejilla con su mano.

Él ladeó la cabeza hasta que pudo mirarla directamente.

-Entonces, todo estará bien –le aseguró justo antes de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba para poder besarla, siendo consciente de que, desde siempre y para siempre, todo estaría bien.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>No sabéis lo mucho que me entristece ponerle a fin a cada una de mis historias, pero es lo que hay... porque a todas nos gustan los finales, ¿no? Y más si son felices, como éste ;) <strong>

**Y como digo siempre que termino de subir una historia, os agradezco enormemente que la hayáis leído, que la hayáis comentado (o no) y que la hayáis disfrutado :) **

**Y tal y como os dije en el capítulo anterior, no me voy para mucho tiempo, porque me falta poquito para terminar mi nueva historia (puede que no tan poquito, en realidad, pero intentaré terminarla rapidito ;D) y espero que estéis aquí para darme vuestra opinión sobre ella.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**XoXo**


End file.
